Korra meets My Little pony in: The Little Pony Legend
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Re-live the legend...the Pony way! When Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all magically transported to Republic City, they meet the spunky Avatar Korra and they instantly form an everlasting bond and work together to save the city from the wicked Amon. An unforgettable adventure filled with music, fun, and a friendship that changes everything. RE-UPLOADED! NOW WITH NEW SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**Experience Korra's memorable adventures all over again, only this time, see what it could have been like of our favorite little ponies where there to experience it all alongside the avatar.**

**This takes places right after The Mane Six save Equestria by returning the Elements of Harmony back to the tree. **

**Anywho, ladies and gentlemen, once again…..**

**The Little Pony Legend! don't forget to see my sequel, Spirits of Courage and The NightMare's return.**

**Welcome to Republic City / A Destined Bond:**

With a heavy heart, the Mane Six returned their Elements of Harmony back to the Tree of Harmony. They all watched in amazement as the beautiful crystal tree and elements glowed, unleashing a beautiful rainbow light that destroyed all of the dark vines that trapped Ponyville.

Discord was enjoying a yummy fruit drink in a hawaiian shirt while lounging on one of the vines like a hammock. He ten fell to the ground in a loud thumb. He sadly sighs when he realizes the vines were all gone.

"Oh, poo."

Twilight shielded her eyes as a bright glow diminishes two wrapped vines beside the tree, and from them, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were finally freed. Twilight happily ran to hug the princesses who huged her in return.

"I know it was hard to give up the Elements of Harmony." said the princess of the sun "It took great courage to relinquish them."

Then, Twilight's eyes sparkled as the elements on the tree began to glow again. A pattern followed the cutie mark symbols of Twilight, Celestia and Luna all the way to the roots of the tree. And from it grew a tulip flower. Twilight slowly approached the plant and raises up her hoof towards it. She once again shielded her eyes as the flower began to glow and open it's petals. Once the light diminished, laying on the open flower was….

"A book? "

Twilight looked at the object curiously. Celestia approached and levitated the book, which was gold colored and had a blue heart gem in the center of the cover, surrounded by strange symbols around the corners. The princess arcs her eyebrows,

"I've never seen markings like these before." she said. Celestia used her magic to try and open the book, but to her and everyone's surprise, she could not.

"I can't seem to open it"

"How?" Twilight asked, "There's no lock or anything". Indeed, the book had no lock on it to prevent them from opening it. It was as if the pages were glued together.

Princess Luna looked curiously at the mysterious book, "What do you think it's for?" the moon princess asked.

"I'm not sure. But something tells me, you can figure it out Twilight." Celestia levitated the book to Twilight who takes it with her own magic.

"And it is a mystery you will not be solving alone"

Twilight and her friends all smiles at each other. Whatever this book meant, whatever mystery it holds, once thing was certain….she and her friends would figure it out together, just like they always do.

A few days latter, in Ponyvile. The five ponies went to visit Twilight at her library.

"I wonder if Twilight's had any luck with that book" said Applejack

"The poor dear has been working on that thing for the past week" said rarity with concern.

"Hey, if anypony can figure it out, it's Twilight" Rainbow Dash said confidently. The pegasus knocked on the door of Twilight's library before opening and she and the others entered. "Hey, Twilight. How's 'unlocking the mystery book' coming…..along?"

To their surprise, the girls see that the entire place had books everywhere, some were open, others closed, needless to say the whole place was a mess. They all spotted Twilight in the very center of the room, struggling to open the mysterious book, she was done with research and had to resort to brute force, she even started bitting on the thing, much to the surprise of her fiends.

Spike walked up to them with a sleepy look on his face, "Thank Celestia you guys are here. She's been at that book all night. She's totally distrusting my dragon beauty sleep!" the sleepy dragon pointed at the dark bangs under his eyes.

"Any luck on figuring out what that book is for?" Applejack asked the alicorn princess, who was still bitting on the book. She didn't even make a dent or leave a tooth mark anywhere,

"No! It wont even open. I've tried every spell but nothing" Finally, Twilight could take no more, she groaned loudly and throughs the book at the wall.

"This is impossible!"

The book made contact with the wall and fell to the floor, Twilight walked away from it, but stopped on her tracks. Her friends all gasped, making Twilight turn around and she also gasped.

The heart of the center of the book started to glow brightly. The Mane Six all watched in aware as the heart glowed brighter and brighter with rainbow colors reflecting the walls in a beautiful pattern.

"Ohhhhhhh. Sparkly!" said Pinkie Pie.

Then, to their immense surprise, the book finally opened up! Twilight smiled gleefully, at last they could discover what this book meant! It's pages started to flip around before stopping. Twilight levitated the book and flipped the pages,

"Well, what does it say?" Spike asked. But Twilight kept flipping the pages, "Nothing" she finally said.

"Say what now?" Rainbow asked.

"There's nothing here. Nothing!" she began frustratingly flipping the pages with her magic, "No words, no pictures no-"

She stopped flipping when she sees that were was something in the book. "Look at this" Twilight said as she pointed to a page in the book. The others gathered around her and they all look at a strange picture in the book. They see something that looked kind of like a white kite thing with long tentacles and blue symbols on it, next to it appeared as trance tow legged creature with its hooves raised up. Only it's hooves had what we would call "fingers". Surrounding the creature were six other gems in bright rainbow colors.

"Aren't those the elements of harmony?" Rarity asked.

"Yes," said Twilight, "and If I'm not mistaken…that's a human." she pointed her hoof to the silhouette of the human in the picture, "One of the creatures I met when I was in the other world after Sunset Shimmer stole my crown."

Just then, the pages flipped again at their own will, and magically new words began to appear on a blank page, the others gasped, "Wow. What writing is that?" asked Spike

While they didn't know at the time: It was chinese writing! Twilight looked curiously at the strange words on the page, and to her surprise, she could understand it, "I…don't know. But, I can read it. It looks like a spell."

"Well, read what it says." Rainbow Dash insisted, "Maybe it can shows us what this book is all about"

The five ponies and Spike listen closely as Twilight read the words out-loud,

_"When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite, at very first sight."_

The others all waited anxiously for something to occur. They all looked around the library and…. nothing. No spark, no zap no strange creatures coming out of nowhere. Nothing.

Twilight arced an eyebrow at the book, "Hm. Nothing's happeni-AHHH!" the book unleashed a powerful blast that baked the ponies and dragon up against the walls. The book was floating in mid air but then lands on the floor and glowered brighter and brighter. The others shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"I think it did work!" Rainbow Dash shouts, while still shielding her eyes from the intense light.

The book continued to glow and from it's pages, came out something that looked like a twister, but with rainbow colors. The twister grew larger and larger in size, blowing away all the books in it's path, flipping the ponies' manes rapidly. It was unlike anything the girls had ever seen! Twilight then felt the twister was pulling her towards it, and the other ponies felt it too. They all tried their very best to run away from it, but to no avail. They even tried holding on to anything they could grab, but it was no use, the force was too strong. Before any of them could react, all six ponies were sucked into the twister by it's brute force,

"AHHHHHHH!""""

Unwilling to let them go, Spike quickly grabed Twilight's tail and goes into the twister with them.

Through the vortex they went, screaming down a deep howl with rainbow colors all around. It was a beautiful sights but the ponies were all too frightened to admire it's beauty.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Fluttershy asked in complete fear.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rarity cried out

Then strange all around them, strange sparkles began surrounding their bodies, sticking to their skins like magnets. Twilight looked at them with curiosity.

"Wha-what is this?"

Rainbow Dash tried to shake the sparkles away by shaking her body but to no avail, "Hey, get it off!" but the more they struggled the more the sparkles covered them all until their entire bodies were completely coded in sparkles. The six ponies, and Spike, all merged into a bright glowing spear and went at warp speed down the end of the rainbow vortex.

"WOAHHHHHHHH!"

*THUD!*

Everything went dark.

Twilight groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything looked blurry at first but then her vision cleared up, "Uhhhhh,". As she looked at her surroundings, she found herself in what appeared to be an alley. She shook her head and got back on her hooves. She still felt a bit dizzy from the ride and she wobbled as she stood up.

"Uh….where, where am I?" The place didn't look like anyplace she had ever seen in Equestria, the colors were all brownish and earthly-like, there were trashcans and trash on both sides of the alley around her. However, when Twilight smelled the air, she recognized a certain aroma to be the ocean.

"Okay, you freaky book. Where did you bring us?" Twilight quickly spotted a puddle beneath her hooves and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened…

She was still a pony but her appearance looked somewhat different. She examined her new features, she could see every single detail of her feathers, her head was slightly smaller than how it us to be, the perfect proportion for her pony body, and her eyes looked different as well, they were the same shape but they still looked somewhat distinct compared to how they use to look.

"W-What happened to me?"

"Twilight?"

She turned around to see Spike rubbing his head as he tried to get himself back up. He too kind of looked different. He was still a dragon and the same height he always was, but he still looked different than before.

"Spike!"

Twilight then hears her other friends groans. They were all around the alley rubbing their heads. They all looked as different as Twilight did.

"Oh, my head." said Rainbow Dash and then she looked at her wings, "Wow, why do my wings look different?"

"Maybe for the same reason I look different" replied Applejack as she studied her new body.

Rarity examined hers, but she wasn't entirely sure if she looked alright, she feared she looked awful, "Be honest, how do I look?" she asked worriedly. Pinkie Pie studied her from head to hoof, "Like Rarity, only you're head looks a teeny, tiny bit smaller compared to you're body"

"What?!"

The unicorn looks down a nearby puddle and sighs in relief, "Oh, what a relief, I don't look too strange. And still fabulous" she said while flipping her mane.

*To clarify, they now resemble more LoK style. The link to my deviant drawings of them are in fanfic profile page.*

"What is this place?" Fluttershy asked while looking around the alley and shaking in fear, "It's dark"

"That's the last load boys"

"AHHH!"

The girls slightly jumped in fear at the sound of two masculine voices. They saw a clear opening in front of them. The ponies all looked a tad nervous to go on ahead, and so Twilight took in a deep breath and walked on ahead. But not before she gulped in fear.

The others then bravely followed her as they all walked out of the alley and shielded their eyes from the sun's light. They all gasped at what they saw:

Humans. Actual humans, working at what appeared to be the docks with large ships at the harbor. In the background was a large city with buildings as far as the eyes could see.

"Wow!" was all they could say.

The girls had never seen anything like it before: the land had more earthy colors and was not as rainbow colored compared to Equestria, but none the less, the land they saw was breathtaking all the same.

Rainbow Dash pointed her hooves to the strange beings with two legs, long bodies and small noses, "Are those-"

"Humans." Twilight finished, "But, they look different than what I remembered. I don't even think it's the same world I went into last time"

"So I reckon this means you have absolutely no idea where we are?" Applejack asked and Twilight shakes her head, "Sorry, but I get this strange feeling that the book brought us here for a reason. Maybe we can get some answers from somewhere else. Follow me."

The ponies and Spike followed Twilight as they walked pass the people working, all while trying their best to be inconspicuous. "Try not to draw too much attention" the alicorn tells them…before bumping into something.

A middle aged man carrying a heavy box turns around and spoted the ponies. The girls and Spike all stayed perfectly still as the man arced an eyebrow at them.

Twilight speaks through her teeth while maintaining a smile "Don't move, maybe he won't hurt us."

To their surprise, the man placed his box down, smiled and kneeled down to their level. "Why, hello, there. Strange little critters, aren't you? Hey Shoe, take a look at this"

Another man came over and also kneeled down to the ponies level and smiles, "Well, I'll be. Where did you come from little ones?" Pinkie Pie smiled happily to the nice man, "We're from Ponyvile, I'm Pinkie Pie. It's very nice to-"

However, unbeknownst to her, all Shoe could hear were "neigh", "neigh" rather than plain english. Shoe simply chuckled, "Awwww, did you see that?"

"It's almost as if it understood you." his friend replied. "Aren't they simply adorable?"

The ponies all looked at the men skeptically, Rarity simply shrugged her shoulders. They had no idea why these mean were treating them like...well, pets.

Then Shoe took something from his pocket and hands it to Pinkie Pie, "Here you go. Have a dumpling"

Applejack looked at the object suspiciously, "Careful, Pinkie." she warned her friend.

Pinkie sniffed the dumpling and then sticks outs her tongue to take the treat and happily eats it, "Mmmmm!"

"We better get back to work," said Shoe "see you around little ones" he kindly ruffles Pinkie's mane before leaving with his friend. Once they were gone the ponies all looked at each other skeptically.

"Well, they sure were friendly like" said Applejack uncertainly.

"Once you get past the smell of fish, they were quite delightful" said Rarity.

"Kind of weird how they treated us like pets, though." said Twilight, "Let's just keep moving. There's got to be someone who can help us out."

They all continued to walk around the docks, hoping to find some clue as to what could return them home. Spike then spotted something in the ocean and jumped on a railing, as he pointed to the distance.

"Hey, look at that!"

The girls all looked over the railing and saw a large sauté on an island in the ocean in front of the city. It was of a tall man with a bald head and arrow tattoos on his holding a staff.

"Wow" said Rainbow.

"I wonder who he is" said Fluttershy.

"He must be pretty important to have a statue like that." Spike specified.

Twilight then gets an idea, "Maybe he's the ruler here. I'll bet he can help us."

"One question: how are we suppose to find him?" asked the blue pegasus pony "We don't know the first thing about this place."

"We'll ask somebody." the princess answered with optimism. "How hard can it be?"

"You sure these so called humans will help us?" Rainbow asked.

"You got any other ideas?"

The pegasus remained quiet.

And so they continued their journey in this new land. As they reached the city, they were all amazed at all of the people, but not just the people; they saw these strange machines with wheels passing all around honking and screeching. One of them honked so loud, Fluttershy shrieked and clung on to Rainbow Dash for protection. The girls kept themselves on the sidewalk away from the strange things.

"This places just gets weirder and weirder" said Applejack.

"You get use to it" said Twilight Sparkle, "Everypony, stay close"

They continued to walk among the large crowds of humans and began asking anybody for help.

"Um, excuse me, could you-"

But nobody answered. Rainbow Dash flew up to an elderly woman, "Hey, human, mind helping us out?"

"AH! Get away you flying rat!" the elderly woman ran off. Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and narrowed her eyes, "Hu! Well nice meeting you too, lady!"

They kept on trying to ask for help, but no matter how manny people they ask, nobody would talk to the girls, instead they say things like "shoe, go away" or, "how cute" or "mommy can I have one".

The team finally elided to stop near what appeared to be some kind of noodle shop.

"Anypony else think this is a lost cause?" asked Rainbow.

"It's almost like they don't even know were talking to them" said Spike.

"Maybe they don't speak pony" added Applejack.

Twilight stands up and faces them with a look of determination, she then spots a man and woman sitting around a table, "We can't give up yet. Let me try something." she casually walks towards them and gets their attention,

"Ahem. Um, excuse me. Hi, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and I'm from-"

"AH! WHAT IS THAT?! GET IT AWAY, IT COULD HAVE FLEES!"

Twilight didn't know what was going on, she was only asking for help. Then a nearby police officer hears the commotion and comes over

"Mam, what's wrong?" the cop asked

"That creature! Get it away!"

He sees Twilight and the alicorn begins to slowly back away from him. The cop slowly approaches her, trying not to frighten her any more than she already was, "Alright, whatever you are, come here, I won't hurt you"

But before he could grab her, Twilight runs of.

"Hey!"

"Change of plans girls, RUN!"

The ponies all start running from the police officer as fast as they could, bypassing all kinds of people, who where shocked to see the creatures and the cop chasing them.

"Who are they?" Rarity asked.

"Whoever they are, they sure aint friendly!" said Applejack as they all kept on running.

The friends kept on running as fast as they could, well Twilight, Rainbow And Fluttershy fly in their case, until they made a turn at a street corner and Twilight looks back and sees the cop growing farther and father away, they were outrunning him. Twilight smiled in satisfaction but it quickly fades when she sees something in her path.

"Oh, no!"

The girl's eyes widen in surprise as Twilight tries her best to stop in mid air but can't. Before she could react, Twilight slams right into the human and the two roll down to the ground. Twilight lands a few feet away from the human.

The ponies and Spike all rushed over to check on Twilight.

"Twilight!" Spike cried out as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Applejack.

Twilight rubbed her head, "Yeah, I think so" she then heard the human in front of her groan. She had tan skin, dark brown hair tied into an unusual hairstyle, and was wearing an outfit mostly consisting of blue colors with some whites and browns.

Avatar Korra groaned as she rubbed her head. Some day this turned out to be, first she gets in trouble with the law and now this!

"Ow, what the heck was-"

The young avatar then takes a good look at the creature who had rammed into her. Twilight lets out a small gasp as the others all looked at Korra. The seven girls locked eyes for the first time.

Korra had never seen such creatures before, they were so strange looking, but at the same time…the most adorable things she had ever seen. Despite the manny humans the ponies have seen today, this girl had something different.

As they all looked at each other, their eyes all gave out a rainbow colored glow. Once all six had taken a look at Korra, her eyes gave out a rainbow colored glow too. The colors matched each of the mane six's coats. They all felt an instant warm sensation, they didn't feel fear or confusion, and neither did Korra. They felt they could truest her and Korra felt she could truest them. The avatar smiled kindly at the ponies and they smile warmly in return.

It was a bond at first sight.

Spike looked at them all and was really confused as to what is happening. He even waved his claw in front of Twilight's face, but her eyes, along with the others were still locked on Korra and her eyes on them.

But their moment was cut short when the ponies screamed. They were all are suddenly covered by a net. Korra gasped in horror as she quickly got back up. The cops had captured her new friends.

"Take those things to animal control" the cop ordered.

"Let them go!" Korra demanded. She was not about to let them hurt the innocent creatures. A metalbending cop approached her, "You're under arrest too"

Korra and the ponies gasped!

"What? Why?"

"Look at all the damage you've caused" he said gesturing to the damages Korra has just recently caused by using her bending to take down some goons bothering a shop keeper a short while back.

"But those jerks over there are the bad guys, they were smashing up a shop!"

"You're coming with us, young lady"

The cop then takes out his extension cord to treed and restrain her but Korra managed to grab it with her hand, "Wait, you can't arrest me, let me explain"

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters"

The ponies watched in horror as the man tried to take Korra hostage, "Leave her alone!" Twilight ordered. Her horn started to glow and she used her magic to break the cop's cord, causing him to fall back and land on his behind, "What the-?"

Korra couldn't believe what she just saw, "Hu?"

The cop then shouted, "Get her!"

Korra quickly did a back flip and dodged the metalbenders attacks. The ponies were amazed at two girls quick reflexes. Their eyes widened even more when see a large beast of what appeared to be a cross between a white bear and a dog. The creature came running and knocked the metalbenders over while Korra earthbended more cops away from the captured ponies. She quickly ran to them and removed the net, freeing them.

"Go, get out of here, I'll hold them off." she tolled them before running off.

The police them started to come after Korra once again but she quickly gets on her polar bear dog, Naga and runs off. The ponies attempt to run away in the opposite direction but they quickly stopped on their tracks and looked back at Korra's direction.

Spike also stopped running, actually he screeches to a halt, and sees the others just standing there, "Guys, you heard her. Let's go!"

But the ponies didn't move, they were still looking at Korra still trying to dodge the rest of the cops as she ran off. One of the cobs then grabbed Fluttershy, "AHHH!" the pegasus screamed and struggled in his grip. Another cop called out, "Forget them, follow the girl!"

Before he could let go of Fluttershy she bit the man's hand….hard!

"YEOWCH!"

The cop released the pony rubbed his hand before running with the others in pursue of Korra. Twilight and the ponies all shared a determined look, "Come on girls!" said the alicorn. The Mane Six all ran in the same direction Korra was heading.

"Guys! You're going the wrong way!" Spike said as he pointed in the opposite direction. Twilight levitates him and puts him on her back, "We're not leaving her!"

"Why not?"

"I'll explain latter. Right now we've got to catch up to them!"

Twilight's horn glowed they were all magically teleported onto Naga's saddle alongside Korra, catching her by surprise. Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity were on the seat with Korra while Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew beside her.

"What? How did you get here?" Korra asked.

"Not important," said Applejack "can you make this thing go any faster?"

"Yeah but I-wait, you can talk?!"

"You can hear us?!" Rainbow asked as she flew beside her.

"Of corse I can hear-AHHHH!"

Korra's ponytail then got grabbed by one of the metalbender's cords. In an effort to break free, she raised up her arms and waterbeded the water upwards to freezes it over the bridge and the metalbender landed face first into the frozen water, forcing the cord to release Korra's hair. The ponies could not believe what they had just seen

"How did you do that?!" Twilight asked in disbelief.

Korra simply smiles, "You guys aren't from around here, are ya?"

"You could say that."

"In that case, hang on!"

They all screamed as Korra ordered Naga to run faster, and to the ponies surprise the creature jumped from the building they were on…and onto a moving train! Spike screamed the most, "AAAAHHHH!"

They all landed on top of it safely and Korra lets out a sigh in relief. Rarity clinged on to Korra's waist shaking from the excitement.

"Please tell me this isn't you're normal daily routine" she said. Korra chuckled, "Why, too wild for you?"

"Little bit, though I've had crazier days."

Just then, a shadow hovered over them, they all looked upwards and saw the metalbending airblimp above them.

"Who are they?" Fluttershy asked Korra while flying by her side.

"Let's just say, they don't particularly like me at the moment. Hold on. Again."

Korra pulled Naga reigns as she jumped off of the train and onto another building, the winged ponies follow her as the beast was in mid air, but before Naga could land, metal cords descend from above and tangled the girls, the pegasus ponies had their wings tangled in the cords and the earth ponies were tied up along with Korra. They all struggled in the grip but quickly give up as they were all carried off.

Latter, the ponies were being "literally" throne into a pet cage at the animal pound.

"And stay there you flee infested freaks" the cop said as he slammed the cage door. The ponies got up and shook themselves clean.

"HUH! That was extremely rude!" said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash started kicking the bars with her hooves, "Hey, you can't keep us in here! Do you hear me?! I'm talking to you-"

But despite Rainbow's rantings, all the cop could hear was "neigh, neigh, neigh, neigh!"

"Shut it, freak!"

Rainbow Dash reluctantly landed on the floor, "It-It's like he couldn't hear a word I said"

"This truly is a strange land" Rarity said as she dusted the dirt off of her mane.

"What do we do now Twilight?" Spike asked, but Twilight did not answer. She was looking at the open window of the room deep in thought. She was hinking about the human girl that saved them.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Who was she?" the alicorn finally said.

"Who? You mean that crazy girl who helped us escape?"

"Yeah. And she's not crazy, Spike. She's just… spirited. I can't explain it but…I fell like…I know her."

Spike looked at Twilight as if she were crazy, "How can you say you know her? You just met"

"Still. When I looked into her eyes I felt something. Remember what the book said? **When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite at very first sight.** And the picture? "

"You think she was the human we saw in the book?" asked Rainbow.

"I have no doubt. Maybe that's exactly what the spell was for. We were meant to find her. I know it!"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I felt something back there too. I can defiantly tell she's got a good heart considering she helped us out there."

Fluttershy agreed, "Oh, no doubt about that."

"Not to mention fabulous!" Rarity added, "Did you see that hair style, very exotic looking and those eyes! Oh, they were like two perfectly polished ocean sapphires! If I had a jewel in that color I would never take it off!"

"Sure she was pretty but she was also fierce!" Rainbow said excitedly "Did you see the way she kicked those jerks butts?"

Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "WOAH! She really was supper!"

"And I bet she's be able to get us out of here" said Twilight with much hope.

"But what if she doesn't?" Spike asked.

"She will. I know it"

Back at police headquarters, Korra's air bending master, Tenzin managed to get Korra out of jail, after "persuading" Lin Bei-Fong, the chief of police, that he would make sure Korra would be out of the city as soon as possible. Much to the avatar's dismay. Tenzin was the whole reason why she came…to learn airbending and complete her avatar training. Tenzin bowed to the chief, "Always a pleasure Lin"

As he and Korra walked out, Lin made an 'i'm watching you' gesture to Korra, who angrily did the same to her. But once they stepped out, Korra gasped,

"Wait, what about those creatures?" she asked.

Tenzin looked at her curiously, "What creatures?"

"You mean those colorful ones with the wings and weird markings?" said Lin, having heard what they said.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving without them"

"Korra, what is going on?" Tenzin asked.

"I'll show you"

Back at the pound, the ponies were all laying on the ground of their cage. Rainbow Dash was so bored she began playing with one of her feathers. Their ears perk up when they hear the door open. The guard walked in and the ponies smile with glee when they saw Korra enter the room. Their happy smiles where shared by the avatar, who felt so relieved to see them.

She wastes no time to run towards them, "It's you! I'd knew you'd come" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Korra smiled at the alicorn. Never in her life had Korra seen such beautiful creatures, "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. I promise"

Then Pinkie Pie grabed the bars like a crazy prisoner, "Are we getting us out of here? Please tell me you're getting us out of here, I can't stand being locked up!"

Korra chuckled at the pink overly dramatic plee, "Okay, okay calm down there Pinkie"

Pinkie Pie calms down and arcs an eyebrow at her, "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't, I just called you that because you're pink."

"Actually my name is Pinkemina Dian Pie. But everybody calls me Pinkie Pie"

Korra couldn't help her giggles, this creature was so adorable and funny in every aspect. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Pinkie Pie" she opened the caged door and they all step out.

"We didn't get you're name" said Twilight.

"My name's Korra"

"Korra? That's sounds pretty" said the alicorn.

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Twilight Sparkle" Korra's eyes widen, even her name was as amazing as she was, "Wow. That's so beautiful."

Twilight blushes, "Thank you."

"And what about all of you?" she asked the other ponies.

"My name's Rainbow Dash." the pegasus flies quickly around Korra to demonstrate her speed, "Emphasis on Dash!"

"Sweet!"

They both gave each other a hoof/fist pump. Korra knew this little blue rainbow whirlwind was a kindred spirit.

"I'm Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you and may I just say you have the must stunning eyes I have ever seen"

Korra smiled and blushes at the compliment. While this creature did look very sophisticated and girly, she could tell that underneath, this stylish and elegant creature had a sassy and fiery side…just like herself.

"Why, thank you. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. And may I just say you have the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen."

Rarity flipped her mane proudly, "Why thank _you_. I find you're hair style very becoming as well". Rarity knew this human was not very girly like herself, but she adored her unique and exotic sense of style. Just looking at her made the unicorn feel inspired.

The country pony smiled at the avatar, "I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ", she winked while tiping her hat. Korra could tell this one was dedicated and hard working. And she liked that.

Fluttershy walked up and bashfully introduced herself. "Hello, Korra. I'm Fluttershy"

Korra felt her heart instantly melt at the sight of her, "Awww. Aren't you just the cutest little thing", she kneeled down and gently pets her head, making Fluttershy blush.

"And my name's Spike, the dragon!" he said proudly. Korra's eyes widened, "Wow! A real life dragon?! That's amazing!"

Spike stood there proudly and Korra looked at him curiously while taping her chin with her index finger, "Hu, I though you would be bigger"

"Hey! I'm travel size!"

"Well, It's very nice to meet you all"

As Lin and Tenzin watched Korra talk to the ponies and Spike they both looked at her like she was out of her mind. The avatar was having an actual conversation with the creatures, but all they could hear were animals sounds and growls coming from the scaly one.

"Um, Korra. What are you doing?" Tenzin asked.

"What does it look like? We're talking"

Lin arcs an eyebrow in disbelief, "You mean you can understand what their saying?"

"Of corse I can, don't you?"

"All I hear are growls and "neigh" sounds" said Tenzin.

Rarity takes it as an insult, "Hmp! I don't sound anything like that"

"Rarity, I don't think they can hear us. Only Korra can." said Twilight.

"So, can you explain to me what you guys were doing in Republic City? Korra asked.

"We tried to find the guy who they made a statue out off" Twilight explained.

"You mean Avatar Aang? Well, you kind of already found him"

Ponies look at her curiously, "Hu?"

"Let me explain from the beginning"

After a while, Korra explained to her new friends that she was the Avatar, about what she was meant to do, a little bit about Aang and her world: about benders, spirits and the four nations, even a bit of the thousand year war that Aang ended. She also explained why she came to Republic City and the ponies in return explained where they are from, about Equestria and the magic, the elements of harmony, the book and why they can't get back home.

They were all talking while in the lobby of the pound waiting for Tenzin.

"So, let me get this straight, you can control the four primary elements?" asked Twilight with interest.

"And that it's you're destiny to protect the world just like you're past lives did?" Spike asked.

Korra smiles proudly, "That's right"

"And people around here can control the elements too?" Asked Rarity.

"Well, not everybody, and the ones who do can only bend one element."

Rainbow Dash flies near her, "And you traveled all the way from the south pole to learn airbending here from Tenzin, a.k.a, you're past life's son?"

"Pretty much"

"Wow…Awesome!"

"And you guys really come from another world with magic and stuff?"

"Yep!"

Korra looks at Twilight, "And you're a real princess?"

"Yeah"

"And there are two other princesses who are responsible for rising both the sun and moon?"

Applejack smile proudly, "Ya dar tuten"

"And you all use to posses these magical artifacts called the elements of harmony that helped protect you're world but you had to give them up in order to restore balance and you got transported here by reading a spell in a mysterious book which also has a weird picture you believe has something to do with me?" she asked all of this rather quickly.

"Pretty much." said Pinkie.

Twilight kept on explaining, "We don't know much about the book or why it brought us here but what we do know is that we will find the answers in you."

This caught Korra by surprise, "Me? What can I do?"

"I have no idea…but I have a feeling if we stick with you we'll find our way back home. You said so yourself, you're the bridge between you're physical world and the spirit world, maybe with you're avatar powers or something you can help us get back to Equestria."

The other ponies noded in agreement.

"But I'm not a full pledged avatar yet, I'm still in training. Maybe I'm not the one you need"

Twilight smiles while shaking her head, "No, I have a pretty good feeling you are. I know we only just met but, you think maybe in the mean time we could…stay with you? Where ever it is you're staying"

"Of corse Twi. But I'll have to talk to Tenzin first."

"Good luck with that." said Spike "That guys seems pretty unbendable."

"You have no idea" said Korra.

Tenzin finally walked in and once again sees Korra speaking with the ponies, "Are they all accounted for?"

"Yeah, girls this is Tenzin. Tenzin meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike"

Tenzin arcs an eyebrow at them, "Uh…please to meet you?"

The ponies all grined nervously, they were all unsure how to respond since he couldn't understand them. That and the man looked a bit scary with his serious face and pointy beard.

"Well, at least you'll have new friends to accompany you back to the south." the air nomad said to the teenager.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home"

"You deliberately disobeyed me and the order of the white lotus."

While they were speaking, the ponies all looked at each other and then over at Korra with concern while lowering their ears.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin's face was literally red at this point. But Korra stood her ground,

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cupped up and hidden away from the world ins't helping me become a better avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic city does need you…..but it needs me too."

She looks down at the girls who are all smiling proudly at her.

"And these girls need me."

Twilight smiles proudly at her new friend. "Well said Korra. Well said."

Tenzin didn't know what to say at this point.

"Is this you're polar bear dog, miss?"

A man was holding Naga by a leach. The creature licks the man's hair, the saliva stilled it into a swirled style. Needless to say he was not amused. Fluttershy gasps and flies excitedly towards Naga

"Oh my goodness! Who's this beautiful creature?"

"That's Naga, my polar brea-dog. Naga, meet Fluttershy"

Fluttershy had never seen such a large and more adorable creature before "Awww, she's such a big cutie."

Naga licked Fluttershy's face, and she giggled.

On the boat heading back to Air Temple Island, Tenzin was looking sadly at his father's statue and then looks over at Korra and her new friends. They all had disappointed looks on their faces.

Spike sighs "Like I said; Unbendable"

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "No kidding"

Korra looked at the girls with guilt "I'm sorry you guys."

Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her shoulder, "That's okay, Korra"

"I'm still not entirely sure if I'm the one you need to help you." the avatar said sadly.

"Well we think you are" Rarity said confidently. Korra could see the hope and confidence they all had in her. But she herself, still looked unsure. She really wanted to help the ponies, but she didn't know how. She really didn't want to disappoint them.

And just when she thought being the avatar was hard enough.

Once they reached Air temple island, White Lotus satinets were already waiting for Korra at the docks. Korra sighed sadly and prepared to leave for the south. But then Tenzin's children fly down on their gliders and greeted Korra.

"Korra!"

Korra welcomed the kids in a warm hug, the ponies smiled at the sweet scene. They were right about Korra being a good-hearted person.

"Are you going to live with us on the island?" Ikki, the youngest asked.

Korra looked at them all sadly, "No, Ikki. I have to leave now"

The kids were all disappointed to hear this "Awwww."

"But can you guys do me a favor? I want you to take care of these sweet girls for me."

The ponies smile at the children and Pinkie Pie waves excitedly. Jinora, the eldest arcs an eyebrow, "What are they?" she asked

"Their called ponies." said Korra.

Twilight walks over to Jinora, of corse she knew the young girl wouldn't answer back, but she non the less said, "Hay there"

To her surprise, the airbender girl gasped "They can talk?! But how is that possible?"

"Wait, you can understand us?"

"Yeah"

Ikki jumps excitedly, "Me too. They are sooooo cute!" she quickly hugs Pinkie Pie who hugs her in return, "I like her!" said the pink pony. Spike had his jaw dropped, "I don't believe this"

Rainbow Dash flies near Korra and hugs her arm, "Korra, you can't just leave" the pegasus looked at the avatar with puppy dog eyes. Korra sadly removes the pegasus from her arm, "Look, Tenzin is the most spiritual person I know. Maybe he can help you find you're way home. I'm sorry. Besides, I highly doubt the white lotus will let me keep you guys. I'm really sorry"

The ponies and Spike lowered their ears in disappointment. Korra sees the white lotus sentients waiting for her near the ship. She looked over her shoulder and sees the ponies with, tears beginning to form in their eyes. They had all only just met, and yet the very idea of being apart already felt painful. Korra sighed as she walked towards the boat with Naga at her side. The ponies where not about to let her go.

"WAIT!"

Korra stopped on her tracks and turned around to see the ponies and even Spike all running towards her. She doesn't waste time to kneel down and hug them tightly.

"We don't care if you can't get us home!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"We don't want you to leave" said Fluttershy.

Twilight looks at Korra with determined, and teary eyes "If you go, we go."

"Twilight, girls you don't have to, really."

"Hey, we owe you." said Rainbow Dash "You risked you're own behind to help us escape from those posers."

"Not to mention you got us out of that nasty old prison" said Applejack.

"Most unpleasant decor by the way." Rarity added.

"But if you all stay with me, you might never get back home." said Korra.

Twilight looks at the avatar, "I may not know exactly why the book brought us here I or how we can get back but at this point, I really don't care about that."

Korra blinked in surprise, "You don't?"

"No. Equestria can survive without us for a while, but we won't be able to survive without you here. With us."

Rarity agreed, "She's right, we have no idea how this realm works or anything about it's customs. And we want to get to know you a lot more than we do now."

"I may not entirely know what's going on, but I want to stay with you too" said Spike.

"We're you're friends Korra. And friends stick together." Korra smiled at Twilight's words, "That we do"

They all share another group hug. They then turn around when they heard what sounded like sniffles. One of the sentients was starting to tear up, much to the girls' surprise.

"Korra, wait." Tenzin said as he walked towards her. Korra stood up with Twilight still held in her arms.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you're right, it's fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy." he places his hand on her shoulder, "But you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's avatar once again."

Korra and the ponies all grined happily at the news. Rainbow Dash flaps her wings excitedly, "Alright!"

"And, I suppose it's alright if you're new friends stay with you as well." Tenzin added "Perhaps in time you will find a way to send them home"

The ponies and Spike jump for joy

Korra cried out "YES!"

While the ponies said "YEAY!"

"Thank you, you're the best" Korra thanks her new mentor. Tenzin's kids also cheer. Korra lifts them all up into a big grouped hug while Naga nuzzled her back. Tenzin sighed, things were not going to be easy.

Once Korra released them she happily turns to the ponies, "Well, until we can find a way to get you guys back to Equestria, this is where you'll all be staying. You can all room in with me"

Ponies cheered happily "Yeah!"

Ikki hugs Pinkie Pie once again, "This is going to be so much fun!"

But Tenzin shakes his head "Oh, no. I'm sorry Korra but animals sleep outside"

"ANIMALS?!"

"We are not animals!" said Twilight.

"How dare you!" said Rarity.

"Come on Tenzin, they won't be any trouble." Korra pleased. "Look at them, how can you say no to those sweet adorable faces?"

Ponies and Spike all gave Tenzin wide eyes and lowered ears and pouty lips.

"Like this; NO!"

They all grunted. Just because tension agreed to let them stay, didn't mean he had to like it.

Latter that night in Korra's new room, the girls and Spike were all looking at the city through the window.

"Republic city is beautiful at night" said Fluttershy as she admired the bight lights.

"It sure is" Rarity agreed.

"I'm sorry if the process of getting you guys home might take a while longer" said Korra.

Twilight replied, "Don't sweat it. Besides, something tells me we were meant to come here"

"I was thinking the exact same thing. This may sound strange but…when I first saw you I-I felt as if I've already known you guys"

"Yeah, me too"

Pinkie jumps up "Me too"

"So did I" said Fluttershy.

"I as well" said Rarity.

"Me too" said Applejack.

"And me" added Rainbow Dash.

"Weird right?" asked Spike.

Korra and ponies laughed together. AppleJack lowers her hat as a sign of a promise, "I may not know what's waiting for us but whatever it is, we'll be by you're side all the way Korra"

Twilight smile confidently "Count on it!"

Spike agreed, "Yeah"

Korra graciously smiles at them "Thanks you guys"

Then all of the sudden Twilight starts to hum,

"_This place is so different and so incredibly new, from everything I use to say I knew"_

Korra had no idea what was going on, "Um, Twi?"

_We tried to run and hide cause we were trying to find some way to help us get back home. _

Korra asked Spike "Is she really singing?"

"Yep!"

_But now we've found someone to care for, and now we feel were almost there_

Ponies, "_We found a new best friend forever. No matter what is out there we will face it all together"_

Twilight, "_You'll learn how to take flight"_

Ponies, "_With you're airbending"_

Twilight, "_And you can show us how to fight"_

Ponies, "_We can face it all together"_

Twilight, "_We'll share our hopes, we'll share our dreams. Our meeting must have been destiny, it seems"_

Ponies, "_We found a new best friend forever. No matter what is out there we will face it all together"_

All of a sudden, Korra felt the rhythm in her heart and opened her mouth to sing along,

"_And if we end up far away, in my heart you'll always stay. I found a brand new best friend…forever"_

Ponies, "_Forever"_

Korra, "_And we will face anything…together"_

The next day, Korra was doing a public announcement in front of city hall, the ponies were all sitting near Naga. They all had leaches around their necks as they listened to Korra's speech.

"I am so exited to be here. Thank you Republic City" she said through the microphone. Cameras flashed taking pictures of the new avatar. One reporter among the crowed asked a question,

"Avatar Korra, I heard that you rescued these strangely colored looking creatures yesterday. What exactly are they? And are they dangerous?"

Korra looked nervously at the ponies. She sees Twilight taking a deep breath and releasing it.

*the same thing she does in Games Ponies Play*

The alicorn smiled at Korra. She then does the same breathing thing and to her surprise, it calmed her right down, enough for her to come up with the perfect answer,

"No they are not dangerous. They are called ponies and they have been living in hiding from civilization for centuries. They only make themselves known to the avatar. I assure you, they are perfectly harmless. A little feisty, but harmless none the less."

Tenzin walks over next to Korra. "Alright that's enough questions for today." he tells the press. Korra returns to the ponies.

"You were great out there." said Twilight, "Way to handle pressure" she winked.

"Thank you for showing me that breathing thing. I gotta remember that next time I get nervous."

"Glad I could help."

Korra kneels down to their level, "So how do guys like Republic City so far?"

"Love the place. Hate the leach." said Rainbow Dash in annoyance. "Why do we even have to wear them? I don't see you with a chain around you're neck?

"Sorry Rainbow, but Lin and Tenzin will only let you go out as long as I have you guys on these stupid leaches. It's not much fun for me either"

"I can see why." Rarity said, "These are a crime against fashion"

"Can't you just tell them we don't need em?" Twilight asked,

"I tried but the city has a strict rule about keeping animals on a leach"

"We're not animals" AppleJack said defensively.

"No offense AJ but around here, anything that walks on all fours is labeled an animal. Even if they can talk. Oh, and there is one thing I need you girls to do for me"

"Anything, darling" said Rarity.

"I need you and Twilight to keep you're magic to a minimum when you're in public, okay?"

They both looked at her curiously, "How come?" asked Twilight.

"People in this world are not use to seeing magical glowing horns and things floating around. I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea and take you girls away."

They all had to agree with Korra on that. Humans in this world did not understand Equestria and it's magic, and others tend to fear things they don't understand. They all noded in agreement, "Alright, we understand"

"Thanks. And Spike, easy on the fire-breathing, okay?"

Spike gives her a claws up, "You got it! A-a-a-ACHO!" he sneezes a small patch of green fire. Korra quickly firebends and shrinks it making it disappear in her hands before anyone else could see it. Spike was baffled by what he saw, "Wow. That was firebending?"

"Yeah it was"

"So cool! Can you show me some moves"

"Gladly, you cute little dragon"

Korra scratched his chin and Spike sighs dreamily. As she scratches his chin, Korra's eyes sparkled and the light reflected a rainbow-like shine. Twilight was the only one who noticed this.

She may not know much about this new world they were in but she was sure about one thing….Korra was indeed a very special friend.

And they were about to find out just how special she truly was.

**FYI, the rainbow Aura is the same one that's been happening in season 4 of MLP. Also the song they sing is a parody of "Big Brother" from MLP.**


	2. A lief in the Wind

**The Second episode. I apologies for any spelling mishaps. I do not own My Little Pony or Legend of Korra. A little makorra in there, curtesy of our pony friends!**

**A lief in the Wind**

The next day, the ponies and Spike were all eating their breakfast outside the temple, because Tenzin wouldn't let them eat with people. He had already caught them sleeping in Korra's room and ordered them to sleep outside. The lemurs were accompanying them while they ate. Fluttershy took an immediate liking to the animals, no surprise there. One lemur in particular takes Spike's apple right from his plate.

"Hey! Get back here!" said Spike as he started to chase the lemur.

"I can't believe Tenzin ordered us to eat our breakfast outside," said Rainbow Dash as she stomped her hoof, causing her plate to shake a bit, "and I can't argue with him because he won't understand a word I say"

Applejack agreed with Rainbow, "What I don't get is why Korra and Tenzin's kids can understand us but nopony-I mean. nobody else can."

While they were talking Spike was still chasing the lemur behind them, getting more and more annoyed, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Well, there is also his wife Pema." Rarity added.

Twilight nodded, "I'll admit, it is kind of strange. In the meantime I say we just keep an eye out for anything that might be of help to us to get back home and I'm sure Korra will do the same"

Spike, who was chasing the lemur, slips and face palms in front of Twilight, "You win this round, pal!" he shouts while waving his fist at the the lemur, who had already flown away.

"You guys sure have faith in her don't you?" the dragon asked as he sat back up and dusted himself

"Of corse Spike. In manny ways, she kind of reminds me of…me"

"And me" said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie jumps happily, "And me! She's supper duper fun! She even showed me this cool karate move. Watch."

Pinkie did a jump kick and a back flip with perfect ease and strikes a karate pose, "HEYA! Cool, right?"

Rarity claped her hooves, "Marvelous."

"That'll defiantly come in handy in case we ever run into that Adon guy" said Rainbow Dash

Applejack arcs an eyebrow "You mean, Amon?"

"Whatever, he's creepy, he's got a mask, wants to eliminate benders, yada, yada, bottom line is if he ever tries anything on Korra, he better watch out! HEYA! Until then, I'm gonna go and see if Korra has any more papayas, be right back."

Rainbow flew up to the window but stops midway when she overhears Korra talking...

"What do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro bending matches?"

"Pro bending?" the pony wondered. She hides behind the window to hear the rest of the conversation.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending" she heard Tenzin say.

"Come on Tenzin I've dreamed of seeing a pro bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena"

"Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish you're avatar training."

As Tenzin spoke, Rainbow Dash mocked by mimicked him, "So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentients around to watch my every move?" Korra asked unamused.

"Yes. I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from any distractions"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this. Of all the kill-joys in the world, Tenzin was the biggest she had ever met.

"Well, what about the ponies?" Rainbow's ears twitch upwards in surprise when she hears Korra's question.

"If I can't go maybe they can. I mean if their interested which I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash would be. She loves sports and Twilight Sparkle has been asking me none stop questions about bending and it's history and-"

"No. You stay on the island and so do they." Tenzin said sternly, "They don't know how to survive in the city and we can't risk anybody else knowing the truth about their origins."

Korra slumps her shoulders, "Right, I forgot that for a sec."

"I'm sorry, but you girls stay safe here."

"Fine. You're the master"

Korra looks over at the window at the golden arena in the distance. One of the sad sacrifices of being the avatar.

Rainbow lowered her ears in disappointment as she too looked at the golden arena in the distance, "Aw man."

She sadly flew down back to the others. "Were are the papayas?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I forgot."

Twilight noticed her disappointment, "What's wrong?"

"I just heard Korra and Tenzin talking"

"What were they saying?" Rarity asked.

"They were talking about pro bending"

At the sound of that, Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down excitedly, "Pro Bending!? I love pro bending!….What's pro bending?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it has something to do with bending"

"Yeah. It's a sport for benders that they show over there in that arena." the ponies all looked at the golden arena over the horizon, to which Rainbow was pointing at, "Korra said she's dreamed of seeing a match since she was little and from the excitement in her voice, It's gotta be awesome!"

Fluttershy smiled at this, the sport actually sounded interesting "I would defiantly love to see that."

"Me too!" Twilight said, "I've been reading some books about bending and it's absolutely fascinating. A pro bending match sure sounds like the perfect opportunity to see individual bending skills in person." the alicorn 'sqeed' with glee as she galloped in place.

"I would love to see real firebenders in action." Spike said excitedly, "Maybe Korra can learn some new moves and she can show them to me" as he says this, Spike does some karate moves.

Rarity flips her mane, "If they move with the same passion and grace as Korra does when she bends, I'm all for it"

"Me too." said Applejack, "Is there a game tonight?"

"Maybe we can go" Fluttershy added.

"Is there a match tonight? Is there?!" Twilight asked excitedly, followed by Pinkie Pie, "Is there?!" they were both all up on Rainbow Dash's face, gleaming with excitement. However, her face didn't look exited at all, "Yeah, that's the thing-Tenzin won't let her go."

"What?!" Twily and Pinkie both backed away in shock.

"You couldn't have mentioned that five minutes ago?" said Spike annoyed.

"Why not?" Twilight asked equally upset.

"Something about it being "a mockery of the noble tradition of bending"" said Rainbow as she mockingly mimic's Tenzin's voice. The ponies all lowered their ears in disappointment.

"Awww, that stinks" said Pinkie Pie

"And since she can't go…" Rainbow began to say,

"…We can't go." Fluttershy finished her sentence, "I guess pro bending will just have to wait for another time"

"With Tenzin making the rules, there probably won't be another time" Spike said as he crossed his arms and sat on the ground mopping.

"I once saw those White Lotus fellows listing to something on the radio," Rarity said, "maybe it was a match"

"Yeah, I guess we could always listen to it" Applejack said less than enthusiastically. Rainbow Dash sat down in defeat, "Not as fun as watching though, but I guess I'll have to manage."

While they all sat sadly on the ground to continue their meals, Twilight looked over to the pro bending arena with anticipation. She wanted to see a pro-bending match just as much as they did. After all, what better way to understand Korra's world than to learn more about their unique, 'magic'.

Twilight knocked on Korra's door, "Come on Korra, Tenzin's waiting."

"I'm not coming out in this!" Korra said stubbornly through the door.

"Oh, come on It's not so bad." Rarity said sweetly. Korra let out a loud angry groan before walking out wearing the airbending outfit with an annoyed pout. Rarity crinkles her nose, "Eh, on second thought, it is bad. Why does Tenzin even want you to wear that? There was nothing wrong with you're old look."

"He thinks this will help me "get in touch" with my inner airbender." Korra used air quotes with the words 'get in touch'.

"Well, I know something that might help", Rarity levitates Korra's armband and places it on her arm, smiling in satisfaction, "Now there's the Korra touch it needs"

"Thanks Rarity." Korra scratches her hear, making Rarity smile. Twilight takes the lead, "Come on. Let's make you an airbender"

Along with Tenzin, the three girls walk to a place outside where there stood what appeared to be large gates with air symbols on them. Waiting for them are Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Both Ikki and Pinkie were jumping and shouting excitedly,

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"

Korra looked curiously at the strange object, "What is that contraption?"

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending" Tenzin instructed.

Pinkie jumped happily, "Oh, he said fun!"

"He said, "_fundamental_" Pinkie Pie", Jinora corrected.

"There's still the word "fun" in it!"

Tenzin looked at his eldest daughter, "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to yield you're way through the gates onto the other side without touching them." Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough" Korra said while smiling confidently. Rainbow scoffed, "HA! You can make it through no sweat"

"Jinora forgot to say you got to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki added.

Tenzin used his airbending to create a large gust of wind at the gates and they started to spine around. This amazed the ponies, since it was the first them they've seen actual airbending.

"Wow…"

"Bending is cool!" Spike said.

Tenzin releases a small lief and it starts to move swiftly through the gates as he instructed, "The key is to be like the lief. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate"

Jinora head to the gates and passes through them with ease complete ease by moving in swift fluid motions.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin instructed, "When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice"

The ponies watched in amazement at the way the young girl moved so gracefully through the contraption without a single problem. Once Jinora was out, the girls all stomped their hooves in applauds,

Applejack, "Way ta go, Jinora!"

Rarity, "Marvelous!"

Twilight, "That was amazing!"

Pinkie Pie holds up a sign with a ten on it, "Ten out of ten!"

Jinora unleashes a powerful wind to make the gates spin again

"Let's do this" said Korra with much determination.

"Good luck " said Fluttershy encouragingly.

Rainbow Dash cheered, "Go get em Korra"

Korra ran full speed to the gates, but the minute she stepped foot there, she was already getting hit in the face by the wooden gates. Tenzin and the ponies all winced as they watched the poor girl struggled. After a couple of hits, Korra slides out of the gates on her behind.

"Um, Korra maybe you should-" Twilight tried to instruct her friend, but Korra simply grunts and runs off to try again. Twilight lowered her ears, "And there she goes." she said with a frown while lowering her brows.

But try as Korra may, she just kept on getting it. Everywhere she turned it was "BAM!", "SLAM!" and "OW!"

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark" Pinkie Pie said.

"Don't force you're way through" Jinora tells her, just as Korra got hit again, "AH!"

"Dance, dance like the wind" said Ikki. Just as Korra got hit again, "GAH!"

"Be the lief" Meelo said while moving his arms. Just as Korra got hit…again, "OW!"

"Don't get frustrated" Twilight instructed.

"I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed." said Spike.

Korra gets hit in the face one last time and groans, she had two black eyes and could barely stand. She fell on her back onto the ground groaning while the ponies hovered over the poor avatar.

Rarity smiles awkwardly, "I, really thought you would get it that time, he, he, he"

The others glared at her, "Not helping Rarity" said Twilight.

"You okay there, hon?" Applejack asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Nothing's broken. Just my pride"

"Well, it wasn't so bad, right girls?" Fluttershy said.

Twilight agreed, "Yeah, its' only the first try. You'll be passing through those gates in no time at all."

"Glad you think so." Korra said, "Now could one of you hand me some ice? That last hit really got me in the eye."

"I'll go get it" Fluttershy quickly flies inside to get Korra the ice.

Tenzin sighed disappointingly. This was not going to be easy.

Latter that nigh, Korra was trying again to airbend at a newspaper with Lin's picture on it. The others were all sitting next to Naga watching her.

"Airbend" she says as she tries to unleash a blast of air at the picture….but nothing, "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

Still nothing.

Naga, Spike and ponies all looked at her with concerned. They then see Korra's eye twitch, which could only mean one thing...

"She's gonna blow! Again!" Spike shouted in panic before quickly hiding behind Naga's head.

Twilight tried to calm the avatar down, "Korra breath! Breath!" Ever so slowly, Korra lowered her clenched fists and does the breathing exercise Twilight taught her. She relaxes for a moment.

Spike sighs in relief and wipes away a drop of sweat, but Pinkie smiles, "Wait for it!"

After two seconds, Korra angrily firebends at the news paper, burning it into a crisps. The girl then sighs as she places her hands on her knees.

"Feel a little better?" Twilight asked.

"Almost." Korra stands up straight and does the breathing thing again, "Okay, now I'm calm. Sorry about that"

"That's okay." Twilight assured, "I've exploded lots of times in the past so I understand."

Spike laughed, "Ha! Explode is right."

Twilight glared at the dragon's comment, and he slowly hides behind Naga's head again. She looks back at Korra, "At least you're willing to try and manage you're anger. That shows a lot of promise."

"Glad you think so. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, hu guys?"

Rainbow Dash flies up to her level, "You'll get it. I mean why wouldn't you want to learn how to bend air? You'll be able to do these awesome air scooters the kids do, plus you can fly!" she flies around the avatar, leaving behind a rainbow streak as she flew, "It would be so awesome if we could have flying races. Not that you'd ever beat me" the pegasus smiled proudly.

"Is that a challenge?" Korra smiled cockily at the pegasus, one of the things that made them such good friends was their equal competitive spirits.

Then the ponies' ears perk up at the sound of static. They see the sound was it's coming from a side building of the temple, "Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena" they hear the voice from the radio say, "Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament."

Twilight gasped excitedly, "Is that a pro bending match?"

"You girls wanna go check it out?" Korra asked the ponies. They and Spike all said: "Heck Yes!"

Korra, Spike and the ponies all gathered on top of the roof to listen to the pro bending game. They all sat together listening to the man describe the game in such vivid detail. Rainbow Dash was hovering over them the whaler time, since she was too exited to even sit still. Twilight payed extra close attention to what the opponents did with their bending, even Rarity was intrigued by the game. Pinkie Pie had a soda hat on her head and was eating popcorn.

They all had exited looks on their faces as the announcer's voice became more and exited as he narrated the game. They especially were impressed by a particular player named Mako who the man describe to make 'moxie'. Their eyes widened with anticipation and excitement as the man narrated,

"He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-"

Suddenly the radio shuts off.

The girls' exited expressions change to horrific disappointment

"Hey!" cried Rainbow Dash, "What gives?"

"Korra, come down here please"

Their expressions change from 'horrific disappointment' to 'were dead' looks when they hear Tenzin's voice. He did not sound at all happy.

"Busted" said Applejack.

"You guys stay here." Korra tells them as she lowered herself down while the ponies and Spike listened from above.

"You shut it off at the best part!"

"I already tolled you, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Twilight scoffed, "Nonsense?!" she asked irritatedly.

"But it's their radio" said Korra, "and technically you said I couldn't watch a match you didn't say anything about listening to one"

Rainbow and Fluttershy hoof pump at Korra's cleverness

"You know what I meant. And anyway, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

With a wave of his cape, Tenzin leaves.

"Cost is clear, you guys!" Korra says and the ponies and dragon all jumped down.

"What's his problem?" asked Applejack "The sport aint that bad"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Even I have to admit it does have a very dynamic and thrilling appeal to it, and I'm often against anything sports related."

"I just don't understand him sometimes." Korra said, "But he's right, it is late. Let's go get some sleep"

The next day Korra and Tenzin were meditating alongside his children. The others watched from a distance.

Fluttershy looked at them curiously, "What do you think their doing?' she asked

Twilight answered, "Their meditating. Tenzin says it's suppose to help Korra with her spiritual enlightenment"

"That must be torture for her." Rainbow added, "Just sitting around doing nothing? How is that suppose to help?"

"Well Tenzin is the master, he's got to know what he's doing" said Applejack.

"I still find it boring" said the pegasus.

"It's suppose to help her get in touch with her spiritual self." said Twilight, "Maybe I'll give it a try."

"Me too" said Fluttershy

The two ponies walked over to Korra to give this meditation thing a go.

"You go ahead, I'll probably blow her concentration." Rainbow Dash said, "And I'm staring to think I'm Tenzin's least favorite pony right now"

"Well you did flare you're nostrils at him" said Rarity

"He wanted us to eat from the floor!"

"I didn't say it wasn't for a good reason"

Korra was having trouble concentrating. Meditation was so boring, she couldn't do anything. She then sensed somebody-or somepony-approach her. Korra opened her eyes and sees Twilight and Fluttershy sitting beside her.

"Twilight, Fluttershy what are you doing here?"

"Moral support" said the alicorn.

"Korra, no pets allowed during meditation" Tenzin ordered.

Twilight pouted in annoyance, "Okay seriously, that's really getting insulting"

"Come on Tenzin they won't do anything I promise." Korra said. Tenzin sighs in defeat, "Alright"

"How's it going so far?" Twilight asked in a slight whisper.

"Not that great. I think I'm doing it wrong" Korra said.

"There's nothing to do." said Tenzin, "Let you're mind and spirit go free. For air is the element of freedom"

Korra then started to laugh at this,

"Is something funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio? And forget about leaving this island."

"Please Korra. Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully"

Korra saw the young boy snoring while blowing nose bubbles, "Actually, I think he's a sleep"

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down"

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me"

"I know you're frustrated but give it time. Eventually, it'll just click"

Twilight smiled at her friend for reassurance, "He's right you know. I mean, even I don't get every spell right the first time. Just relax and don't think too mush"

Korra decided to listen to Twilight and gave meditating another try. Twilight and Fluttershy both bit up and put their front hooves together as they also started to meditate.

Two seconds latter...

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet."

"Give it another try" Twilight insisted, Korra groaned in annoyance, "Fine"

They all meditate again but then Twilight's horn began to glow, surrounding Tenzin in a sparkly magenta outline aura. He opens his eyes and sees that he is levitating a few feet up in the air,

"Hey, hey! WOW!"

Korra and the ponies opened their eyes and the avatar starts to laugh,

"Korra! Tell you're friend to stop this right now!"

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry Tenzin! Twilight!"

"Sorry!" the alicorn awkwardly places him back down, she blushes in embarrassment, "Force of habit. Won't happen again"

Tenzin sighs and gets back into his position and they all try to meditate once more.

….

"GAH! How long has it been?!" Twilight asked as she ruffled her mane,

"Five seconds" Korra answered with a board tone.

Twilight sighs in defeat and lowers her brows, "Yeah, even I can't do this"

"Want some leache juice?"

"Sure"

"Let's go"

The two girls both stand up and leave

"Korra! The meditation's not over yet" Tenzin tolled her but Korra ignores him and kept on walking. This girl was seriously being difficult, Tenzin thought.

"Daddy, can I have some leache juice too?" Ikki asked.

"No"

He then arcs an eyebrow at Fluttershy, who gets up and starts to back away.

"Um, I think I'll just let you continue. Bye"

Inside the kitchen, Korra was getting a glass of leache juice and giving one to Twilight who levitates it,

"Man, that mediation stuff is so boring." Korra said after taking a sip of her drink, "I gotta say Twi, I'm surprised you didn't last long doing it. I figured since you're so intellectual and even-tempered most of the time it would be easy for you"

"Honestly, I kind of thought so too. Normally I don't mind a little peace and quiet or staying still in one place but I guess my mediation revolves more around reading and doing magic rather than sitting with my eyes closed doing absolutely nothing. Maybe next time you can try reading a book while meditating"

"Can I even do that?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try right? Maybe Jinora knows something"

"I guess."

Just then, the others walked in, "There you are," said Applejack, "Tenzin's wondering if you're gonna come back"

"Not gonna happen" said Korra.

Rarity looked at her with sympathy, "You know he's only trying to help. I understand it's not easy for somebody as restless as you to be trying these new kinds of methods to achieve you're goal, but if you want to become a full pledged avatar you need to make sacrifices."

Rainbow looked at her surprised, "Wow, when did you get so wise?"

"Her deep passion for bending and becoming an avatar burns with almost the same intensity as my passion for fashion." rarity said while placing her hoof over her heart and speaking in a dramatic fashion,

"I understand it's frustrating when things don't go the way you want but with a little time and inspiration you will become a fabulous master in no time"

"I see where you're coming from Rare, and you do have a point." Korra said as she places her empty cup on the table, "I want to be able to airbend, really, but I'm just not feeling it. I just I wish I could find something that will really help me get the hang of it. Or at the very least give me a boost to start off."

"You're not feeling the inspiration yet, darling."

Twilight smiles, "Who knows, if you listen closely, you just might find it"

Then Rarity starts to sing.

(This song is a parody of "The Perfect Slumber Party" from Sofia the First)

_A little inspiration, is best explained to sing. Because a Little inspiration, really is a funny thing_

_It kind of has a mind of it's own. It doesn't come when it's forced. Cause a little inspiration, comes when it's needed most_

Rainbow Dash flies up to the ceiling,

Rainbow, "_It could be up high"_

Fluttershy looks bellow the table,

Fluttershy, "_Or down bellow"_

Twilight, "_Just close you're eyes and-"_

Rainbow & Rarity & Twilight, "-_Go with the flow"_

Twilight, "_And when it's not even on you're mind you'll start to fell it grow"_

As Twilight sang the final note, she magically changes Korra's outfit to her usual one, much to the avatar's satisfaction_._

Ponies, "_Just a little inspiration"_

Twilight, "_It just takes a little time"_

_So don't force it in, don't through a fit, you'll find the right fit_

Ponies, "_The right fit"_

Twilight, "_Inspiration takes it's time"_

They all walk outside into the fresh as as Korra dances across the yard filled with trees and starts to sing as well,

"_A little inspiration, though I'm not sure I'll find it here. Perhaps my inspiration could be found somewhere else near. _

The avatar began climbing the trees of the island as she continued to sing.

_A stroll in the spark, or climbing a tree, or watching pro benders fight in groups of three._

She unleashes a beautiful fire blast up into the air, releasing golden sparkles all around the ponies. Rarity admired the way they made her mane shine.

_Showing bending flare without a care. Now that's what it's like to be free."_

The avatar lies on the grass and the ponies get a great idea.

Twilight, "Well, in that case. _Just a little inspiration, although it might be kind of insane. It's worth the risk, we must act quick, if we want it to click"_

Ponies, "_Want it to click"_

Twilight, "_The inspiration's gonna sink in"_

Korra, "_First we gotta get in"_

AppleJack, "_We will if we sneak in"_

Korra, "_You sure you want in?"_

Rarity, "_For a little inspiration, it's worth the risk"_

Pinkie, "_So count us all in"_

Korra gets up and they all look at the pro-bending arena as they all share the same mischievous grins,

Korra, "_Then let the games begin"_

Twilight, "Tonight!"

They give each other a fist/hoof pump. Tonight, they were gonna sneak into the pro-bending arena!

Spike, "This won't end well"

Latter that night Korra and the ponies looked out the window of Korra's room. They saw one of the white lotus sentients on guard. Man how Korra hatted having them around to watch her.

"How can you stand having those guys watch you're every move all the time?" Rainbow asked the avatar.

"I don't. It's been like that practically my whole life"

"No wonder you've done this before" said Spike as he popped his head near the opening of the window. Korra lowers his head down and turns to the others, "Follow my lead, and keep quiet"

Then Pinkie Pie lowers down from the ceiling using an extension cord wearing a full body black spy suite. She does a back flip and lands.

"Let's do this"

The others all looked at her with skeptical looks, "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Korra asked,

"What? This is me being sneaky"

"Honey, lose the suit." The avatar kindly tells her,

Pinkie sighs sadly, "Okay."

Once the sentient was gone, Korra jumped out the window with Rainbow carrying Rarity, Fluttershy carrying Applejack, Twilight carrying Pinkie Pie and Spike was on Korra's shoulder. Korra nods to them as she runs to the cliff. Spike looked at her with worry, "Ah, Korra, please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Hold you're breath."

"Oh, no you are! AHHHH!"

As Spike screamed, Korra jumped off the cliff and waterbeds water upwards as she dives right in. With Spike clinging to her, Korra swam across the bay all the way to the arena with the ponies flying above the water.

"She. Is. So. Awesome" Rainbow Dash said excitedly in a half whisper, her eyes sparkling.

Once they reached the arena, Korra waterbeded herself onto the balcony and the ponies land next to her. Korra spins around to dry herself off. Spike was still clinging on to Korra's shoulder, shaking.

"Spike, you can let go now" Korra said. But the dragon didn't let go.

"I got it" Rainbow Dash yanked the little dragon off the avatar and places him back down. Spike was still shaking. Applejack took hold of him, and shook him really, really fast. Once she stoped, his irises were rolling in his eyeballs and he holds his head to make them stop.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Come on. Let's check this place out" said Korra.

As they walked around the building they stopped when they saw a large room with exercise equipment. This was clearly the gym.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen in amazement as they all walked in, "Wow, look at all of this stuff"

"Are these the exercise equipment they use?" Twilight asked,

Korra nodded, "Yep. This place is incredible"

Rarity inspected the entire room and crinkled her nose, "If you ask me it could at least use a splash of color." she starts sniffing the air and sticks her tongue out in disgust, "And would it kill them to put out some air fresheners, or something? It reeks of sweat and musk."

"Hey!"

The ponies all jumped when they see an angry elderly looking man approach them, "What are you doing in my gym?"

Fluttershy quickly hid behind Korra's back and Spike hid behind her legs while the other ponies all got into defensive stances.

"And what are you doing bringing pets in here?" the man points to the ponies.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost" Korra said, though she didn't sound at all too convincing. Spike face palmed himself, "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse. You know what I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying, I-OW!"

The man looked down and saw that Applejack had just kicked him right in the knee, the pony flared her nostrils at him "Hey, would you keep you're mangy pets under control!"

"I am so sorry, she didn't mean it!" Korra said.

"Yeah I did" said Applejack bluntly.

Korra grinds her teeth, "Not helping!"

"That's it, I'm taking you and you're little troublemaking animals to security!"

"No, wait!"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

A young man wearing a pro-bender's uniform, black hair and green eyes and a friendly smile walked in. Fluttershy whispered to Korra, "Who's he?"

"No idea" Korra whispered back. the young boy smiled at the elderly man, "It's alright Toza, she's with me"

Korra nods with a smile, "Yep, I'm with him"

"So you see we're together"

"Well not "together" together, more like friends"

"Right, friends no I didn't mean to imply"

"Oh, you implied it"

Ponies nod in agrement, "Aha"

"Yeah well those little miscreants shouldn't be in here either." sad Toza angrily, "No pets allowed. Besides, the little orange one with the hat kicked my leg" he said while rubbing the arena Applejack had kicked him. The pony blushed bashfully.

"I apologies for that." Korra said, "Their just really protective. But please don't send them out"

"Yeah their perfectly trained." the boy assured. He leans in and whispers to Korra "They are trained, right?"

Korra simply smiled confidently, "Watch this." the avatar snaps her fingers, "Ladies. And Spike."

All six ponies and Spike stood perfectly still in front of Toza while wearing happy/cocky grins. Korra winked at them and they winked back. The boy arced an eyebrow in curiosity. What was this girl planing?

Korra gives them a command: "Sit!"

To the boy's amazement, they all sat down without complaints. Rainbow Dash and Rarity silently snickered for they knew perfectly well what Korra was really doing.

"Back flips" Korra commanded again.

They did as she said and did back flips with ease. Toza arcs an eyebrow.

"Cute eyes and pouty lips"

They all put on cute adorable eyes and made pouty lips with their ears lowered. Bolin was all, "Awwww"

"Now air flips"

The boy looked at her curiously, "Air what, now?"

His jaw drops as he sees Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle do amazing ariel acrobatics in mid air. They twirled, they zigged and they zagged. Finally, they land perfectly in front of Toza and they all bowed.

The man confesses, "Alright, I'll admit that is impressive"

They all smiled with anticipation, hoping he man would change his mind. Finally Toza gives in, "Fine just go already, I've got work to do."

The boy lead them to the door, "Right this way ladies"

Spike huffs at this.

"Oh, and sir" the boy added.

"Why thank you kind sir." Korra graciously says before whispering, "seriously thanks"

As they left, Rainbow Dash took one last look at Toza and blew a raspberry at him. But the moment Toza turned around, the fast flying pegasus was already gone.

"So I've never seen you around here before" the boy asked the avatar as they walked down the halls.

"This is our first time at the pro bending arena" Korra explained.

"So you take these little cuties with you everywhere." he said while kneeling down to the ponies level. He had never seen anything cutter in his life…other than his fire ferret.

"You might say that"

Pinkie Pie jumped happily in front of the boy, "Thanks again for helping us back there. That guy was one sour puss"

His eyes widen and he screams in shock, "AAAHHHHH!" the young man backs up against the wall, his eyes as big as diner plates.

Korra looked at him with concern, "What?!"

"Did-Did she just….talk?" he said the last word in a squeaky voice. Korra looked at the boy with a surprised face, "Wait, you can hear them too?!"

While still in shock, he nods his head. Pinkie Pie gleams at this, "Awesome! A new friend! My name's Pinkie Pie, I just know where're gonna be the best of the bestest bestest friends!"

The boy was not sure how to respond to all of this, "Um, me too?"

Korra grabbed the pink pony in mid air and lowered her down, "Take it easy there Pink, the poor guys's already in complete shock"

Twilight walked up to the boy, who was still backed up against the wall, "This is unbelievable. Now there's another person who knows we can talk?"

"Wait, did Toza hear them?" he asked.

Korra shakes her head, "No. Apparently not everybody can hear them, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this" she kneeled down and the ponies all stood next to her, Korra places her arms around Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"If anybody finds out just how special they really are, who knows what they will do to them."

He looked at Korra's face; it was plainly obvious she deeply cared about these ponies. He also looked at the ponies and their sad, hopeful, and supper adorable faces. He slowly backs away from the wall and smiles, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise" he said while raising his hand as a sure sign of his word.

Korra and the girls all smiled happily, "Oh, thank you so much!" said the avatar.

Rainbow the flies up near him, "Okay, so now you know we can talk, were all good so…" she few even closer to his face, gleaming with excitement, "About that pro bending match?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Right this way"

He opens the doors to the lockers and they all walk inside.

"What do ya think? Best seats in the house, hu?"

Korra, the ponies and Spike felt their eyes would pop right out of their heads….

They saw the whole interior of the arena, the whole stadium was full of cheering fans, down bellow was a pool of water with the pro-bending ring rising from it. Rarity's eyes shimmered as she looked at the golden ceiling above everything. Each of the girls and Spike found something to be amazed with.

"This is even more amazing than I imagined" Korra said breathily.

"It's so big!" Spike said in wonder,

Twilight's eyes sparkled, "You could fit half of Ponyville in here!"

"I just love the interior designs and the gold colors are breathtaking!" Rarity said with wonder.

"Glad you guys like it. Name's Bolin by the way"

"Korra"

Spike then hears another person's voice from behind them, "Pts, Bolin!" Bolin walked to the person calling him. Out of curiosity, Spike walked towards them. He saw Bolin talking to a guy a bit taller than him with a brooding looking face.

"I tolled you, you have to stop bringing you're crazy fan girls in here before the matches." said the guy as he placed on his gloves.

"Get her out of-"

He then notices Spike looking up at him with a serious look and he arcs an eyebrow at the strange creature.

"What is that?"

"Oh, yeah. These are her, um…" Spike makes a 'cutting neck' gesture telling Bolin to not tell him the whole truth

"They are her, special pets!"

"Well get them out of here too" Spike growls at the taller looking guy. Just who does he think he is?

"Ah come on Mako. Look, I kind of promised them they could stay but man I've got a good feeling about this girl, there's something special about her I know it, and believe me her friends are just as special"

Spike quickly runs back to Korra and she picked him up in her arms, something the little dragon had really come to enjoy. Bolin walks to them and introduces Korra to his brother.

"Korra, I would like for you to meet my big brother Mako"

The ponies all instantly recognized the name, "Wait, Mako?" Rainbow asked.

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio" Korra said excitedly as she offered him her hand to shake. But Mako simply ignores her and places on his helmet, "Come on Bolin we're up"

"Or, I could just meet him latter" Korra said in half-disappointed.

"Sorry, my brother gets extremely focus before a match"

Rarity scoffed at Mako's direction, "Pro-bending star or not, nobody treats a lady like that!" the unicorn looked down at the boy's feet and smiles mischievously. Her slightly hides behind the other girls and inconspicuously uses her magic to control Mako's feet. They gain a slightly bluish glow and all of a sudden, Mako had no control over his feet.

"Hey, what the-"

Meanwhile, Rarity also takes off Korra's top hair tie, she makes it look like it slipped from her head, "Hey! What gives?"

Korra lowered down to get her hair tie while Rarity makes Mako's feet led him back to Korra and stand in front of her, at the very moment Korra stands back up...

Mako's eyes widen when he sees Korra removing strands of hair from her face, which almost looks as if she was flipping her hair, which flowed down her shoulders like a chocolate river, the light framed her tanned face and her blue eyes shimmered like crystal blue orbs.

"Uh…" was what came out of Mako's mouth. He was at a slight loss for words at how pretty Korra looked. Rarity smiled in satisfaction at the way Mako looked at Korra, who remained completely unfazed.

Korra arced an eyebrow at the boy's sudden change in attitude, first he was rude and now he was mute. Korra simply shook it off, "Well, like I said before, I heard you play on the radio. You were really amazing. I'm Korra."

She offered him her hand to shake. This time Mako takes it, "Oh, um nice to meet you."

Korra smiled politely and Mako almost smiled. Spike, who was still in Korra's arms, arced an eyebrow at this. The ponies all watched the scene, some smiles, some arced an eyebrow. Then Mako snapped himself awake.

"Yeah well, c-come on Bolin. We're up" he walks away again, but a tint of blush was on his face.

"Ooookay. That was a little random." said Korra

"Well, wish me luck." said Bolin as she placed on his helmet, "Not that I'll need it" he joined his brother and other teammate onto the ring.

"Okay. Knock em out!" Korra encouraged. She then looked at Rarity with a serious glare.

"What?"

"What did I say about using magic?" Korra said sternly with her free hand on her hip, the other arm holding Spike.

"Well, I couldn't let that boy be so rude to you, the one thing I really can't stand in this or any world is rudeness."

"What about dirt?" Applejack added

"And split ends?" added Fluttershy

"And bad mane days?" added Rainbow Dash.

"And bad breath?" added Twilight

"And burping?" added Pinkie

"And forgetting to put on mascara?" added Korra

"What's you're point?" Rarity asked, "Besides, nobody saw anything."

Korra rolled her eyes as she placed Spike on the rail so he could watch the game and Korra placed back her hair tie, "Though I don't understand why you had to let my hair down to-wait a minute!"

"Uhhhhh, oh, look the game's starting!" Rarity said quickly to avoid the subject, but Korra crossed her arms, even though it had only been a few days, she already knew the unicorn all to well. And what she was capable of doing, "Rarity, please the last thing I need is you finding me some boyfriend."

"I wasn't trying to, I just wanted him to see just how dazzling you really are so he'd think twice about being rude to you. And what's wrong if he finds you attractive? It's not a crime."

Korra simply chuckled and stroked her mane, "I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. Besides, that Mako guy is soooooo not my type"

"That's not the impression we got when you heard him on the radio.." Fluttershy said in a somewhat musical tone while smirking. Korra nervously fiddled with a piece of her hair, "Uhhhhhhh" just then, the bell rang, "Oh, look the game's starting!"

Talk about being saved by the bell.

While watching pro bending, the girls couldn't contain themselves: They have never seen anything like it before!

Each bender moved with such passion and strength and agility. Even thought the announcer was, well announcing, everything perfectly to the letter, they hardly payed attention to him, but more to the game. They were even impressed by Mako's quick thinking and cool composure on the field.

"Holly guacamole!" Spike said excitedly "Did you see that? That guy is awesome!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, he's okay I guess"

"Bet Korra could take those guys down in a since" Pinkie Pie said happily.

As the game continued, the anticipation rose, but soon the opposing team started to get the upper hand. The fire ferrets didn't look like they were going to win. Korra started pulling her hair, some of the ponies started bitting their…well hooves, and Fluttershy covered her eyes.

"I can't watch" she said fearfully.

But, much to their surprise, the fire ferrets managed to pull through, they manage to beat the opposing team just as the bell sounded. They had won the match.

The entire stadium cheered for the fire ferrets, the ponies cheered loudly as well, Pinkie Pie even blew on a party horn and had pom palms on her hooves.

Mako removes his helmet, despite their victory he still had a serious face. Korra was enchanted by the fire ferrets performance…but she was even more impressed with Mako. She had never seen anyone with such passion and fire. She kept on smiling, not taking her eyes off of him.

Rainbow Dash began to fly round leaving a rainbow trail around the locker room, "Best. Sport. EVER!"

"Even I must admit, they are quite dazzling." Rarity confessed, "Their uniforms could use a few modifications but none the less, not so bad."

"This is amazing." Twilight's eyes sparkled, "The way they move their bodies into the same synchronization of their elements, the fully stable and tactically adequate attacks. Their intense focus, quick thinking. I know it's not exactly magic but it's still just as amazing!"

"Twilight, you're kind of drooling" Spike points to the side of her mouth and Twilight whips the saliva away with her hooves, "Sorry, I got exited."

Bolin jumped in front of them cheering, "YAHOO! YES! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, hu?" the earthbender smiled confidently. Korra grabed his shirt with excitement, "What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!" she playfully shoved him and the ponies all cheered happily.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack agreed, "You sure got some serious skills there, partner!"

But their cheers die down when they see Mako approach with their third teammate, "You did more than good out there! You nearly cossed us the match"

The ponies looked at the two arguing, despite their victory all Mako was doing was complain.

"Get off my case pal!" their teammate Hasok said before leaving. Mako grunted, "Useless"

"You guys were incredible out there," Korra commented, "Especially you Mr. Hat Trick!"

But Mako simply walked by her, not even looking her way, "Oh, you're still here?"

Rarity scoffed at his attitude. "Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra replied.

Bolin, "Ohhhh"

Pinkie, "Burn!"

Twilight shook it off, this guy was not worth their time, "Anyway, that bending you did really was incredible. I'm blown away!" she said to Bolin.

"You were smashing." Rarity complimented while flipping her mane, "Both figural and literally"

Korra agreed, "Yeah, I've been immersed at bending my entire life but I've never learn how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here. You think you can show me a few tricks?"

"And me?!" Rainbow and Twilight said excitedly in union. Korra and Bolin looked at them skeptically and both ponies blushed,

"Well, the moves we mean" said Twilight.

"Yeah, we can't bend but maybe we can at least learn how to move like you guys do. You know for self defense purposes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Absolutely!" Bolin said happily.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Right now? Come on Bolin"

"Just ignore him" Bolin tells his new friends, Twilight glared at Mako, "Gladly" she said. Rarity shared Twilight's expression, "He's hardly worth any girl's time" said the unicorn.

"Yeah, I can show you the basics." Bolin tells Korra, "I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to you're waterbending but we'll figure it out"

Korra and the ponies smiled cockily at each other, "Won't be a problem. I happen to be an earthbender" Korra said while crossing her arms in a somewhat smug manner.

The Ponies giggled at Korra playful teasing.

"….I'm sorry, no I didn't mean to assume, cause you know I was just figuring, with you're watertribe get up that you are a water tribe…gal."

"No you're right, I'm a waterbender. And a firebender"

"….I'm very confused right now"

"AH COME ON!" Spike shouted, this guy seriously dense.

"You're the Avatar. And I'm an idiot" Mako finally said to her.

Korra smiled, "Both are true"

Bolin's widen, "No…way." he points to her, "The Avatar"

Rainbow smiled proudly as she flew next to her friends and placed a hoof on Korra's shoulder, "The one and only…You are the one and only…right?"

Korra chuckled, "Yeah."

Mako walked up to them and pointed to the ponies, "Okay, so what's up with those…"things""

AppleJack scoffed at this, "THINGS?! Why I otta"

Korra quickly stooped her. She didn't want a repeat of last time, "Easy girl." the avatar then looked at the firebender with a serious glance, "Their not "things" their called ponies and they would like for you to be a little more respectful to them."

"Or else what?" Mako asked, not feeling the least bit intimidated.

"Truest me, you don't wanna go there"

The ponies all glared at him but he simply shrugged, "Whatever."

"Oh, come on bro. You gotta admit, their pretty cute. I didn't get their names by the way"

Korra started introducing each of the ponies, "Right. Well, this one here is Princess Twilight Sparkle, smartest pony you'll ever meet.", she said proudly. Twilight bowed before them, Korra the turns to Applejack.

"The one with the hat is AppleJack, she's a great athlete and an even greater friend."

The country pony winked and tips her hat.

"Rainbow Dash, a girl with a need for speed." the pegasus flew rapidly around Bolin, making him chuckle, she does the same to Mako, but manages to mess up his hair, much to his annoyance.

"And this sweet little angel is named Fluttershy." the yellow pegasus hid shyly behind Korra's leg, "Say hello sweetie." she encouraged in a motherly tone. Fluttershy gives them a shy, "Hi"

"The fabulous Rarity," the unicorn flips her hair proudly as Korra introduced her, "But don't get the wrong idea, she's tougher than she looks." Korra warned, "That happy one is Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie jumped happily and hugged Bolin. And lastly, Korra picked up Spike in her arms once again, "And this cute little guy is Spike." she said while scratching his chin.

"Hey Spike. Is he even a pony?" Bolin asked,

"No, he's a dragon. N-not like the ones that are extinct, he's a different bread."

Mako was not amused, "Yeah, the short and un-intimidating bread"

Spike narrowed his eyes at him, "Nice to meet you too, bubo!"

"Well, he may be small, but my boy can take care of himself" said Korra with much confidence.

"Were did you find them anyway?" Mako asked.

"More like they found me"

Bolin kneeled to their level, "Well it really is an honor to meet all of you. Especially you princess Twilight Sparkle" he said while bowing in respect. Twilight smiled graciously, "Thank you, Bolin. The honor is all mine"

"Well, at least one of these boys knows about manners" said Rarity. Korra nodded in agreement, "You said it, Rare"

"Said what?" Mako thought she was talking to him,

"Not you, her" Korra corrected. It was then, Mako realized what she really meant, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you can actually understand them?"

Korra places her hands on her hips, "And what if I could?"

Mako arcs an eyebrow. Then he kind of noticed Korra actually has some nice curves, but he quickly shakes those thoughts away.

"Korra, it's okay if you tolled him. He can totally keep a secret" Bolin said.

"What secret?" his brother asked.

"Bro, they can talk, and I mean actually talk!"

Mako looked at his brother as if he had finally lost his mind, "Come on Bolin, this is insane"

Korra started to think for a moment before whispering something to Spike's ears. He nods and jumps down from her arms and whispers to Twilight who then looked up at Korra who nodded with a smile. Twilight nodded in return.

"Bro, how can you not understand them? They really can talk!"

"Okay, look, I can buy that you're the Avatar but there's no way these creatures, or whatever it is they are, can talk. Until I see some proof I'm not gonna…..believe….it?"

Mako's eyes widened as he watched his pro-bending helper begin to float in mid air…curtesy of Rarity's glowing horn. He then sees Twilight's horn glow as well and magically made a white rose appear out of thin air and places it in Korra's hair.

The avatar smiled at him, "Believe now?"

Ponies all smiled smugly at Mako, who could not believe what he had just scene. At least now he know why his feet were suddenly possessed a while ago. "H-how-how did they?"

Korra then begging to explain everything, "The ponies and Spike are not from this world. They come from a whole other place filled with magic and wonder, called Equestria. But somehow they found their way here and have no idea how to get back. So their staying with me until we manage to find a way to send them back. I know it's a lot to sink in but, so far as everybody knows, their completely harmless animal companions of the avatar. Once word gets out about just how special they truly are…I can't bare the thought of what might happen."

The girls all looked at the two brothers with hopeful eyes. Mako could easily relate to Korra's desire to protect the ponies with all of her heart.

"Please, promise you won't say a word." the avatar pleaded.

Mako looked at his brother then at Korra, her beautiful electric blue eyes shimmering, and then the ponies and Spike all with shimmering eyes that can melt even the coldest heart. He lets out a sigh,

"Fine. I promise. And I'm sorry for calling you animals"

They all smiled in return. "Thank you." Korra said happily,

"Just as long as they don't do any of that magical mumbo jumbo on me, got it?" Mako warned. Rainbow sneered at him and then…she kicked him in the chin!

"YEOWCH! Ba-Sing-Sea, that was one heck of a kick!" the firebender rubbed his sore knee. Korra and ponies all look at Rainbow in annoyance, "Rainbow Dash!"

"What? Not like he wasn't asking for it."

"I am so sorry!" Korra cried, "This isn't a deal breaker is it?"

Mako winces at the pain, "No. I meant what I said."

Korra sighs in relief, "Oh, good. I promise, she won't do it again." then then places her hands on her hips, "Just as long you promise to never call them creatures or animals ever again"

AppleJack flaresd her nostrils and Mako slightly backed away, "Okay, I promise. Still doesn't explain how you and Bolin can understand them but I can't"

"Yet, another mystery" said Korra as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at Twilight. It seemed weird things were happening all around them.

Latter at the gym, Bolin was showing Korra some earthbending moves just as he had promised. The avatar manages to master the modern earthbending style in mere seconds as she flung the earth disks into the net.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this" the earhbender said impressed.

Spike cheered, "Alright!"

"Nice!" Rainbow added.

"You rock, wo-hu!" said Fluttershy while making her usual soft cheers.

Mako simply shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad"

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked.

"What? I said not bad"

Korra pouted and the ponies glared at him, minus Applejack who flared her nostrils, making Mako raise his hands in surrender, "Hey, I may have promised to keep you're secret but control them will you"

"Quit it guys." Korra ordered kindly before taking another annoyed look at Mako, "He's not worth it"

Rarity scoffed at him, "Hmp! I'll say he's not"

"You know what, it's getting late." said Mako "I think I'm gonna turn in. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra"

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." she said sarcastically as he prepared to leave, "Don't get hurt, okay" he adds

"I can take care of myself"

"I was talking to the bronies"

The ponies scoffed in disgust at what he just said.

"It's ponies! And they can take care of themselves just fine too!" Korra said defensively.

"Sure, they can cuddle enemies to death."

As Mako walked out Applejack kicked one of the earth disks from the top pile next to Korra and it hit Mako on the back, making him fall to the ground in a loud thumb. The girls all laughed, the firebender was obviously not amused.

"Hey!"

Korra couldn't stop laughing, "Ha, ha, ha! You were saying?"

Mako angrily gets up and dusts himself up before leaving, "I'm out of here. See you upstairs, bro"

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked.

"Yep, in the attic." Bolin replied, "Its nothing fancy but we got some great views."

"Wow, you're so lucky" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I don't know about that. So, back to bending. Why don't you through that combo one more time?"

Korra gets into her stance but then looks at Applejack, "Hey, Aj why don't you do it with me"

"Really?" the country pony asked.

"Sure. You clearly have some fierce hoof work. Try kicking that disk when I through the others."

"Alright, let's do it"

"Can I try?" Rainbow asked.

Korra nodded, "Sure"

"Don't forget me" Pinkie said

They all got in front of the three piles of earth disks and into their stances waiting for Korra's command.

"Ready…now!"

Korra earthbended the disks into the nest and then the ponies kicked three more disks into the net just like Korra did. Twilight stood next to the piles of earth disks, "Let me give it a try!"

"And me!" they all look at her skeptically at Rarity, "What? If Korra can do sports and still be fabulous, then so can I. Say the word, darling"

The unicorn got into a stance and Korra grinned. She was so happy the ponies found a real interest in bending.

The next day, Korra was still struggling with the gates. Her hair was a mess and she just kept getting hit no matter what she did.

"Patience Korra!" Tenzin instructed.

After so manny hits, Korra could take no more. Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hooves…again, "Oh, I can't look!"

In a fit or rage, Korra firebends at the gates in a fiery inferno. The remains of the gates skater all across the courtyard. Tenzin, his children, Spike and the ponies all look at Korra in awareness, their eyes wide and their mouths open as Korra took in deep breaths, her hair was even messier than before.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure. What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I've been practicing just like you taught me but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If only you would listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

With that Korra runs off in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy!" Meelo started trashing the remains of the gates like Korra did while Ikki and Jinora hugged their father in reassurance.

Spike sighed "Well, that didn't go so well". Twilight looks in the direction where Korra went. She gets a determined look on her face and follows the avatar. Spike was surprised to see Twilight's bold move to confront the angry avatar.

"Um, Twilight?", he then sees that the rest of the ponies began to follow Twilight as well. He then follows them too, "Guys, I don't think now's a good time to confront Korra. She's pretty upset and talking will only probably make things worse."

"You're right Spike." Twilight said "But that's only if you don't know the right things to say"

"What do you mean?"

"This may sound a little weird but I can sort of read Korra's emotions and what she's really feeling."

"Me too" Fluttershy said,

"Me three" Pinkie said,

"I know she's mad," said Twilight "but I also happen to know that she didn't really mean those words, she just needs to be reminded of that"

Spike sighed, "If you say so"

Inside the halls, the ponies all walked towards Korra's room and stood in front of the door. They could hear her shouting from the other side, "Stupid airbending. Stupid Tenzin. Stupid gates!"

A loud groan was heard followed by a brief silence. Twilight took this opportunity to knock on the door, "Korra, it's us. We know you're upset but, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about it. Only if you really want to, we'll be okay if you don't."

Another brief silence was heard before then the door opened, "Come one in." Korra said calmly. They entered the room as Korra closed the door and sat on the side of her bed, "I'm sorry you girls had to see that"

"Hey, no sweat" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's just…GAH! Why is this so hard for me? I've never had any trouble with the other elements. And I know what you're gonna say: I need to be more patient and I shouldn't have yelled at Tenzin or said those horrible things that I didn't really mean."

Korra's eyes widen at the reality of what she had just said, "Wow. Did I just say that?"

Twilight looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I've never admitted the truth so quickly like that before. I mean, even I'm able to know when I've made a mistake or said the wrong thing but, it usually takes me a while longer to realize it. You guys make me feel…comfortable. Like I can tell you anything and you won't yell at me or correct me in a way that makes me feel worse."

Twilight sat next to Korra on the bed, "We would never yell at you Korra. Unless of corse it was completely necessary"

Pinkie jumped on the bed next to them, "Or if you were like really, really, REALLY far away and we had to be all HEY KORRA CAN YOU HEAR US!?"

Korra rubbed the ear Pinkie practically blew off, "Thanks for the example Pinkie."

Applejack said, "Korra, we understand you're frustrated and angry but you really do got to take it easy. Tenzin is only trying to help you, and we know you know this."

"I know, I know." said Korra.

Twilight said, "Korra, you're hot-headed, stubborn and incredibly impatient…but that's just one of the manny things we love about you."

Korra blinks at this, "Really?"

"Of corse. We've all made the same mistakes you've made at some point."

"Minus blowing up a ten thousand year old airbending tool" Rainbow added.

"Actually, it was two thousand years old." Korra corrected,

"Whatever!"

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "The point is, you may not be perfect and because of that you'll make mistakes, but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you love. And when you realize you did or said the wrong thing, it's never too late to make things right."

Korra smiles as she stroked Twilight's face with the back of her hand, "I know. Thanks you guys. I just need to take a break from all of this"

Twilight smirks, "And I think I know just the place to do that."

That night at the arena, Korra and the ponies all snuck out again to go and see Mako and Bolin's match. Once they entered the locker room, they saw the two boys with sad/disappointed expressions. Bolin was sitting with his head hung while Mako was against the wall with his arms crossed and an angry expression.

"We didn't miss you're match did we?" Korra asked, "You guys look like you've lost already"

"We might as well have" Bolin said sadly.

"Hasok's a no good no show!" said his brother furiously.

The Referee walks in and tells the boys, "You got two minutes to come out and play or you're disqualified" he with that he leaves.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament" Bolin said sadly,

"And the winnings." his brother added.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked as she pointed to the other teams behind them,

"Na, the rules say you can only compete on one team" said Bolin.

Just then, Twilight's eyes shimmered with excitement, "This is perfect!" she said as she flapped her wings and rose up to Korra's level. The avatar looked at her curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"What did she say?" Mako asked,

"She said this is perfect" said his brother,

"And you said she was the smart one?" Mako said, making Twilight glare at him, "Ignoring that. Korra, you can fill in for their replacement waterbender" the alicorn suggested.

"You think?"

"Great Idea Twilight!" Rainbow said, "You can totally get these guys into the tournament, you're the best waterbender we know"

"Technically I'm the only one you know"

Mako looked at his brother confused, "What are they talking about?"

"Twilight thinks Korra could fill in for Hasok" his brother tells him.

"Yeah, I'm a top notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Korra said confidently.

"But you're avatar, won't that be cheating?" Bolin asked.

"It won't be cheating if I only use waterbending"

Spike gives her a claws up, "That's telling em"

"No way!" Mako protested, "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there"

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra said sarcastically.

Referee comes in again, "Time's up, you in or what?"

Korra, "We're in!"

Mako, "We are?"

Bolin, "Yes!"

Ponies, "Yeah!"

Mako, "Hey, I didn't agree to this"

"You can thank me latter", Korra said as she opened the locker to get her new uniform, the ponies all happily stomp their hooves

"That girl is crazy" Mako said. Fluttershy whips his head with her tail, "OW! Hey, I thought you were the shy one." Fluttershy crossed her hooves in front of her chest and huffs. Even she couldn't tolerate Mako's attitude.

The ponies and Spike all watched from the balcony of the locker room as Korra entered the ring with the Fire Ferrets. Even Fluttershy couldn't contain her excitement, "I can't believe Korra is actually going to play in a real match. Oh, I'm so nervous for her"

Rainbow wraps her hove around her friend in reassurance, "Relax, she'll be fine"

Pinkie Pie gets, from out of nowhere, a cap with Korra's face on it and a mini flag with a number one on it, and she also has a whistle around her neck which she blows really hard, almost damaging the ponies' ears,

"Korra, Korra, she's our girl if she can't beat them, lets hope she can, goooooooooooo KORRA!" she throughs confetti everywhere.

The match begins and Korra quickly knocked out one player over the side of the ring. Mako face palmed himself in embarrassment as Korra happily jumped and cheered, "Wo-hu! Man overboard!"

"Fire Ferret waterbender penalty, move back one zone" shouted the referee.

Ponies, "Gah!"

Korra, "What? Why?"

Mako, "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides"

"Oh….whops."

"Tough break" said Rarity,

Twilight tried to remain positive, "Okay, no worries, it's only her first game she'll get the hang of it"

"Kind of like how she got the hang or airbending?" Spike pointed out. Twilight glared at the dragon, "Not helping Spike!"

The match continued but Korra goes over the line and is called by the referee, "Foul, over the line, move back to zone three!"

Korra growled angrily, "I'll show you over the line"

"As much as I love Korra, let's face it those guys are goners." Spike said. The ponies all look at each other, hopping Korra pulls herself together.

The match begins again and the opposing team were attacking Korra, realizing she was naive to the sport made her the perfect target. The opposing team kept coming at Korra with their bending. As an act on impulse, Korra earthbended two earth disks to shilled herself from their attacks. The ponies all dropped their jaws while Spike literally passed out.

"Equestria, we have a problem" Twilight said with worry.

However, despite that they now knew she was the avatar Korra was still allowed to play so long as she only bended water. While the opposing team groaned at this, the ponies sighted in relief. The match continued again and after a few hits, Korra landed in the water.

"She okay?" Rainbow asked. They all looked down bellow and saw Korra getting out of the water.

"She's okay" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Um, not exactly. Look" Fluttershy pointed her hoof down and they all see none other than Tenzin!

Rainbow Dash gasps, "What's he doing here?"

"And how did he know where to find her?" Rarity asked,

Spike finally wakes up and sees Tenzin talking to Korra and started to panic, "Aw, man she's in trouble!" Twilight tried to make out what they are saying, "What are they saying?"

"Oh, I know" Pinkie Pie puts on a beard and began talking in a deeper voice. She started to say what Tenzin was saying to Korra, her words and his lips in perfect sync.

"You were to stay on the island, let's go" she said in a deep voice. Then Pinkie removes the beard, fixes her mane into three parts to match Korra's hair style and speaks in a more feminine yet sassy voice. She speaks at the same time the ponies see Korra's lips move.

"No, I'm kind of in the middle of something"

Pinkie switches back to the beared and speaks like Tenzin, "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"

Pinkie switches her hire back to Korra, "Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it, because maybe I don't even need it!"

Back with the beard, "What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion! The avatar needs to learn airbending, it is not optional!"

Back to Korra, "No, this is what I need to learn, modern styles of fighting"

Back to Tenzin, "Being the avatar is not all about fighting Korra, when will you learn that."

Back to Korra, "I have a match to go finish"

Pinkie turns and smiles at the other ponies look simply look at her with their usual "Pinkie is crazy" looks. They then header the announcer and see Korra back on the ring.

As they watched they see Korra was about to fall to the side…again. In panic, Rarity used her magic to give Korra back her balance. The unicorn sighed in relief and removes a drop of sweat from her forehead.

It looked like things were not going well for Korra. But this spunky avatar had one more trick up her sleeve.

Spike was covering his eyes, unable to see Korra loosing the match. Twilight taps on his shoulder and she points to the ring. Spike's eyes widen at what he and the ponies were seeing; Korra was dodging the opponents attacks by using spiral movements just like Jinora did to pass through the gates. The ponies all gleamed at this.

"I knew she'd get the hang of it" Twilight said proudly.

Mako and Bolin managed to overpower the opposing team and they were all drawn to the back of the ring, Korra twirls and does a water whip, and in no time the Fire Ferrets overpower their opponents. They won the match. The ponies all cheered and danced at their victory. Pinkie Pie throughs confetti,

"YEAH, WO-HU!"

"I never doubted her!" said Spike as he hugged Twilight. She arced an eyebrow but was still smiling. Rainbow Dash and Flutterhsy fly down, "KORRA!"

Without warning, the two pegasus ponies tackled the girl down into a great big hug.

"You were amazing" said Rainbow.

"Those moves you did were breathtaking." added Fluttershy.

Mako then offers Korra his hand which she takes and he helps her up, "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive on that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

The pegasus ponies hive hoof each other.

"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves. And I think It's high time I gave him the apology he deserves"

The ponies and Korra smile at each other.

Latter at the air temple, Korra was preparing to speak to Tenzin. She saw him with some other air acolytes helping fix the gates she had broken. Twilight nudges her leg, "Just tell him the truth. Go."

Korra nods and takes a deep breath as she approached Tenzin, "I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Tenzin could clearly see that Korra meant every word.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine"

"No hard feelings?"

"Of corse not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender"

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you"

Rarity nudges Korra's leg, " See? I tolled you, all you needed was a little inspiration"

Then out of nowhere, Tenzin gasped in shock as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I-I heard"

"Heard what?"

"Them. The ponies. I heard them talk"

The girls all gasped at this! First the air bender kids could hear the ponies, then Pema, then Bolin and now Tenzin can too?

"So, you can hear us now?" Applejack said in disbelief.

"It seems I can."

"Okay, how does this keep happening?" Rainbow Dash asked. All of these mysteries were already starting to get to her.

"You were right Korra, they truly are special. I can see now why you're all so good together." Tenzin said as he smiled kindly at the ponies, who all smiled in return.

"T'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice bright and early." Korra said as she began to make her way inside, "Oh and I permanently joined the fire ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." she says as she runs inside. Tenzin sighed.

Applejack smiled at the airbender, "Quite a free spirit aint she?"

"No doubt." he said.

Pinkie Pie said, "Cheer up Tenzin, hey you wanna help me get everything ready for the party?"

"What party?"

"A "let's celebrate Korra learning how to move like an airbender and becoming a member of the pro-bending Fire Ferrets" party! Duh!"

She throughs confetti again, Tenzin only stood there with a serious expression. He wondered is being able to hear the ponies, particularly Pinkie Pie, was a blessing…or a curse.

Latter that night, Mako sat by his window watching air temple island across the bay at the exact same time Korra was watching over the pro bending arena with a smile on her face. She turned to look at the ponies, all in their own sleeping bags, sound a sleep and she smiles.

"I don't know what's in store from here on out, but whatever it is…I know you guys will be there with me."

She walked over to her bed and stroked Flutterhy's mane before getting into bed. She chuckled at Spike sleeping on her pillow and gently places him on the left side of her bed before covering herself with the blanket and covering Spike with it as well.

"Sweet dreams Spike. Sweet dreams my little ponies."

**The song they sing is a parody of "Perfect Slumber Party" from Sofia the first.**

**Gob Bless, *Kiss, Kiss***


	3. The revelation

**Third episode. I do not own the shows. More Makorra on the way! Thank you ponies for being so sweet!**

**The Revelation**

One morning on Air Temple Island, Korra was still sound asleep. Her hair was loose and tangled. The other ponies were all sleeping in their own bags. Twilight Sparkle was the first to wake up as the sun rose and brightened up the room. The alicorn squinted her eyes from the light for a brief moment, but she loved the warmth. It reminded her of Princess Celestia. She began to wonder if she or Princess Luna or anypony else realized their absence. She hoped they didn't fear the worst. But the moment she turned around and saw the avatar sleeping, she knew there was still hope. She knew that their key to getting back home lied in Korra. Somewhere…

The princess stretched her legs and wings and flew over the sleeping teen, "Wakey, wakey. Time to get up Korra"

But Korra didn't move. Not even a muscle. The alicorn pouted in annoyance,

"WAKE UP!"

"AH!" The avatar jolted upright and accidentally ramped her forehead with Twilight's head.

"OW!" they both said as they rubbed their head, "Twilight! What's the big idea?"

The alicorn shakes it off and smiles, "It's time for you to go to you're first day of pro-bending practice as an official Fire Ferret!"

The noise woke up the other ponies as well. PInkie Pie yawned and scratched her hear with her back hoof like a dog, "What I miss?"

"Why does it have to be so early in the morning?" Korra complained, as she covered herself with the blanket and Twilight flies back to the floor.

"Hey, the early bird gets the worm. Besides it's Mako's schedule not mine."

"Yeah, I should really talk to him about that" Korra said underneath the blanket.

Twilight simply smiled as she softly shook her head, "Look sweetie, I understand you're not a big fan of his team rules, just like I'm not a big fan of his attitude, but if you want to help them make it into the championship and accomplish you're dream you better get you're butt out of that bed girlfriend!"

She magically removed Korra's blanket, making the avatar groan in annoyance before burring her face in her pillow. Twilight then zapped a notebook and pencil as she starts writing some stuff down,

"Okay, first off don't worry about that incredibly slow ferry I'll teleport us all there and-"

Korra quickly removed her face from the pillow, "Wow, wow, wow you're coming with me?"

"Of corse, I really want to study you're team's moves and styles so I can help you come up with some awesome strategies that will guaranty you guys a solid win"

"Mm. I like the sound of that." said the avatar in satisfaction.

"That's what I'm here for." Twilight said with a wink before she walked around the room while levitating the blankets off of the other ponies…much to their annoyance.

"Okay, we've got exactly thirty minutes so that should give you plenty of time to eat breakfast, get dressed, brush you're teeth, comb you're hair and since you'll most likely be sweating I recommend you put on plenty of deodorant….Korra?"

Twilight saw that Korra had fallen asleep again. This made the princess pout. But then she smirked as a magenta aura begins to surround Korra and she is levitated off of her bed. This wakes her up and the moment she sees herself in mid air, she screamed.

"AH!"

Korra immediately stopped levitating, lands on her bed and then rolls down to the floor. Twilight hovered over Korra who was still laying on the ground, while the pony wore a satisfied smile.

"Okay, how about this: if you promise never to do that again, I promise I won't complain the next time you wake me up. Deal?"

"Deal" the alicorn agreed. Korra playfully blows on Twilight's face, making her giggle. Korra then surprised the alicorn by pinning her to the ground and messing up her mane,

"Korra! Hey, quit it! Ha, ha, ha,!"

"Pony pile in the avatar!" Pinkie shouted before she and the others all tackled Korra. The avatar simply laughed alongside her friends.

At the arena, the two bending brothers were waiting for their newest team member. Mako was passing back and forth and was already loosing his patience, "Where is she?"

"Relax, she'll be here" his brother assured him.

"She better be, or else I'm gonna regret you asking her to join the team"

"Actually, that was you're idea, remember?"

Mako instantly stopped his pacing and felt blush creeping up on his face.

Just then, a magical orb appeared in front of the boys. Once it disappeared, there stood Korra, The Mane Six and Spike.

Mako screamed in shock, "AHH!"

Bolin smiled, "Tolled you"

"How did you get here so fast?" Mako asked, still stunned by what he just saw.

"Twilight's magic." Korra replied while pointing at Twilight's horn, which briefly glowed, "Pretty cool, right?"

"Cool? More like awesome!" said Bolin enthusiastically. Rainbow Dash flew to him and placed her hoof around his shoulder, "Bolin, my friend, you and me are gonna get along just fine"

"Oh, yeah give me some pony girl" They both hoof/fist pumped each other. Mako rolled his eyes at this, "Alright, enough of this love fest, lets get to work. We've got less than a couple of months before the tournament and Korra's got to learn the basics"

"Esh, and I though Korra was grumpy in the morning" said Pinkie Pie.

"Think fast," Mako tossed Korra some cloths and she catches them in her arms, "What are these for?"

"That's you're practice gear. Put it on"

"He could at least say please." Rarity stated. She then takes a good look at the cloths Mako had just given Korra, "Or maybe had gotten you something much less…gray." she said the last word with disgust.

"And please make sure the ponies don't get in the way" Mako demanded, causing the ponies all to snarl and glare at him

"Only if you ask nicely" Korra demanded.

Mako looked at the ponies who, even now were beginning to flare their nostrils and stomp their hooves threateningly at him. Despite they could reach a few feet bellow the knee and their cute and colorful exteriors, theses ponies sure did have attitude to spare….wonder where they got it from.

"Okay, okay. Korra please go and get change and girls, I would very much appreciate it if you would give us enough space to practice." Mako said a bit nicer, but the ponies still glared,

"Please?" said the firebender as politely as he could. The ponies all looked at each other and then nodded before sitingt on the sidelines, "It's a start" Twilight said.

Korra placed the practice gear in front of her body and turne to the alicorn, "Twilight, you mind?"

"Of corse" she used her magic to make the cloths appeared on Korra. The avatar noticed Rarity with a disgusted look on her face, she didn't need to read her mind to know what Rarity was thinking.

"I know, I know it's hideous." Korra said,

"It's suppose to protect you're body from any impact." Mako said seriously, "Quit complaining"

"I'm not I'm just voicing out Rarity's opinion.", Korra said defensively before lowering down and whispered to the white unicorn, "Personally, I find it awful too but hey, functional beats fashionable in this case."

"A sad reality that I must cope with." Rarity said dramatically while placing her hoof over her forehead. Fluttershy's eyes widen when she sees an adorable red creature jump on Bolin's shoulder, "Hey, Pabu"

Fluttershy gasped and quickly flies over to meet him, "Oh, my goodness!" she flew so fast, she almost tumbled over Mako, the firebender managed to get his balance back, "Hey!"

"Who is this cute little guy?" asked the yellow pegasus as she looked at the adorable red creature.

"This is Pabu, my fire ferret" said Bolin.

"Aww, he is so cute!", the fire ferret nuzzles his nose against Fluttershy's and he instantly jumped from Bolin's shoulder onto Fluttershy's arms/legs and cuddles him.

"Fluttershy has a real way with animals." Korra said.

"Let's get started" Mako said as demanding as every, Korra rolled her eyes. This guy was not going to be easy to get along with.

"Okay, catch" Bolin tosses her a ball and Korra catches it with ease, "So what's the big idea of practicing this early in the morning? The morning is evil"

They kept tossing the ball to each other in a circle. "We're the rookies so we get the worst spot in the gym" Bolin said.

"And you're the rookie of us all." Mako said as the balls was passed to him, "We need to get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako angrily tosses her the ball and she catches it, "You deal with it!" The avatar throws the ball at Mako with such strength that it hits him in the gut and he slides across the floor in a loud thumb.

Rainbow and Spike started to laugh at him, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Mako glared at them, "It's not funny"

"I beg te differ" Spike said as he kept on laughing.

Just then, a middle aged man in a fancy suit and hat walked in, "There are my hard working street urchins"

The Mane Six looked at the man with unamused looks as he approached Korra and smiled politely, "It's an honor to finally meet you avatar"

"And you are?"

"Bootaka!" he said proudly while taking off his hat, revealing his bald head, "I run those whole pro-bending shebang" he then spotted the ponies next to Korra, "Aww and who are these little cuties?"

"Their with me" Korra said. Bootaka attempted to pet Twilight Sparkle on the head, but the alicorn fiercely snarled at him while raising up her wings and lowering her ears, "Wow! Frisky aren't they?"

"They are, but their harmless" Korra assured.

"More or less" Mako said under his breath, but Rarity heard him and kicked his leg, "OW! Seriously, what does Korra find cute about you?"

The unicorn simply huffed with her nose in the air. Korra and the ponies all walked to the corner of the gym while Bootaka spoke with Mako and Bolin. Once they were out of hearing range, Korra kneels down to their level, "You know, maybe one of the reason people treat you like animals is because you keep snarling and bitting them" Korra points out,

"I'm sorry, I just don't entirely like that guy" said Twilight.

"I'm not a big fan either, but you don't see me trying to bite his hand off"

Twilight sat down while lowering her ears, "Sorry, it's instinct. We may not be known as animals in our world, but I guess in a lot of ways…we kind of are" she said the last part less than enthusiastically. Korra affectionately pets her head, making her smile, "Well to me you're not animals."

"Thirty thousand yuans?!"

They all heard Bolin exclaim in surprise.

"Sorry kids. You got till the end of the weak to come up with the dough or else…you're out of the tournament." Bootaka tells the boys before leaving.

Korra and the ponies all looked with each other with concern, "He can't be serious" said Rainbow Dash. The girls and Spike returned to the boys.

"Hey, Korra you wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked hopefully. Korra showed them her empty pockets, "I've got nothing. I never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me"

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing" Mako said as he packed his stuff into his gym bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"No it's alright." Bolin assured, "It's just…ever since we've lost our parents we've been on our own"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said sadly.

The others all looked at Bolin with sympathy and Applejack lowered her hat at hearing this. Fluttershy flew near Bolin and nuzzled his face, "You poor things"

"And I don't suppose you girls could just magically make money appear out of thin air, could you?" Mako asked, though he didn't sound as if he knew he would like the answer.

Twilight and Rarity shook their head.

"Sorry, according to what Twilight has tolled me, no such spell exists." Korra said, "If it did, everypony in Equestria would be loaded. That and money doesn't seem to be that big of an issue there."

"Well, we can't all live in a fantasy land, now can we?" Mako said bitterly. The girls once again glared at him. Sometimes, he made it so hard for one to show sympathy for him.

"And she didn't happen to bring any of her princess jewels and stuff with her when she came here?" Bolin wondered. Twilight lowered her ears in regret, "Sorry, Bolin."

"So anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks now people would pay good money to see that."

"Can I help? I love circus tricks" Pinkie said. Mako was not amused, "Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas"

"I was serious" he said sadly. Fluttershy places her hoof on his shoulder for sympathy.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said as he walked out. As he did, the ponies all looked at him sadly. Maybe they were being a bit too hard on him.

At air temple island, Korra was sitting in the courtyard overlooking the city. She rested her arms on her knees and sighted sadly. Rainbow Dash flew by and sits beside her, "Hey Korra, wanna have an arm/hoof wrestle match?"

"Hu? Oh, not now Rainbow Dash" the avatar replied sadly.

"Hey, what gives? You never turn down the chance for me to beat you"

"What are you talking about? I beat you three times last time"

"And I also beat ya three times"

"Whatever. I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

Rainbow Dash could tell what was really bothering her, "…Thinking about Mako and Bolin, hu?"

"Yeah. I feel so bad for them. I finally understand why pro-bending is so important to them. Especially to Mako."

Rainbow Dash lowered her ears, "Yeah. I almost feel bad for kicking him before…..almost."

"He can be a jerk but, I guess I can't entirely blame him for that. Having such a hard life like that could make anyone develop a hard edge."

Rainbow playfully rolle her eyes, "Typical Korra, all tough-as-nails on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside."

Korra's face then lit up as and idea form in her head, "Hey, Rainbow can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what ya need?"

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" said the annoyed pegasus. Rainbow Dash was flying over Republic City while carrying Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Korra's orders were very exact: "Rainbow Dash, I want you and Pinkie Pie to go help Bolin and Pabu with their circus routine so they can raise some money"" Pinkie Pie quoted her friend.

"What I don't entirely get is, why us?"

"Because I'm good with parties and getting everybody's attention with my awesome parties and you can fly us here and there in three minutes tops."

"Oh, yeah right."

The girls flew near a statue of a man near a sidewalk. Down bellow, they see Bolin sitting in front of it wearing a fake mustache and had Pabu wearing a small vest and fedora. The young man was speaking like a circus ring master to try and get people to place money into the can in front of him. And by the looks of things, he wasn't having any luck.

"Come one, come all, see Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the latter of peril (gasp)…upside-down"

But Pabu was too busy licking himself, "Pts!" getting his attention, Pabu walks on his front paws over the stick, "Come on buddy, stick the landing." the fire ferret flips and lands on one paw. "Ta-da! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen you are too kind too kind."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both shared the same sad looks as only one person places a yuan into the can. This guy really did need help. And lost of it.

Bolin waved the can in hopes more bystanders would be generous enough to give him more money, "You can come and place money on this-that's fine, that's fine" He looks down at the single yuan in his can, "One yuan down. Forty nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go" he hung his head, this was hopeless.

"Hey, Bolin"

The earthbender sees Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie land beside him.

"Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?"

"Korra asked us to come here and help you out" said Pinkie.

"And it looks like you really need it." said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to his practically empty can.

"Well, what can you girls do? I mean, besides beat up my brother."

Rainbow smiled confidently, "Glad you asked", she whispered something in his ear and then Bolin gasps, "You can do that?"

"Are you kidding? Back in Ponyville, I'm know as the fastest flyer in Clouds-dale. One look at my moves, and we'll have you're money in no time. Truest me." the pegasus winked. Realizing he would need all the help he can get, Bolin decides to go along with their plan.

"Okay. (ahem) Ladies and gentlemen, please step right up and see the dazzling Rainbow Dash as she performs her outstanding arial acrobatics!"

A crowed of people stooped to see the strange blue creature with wings and rainbow hair and tail. Rainbow Dash opened up her wings dramatically and flew up into the sky at such a speed, leaving behind a rainbow trail, which captivated the people, they watched in aware.

Rainbow did all of her famous flying tricks that were a big hit back in Ponyville, everybody, including Bolin, was impressed by her speed and agility. Finally, Rainbow flew higher and higher and speeded downwards, creating her signature move…

The SonicRainboom!

Everybody watching from down bellow were so amazed they started throwing yuans into Bolin's can. But he was too busy looking up with his eyes bulged out and jaw down to even notice.

Rainbow Dash landed perfectly and flipped her mane. Bolin was literally stunned, until Rainbow flicked him with her tail and he snapped back to reality.

"Rainbow Dash everybody! Thank you, thank you."

"My turn!"

Pinkie Pie then walks out dancing on top of a beach ball while judging five trumpets….Pabu. Everybody looked in aware as Pinkie jumped from the ball, did a back flip while throwing confetti in mid air and fireworks came out of nowhere from behind her. She landed perfectly back onto the beach ball and stood up on two legs and Pabu lands on her front hoof.

Manny people broke into applause, but others found the whole thing strange and left. Bolin clapped for the pink pony's performance, "Thank you, thank you, Pinkie Pie everybody!"

Some folks began putting money inside the can, earning a grin from Bolin. Once the crowed dispersed, Bolin counted how much they've made so far

"How did we do?" Rainbow asked, "With the huge crowed we just had, you must have half of the payment in there already"

However, Bolin's smile faded away, "You might wanna re-think that?"

"What?!"

"So far we only have 55"

Rainbow couldn't believe it, "Are you kidding me?! We practically had a full house." the pegasus angrily crossed her front hooves, "No good cheep sacks!"

"Plus some people didn't find Pinkie's tricks very cute." Bolin pointed out. Pinkie Pie, who was blowing a party horn, sadly lowers her ears and her usually puffy hair started to become a bit flat.

"Rainbow, can you do that SonicRainbom again?"

Rainbow Dash started stretching out her wings, "Sorry, Bo but that trick really takes a lot out of me, I usually have to wait at least three hours before doing it again."

Bolin sighed in defeat, "Guess, getting the money might take a bit longer than I hopped"

"But, we've made a tone so far, if we keep it up we'll have the money in no time" Pinkie Pie said trying to lift up their spirits.

Just then a red car will gold lining pulled over in front of them. The window lowered to reveal a sleazy looking man with tan skin and brown hair, "Hey, Bolin is that you?"

"Oh. Hey there…Shady Chin" Bolin awkwardly waved. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both looked suspiciously at the man, "Who is that guy?" Rainbow wondered.

The man, Shady Chin walked out of his car and smiled at Bolin. Everything about this guy practically spelled "trouble" in the girls' opinion.

"Heard you're an all time pro bending player now. Not bad" he said.

"Uh, thanks." Bolin replied.

"I don't like him" Pinkie whispered to Rainbow Dash. Shady Chin hears the ponies 'neigh' sounds and spots them, "And what up with the new critters?"

The two ponies didn't waste any time to snarl at the man.

"Oh, these are some friends I've made." Bolin said, "Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, meet Shady Chin"

Shady Chin smiled arrogantly at the creatures, "Aww, what cute names"

The ponies continued to snarl as Chin turned to Bolin, "So listen, I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle"

The girls didn't like the sound of that. Granted, they had NO idea what the heck he was talking about, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Uh, I don't know Chin. Mako tolled me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin said. Rainbow Dash then comes between him and Shady Chin, "Yeah, he's not interested!"

But Shady Chin couldn't understand her at all, "You're brother aint the boss of you, it's just a little security work. Nothing crooked."

Rainbow Dash kept on growling at the man, preventing from getting any closer to Boln.

"Rainbow Dash, stop that!" Bolin tells her, but the pegasus refused to move. Shady Chin waves his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I get the message. But before I go, here's something that might help change you're mind" he takes something from the inside of his jacket and throws a big amount of money into Bolin's can. The young man couldn't believe the amount of money he now had, added with the money he and the ponies made, this way they could get the money he and his brother needed ten times as fast.

Shady Chin smiled at the way Bolin looked at the money, "You game?"

Then, without warning, Pinkie Pie rammed right into Shady Chin's gut! Slamming in into the side of his car. The pink pony stood beside Rainbow Dash, both snarling at him.

Shady Chin rubbed his sore stomach, "Alright, alright I'm leaving. Let me know what ya think Bolin." the man gets back into his car, but not before glaring at the ponies and closes his window and drives off.

Once he was completely gone Rainbow Dash flared her nostrils, "Good riddance, who was that guy anyway?"

"Oh, just somebody me and Mako use to work with" Bolin said.

"Where was the job, Jerks 'R Us?"

They both notice Bolin looking at the big amount of money in the can. Rainbow ruffled his hair affectionately, "Hey, come on Bolin, you don't need that guy. We can raise the money ourselves."

Bolin looked down at the money and then smiled at the girls, "Yeah, forget Chin, let's give it another go"

Pinkie and Rainbow hoof pumped each other. "Yay! I'll go get my party cannon!" said Pinkie Pie. Both she and Rainbow Dash prepared to draw in another crowed, but unbeknownst to them, Bolin was secretly thinking.

Latter that afternoon, just as the sun was about to set, Korra was stretching in the courtyard. She was getting ready to make her way through the gates again. She then spotted two familiar figures land in front of her.

"Hey guys! So how did it go? Did you raise the money?" Korra asked

Pinkie and Rainbow both replied with, "Weeeeeeellllllllll"

Korra knew that could not mean anything good, "Oh, no what happened?"

"Well, it started off great. I showed off my wicked awesome fly moves. They love it!" Rainbow's tone then changes to disappointed, "Until, at one performance I accidentally slammed into a statue, apparently once people around here see one epic fail, their gone baby."

"And what about Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah some folks found my tricks adorable, but others found them weird and random. I don't even know what those two last words mean!"

"Well, at least you tried." Korra said, "Come on, I'm gonna try the whole gate thing again"

"Try not to get a splinter to the eye this time" Rainbow jokingly suggested.

With their airbending, Jinora and Ikki made the gates spin. Korra passed her way through.

"Good, light on you're feet." Jinora said.

Korra spun and twirled with such grace and fluidness. She spun one last time as she made it out perfectly and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"That was marvelous darling" Rarity exclaimed proudly, "You moved with such grace and style. Not much of a surprise really"

"That was great" Spike said while clapping.

"You're getting better everyday Korra" Twilight said proudly.

Jinora and Ikki then spotted somebody approaching them, "Oh, he's cute." Jinora said. The other ponies all saw the visitor approach them and Rarity crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew, firebending jerk at five a clock"

Pinkie Pie looked down at her wrist watch, "But it's only five sixteen" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy who drives you crazy?" Jinora asked.

The ponies' eyes all popped wide open in embarrassed shock, they didn't think Jinora would say that out loud! Korra turned her head and saw Mako walking towards them.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki asked. "Or crazy as in you like him?"

To keep them from saying anything else, Korra quickly earthbended Jinora while Twilight levitated Ikki into the air along with her sister. Once Mako stood in front of Korra, she regained her composure, placed her hands in her hips and played it cool.

"Oh. Hey, Mako"

The two young girls landed perfectly unharmed while giggling. Twilight looked over at them while grinding her teeth, "Don't say another word about you-know-what." she warned.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked the avatar immediately.

"Nice to see you too." Korra said sarcastically before answering seriously, "And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

Rainbow and Pinkie both looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Makos said before sighing and prepared to leave, "See you latter."

"Wait! I know what happened!" Pinkie Pie shouted, grabbing both Mako and Korra's attention. She then started jumping up and down and frantically telling Korra what had happened. Mako arced his eyebrow because all he could hear was "neigh" sounds,

"Uh, Korra I think one of you're ponies is having a panic attack" he said while pointing a finger at the hyperactive pony.

"No, she's trying to tell me something." said Korra, "Pinkie, honey calm down. Now what's all this about Bolin?"

Pinkie Pie took in a deep breath before talking again, "Okay, so me and Rainbow Dash were trying to help Bolin raise the money just like you asked, Rainbow Dash did her SonicRainboom and I did my juggling on a ball routine and-"

"Can we just skip to the part about Bolin please?" Korra said.

"Oh, right. SO anyway this guy named Shady Chin came and offered him a lot of money in exchange for some security job for the triple threats."

Korra's eyes widen at this news "The triple threats?"

Mako was just as surprised to hear this, "What?"

"Pinkie says that a guy named Bady lin"

"Shady Chin" Pinkie corrected the avatar.

"Sorry, Shady Chin gave Bolin money this afternoon, something about them needing some security"

This news was not what Mako needed to hear right now, "What?! Please tell me he didn't"

Rainbow Dash flew up to Korra and explained next, "Me and Pinkie managed to scare him off but he did give Bolin the money in hopes that he'd change his mind."

"What else happened?" Korra asked them.

"Nothing, he left and that was that." said Pinkie Pie, "We have no idea where he was heading or where Bolin could have gone. Sorry"

"We didn't think he'd actually do it." said Rainbow Dash sadly. Korra petted her hear in reassurance, "It's okay." she then sadly looked at Mako, "I'm sorry Mako but Bolin did take the money. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tried to stop him but he made up his mind"

Mako slapped his forehead, "Great, just what I needed. Now I've got to go and bail him out. Again" he turned around and started to walk away but Korra stopped

"Ahem!"

Mako turned around and saw Korra with her brows lowered angrily and her arms crossed

"What?"

"They just gave us some very valuable information," Korra said while gesturing her hand to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"It's not like she managed to stop Bolin from making such a stupid mistake" Mako said angrily.

"Hey, they tried to help you're brother in raising the money, and they scared off that creep but it was Bolin's choice. It may have been a stupid choice but he probably thought it was the only way to get the money in time, did you ever think of that?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak, but the angry look on Korra's face made him realize she was right. He looked down on a sad Pinkie Pie and then, to everyone's surprise, he gently petted her head, "I'm sorry Pinkie. Thanks for you're help." he said kindly with a smile, which was returned by the pony. He got back up and prepared to leave, "I better go and get him"

"Wait, we can help you look for him" Korra said.

Spike looked at her surprised, "We can?"

Twilight nudges his arm, "I mean…really, we can?" said the dragon. Twilight rolled her eyes, typical Spike.

Mako declined the offer, "Nah, I got it" but Korra grabbed his arm, "Hey cool guy, let me help you." Mako could tell by the look in her eyes, that this girl would not take no for an answer.

"We can all take Naga"

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend, and a great tracker"

Applejack tipped her hat, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find ourselves an earthbender"

"Here, here!" Rarity cheered

Mako could not believe he was ridding on the back of an actual polar bear dog. He sat behind Korra who held the reins, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were sitting in the front with the avatar while Applejack rode on Naga's head. The pegasus ponies were flying beside the creature while Spike hitched a ride on Twilight.

"So you're best friend is a Polar Bear Dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Mako said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy" Korra smiled and…so did Mako. The picture caught both Twilight and Spike by surprise.

"Did she just…flirt?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Did he just smile?" Twilight also asked in disbelief,

"Weird." said Spike.

They continued to walk around the city at night looking for Bolin. Mako pointed to a corner on the streets, "Turn around here" he tells Korra. The avatar orders the polar bear dog to go in the direction Mako just said. The firebender recognized the neighborhood; it was a run down place in the city and it didn't exactly give out a very welcoming vibe. They then stopped at a warehouse but Mako quickly realized that nobody was there, the lights inside were all off.

"That's weird"

"What?" Korra asked

"There's usually thugs around keeping an eye out for trespassers" said Mako. Curious, Twilight flew to one of the windows.

"Twilight, what are you-" Mako began, the last thing he needed was the alicorn giving them away. However, Twilight looked into the windows non the less, she turns to the firebender and shakes her head.

"Nobody's there?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Maybe Bolin didn't take the offer." Korra suggested. "We don't know for sure if he really did."

"Maybe." said Mako.

"We'll keep looking, hop on."

He got back on Naga and they rode off to continue their search. They reached the plaza near that large statue where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had helped Bolin with his circus act. There were tons of people around, but no sign of the earthbender.

"This is his usual hang out." said Mako.

Korra stopped Naga as Mako climbed down and walked to some street kids playing with each other, "Hey, any of you seen my brother today?" he asked. One boy named Schoochy walked up to him, "Perhaps. My memory is a little fogy. Maybe you can help, clear it up"

The boy takes out his hand, Mako knew what the boy wanted.

"You're good Schoochy. A real pro" he took out some money from his pocket and hands it to the boy, this shocked Korra and the ponies. Schoochy took the money, "Yeah, I've seen em" he answered smugly.

"Then you saw him talking to Shady Chin?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't" once again, he takes out his hand again waiting for more cash. But before Mako could reluctantly give him any more, Rainbow Dash zips in front of the boy and growls at him, forcing Schoochy to slightly back away in fear, "Wow, wow hey what gives?"

"You know it's not very nice to scam money out of people." Korra said while crossing her arms and eyeing the boy with a stern stare, "Now, be a good little boy and tell us what you know before my little sweetie here gets real mad. And I should warn you, she's got friends."

She nods her head to the side where the ponies were all glaring at him angrily. The boy decided to tell them everything, "Alright, alright I'll tell what you need to know just keep them away from me!"

Korra nodded at Rainbow Dash as a sign to back off. The pegasus gave the boy an 'I'm watching you' gesture before backing away and Schoochy began explaining,

"Okay, I did see him talking to Shady Chin, he flashed him some serious cash. The triple threats, the red monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads a muscling up for something real big."

"Where are they gathering?" Korra asked, "We were just at the Triple Threats's hide out but they weren't there"

"Yeah, they relocated. They plan on getting themselves a new turf, but they've got to get through some "obstacles" to get it. That's all you're getting out of me!"

Schoochy attempted to leave but Rainbow Dash flew in front of him again, stopping the boy.

"You sure that's all you know?" Korra asked intimidatingly. Schoocky turned to face Korra, even took off his hat as a sign of honesty, "I swear! That's all I know!" he said fearfully.

"AHHHHHH!"

The group of friends all turned around at the sound of Rarity's screaming. Schoochy's friends were jumping into a mud puddle, and the brown liquid paltered all over Rarity's coat and mane.

"Let's get out of here!" Schoochy cried out to his posy, "Good luck with that crazy girlfriend, Mako!" he yelled as he ran off.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Korra and Mako shouted out in response. Korra and the ponies rushed over to Rarity who was still screaming and galloping in place, "Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew!"

"Rarity, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"No I'm not okay! Look at me, I'm….dirty! Those horrible little street urchins splattered mud all over my newly groomed coat! And they call us the animals!"

Korra simply smiled at her friend's dramatic nature, "Okay, Rarity calm down it's fine"

"Fine? Fine?! Look at me! I look awful!" the unicorn began to cry but Korra rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous"

The unicorn briefly stopped crying and looked at the avatar curiously, "What?"

"Rarity, you always try so hard to look great when you don't even need to. And there isn't enough mud in the world that can make you any less "fabulous" than you already are."

The unicorn smiled sweetly at Korra's words, "That's so kind of you to say, Korra."

"Besides I can take that mud right off, watch." Korra moved her hands in swift motion and the mud was elevated right off of Rarity. The pony was now all clean again, "Oh!"

"See? No need to get you're mane in a twist." then, Korra began untying the brown fur pelt around her waist and tied it around Rarity's neck, making it look like a cape, "Here. Now if anything else happens you won't get dirty again."

Rarity admired her new accessory and smiled in satisfaction, "You know, this shade of brown actually works"

"I know it's not the most stylish thing I own but-"

"It's perfect. Thank you Korra. You truly are a gem" Rarity embraced the Korra in a warm hug as Mako watched with a surprised look on his face.

"Anytime Rare" said the avatar before she stood back up again

"What was that about?" Mako asked.

"Rarity hates getting herself dirty, but don't worry, it's taken cared of."

Mako took this moment to simply smile and look at Korra, for which she noticed and had no idea why he was doing it,

"What?"

"That's…really amazing of you" he said.

Korra blinked in surprise at what he just said. He sounded so sweet. She could feel her cheeks burning, "It's nothing." she said shyly.

The two teens simply stood there smiling kindly at each other. The ponies and Spike all watched in aware at how the two were interacting with one another. Twilight finally snapped them out of it, "Ahem!"

"Oh, right come on, let's go find Bolin." Korra said as she jumped on Naga's back. Mako also got back on.

"I think I know somewhere we can look" he said.

They ran across the city on the polar bear dog.

"Mind filling me in on where we're going?" Korra asked Mako.

"The Triple Threats sometimes partner up with the Agni Kais, their headquarters is just around this street"

"How do you know so much about these yahoos anyway?"

But before he could answer Naga started going awol and ran after something. They stopped at a street corner and they see a familiar creature climbing up a street sign,

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed. Fluttershy quickly flew towards the creature who jumped onto her head. "Oh, thank goodness he's okay."

Naga started to get a bit exited when she saw the little creature, "Wow, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack". Korra tolled her.

Fluttershy took Pabu into her hooves and introduced the two mammals to one another, "See? It's okay. She won't hurt you. Naga is actually a lot nicer than she seems"

The two animals sniffed each other before touching noses. Once they got acquainted, Pabu jumped onto Mako's shoulders, "We gotta hurry!"

They finally reached another warehouse. "Good the lights are on." said Mako as he got off of the polar bead dog. Fluttershy started to shake, "How is that good?" she asked fearfully.

"It means, there's a good chance Bolin might be in there" said Applejack.

Even though the lights were on, it was still empty from the outside just like the last one. The ponies all got off of Naga, but Mako noticed there was something amiss, "Something's not right. There usually thugs posted out front." he said.

Spike didn't like the place at all, "Uh, maybe I should stay here with Naga."

"Come on Spike, you're not scared are ya?" asked Applejack. Spike scoffed at this, "Me, scared? Ha! As if."

As they walked closer to the hideout Spike had a terrified look in his face and started to shake.

"We better be cautious, follow me." Mako said as he began to cautiously move closer toward the doors. Pinkie Pie followed his example, but does it a bit exaggerative with being "stealthy". She tip toed like a Looney Toon, popped her head from the bottom of the wooden floor, then from the ceiling and even from the corner side of the screen, all of which times, startling Mako,

"Pinkie Pie, will you stop that" he said in a slight shout/whisper.

Once Mako reached the door he looked through the window and gestured to the others to come closer. Korra and the other ponies approached while wearing bored expression, Twilight however was being just as careful as Mako.

"Be real quiet eveyrpony," Twilight instructed, "Korra you-Korra?" the avatar simply walked towards the door…

Next thing they knew, the door was smached to the ground. Korra had one powerful foot. Twilight rolled her eyes, "So much for being cautious."

Once they all walked inside, the place actually looked kind of nice. Nice chairs, pretty lamps, even the walls weren't all that dirty.

"For criminals they sure know how to decorate" said Rarity as she looked around the room, but there was no sign of Bolin anywhere.

Rainbow Dash flew around the place but there was no sign that anybody was in there, "Nobody's here." she said.

"Oh, well we tried, let's go look for Bolin somewhere else, shall we? Great!" Spike said as he attempted to leave.

"I'm with Spike" Fluttershy said and they both attempt to walk out the door, until Korra stopped them, "Both of you stay!

The dragon and the pegasus both hesitantly stopped on their tracks. Mako began calling out for his brother, "Bolin, you in here?"

Pinkie Pie began searching the whole place, she looked underneath the table.

"Bolin!"

Underneath the chairs.

"Bolin?"

Even inside the lamps, literarily inside by popping out the lightbulbs "Come out, come out wherever you are"

Then, they all heard a strange loud noise, which sounded like an engine running. Korra kicked another door and they all rushed outside. In front of them was a large truck and a group of people wearing ugly jumpsuits, masks that covered up their faces and green bulgy googles…..they were Equalists!

The masked men were loading up the back of the truck with people, The Triple Threats. The friends caught a climbs of Bolin with a bandana covering his mouth.

"There's Bolin!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Noticing the others, Equalists started throwing bombs at them, which released a green fog that surrounded the group of friends. The Equalists quickly got on their motorcycles and rode off along with the truck carrying Bolin.

The two teens, dragon and ponies all coughed at the gas that was all around them, until Rainbow Dash began spinning around creating a tornado which eliminated the gas, clearing their path.

"Thanks Rainbow." said Korra, "Naga, come!"

The polar bear dog came running and got the two teens and land ponies onto her back while the winged ones followed beside them. As they chased the Equalists Mako began throwing fire blasts at them. Korra looked at Twilight flying beside her,

"Twilight, forget the no magic rule! Show em what you got!"

The alicorn winked "With pleasure!" the princess shoot magical blasts at the Equalists but they manage to dodge them with their motorcycles just like they dodged Mako's attacks. Korra then earthbended some rocks overhead to stop the equalists from escaping, but one managed to just simply jump over the rocks with his bike.

"These guys are good" Rainbow said.

"Who are they?" asked Applejack.

"And what do they want with Bolin?" Rarity asked.

One of the equalist through a bola towards Naga, which tangled around her front and back legs, making her fall and the teens and land ponies to fall off her back and land on the ground. Two more equalists started to make their way towards the fallen group. Rainbow Dash quickly flew up to one and kicked him in the gut with her hooves while Twilight Sparkle used energy blasts on the other one to keep him away from her friends.

But the Equalists were determined. They got into their fighting stances at the same time the ponies, Spike, Korra and Mako all got into theirs.

"Bring it on, freaks!" Rainbow said bravely.

The two equalists began to attack, one headed towards Korra. She threw a fireblast at him but the equalist manages to avoid the attack. The two began fighting into hand to hand combat, with Korra still unleashing fire at him. Applejack came in between them and kicked the Equalist right in the gut with her powerful back legs and he landed hard on the ground.

"YEHA! That'll teach ya!"

Rainbow Dash flew down and landed beside Applejack, ready to fight. The equalist then unleashed another bola at the ponies and both Rainbow and Applejack's legs were tied up just like Naga's.

Korra tried to untangle them but the equalist came right at her and starting jabbing on her right arm, making it numb. Seeing this, Twilight shoots another energy blast but the equalist tossed yet another bola, both which entrapped Twilight and Fluttershy along with her. The two land on the ground and were knocked out.

"Girls!" Korra cried out. But before she could help them, the equalist attacked her once again and she defended herself with her firebending, but she had to result to using only one arm, her numb one being of no use now.

Meanwhile, Mako had just gotten jabbed by the second equalist, his arm was numb now too. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike all bravely charged at the equalits and tackled him away from Mako. But he then takes out another extra bola (these equalist really did come prepared) and throughs it at them, only Rarity and Spike managed to get tangled while Pinkie jumped out of the way. She then charged at the equalist, but he kicked her and the pony landed on the ground, right near Mako's feet.

"Pinkie Pie!" Mako shouted.

He angrily started throwing fire at the equalist for what he did to Pinkie Pie but the equalist manages to jab his arms while the second Equalits did the same again to Korra. Both teens were then kicked to the ground, having been jabbed so manny times left them feeling weak. Naga growled as the equalists approached the teens. The polar bear dog started to untie her paws with her teeth. Meanwhile Twilight wakes up and sees Naga trying to break free. She used her magic to speed up the process.

"Sick em girl!"

Now free, the polar bear dog let out a mighty ROAR at the equalist!

Pabu even followed her example.

Terrified, more so by the large beats, the two equalists released yet another bomb which unleashed the green gas and ride away away on their bikes. Both Twilight and Rarity used their magic to untie themselves and the others. Once free they quickly ran to Korra and Mako. As Naga helped Korra up and Pabu jumped on Mako's shoulder.

"Everybody okay?" Applejack asked.

Korra rubbed her head, "Yeah, what about you guys?"

Twilight shook the dust off of her body, "We're fine, a little dazed but fine"

Korra realized her arms felt weird after all the jabs she had gotten. She then attempted to firebend but quickly realized she couldn't, "I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off." Mako said as she stood up, with Rainbow and Fluttershy's help. "Those guys were chi-blockers, their Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the equalists."

"What do they want with the triple threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra and the ponies all looked at each other with sad expressions. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder, "Mako, we are going to save you're brother. I promise you that"

"And we promise that too." Said Twilight.

Korra smiled at the firebender, "You've got friends now. Everything is going to be alright."

Mako lowered his gaze and sighed, "I sure hope so"

For the rest of the night they continued to search and search for Bolin and the equalists. They all decided to split up in hopes of finding them faster. The ground ponies all traveled by land, while the winged ones traveled by air. Korra and Mako rode on Naga. But in every corner and every street they went, they couldn't' find him.

The winged ponies finally land near the two teens and polar bear dog and the land ponies all gathered around

"Any luck?" Korra asked.

"No" Fluttershy responded sadly.

Rainbow Dash lowered down, "We must have flown over half of the city."

"My wings are killing me" said Twilight as she slightly flapped them.

"Yeah, I'm more beat than Big Macintosh after the annual harvest." AppleJack said.

Rarity's mane was a complete mess due to the constant searching and her hooves were burning with pain, "And this concrete isn't doing my hooves any favors."

Pinkie Pie let out a loud yawn, the poor pony was feeling so tired. Korra kneeled down and picked up the sleepy pony into her arms, "Mako, help me get Pinkie, Rarity, Spike and AppleJack on Naga"

"Sure thing." he said. He approached and kneeled down to carry Rarity, but the unicorn glared at him. "Watch the hands boy, I know where you live"

Mako, of corse could not understand her, but lifted her up anyways, "Easy girl, I'm here to help" he carried her and placed her on Naga's back. Korra placed Pinkie and Applejack while Mako picked up Spike and placed him on the saddle.

"Aren't you guys getting on too?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, you guys rest. We'll walk from here" said Korra.

"But we're tired" Rainbow whined.

"You guys have been flying for most of the night, you're legs have more than enough strength"

"She's right, you know." said Fluttershy "My legs feel just fine"

Rainbow Dash reluctantly agreed, "Oh, okay."

And so, the land ponies and Spike all rode on Naga, while Korra, Mako and the winged ponies walked beside them. Korra walked on Naga's right side while Mako walked near her left. He took a moment to look at Korra. On the corner of her eye, Korra noticed the boy staring at her.

"That was pretty impressive" he said.

"What is?" she asked.

"The way you're so good with them. It's almost as if you're their big sister"

"I guess in some ways, I am. I can't help but love these guys"

"They sure love you too."

"Come on, let's keep looking" Korra said. They all continued their search, however Mako suddenly realized he wanted to continue talking with Korra. He bit his bottom lip, he was never usually the one to actually START a conversation with someone, but he figured if he and Korra were most likely going to be seeing each other often now, he figured they could try to become better friends. He took in a deep breath before speaking,

"So, even though we're still searching, you think maybe we could…I don't know, talk?"

The question totally caught Korra by surprise, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked unsurely.

"Well, I have been meaning to ask, what are those marks for?" Mako pointed to the marks on the ponies' flanks, "Are they birthmarks or something?"

"No, those are called cutie marks" Korra answered.

Mako arced an eyebrow, "No seriously"

Korra giggled before saying, "I'm serious."

And so, Korra began telling Mako the origins of cutie marks as he listened attentively.

"You see, in Equestria, a pony gets his or her cutie mark once they've found their special talent, what sets them apart from the rest. Twilight got her cutie mark by performing a powerful spell which was also used to hatch Spike from his egg. Rainbow Dash got her's by performing a sonic rainbow."

"What's that?" Mako asked, becoming more and more fascinated with this topic.

"It's when she flies at a speed that breaks the sound barrier a huge sonic boom and a rainbow hue happen at once." Korra explained with much enthusiasm.

"Wow! That sounds incredible."

"Yeah, maybe Rainbow can show it to you one day. What do you say RD?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head and Mako heard a happy 'neigh' come out of her mouth, "That's a yes" Korra translated

"And what about Pinkie and AppleJack?"

"Pinkie got her's when she realized how mush she loved to make people happy, and she throws the best parties. AppleJack at one point left home to the big city but she soon realized she belonged at her family's apple farm and has worked there ever since, earning her cutie mark. Rarity got her cutie mark when she found out she had a natural talent of locating gems with her horn which helped her improve her fashion designs. And Fluttershy got her's when she discovered her natural ability to communicate with animals. That's why she prefers living on the ground instead of the sky like most pegasus ponies."

"Wow. They all sound really amazing. And is Twilight half pegasus?"

"No. She was originally a unicorn but after completing a magic spell that saved her friends, her mentor Princess Celestia made her a princess along side her, her sister Princess Luna and Twilight's sister-in-law Princess Cadance. Those wings represent just how mush she's worked and how far she's come. That makes her a hero in my book."

Twilight blushed at this, earning a smile from Korra. The avatar noticed that Mako is once again giving her that face,

"Okay what now?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked casually while still smiling.

"I mean, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Let's just say…there is defiantly more to you than meets the eye" he commented.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked with slight suspicion in her voice.

Mako chuckled at this, "Yeah, it is."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Even if you did get beat up by a pony"

He chuckled and so did Korra. The ponies all smiled at how well the two were getting along. Spike, on the other hand groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong Spike?" Rarity asked

"I just don't get them. One minute their arguing like little kids and now their making 'goo goo' eyes at each other." he said while actually putting on big puppy eyes and batting his eyelashes, "Why can't they make up their minds?"

"I think It's kind of sweet" Fluttershy said with a smile.

AppleJack agreed, "Yeah, Korra does seem to have an affect on him"

Pinkie Pie happily said, "Ohhhhhhh, I think somebody's in loooooovvvvvvveeeeeee!"

Korra blushed at their comments. She was so thankful that Mako couldn't understand them, "What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's just being Pinkie Pie." Korra responded, while Pinkie Pie winked at her. For the rest of the night they kept on looking for Bolin.

A few hours passed, nightfall was ending, Korra and Mako's feet were already starting to hurt and the winged ponies would take no more walking. Finally they stopped.

"We've been out all night. So sign of him" Korra said.

"We got to keep looking, but where?" Mako asked.

Korra gasped as she remembered something, "I have an idea!" she quickly jumped onto Naga, followed by Mako. The winged ponies fly next to them as Korra stirred Naga to the park.

Once there, Naga started drinking from the fountain, while Pabu was on her head drink too.

The ponies reach the fountain and all happily place their front hooves into the water, sighing in relief as the cool liquid soothed their aching hooves. Rarity climbed to the side, panting dramatically, "Oh, water, sweet clear water. Ew, it looks kind of filthy…oh, but I'm too thirsty to care!" she literally sticked her head into the water and then flipped her now wet main as she sighed in relief, "Ah, that feels marvelous"

Pinkie Pike jumped and did a canon ball into the water, wetting the others. Korra and Mako sat on the side of the fountain, Twilight flies down and sat next to Korra ,"Why are we here, Korra?"

"The first day I got into town I ran into and equalist protester over there." she said as she pointed her finger to the direction she saw the protestor.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now."

The two teens were then splashed from behind by water. They turned to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash wrestling in the fountain, "You're going down Pinkie Pie" said the rainbow pegasus.

"No way, R.D!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Ya'll are both going down!" Applejack said before tackling them and they all landed in the water in a giggling hep. An annoyed Mako wiped the water out of his hair, "You guys mind?"

Korra laughed at the scene and playfully slapped Mako's arm, "Let them have their fun, it's been a crazy night. They deserve it."

"Hey, wait for me you guys!" Spike said before jumping into the water too. Twilight and Korra smiled and giggled.

Afterwords, the group of friends all gathered around Naga who fell asleep while Pabu was asleep on her back. Korra and Mako both sat cross legged while the ponies all sat with them…mostly on Korra's side. Spike sat on Naga's head.

Mako was deep in thought about his brother while Korra was trying to figure out what to say. After their conversation before, she felt it was her turn to start one. Noticing her struggle, Twilight whispered to the avatar, "Say something."

"Like what?" Korra whispered back.

"I don't know, ask him anything."

Korra bit her bottom lip and decided to say the first thing that came to her mind, "….so…why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat triad anyway?" she asked.

"Well we…we use to do some work for them back in the day" he hesitantly confessed. This confession caught the others by surprise, "What?!"

"Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked almost accusingly.

"No. You don't know what you're talking about, I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra and the ponies looked at him with sympathy and regret. The ponies all lowered their ears, they had no idea Mako has been through so much in his youth.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said with sympathy, "Can I ask, what happened to you're parents?"

"They were mugged. By a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

The ponies, including Spike all gave silent gasps, Korra could see the hurt in his eyes, "Mako"

"Bolin is the only family I have left." Mako rose his scarf closer o his face, "If anything were to happen to him…"

Applejack was the first pony to get up and walk towards the young man. Mako looked at her curiously as she removed her hat and placed it on his lap. He looked at it curiously as he picked it up, "What's this for?"

"It's her way of saying that she wants to be you're friend." Korra said while smiling sweetly. Mako got an even bigger surprise when Applejack actually sat down next to him.

"Believe it or not, Applejack's an orphan too." Korra mentioned.

"Really?"

"She lives with her grandma, big brother and little sister at Sweet Apple Acres. She may not have gotten through all of the same hardship as you've had. But she understands what it's like to lose one's parents. And Rarity here knows how challenging having a little sibling can be."

Mako looked over at the other ponies and Spike who were all smiling kindly at him. Which was a first for him considering they didn't even like him at first.

"Don't you see? We may seem different as night and day, but if you look a little deeper…." Fluttershy curled up on Korra's lap and the avatar stroked her mane, "You'll see we are way more alike than you thought."

Mako watched as the adorable pegasus pony smiled at Korra's gentle touch. He still couldn't believe that despite her fiery and aggressive nature, there was a kind and loving person deep underneath. The firebender smiled and placed Applejack's hat back onto her head. The pony and the firebender both smiled at each other. Pinkie Pie then stood in front of them all and began doing a funny dance and doing tricks with party props she just got of of nowhere. Both Korra and Mako laughed at the pony's funny antics,

"Where does she get that stuff?" Mako asked in between laughs.

"I have no idea" Korra said also in between laughs, "You know, this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh" she said.

"Yeah, it's been a while. It feels nice" Mako said with a smile.

The sun's rays passed in between the leaves of the trees. The others had all fallen asleep, some of Pinkie Pie's confetti was still all over the grass and the pony herself laid on her back while snoring and twitching her leg.

All the other ponies and Spike were asleep while Applejack slept beside Mako. The country pony was the first to wake up, she lets out a large yawn and stretches. Then her sleepy eyes widen at what she saw: Korra was sound asleep with her head on Mako's shoulder. She smiled at the adorable scene and quietly walked over to Rarity and gently wakes her up.

"Rarity, Rarity wake up"

"Hu? What? Applejack, what is it?"

"Lookey over there" she points her hoof to the two teens. Rarity gleamed when she saw them, "Awwww, they are so adorable. Oh, please don't tell me we're going to wake them up"

Applejack shook her head, "Nah, let them have their cozy moment for a few more minutes. Besides, the look on Mako's face will be priceless"

"I know" the two silently giggled at the idea.

Just then, they heard a loud voice coming from nearby shouting; "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Both Korra and Mako are woken by the sound. And once they realized the position they were in, Korra screamed awkwardly and they both quickly backed away in embarrassment. The avatar's scream woke up the other ponies and they automatically get into defensive stances.

"Wow, wow, wow, what happened? Where's the fire?" Rainbow said as she looked around for any threats.

They all turned their heads to the protestor who was standing on a small stage shouting through is megaphone.

"That's the guy" Korra said. Rainbow Dash stomped her hooves, "Let's get some answers"

They all walked towards him and once he saw Korra, he gasped and glared at her. And the feeling was mutual.

"You again. You can't silence me Avatar!"

"He always like that?" Applejack casually asked.

"Pretty mush" Korra replied just as casually.

Like manny before, the protestor didn't hear Applejack speak and he thought Korra was talking directly to him, "Didn't you just hear me? I said YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!" he shouted through his megaphone. Korra fiercely slapped it from his hand and it smashed to the ground. Spike looked at the broken object and back at Korra as his ears lowered, "Yikes."

"Shut you're yapper and listen up." Korra tolled the protestor, "My friend got captured by some chi-blockers, where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh, I think you do" she lifted up her leg to earthbend at the man, but was stopped by Twilight, "Korra, wait. As annoying as he is, I don't think violence is going to make him cooperate."

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Korra asked.

"I suggest you and you're little vermin get out of here right now!" the protestor said as he crumpled up a piece of paper and throws it right at Twilight's face. The alicorn glared at him and then looked at Korra, "On second thought, show em who he's messing with."

Korra smirked and earthbended a rock from underneath the table sending both it and the protestor flying. A bunch of flyers flew all around. Mako picked one and read the words out loud, " 'Witness the Revelation, tonight nine o' clock.' What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

The protestor screamed as Korra lifted him up by the collar, "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it, or incase you haven't noticed, my friends here weren't too happy about you're 'vermin' remark."

All six ponies stared angrily at him while flaring their nostrils. The protestor looked at them fearfully, "Okay, okay, no one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to you're friend. But if he's a bender, then my best is that he's getting what's coming to em"

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

They were then interrupted by a whistle and a park security guard called out, "Hey! What's going on over there?!"

"Busted" said Pinkie Pie.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the protestor cried out and Korra tossed him aside, "Let's scram" she said as she ran to Naga's saddle, with the ponies and Mako following her. With the protestor on the ground, Twilight quickly ran over to him and kicked him in the gut before following her friends who were already running off on Naga.

At a trolly stop, they were all looking at the flyers the protestor had, while sitting on a bench, trying to find anything that might be of help. Each flyer had a picture of Amon in the front and weird green drawings in the back.

Korra studied the papers carefully, trying to find something that could help them, "Why didn't the equalist put a location on these?" she asked Mako.

"Probably because they don't just anyone waltzing in into their big "revelation". Whatever that is"

While the others were looking at the flyers Pinkie Pie made some of them into a paper hat, she also placed one on Mako, who did not look very amused. Korra slightly chuckled at this but stopped once she sees his serious face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Mako angrily takes off the hat and crumpled it, "Come on you guys, focus. I bet the information is hidden here somewhere."

Pinkie Pie, jumped on Mako's shoulder and playfully ruffled his hair, "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Come on Mister Grumpy Guss!"

Mako still had an annoyed look on his face. Twilight then levitated the papers in front of her and turned them over, she suddenly notice that each back had a different image. She lets out a happy gasp, grabbing Korra's attention.

"You found something, Twily?"

"I think I have.", Twilight levitated two images and puts them together for Korra and Mako to see.

"Look at that, there's four different images on the backs of each of these." said Mako. Pinkie, who was still on his back, looked at the images.

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asked.

"Oh! I love puzzles!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah. Of a map"

Mako grabbed the pieces of paper from Twilight and placed them over a city map, he moved the papers to a place that matched the flyers' image, "Bingo. That must be where it's going down"

Korra smiled proudly at the alicorn princess, "Way ta go Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight blushed as Pinkie Pie gave her a big hug.

"Yeah. Couldn't have done it without you" Mako said with a smile.

Twilight smiled confidently, "Alright everybody, let's go save us an earthbender"

They all exchanged confident grins.

That night, Korra and Mako were hiding near an alley, as they saw people entering the building where the revelation was being held. They were both wearing long trench coats as disguises.

"How much longer?" Mako asked.

"Give them a minute"

"You sure it's a good idea to bring them? They'll blow our cover."

They both then heard someone approaching them. the two teens got defensive positions.

"Don't get you're parka in a bunch, darling."

Korra recognized that sophisticated tone anywhere, "Rarity?"

"Rarity?" Mako asked.

The two "people" standing in front of them opened up their jackets to reveal the ponies: Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy (in that order) are on top of each other while Fluttershy wears a hat to cover her ears and has her hair in a bun and Applejack is wearing human boots. Next, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are on top of each other with Spike wearing a hat on top of Twilight and Pinkie Pie is wearing human boots.

"Wow, you guys actually had us fooled, didn't they Mako?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure about this."

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "me and Rarity's magic will keep us all in perfect balance, and we've been practicing all afternoon."

"Relax Mako, they got this."

Mako sighed, these creatures were just as stubborn as Korra. "Okay. Let's go"

He and Korra put on their hats and they all walked together to the entrance. The two groups of ponies walked together as if they were a male and female couple. Twilight, from a small opening inside the coat, saw the two teens and used her magic to make Korra move forward and grab Mako's arm so they looked like a couple. This caught both of them by surprise.

'"What are you doing?" asked the firebender.

Korra looked at Twilight who winked. The avatar decided to go along with it.

"We'll attract less attention this way." she tells him. In her mind, she promised herself to give the girls a stern talking to about messing around with her so called love life. However, in another part of her mind…she kind of liked the closeness between her and Mako. And even if he would never say it out loud….Mako kind of did too.

They reached the entrance where a big large guy stood and looked down on them, "This is a private event. Nobody gets in without an invitation."

Korra looked worriedly at Mako, "uh…invitation?"

Spike whispered to Twilight, "Invitation?"

"He probably means the flyers" she whispered back.

Mako pulled out one of the equalist flyers they had found earlier that day, "You mean, this?"

Twilight and Rarity both used their magic to levitate their "arms" and show the thug their flyers. The thug took both papers and smiled giving them space to enter, "The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sisters."

As they walk in, Fluttershy gave out a shy whimper but thankfully the thug did not hear her.

As they walked inside, the ponies all through small openings in their jackets could see everything. They all stood near the railing where down bellow they see the entire place was packed full of people. In the far corner of the room was a large stage with a large equalist poster.

"I knew a lot of people hatted benders, but I've never seen so manny in one place" Mako said.

"This is so sad." Fluttershy said.

"Keep you're eyes out for Bolin." he tells Korra.

As they made their way through the crowed a light shined on the stage and the stage floor opens up. They hear the announcer, "Please welcome, you're hero. You're savior. Amon!"

All ponies and Spike watch as the infamous masked Amon rose from the stage, a band of equalits behind him. Despite the mask, he looked so confident, strong and, downright evil. Korra was already feeling shills up her spine at the mere sight of him and the ponies did too. Fluttershy was already shaking.

"Fluttershy, please stop shaking." Rarity tells her.

"I can't help it"

Korra placed her hand on her, "It's okay sweetie, I'm here." The pegasus pony slowly started to calm down.

The six ponies, dragon and teens all listened as Amon spoke of his past, about how his parents were killed by a firebender who also burned his face, forcing him to wear a mask. He then began saying horrible things about the avatar and how bending has brought nothing but pain and suffering, needless to say Korra and the girls did not like hearing it. Amon then started saying that he planed on changing things.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They have said that the avatar has failed humanity."

Korra and ponies sneered at this.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me. To usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Korra and the girls all gasped, and Spike started to feel sick.

"Take a person's bending?" Applejack said in disbelief

"Forever?" Rarity finished

"Is that even possible?", Twilight asked. Korra shook her head, "No Twilight. It's not, there's no way-"

"This guy's insane." said Mako.

Amon then ordered his equalists to bring in a group of triads to the stage, among them they saw Bolin who looked completely terrified.

Pinkie became exited to see him, "Look, there's Bo-" Rainbow Dash quickly covered her mouth, "Not so loud"

Fluttershy taped Korra's shoulder, "Korra-"

"I see him"

She attempted to head to the stage to get Bolin but was stopped by Mako who pulled her arm while Twilight who pulled her other arm.

"We can't fight them all." Mako tells her, "We need to be smart about this"

"Then come up with a game plan team captain." said the avatar.

"Wow, that Mako is starting to sound just like you Twilight" Spike said, Twilight rolled her eyes at this and groaned.

The friends all watched in fear as Amon fought one of the triads leaders, a firebender. He easily overpowered him and forced him to kneel down. He hold his neck with one hand while placing him thumb over his forehead. The man screamed until Amon released him and the man collapsed. Amon had taken his bending. For good.

Now Korra felt even more afraid, even thought it was something she would never admit. The ponies were feeling just as scared. Even though they were not benders, the very idea of having something taken from you in such a manner truly is a nightmare.

One by one, Amon took away the bending of the triads. Bolin was the very last one, they knew they had to get him out of there before Amon could reach him

"Twilight, any thoughts?" Korra asked.

"I have a few but most of them involve magic. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, Mako got any ideas yet?"

"I think so. See those machines?" he turns his head to the pipe machines on the side of the wall, "Their powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then we duck out of here."

"That's…actually a pretty good plan" Twilight said surprised.

"Works for me." Korra said before turning to the other ponies, "Twilight, Pink and R.D, you guys go with Mako, the rest of you are with me."

"Wait, what?" Mako looked at her confused,

"They can help you out if you need it." she tells him

"I don't know Korra"

"Hey, you truest me?"

Mako saw Korra's eyes so filled with strength and fire, which matched Twilight's "…I guess"

"Then truest them"

"…..Okay"

Before he left, Korra grabbed his shoulder, "Mako. Good luck" the two locked their hands, "You too. Come on girls"

Korra, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack snuck into the back to find the machine while the rest followed Mako.

The girls manage to sneak their way into the room to where they found the machines controls. Korra started to turn the knobs, releasing the steam, "It's not enough, girls-"

"We're on it." said Applejack who saluted to Rarity as a signal. The unicorn used her magic to turn more knobs. They then heard footsteps approaching and the Thug from before came walking in and looked down at them with a suspicious look. The ponies gulped, things just got a whole lot harder.

Meanwhile, Mako and the others were making their way through the crowed closer to the stage.

"Where's that steam?" Spike asked with worry.

Twilight bit her bottom lip, "Come on, girls"

Korra and the others stood there calmly as the large Thug stood right in front of them.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asked casually.

"What are you two doing back here?" the thug asked.

"….Um, looking for the…bathroom?"

Rarity and Applejack hoof palm themselves in embarrassment. They saw the thug take out a wrench from behind his back. Korra prepared to fight him but Rarity quickly used her magic to remove the wrench from his hand and instead hits him on the head with it, knocking him out.

"Nice one, Rare" the avatar complimented the unicorn's bravery and quick thinking. The ponies removed their trench coat and get off of each other. Rarity proudly flipped her mane, "All in a day's work," darling."

"Come on"

The girls kept on turning knobs on the machine to get out the steam. Applejack started kicking the pipes with her legs, then Fluttershy heard a loud groan from behind them. The Thug was waking up and the pegasus pony screamed.

"Somebody's got a thick skull." Applejack said. The Thug got up and lunged towards Korra but she used Mako's scarf, which was around her neck, to wrap it around the Thug's wrist and ram his huge body him into the machine, breaking it and unleashing a huge amount of steam.

Korra smiled at this, "Thanks, this should be enough"

The Thug groaned again, but was knocked out again by Applejack and Rarity who simultaneously kicked him in the face.

"That otta keep him down for at least twenty more minutes." Applejack nods at the avatar, "Go, Korra"

Korra nodded and began bending the large cloud of steam which then broke through the wall and surround the whole place. Mako and the others saw it and realized Korra and the others have done their job successfully. And just in time, Bolin was just about to become Amon's next victim.

"Alright!" Twilight gleamed.

Rainbow said, "That's our girl"

People in the building began to run out the exists as the fog continued to grow in size. Using it as cover, the ponies and Spike lose their disguise and jumped onto the stage following Mako. A few equalists blocked their path but Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie all kicked them out of the way with their hooves, clearing the path for Mako.

"Thanks, girls."

Bolin couldn't see anything through the fog. An equalist grabbed him from behind but Mako then grabbed the equalist by the shoulders and tossed him aside.

"Bolin, you alright?"

"Yes, Mako, I love you!"

The two brothers and ponies all ran outside and climbed down a later from behind the building. However Mako sees an equalist, Amon's Lieutenant, come out and electrocutes the later with two sticks, making them fall to the ground. The two brothers began to fight the equalist with their bending as the ponies and Spike all stood bravely by their side. Mako and Twilight worked together by shooting fire and magic blasts at the Lieutenant, but he managed to knock them down with his kicks. Rainbow Dash flies at full speed to him and kicked him on the head. Bolin started earthbending rocks at him and even created a wall to prevent him from coming any closer but the Lieutenant jumped over it and pinked Bolin up against a wall with his sticks electrocuting him and knocking him out. The Lieutenant was pushed away from Bolin when Pinkie Pie started shooting a large amount of confetti from her party cannon at the equalist which, surprisingly, sent him flying backwards.

"That's what you get, you big meanie!" the pink pony cried out in fury.

The equalist regained his composure and landed on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dodged every one of his attacks, his kicks and punches, but eventually he manages to electrocuted them with his sticks and they end up on the ground. Mako, Twilight and Spike charged at him and start fighting him with magic and fire, Spike breathed fire from his mouth, but the Lieutenant proved to be too fast and before Twilight could unleash a final blow he electrocuted her.

"AAAHHHH!" the alicorn fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"TWILIGHT!" Both Mako and Spike charged at the equalist but he electrocuted them too as he pined them both against the wall. They both ended up on the ground.

"You benders need to understand…" Lieutenant said, "there is no place in the world for you anymore."

Then the wall blows up and there emerged Korra, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said with much strength in her voice.

Applejack and Rarity run toward Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy rushed over to Twilight, who managed to wake up. Korra whistles and Naga came running. Korra helped Mako up by holding his arm whole Mako carried Spike in his arms. The ponies all quickly jumped onto Naga as do Korra and Mako, who was still holding Spike, and Naga grabbed Bolin by his shirt with her mouth.

"Ow. Oh. Hey. Guys. Stop. I want. To be. On. You're back."

Amon watched as the avatar and her comrades all ran off. He knew he would be facing the avatar soon…but he wasn't expecting to see such strange and…powerful creatures.

Especially the purple one.

Finally, Naga stopped in front of the pro bending arena. Bolin's hair was a mess as he was still being held by Naga's mouth. She finally released him and the boy lands on the ground. He straightened himself back up,

"Oh, thank goodness. Glad that's over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now" The poor earthbender ran to a nearby garbage can to puke. Korra, Mako and the others all got off

"Are you girls alright?" Korra asked

"We're fine, don't worry" Twilight tells her

Spike was still a bit stunned by what he had seen, "Speak for yourself, those equalists are no joke"

Rainbow Dash shakes herself, "I hope I never get electrocuted again for as long as I live!"

Pinkie was excitable as always, "WOAH! That was a rush!"

Korra slightly chuckled at Pinkie Pie's usual upbeat attitude. No matter how bad things get, that pony always had a smile on her face.

"They okay?" Mako asked.

"A little shaken up, but fine none the less." Korra replied.

"Good. You were right about them Korra. They really came through for me."

The ponies all smiled and blushed, "Aww, shucks," Pinkie Pie said bashfully.

"Sure they got beaten down but still, they did great" Mako added.

"Hey! You got knocked out too buddy!" Pinkie said annoyed.

"Still, thank you." he said.

Mako looked down once he felt something tug on his long jacket. She sees Applejack remove her hat and shoves it at Mako's feet, revealing something red inside of it.

"My scarf!"

Korra smile as she took the red fabric out of the hat, "I asked Applejack to keep it safe." she said as she wrapped it back around Mako's neck. The firebender was so grateful for this scarf meant so much to him, "I…this is…..thank you."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal."

Again, Korra noticed Mako giving her that look again, "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that, something on my face?"

"No, no you're face is….fine"

Korra smiled bashfully and blushed. Rarity and Applejack smiled at each other and then they both got the same idea. Rarity walked behind Mako and kicked him at the same time Applejack kicked Korra from behind…which made the two kids bump into each other's arms. They both blushed and remained like that for a few seconds before Korra nervously stepped away

"He, he, he, ponies. Such cute little pranksters."

Mako was blushing too, "Um, y-yeah. Cute."

"Okay, glad that parts over" Bolin said as he walked back towards them, his hair now back to it's original style, "Korra I really appreciate what you did. Thank you." said the earthbender.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you" said Mako

The ponies all "neigh" and Mako chuckled lowering down to pet Pinkie Pie, "And I have you girls to thank too."

"You're welcome. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for a friend." Korra said. And she meant it.

Bolin's jaw dropped, "Wow! What's going on!"

Korra looked down at her chest, which was glowing! Everybody gasped as Korra's chest glowed brighter, releasing rainbow colors. Once the light dimmed down, they all saw a neckless around Korra's neck; it had a gold ring with a red gem in the center shaped like a lightning bolt. The accessory gave out a rainbow colored shine.

Rainbow Dash recognized it immediately, "It-it can't be!"

Mako marveled at the jewelry around Korra's neck as it glistened in the moonlight, "What is that?"

Bolin scratched his head in confusion, "Is that normal?"

Korra could not believe what had just happened, "No, it's never happened before. Rainbow Dash, is this-"

"My element of harmony!" Rainbow happily exclaimed,

"But, how?" Korra wondered, "I though you guys gave them up."

Twilight looked at the element in utter disbelief, "We did. This is unbelievable"

Mako was having a hard time understanding all of this, "I'm sorry The Elements of what now?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Korra explained, "Their magical artifacts that the ponies used to protect Equestria. But after one mayor fiasco they had to return the elements back to their place of origin. The Tree of Harmony."

"So, how did one of them get on you?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. Each one represents an element of friendship; Rainbow Dash's element was loyalty. Fluttershy's was kindness, Rarity's generosity, Pinkie Pie's laughter, Applejack's honest, and Twilight's was magic."

Twilight flew up happily "Of corse! When you helped Mako save Bolin, that showed true loyalty."

"So, because of what Korra did tonight for us that's why it magical appeared on her?" Bolin said trying to place the pieces together.

"It looks that way. I'm still new to the whole magic stuff so I can't exactly say for sure" Korra removed the element from her neck and placed it on Rainbow Dash who smiled proudly.

"Welcome back, old friend!" just then, the element glowed once more before absorbing into Rainbow's skin,

"Wow! Where did it go?" Bolin asked,

"Don't worry, it's still there." said Korra, "It'll just show up when it's needed."

"Okay, I don't know about any of you but I think I've had enough excitement for one night" said Mako.

"Me too." said Bolin.

Korra noticed Spike yawning and she gently picked him up in her arms, "And it looks like Spike agrees. Come one girls, let's head home."

"Thanks again Korra" Bolin said.

"Yeah, we owe you" Mako added graciously,

"Don't worry about it." Korra tolled them, "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

The brothers waved goodbye to their new friends as they all got on Naga. But Pinkie Pie quickly got off and tackled Bolin with a great big hug before joining the others.

"You do realize nothing is ever going to be the same again, right?" Mako tolled his younger brother. Who, as usual, was optimistic in the matter, "Yeah, isn't it awesome?!"

Bolin ran inside the arena with a happy smile but Mako stayed a while longer and watches his new friends disappear from sight…with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Kind of is"

On the ferry Korra, still carrying a sleepy Spike, watched as they grew farther and farther away from the arena, a smile was planted on her face. Rainbow Dash was doing air flips,

"This is incredible! I've got my Element back!"

"I know!" Twilight replied.

Pinkie Pie started shooting mini fireworks, "HORRAY!"

"Does this mean we can all get out Elements back, now?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Twilight said, "only time will tell"

Rainbow couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was, "Korra, I can't thank you enough!" but the avatar was still looking over at the city, more specifically the arena. Rainbow began waving her hoof in front of her face, "Korra. Hey Korra!"

"Hu? Oh, yeah no problem R.D."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fin."

However, the ponies all smiled sheepishly, for they knew exactly what was really going on. They didn't need to be mind readers to know.

"What?" Korra asked, she didn't entirely like the looks they were giving her.

"Oooooooooo, somebody's got a crush on the Fire Ferret" Applejack said with a somewhat musical tone.

"Pabu?" Korra asked.

"No ya silly goose, Mako."

The avatar was blushing like mad, "What?! No! No I don't!"

Rarity gasp!, "She does! She absolutely does!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides he's not my type, remember?"

Twilight smirked, "Don't deny it Korra, we can read you like an open book."

"Well….okay, maybe I like him….a little bit." she said the last part while placing her index finger and her thumb just a few inches apart.

"I knew it!" Rarity said happily.

"You two would make such a lovely couple" Fluttershy said dreamingly.

Pinkie started jumping around happily singing, "Korra and Mako, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Korar was still blushing form embarrassment, "Can we change the subject now? We've got bigger things to worry about."

Twilight's expression turned serious, "She's right. Amon posses a greater threat than we ever could have imagined."

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked

"I don't know." said Twilight before turning to the avatar, "Korra, any thoughts?""

"Right now we tell Tenzin. We have to give the word: Amon has to be stopped."

Rainbow Dash said confidently, "And we're gonna stop him. Right?"

Korra nodded, "Right. I couldn't have done what I did tonight without you guys. We're all in this together from here on out."

They all placed their hooves in a circle. Korra was the last one to place he hand in.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"Spike? I thought you were asleep" said Korra

"Nah, I just didn't wanna walk anymore"

Korra rolled her eyes. Spike then placed his claw into the circle along with the others. All eight lifted up their hand, hooves and claw in the air,

"Let's do it!" they all said together,

"YAY! Go Team!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily,

Spike then smiled cheekily at Korra, "So, Korra you and Mako, hu?"

Korra started to pout. She was never going to hear the end of this

**So now Korra can summon the elements of Harmony. Any thoughts why? You'll soon find out! **


	4. a voice in the night

**I sincerely apologies for any misspellings and confusion of dialog in the previous chapter, I just get so wrapped up with writing that I sometimes fail to see that I miswrite a few words or maybe left some out. But don't be surprised if you see at least one or two mistakes every now and again, I'm only human. **

**Anyway, here's episode four. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**A voice in the night**

At air temple island, everybody…and everypony, was sound asleep. Korra was sound asleep in her bedroom until she was woken up by a noise that sounded like someone coming from outside. The avatar jolted out of bed to see three equalists smashe through the window! Korra began firebending at them, but the equalists managed to dodge her attacks and to jabbed her arms just like they did before. Korra fell to her knees. She had never felt so afraid and helpless in her life. Her fear only grew as she saw a familiar figure emerge from the shadows.

"After I take you're bending away…you will be nothing" Amon said wickedly as he approached the frightened young avatar.

"AH!"

The poor young girl woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Cold sweat was streaming down her forehead as she took in slow deep breaths and her heart was beating like a drum. The ponies all woke up from their slumber and looked at their friend with concern.

"Korra, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Just a, bad dream is all" she said.

"Oh, darling you're sweating" said Rarity.

"Don't worry, I'm okay"

Applejack looked at her with concern, "Must have have been one heck of a dream to have ya all shaken up like that"

Pinkie Pie unexpectedly jumped onto the bed beside Korra, "One time I had a dream where I was working at Sugar Cube Corner and this customer asked me to bake this HUGE cake, so I picked up all the ingredients I needed but we were out of frosting….mmmmm, frosting. Anyway, I had to run to to every store in ponyvile, but they didn't have it anywhere, and so I had to travel to Canterlot but they didn't have it anywhere then I looked in Fillydelphia, Manehatthen and all over Equestria but there was no frosting anywhere!"

They all looked at her with confused looks until Pinkie came up at Korra's face, "Did you have a nightmare as horrible as that? Did you?!" her eyes practically bulging out of her head as she asked the question.

"Well…."

"Pinkie Pie, knock it off." Rainbow said. The pink pony hopped from the bead and Twilight flew up to Korra, "Sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked as Naga whimpered and licked Korra's hand before resting her head on her lap. Korra petted her and smiled, "Nah, it did freak me out but I'm okay now. Night girls." she laid down on her head turning away from the ponies as she covered herself with her blanket. The ponies all looked at each other with concern before returning to their sleeping bags,

"Okay. Good night" said Twilight as she wrapped herself with the blanket. While they all tried to get back to sleep Twilight gave Korra one last worried glance before closing her eyes to try and sleep. But Korra could barely go back to sleep, fearing the nightmare would return once she did.

The next day, Applejack and Fluttershy were outside picking fruit for Pema from the trees on the island. Applejack kicked a tree while Fluttershy grabed the falling fruit with a basket.

Applejack wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Hoey! All this work makes me feel like I'm back on the farm. Sure hope the apple family is doing alright without me."

"I hope the animals are doing alright too." Fluttershy said, "But I'm sure Angel as it all under control, he can be a very good leader when he wants to be. In the meantime, I just love spending time with the lemurs here." a few lemurs flew happily around her. Fluttershy always felt at home with animals…and her friends of corse.

Twilight Sparkle and Jinora were both sitting together in the courtyard reading their books while Pinkie Pie and Ikki played leap frog. The two ponies bonded with the two airbending sisters almost as quickly as they did with Korra. Twilight and Jinora both loved to read while Pinkie Pie and Ikki loved to be playful and upbeat.

Twilight and Jinora were both startled when they feel a sudden strong breeze. It was Rainbow Dash and Meelo, the pegasus was speeding while Meelo was on his air scooter, clearly the two were having some kind of a race.

"HA! Beat ya!" said Rainbow in triumph.

"No way! I crossed the finish line first!" Meelo whined.

"Na-ah" Rainbow Dash said

"Yeah-ha!" Meelo shouted at her,

"Na-ah!"

"Yeah-ha!"

They bothe glared at each other for a few seconds before Rainbow Dash smiled and asked,

"Rematch?"

"Yeah!"

They both enthusiastically rushed back to the starting line, while Jinora rolled her eyes, "Hard to believe I'm related to him" she tried returning to her book until she noticed that, once again, Twilight kept looking up from her book and back at the city.

"Hey, Twilight are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Korra. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and she won't tell us what her nightmare was about. Even though she won't tell us the details, I just know it's really bugging her."

"I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready, don't worry" Jinora said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess" Twilight's tone was less then enthusiastic, she was still worried about Korra.

"I'm sure she will. Hopefully, Rarity and Spike will help her get her mind off of things." said the young girl before returning to her book.

In the streets of Republic City, Korra, Spike and Rarity were ridding on Naga. The four friends were passing by all kinds of shops and clothing stores. Korra felt way out of her element here.

"Remind me again, why I agreed to this?" Korra asked.

Rarity answered, "Because I said I wanted to try and learn how to make a human outfit for you and create new marvelous designs inspired by you're world for me and the ponies and because you respect my passion just as I respect yours. And because you love me."

"And also because you kept giving me the "sad eyes"." the avatar pointed out.

Rarity simply smiled, "Besides, I need you to give me you're opinions on what fabrics you like or don't like. I want you're design to be 100% Korra."

"I really appreciate the gesture Rarity, but you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, a unique and exotic beauty such as yourself deserves an ensemble just as exotic and unique as you."

"I can see why you're element is Generosity. Though, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to Spike"

"Believe me. I want to" he said as he looked at Rarity dreamingly. Korra simply rolled her eyes.

They came to a halt at a fabric store, Rarity was the first to jump off while Korra stood at the entrance somewhat hesitantly, until Rarity dragged her inside by pushing from behind her legs.

Once inside Rarity zipped from one place to the other, unsure on what to decide. There were so manny fabrics to choose from. Korra decided to at least look around and to her surprise, she spotted a blue fabric with a tint of green. She quickly took it and demonstrated it to Rarity, who gleamed: It was the perfect color for Korra!

Korra had to admit, this was actually kind of fun, probably because now she was not looking at shopping as something superficial and materialistic girls did, but she now saw this whole trip as Rarity's way to search for what she needed to create art…and in this case, art she planed to make for her friends.

Korra continued looking at more fabric and saw some colors that instantly reminding her of Fluttershy, she wasted no time in picking them and tossing them to Spike who was already carrying the fabrics Rarity had picked out. They continued their shopping at other stores around the block, specifically an arts and crafts store where they picked out ribbons, shawls, things to make shoes with, measuring tape. At a shoe store, Korra even bought herself some very lovely boots, which where not to flashy or too plain or rouged like the ones she usually wore: they hugged to her slim toned legs.

After a few hours, Korra payed for the materials and they headed to a jewelry store where Rarity saw some plastic blue gems that looked so real. And they were cheep. Using her mouth, since she couldn't use magic in public, Rarity placed a few of the gems on a table next to Korra. Korra studied the gems and started taking out some that were way too big or gaudy for her taste, this made Rarity pout for a moment, but then smiled when she saw the lovely blue/green/white stones Korra has picked out. Their simplicity was what made them even more lovely. Rarity also gave Korra a bedded silver neckless and Korra placed the gems on it. Both girls smiled at the results.

They payed for their things and once outside Korra and Rarity give each other a high five/hoof and wince when they see poor little Spike collapse with the huge mountain of bags he had on him.

Korra was glad Rarity convinced her to come with her. She discovered a whole new creative side to herself she never knew she had.

That night at air temple island, Korra was practicing her airbending movements while the other ponies watched while listening to some soothing music on the radio. Rarity was drawing some designs on a notebook.

Everything seems peaceful until….

"My fellow equalists. This is you're leader….Amon"

The ponies all jumped at hearing his voice on the radio, but nobody was more scared than Korra. They all listened as he spoke,

"As you have heard the republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear-"

Amon's voice disappeared into a sea of static once Rainbow Dash angrily kicked the radio off of it's stand and it broke into a million pieces. She breathed heavily with an angry expression on her face, "That no good-who does he think he is, anyway?"

"Oh, is that a trick question?" Pinkie asked.

Spike walked up to a stunned Korra, "Korra? You okay?"

The poor girl was sweating and could feel her heart pounding. Finally, she could stand no more. The avatar kneeled down to the ground as silent tears rolled down her eyes, releasing out soft quiet sobs. The ponies and Spike all gathered around her for support. None of them said another word, but they didn't have to, for the ponies already knew perfectly well what was really bothering Korra even if she wouldn't dare say the words out loud yet….

She was scared to death.

The next day, Korra was laying on her bed deep in though. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"King Sombra, who do you think it is?" she heard Rainbow Dash's sarcastic voice.

Korra chuckled as she walked toward the door and turned the nob. There she saw all six ponies with carrying a basket and a picnic blanket. Korra looked curiously at the items.

"What's all this?"

"We know what's really been bugging you Korra." Twilight said kindly.

Korra lowered her gaze in shame, she should have know they would eventually figure it out.

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything to us if you don't feel like it right now. We just want you to know that even though you're scared of Amon we won't think any less of you."

Rainbow noded in agreement, "Yeah, you're still the fiercest chick we know"

"So we decided to spend the whole day with you" Fluttershy said happily as she demonstrated the basket she was carrying.

"No training, no meetings" Rarity added

"Just a bunch of friends hanging' out" said Applejack

Korra looked at them for a few seconds…and then smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly, "Girls' day out! Cue musical montage!"

For the rest of the day, the girls all hung out together:

The avatar played sports with Rainbow Dash. Granted, the probably did that the most, considering the girls completive natures. They both kept ending in a tie after every game, but they still enjoyed it and barely got focused too much on winning.

Latter, Applejack made some delicious apple pies for them to eat underneath a tree. Korra had never tasted anything more delicious. The ponies giggled as the avatar stuffed her face with the delicious pastry.

Pinkie Pie did a comedy routine with funny props and at one point splattered a slice of pie on her face, which made Korra burst out laughing.

Latter, Rarity used her measuring tape to study studied Korra's proportion and measured her size to help her make her very first human outfit. Korra decided to help the unicorn with the project, luckily Korra proved to have been pretty good at sowing. But latter, Rarity had to politely ask Korra to leave because she didn't want her to see the rest of the dress until it was ready.

They all tolled each other stories, jokes and laughed together.

All day, Korra felt at peace with her magical new friends.

As the sun was setting, the girls were all gathered underneath a tree while laughing happily while enjoying some nice leache juice.

"I really can't thank you guys enough." Korra said after taking a sip form her drink.

'"It was nothing." said Rainbow Dash, her mouth full from the apple she was eating, "We had a lot of fun."

However, Korra's happy smile turned into a frown. She knew she couldn't keep the secret from them any longer, and they knew it too. Korra had to say what she was really feeling. And so she did...

"…look, I know I haven't been like myself lately, it's just…."

The ponies all looked at her with sympathy. Then, she began to cry, "I'm scared. You were right, I've been scared this whole time." the avatar sobbed as she buried her face into her hands. She was letting everything out right here and there.

Fluttershy nuzzled her face, "That's okay, we understand"

"You never have to be afraid to tell us anything darling" Rarity said. Korra wiped away the tears from her face, "Thanks. But you guys need to promise me you won't tell anyone else about this. Not even Tenzin."

Twilight looked at her with much concern, "Are you sure?"

"I am." Korra said sounding bait more sure of herself…only a bit, "I'll work around this, I will. But in the meantime this stays only between us. I can't risk letting the entire city knowing I'm afraid of Amon…..I just can't. Promise you say won't a word to anybody else?"

Manny of the ponies bit their bottom lips as Korra looked at them with her big blue pleading eyes.

Twilight sighted before speaking first, "Alright. we promise"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks you guys." Korra said with a smile. They then heard someone calling their name, "Girls, it's time for dinner."

"We're coming Pema"

That night, Korra, the ponies, Spike and the rest of Tenzin's family were all gathered together at the table ready to eat dinner. Korra and the ponies were all chatting happily with one another, until Tenzin grabbed their attention.

"Settle down now, time to give thanks."

They all stopped talking and closeed their eyes as Tenzin said a prayer, "We are all grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Korra and the others all opened there eyes as they saw an older man walk in. He was wearing blue clothing, had dark skin and dark brown hair. He looked around Tenzin's age and was wearing a very cocky expression.

Tenzin looked at the man with an annoyed expression, "This is my home Tarlokk. We're about to eat dinner." he said in a serious voice, it was clear Tenzin did not like having this man here. But clearly, he did not get the message, "Good, because I am absolutely famished."

Fluttershy and Rarity, who were sitting near each other, both looked at each other while arching their eyebrows wondering who this man was. He walked to Korra and smiled politely, "You must be the famous avatar Korra"

Korra smiles politely in return. Tarlokk then notices the ponies sitting at the table, six of then each sitting opposite sides to where Korra sat. Twilight was the closest to her.

"And these must be the famous ponies I have heard so much about. It is truly an honor. I am Councilmen Tarlokk, representative of the northern water tribe."

Korra stood up and bowed at the councilman, who bowed in return "Nice to meet you" she said.

The ponies all got up and bowed too, though they were still unsure about this guy.

"Would you ladies mind?" Tarlokk asked Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. the ponies hesitantly moved ahead and allowed Tarlokk to take his seat near Korra. The three girls already didn't like him. Ikki looks at the man skeptically and started asking him questions,

"Why do you have three pony tails? (sniff) And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Tarlokk smiled at the child, "Well, aren't you…precocious." he then turned his attention to Korra, "So, I've been reading all about you're adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said calmly.

"Republic City is much better off now that you have arrived."

"Enough with the flattery Tarlokk." said Tenzin, "What do you want from Korra?" the airbender asked suspiciously.

Tarlokk simply smiled and remained calm and relaxed, "Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard Korra, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution."

Spike's eyes widen, "Wow, that sounds big"

Twilight shushed him.

"And I want you to join me" Tarlokk tells Korra.

Korra, "Really?"

Tenzin, "What?"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone, is you."

"Personally, I like the idea of taking Amon out then and there." Rainbow said, but Applejack disagreed, "I don't know, something don't feel right about this. And no doubt Korra feels the same way"

Rainbow Dash looked over at Korra and understood what her friend was getting at, "Yeah. Your probably right."

"Join you're task force?" Korra asked. She stayed quiet for a moment. Her answer would shock everyone.

"….I can't."

Everybody in the room looked at the avatar in shock. The fork Rarity was levitating falls onto the plate. Pinkie Pie spited out her drink.

"Didn't see that coming" said Spike.

"I…must admit I'm rather surprised." Tarlokk said, he wasn't exactly prepared for this answer from the avatar, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too" Tenzin was just as shocked at Tarlokk was.

"I came to Republic City to finish my avatar training with Tenzin." Korra tolled Tarlokk in a calm and rather stoic voice, "Right now I just need to focus on that."

Twilight sighed in relief as she removed some sweat from her forehead. She really wasn't at all too thrilled about the whole Task Force idea either.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect." Tarlook said with a smile, more like a hopeful smile "You would get on the job experience while performing you're avatar duty for the city"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "He said, "duty!""

Korra slighted chuckled too, "Is something funny?" Tarlokk asked. Clearly, he couldn't hear the ponies talk either.

Korra cleared her throat before speaking, "I'm sorry but my decision is final."

"But-"

"Korra gave you her answer," said Teznin, "it is time for you to go."

"Very well" Tarlokk said as he stood up, his expression remained completely calm and arrogant as when he first walked in, "But I'm not giving up on you just yet." he waved his index finger, "You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra." he bowed before leaving/

Twilight glared at the man as he headed towards the door, "Hmp!"

Ikki waved at him "Bye-bye ponytail man!"

Pinkie Pie laughed at Ikki's innocent yet funny remark, "Good one!" both girls high five/hoof each other.

"Good choice Korra" Twilight said proudly.

"Thanks" the avatar said seriously before continuing with her meal. The entire room fell silent as they all continued to eat their meals.

Twilight and Spike both shared worried looks.

The following afternoon, Korra rubbed Naga's belly while Rarity levitated strands of Korra's hair while placing some pearl beads. She was experimenting some new styles that were just as exotic as Korra. Spike was happily relaxing in Korra's lap whole Fluttershy also rubbing Naga's belly while baby talking her, "Aww, who's a big sweetheart? You are, oh yes you are"

"Okay, so no ruffles, no large hems and no head set, right?" Rarity said as she levitated more beads onto a strand of Korra's hair while at the same writing on her notepad with her magic as Korra answered her questions,

"Right, oh and don't forget-"

"No sleeves!" they both said at once and giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling. Next question: pearls or sapphires?"

"Both: they remind me of the ocean, but I prefer the small pearls that aren't too round. I like how it makes them different."

"Light blue or dark blue?" Rarity asked.

Korra arced an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What? There is a difference"

"Both, also"

Rarity wrote all of this down on the notebook, "Okay, that should be about everything. Oh, almost forgot: can't be too long at the bottom because you'll step on it and fall"

Korra snaped her fingers, "Bingo."

"Korra, this outfit is going to look divine on you!" Rarity said excitedly. Then then saw a familiar face approach then as he whistled to get their attention,

"Hello fellow teammate! And ponies"

Spike, sitting on Korra's lap, waves at him, "Hey!"

"And dragon" Bolin added while giving his little dragon friend a thumbs up.

"Hey Bolin" Korra greeted.

"Hi" said Fluttershy.

"Good to see you again, Boly." said Rarity. The earthbender smiled at the cute nickname she game him, "You too Rarity, looking as beautiful as ever" he said with a wink, making the unicorn blush, "Awww, aren't you a sweetie"

"So, missed you at practice this week, Korra."

"Yeah, sorry about that" she apologized.

"Nah, it's alright we're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow"

"Well, there is always next year. Right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Yeah…anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this-Ta-da!"

Dramatic music played in her head as Rarity literally droped her yaw, and her beads and notebook, when she sees what Bolin had given Korra…...a RED ROSE! AND A CUPCAKE!

Korra casually took both gifts, "Wow thanks. What's this for?"

Rarity still had her mouth opened and lets out a faint squeak.

"Ah, oh I can't remember now, oh yeah now I remember: You saved me from Amon" said Bolin.

Rarity was still stunned, and with an open mouth let out yet another faint squeak.

"Oh, that? It was no big deal" Korra said while shrugging her shudders.

"No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away you're bending forever!" as Bolin said this he stomped in place making a dramatic voice and raising his hands like claws. "I mean, that is some scary stuff I still can't sleep well."

Just thinking about it made sweet Fluttershy shiver in fear, "I know, he really scared me too, and I'm not even a bender."

Korra then noticed Rarity's mouth was wide open and closed it which snapped the pony back to reality, "Yeah. Scary." said the unicorn, still slightly stunned.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!"

They all saw a tall skinny guy carrying a huge gift basket and placed it beside Korra, "Tarlokk sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind" Korra replied. The guy bowed before leaving.

"Who's this Tarlokk guy?" Bolin asked. A hint of jealousy in his voice, "Is he bothering you, hu? Cause I can have a word with him" Bolin pounds his fists threateningly, but Korra simply laughed, "Ha, no it's nothing like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council"

"Oh, good, good that sounds better. I like that better" Bolin smiled cheekily while Rarity looked at him with concern. As much as she liked Bolin, she knew Korra didn't see him in a romantic way. That and that there was somebody else Korra had her eye on.

Spike jumped from Korra's lap and began tearing open the gift basket, "Man, look at all of this." he started to list the items as he took them out of the wrapping paper, "Shampoos, conditioner, flowers, candies, hair accessories, perfume?"

"Oh, I'll take that!" Rarity quickly levitated the bottle to herself.

"You can have it all if you like Rarity." Korra said with a smile as she reached for a bottle from the basket, "But I'm keeping the shampoo"

She noticed that they all looked at her with skeptcial/surprised expressions.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked

"It's watermelon scented, I love watermelon"

They all simply laughed together at Korra's sudden confession, but Rarity stopped her giggling when she looked at the rose and cupcake and bit her bottom lip nervously.

Latter that night Jinora and Twilight are playing a game of Pai Cho in the dinning room. Twilight made the next move.

"Wow, you're a natural Twilight" Jinora complimented,

"Thank you Jinora"

Then, the girls are startled when Spike jumped in through the window looking frantic, "TWILIGHT!"

"Spike what is it?"

"Emergency! Code red! Code red!"

Jinora looked at the dragon curiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, could you excuse me for a moment? We'll continue our game latter, promise""Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything"

"I will!" Twilight said as she and Spike made their way out the window.

Everypony was soon gathered in the quad near the spinning gates, "Okay, what's all this about?" Twilight asked

"Beats me. I was dragged her against my will" said Applejack.

"What's the emergency?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's Bolin" said Fluttershy.

Pinkie gasps!, "Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine"

"A little too fine" Rarity said with much worry,

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Can somepony please get to the point?"

Rarity began, "Okay, here it is. Bolin-"

Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Pinkie, "Yeah"

Rarity, "Is-"

Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Pinkie, "Yeah?"

Spike then interrupted Rarity before she could speak, "Bolin has a crush on Korra! Big time!"

"WHAT?!"

Twilight's face turned cold serious as she held Spike a few feet above the ground, "Details. Now!"

Spike explained, "He came over and gave her a tiny cupcake and a rose!"

Twilight arcs an eyebrow as she dropped the dragon who landed on the ground, "Say what now?"

"He said it was to thank Korra for saving him from Amon" Fluttershy said.

AppleJack rolled her eyes at this, "Aw, you ponies worry over nothin'. Bolin was just giving Korra a thank you present. Who can blame him, it's the least he could do since she DID save his life from that creep"

"But he gave her a RED rose!" Rarity pointed out in her usual dramatic tone.

AppleJack arced an eyebrow, "Yeah, so? Giving her a flower doesn't necessarily mean he has feelings for her"

Rarity hoof palmed herself, "Er! You really know nothing about romance, Applejack. The red rose is only the most common flower used to symbolize growing love and affection. It's the flower often used at weddings"

Twilight agreed, "She's right, giving somebody a red rose is practically saying "I love you, marry me""

"And then some skinny guy came and gave Korra a basket from Tarlokk" Spike added.

"Don't tell me ya'll think he likes her too." AppleJack said with a very unamused tone, "He's old enough to be her daddy"

"The basket was Tarlokk's attempt to make Korra change her mind about joining his task force." Rarity pointed out, "Of corse she said no but Bolin got jealous because he though Tarlokk was someone hitting on her."

"This really is bad! BAD I TELL YOU!" Pinkie Pie cried out while clinging on to Spike.

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "I'll say!"

"Okay, now everypony calm down." Applejack said in a serious voice, "Assuming ya'll are right about all of this, what do you suggest we do?"

"AppleJack, we all know Korra and Mako have a thing for each other" Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah. I'm not usually the romantic type, but even I can see perfectly clear that those two are meant for each other"

Rarity nodded, "I agree. Korra's spunky and free-spirited personality perfectly balances with Mako's…well," the unicorn tried to find the best word to describe the brooding firebender.

"Lack of personality?" Spike added while lowering his brows.

"I wouldn't say that exactly….oh, who am I kidding? Yes I would"

"But what about Bolin?" Fluttershy asked with concern, "I don't want him to get hurt, but I also really want Korra and Mako to work out"

"MAKORRA!" Pinkie Pie cried out,

Rainbow Dash looked at her confused, "What?"

"Mako and Korra together. MaKorra!"

"I like it!" said Spike

"I think we're all a little in over our heads here." said Applejack, "Honestly, I would like to see those two kids hit it off as much as you guys but I don't feel comfortable meddling in their love lives."

Twilight agreed, "I understand AppleJack, and you're right. But something inside is telling me that she's the one for him, and he's the one for her. Maybe it's this strange and mysterious connection we have with Korra that's making me feel this I'm not sure. But I am sure abut one thing; Korra's happiness means everything to me. And I know it does to you guys too."

"Then what do we do?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight places a hoof on her shoulder, "We help them, without technically meddling."

(This song is a parody of The Crystal Pony Ballad from MLP)

Twilight,_ "Korra and Mako need some help, though I'm not sure how I know this. But one thing is clear I see their destinies are one and meant to be. But we have to open their eyes, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story"_

Rainbow Dash began doing some bending moves in mid air as she rang,

Rainbow, "_We know they like pro bending"_

Rarity, "_We know her smile enchants him so"_

AppleJack, "_We know their both determined"_

Fluttershy, "_We know she gives him strength when he's feeling low"_

Ponies, "_Yes we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story. Although this may sound cliche, there is no doubt in my mind, their growing romance is something they can't hide"_

Pinkie, "_They have a chemistry, that doesn't happen every day"_

Twilight,_ "It was clear from the day they met, to their gaze across the bay"_

Ponies, "_Yes we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story. Although this may sound cliche, there is no doubt in my mind, their glowing romance is something they can't hide"_

Twilight, "_yes their romance is something. They can't hide" _

Fluttershy,_ "they can't hide"_

Twilight,_ "They can't hide"_

AppleJack,_ "No they can't hide"_

Twilight,_ "They can't hide"_

Spike,_ "They can'd hide"_

Twilight,_ "yes this romance is something…they can't hide"_

As Twilight sang the last note, all ponies and Spike looked ahead to the pro-bending arena. They knew for sure that Korra and Mako were meant to be together. And one way or another…they would be sure they realized it.

The next day, Tenzin saw an interesting sights: he saw Ikki and Meelo playing with a very expensive satomobile. Clearly, this was another one of Tarlokk's attempts to get Korra to join his task force.

"Have you kids seen Korra?" Tenzin asked. The hood of the car popped open and Pinkie Pie appeared, "She's practicing in the quad" she said with her signature smile before closing the hood of the car again. She reappeared sitting next to Ikki and Meelo. Tenzin simply shook it off and left to see Korra. He could never understand how that pony could do the things she did.

Just as Pinkie Pie had said, Korra was practicing her airbending forms again in the quad. Tenzin noticed Korra had not been acting much like herself lately. Applejack walked up to his side, "She's been at it all mornin'" she said to the air nomad. Tenzin knew he ad to say something to her.

"I see Tarlook's gifts are becoming more extravagant." he said first.

Korra just kept on practicing, "Yeah. He just can't take no for an answer."

"We've noticed" Applejack said.

"Korra, are you…doing alright?" Tenzin asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Korra said.

Tenzin sat down on the small plate of stairs on the ground, "Why don't you take a break?" he said while gesturing her to sit down with him. Korra sat next to him and Applejack sat next to her, "I'm glad you turned down Tarlokk," he said, "but I just wanted to make sure you're decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all."

"Right, that's…what you said…..you know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't they can through us out of balance."

Korra simply stayed silent. She couldn't bare to say out loud she was afraid. She could admit it perfectly well to the ponies sure, but to Tenzin or anybody else…she just couldn't.

Realizing she didn't want to talk about it, Tenzin gets up, "I'm always here for you if you want to talk" he said kindly before walking away. Once he was gone Applejack lowered her hat, "You know he's right, suguarcube. You can't keep this fear you're feeling locked up forever."

Korra sighed, "I know I cant keep anything from you guys, I realize that. You're the only ones who I know I can tell my fears and secrets too without any worry."

"And I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not us with who you should be honest with about this. Believe me, I know it's hard to admit something, especially when it can really put a damper on you're ego. But sometimes you need to swallow you're pride and accept help when you need it. I may not know mush about being the Avatar, but I do know it doesn't mean you gotta be perfect."

"How is it that you can read me so well?" asked the avatar.

AppleJack smiled sincerely at her, "Because there's a part of you that refuses to lie. You're mouth might says things that aren't entirely true sometimes, but you're actions, and you're eyes tell the whole truth. Especially if someone is willing to pay close attention. I won't force ya, but you really should tell Tenzin. Maybe that's the reason this is bugging' you so much."

"Maybe."

"Just…think about it. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks AJ. You're a great friend"

"And don't you forget it!"

Korra laughed, "Come here" she embraced the pony in a warm hug. Korra knew she could count on Applejack to always be honest with her. After all, she is the element of Honesty for a reason.

That night, Korra and the ponies were all outside enjoying the evening air. Ikki and Jinora were both playing pai-cho on a small table near them, Twilight and Spike joined them. Korra sat near the door of the temple while brushing Fluttershy's mane.

"Avatar Korra"

They all saw the same skinny delivery guy from the other day approach them. Spike groaned in annoyance, "This guy again?"

"I have something for you" the delivery man said, but Korra was not interested in anything he had to say or give. She stood up from her seat and glared at the man, "It doesn't matter how manny gifts Tarlokk sends I am NOT joining his Task force!" as she said this, she eartbended a disk on the ground that turned the delivery man around and kicked him way,

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation" the guy said.

"To what?" Korra took the piece of paper from his hand and read it, Rainbow Dash and Flttershy flew next to her and read it also,

"Tarlokk is throwing a gala in you're honor." said the man, "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there"

Korra and the pegasus ponies looked at each other skeptically, no doubt it was another one of Tarlokk's schemes. However, not everybody had the same reaction, Rarity jumped for joy, "AH! A gala! This is perfect!"

Delivery guy's eyes widened as he looked down at the unicorn, "Uh….did she just…speak?"

Korra quickly got a nervous look on her face, "Uhhhhhhhh. No, that was….one of the kids!"

Ikki and Jinora looked at each other while binding.

"Their learning…ventriloquism?" Korra knew that wasn't all too convincing, but it was all she could come up with right now.

Delivery guy was still skeptical, "I could have sworn-"

"Okay bye!"

Korra earthbended a rock from the ground which threw the guy away a few feet, "Thanks for the invite, I'll defiantly take it under consideration!"

Once he was gone, they all glared at Rarity who laughed nervously, "He, he, sorry."

"Way to almost blow our cover Rarity." Rainbow Dash angrily tells her,

"I apologies for my outburst but this news is wonderful!"

"Rarity, you do realize this is just another one of Tarlokk's attempts to get Korra to change her mind about joining his Task Force, right?" Twilight pointed out.

"Of corse I do, I just mean it's the perfect opportunity for Korra, and us, to show off our fabulosity!"

They all looked at each other skeptically. "Any idea what she's talking about?" Ikki asked her sister, who simply shrugged "Nah, I usually just tune her out." Jinora said.

"Okay, open you're eyes!" Rarity said excitedly.

Korra removed her hands from her eyes and gasps at what she saw! In her room, Rarity was levitating a light blue gown with a sweetheart neckline with white trim and a aquamarine sapphire on the center of the neckline. streaming from the gem is a collection of small pearls reaching another matching gem around the waist and more pears decorated around it, the waist that is. Streaming down is a long dress-like cape exposing slim dark blue pants on the front and Korra's new boots, the cape is a slightly darker blue with pearls around the edges and water like patterns at the bottom. Over the neckline is a transparent light blue fabric that reaches the neck connected to a small pearl beaded neckless and three small sapphire gems. It was extravagant but the small tiny little pearls and not to flossy gems gave it a glamourous yet humble appeal to it, and Korra especially loved that she would get to wear pants.

Korra was blown away, "Rarity…this is incredible."

"You made that?" Applejack said in disbelief while pointing her hoof at her friend's latest creation.

Rarity smiled proudly, "Yep, worked on it none stop the other night. I also made, these!" she also levitated some asian styles clothing for each of the ponies,

*You can now see the gowns in my deviantart page. Go to my profile to cheek out the link*

"Wow!"

"And I could never forget Spikey-wikey." Rarity took out an asian styled tuxedo (kind of like the ones Mako and Bolin wore))

"Awesome!" said the dragon.

"Wait a second! Are we really going? I mean, you heard Twilight; this is just another of Tarlokk's tricks." Rainbow Dash said.

Korra agreed with her friend, "You're right. But if I don't go who knows what Tarlokk might do. He might use my absence to make me look bad and I've got enough people who dislike me already"

Spike hugged Korra's leg, "I like you" Korra smiled at him, "Thanks Spike, I like you too"

"So, does this mean we're going?" AppleJack asked.

"Well when are we ever going to get another opportunity to show off our new clothes?" Rarity asked. It was clear she REALLY wanted her latest work to be out in the open. She was already a big fashion success in her native land, now this was the time for the people of his world to know that too.

Korra really did wanted to try out the gift Rarity had given her, but she knew they couldn't' let their guards down at the gala, "Yeah. But we better be on our toes in case this is some set up." she tells them

"We don't have toes" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at her hooves.

"You know what I mean" Korra said.

"I do?"

"Do you?"

"Hm…yeah, I do!"

Korra smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay, but Pinkie Pie in case the party turns out to be a real damper, I'm gonna need you to liven things up a bit"

Pinkie stands up and salutes her, "You can count on me Avatar Korra ma'm!"

Rarity clapped her hooves excitedly "Oh, it's going to be one fabulous night"

The following night, Korra and the ponies were all getting ready. After taking their showers-separately of corse-they all placed their gowns on Korra's bed, Korra removed the towel from her hair letting it run down and Rarity did the same with hers which, even wet, looks fabulous.

(This song is a parody of "Being Popular" from MLP)

Rarity singing, "_We'll be the toast of the town the girls with great sway, we're the type of beauties that nobody sees everyday. When we walk in the room people will say, their the type of beauties that nobody sees everyday." _

Korra was next shown wearing her new, she twirled around and the ponies stomped their hooves happily.

_Becoming as popular as popular can be. Seeing you making you're mark in a society. You'll be the bell of the ball the star of the show, 'cause hey! You're the type beauty that nobody sees everyday._

Rarity was next seen fixing Korra's hair while Korra helped Rainbow Dash with her gown.

Rarity,_ "You will enchant them with every move that you make. You're style is very hard to fake. You're a pearl that shines bright as any star in the sky. You're the kind of beauty that is truly, no lie"_

Korra's eyes widened when she saw the ponies all walk out wearing their new stunning gowns.

"Wow. You all look incredible." she said before she started to sing,

_"My friend these designs are beyond pretty. You'll be the talk, yeah the talk of all Republic City. When we walk in the room people will say, WOW! Their the type of beauties that nobody sees every day"_

_Because were the type of beauties. Yes, you're the type of beauties. _

"No.", Rarity shakes her head and shows Korra her reflection in the mirror.

Rarity, "_**You're**__ the type of beauty everybody should know"_

Korra had her hair down an slightly curled, she had her usual hair ties to the side but her hair was held back by a sapphire hair clip on the back of her head and she has a small simple pearled headband on her head. She had to admit, she looked like a princess.

And she did kind of felt like one too.

Korra and the ponies arrived at the gala along with Tenzin and his family. Once they entered, all eyes were on them. People all around began talking in hushed tones about the avatar and the ponies.

"Wow!"

"Oh, my is that the Avatar?"

"She looks stunning"

"Are those the famous pony creatures we've heard about?"

"They look adorable"

"Truly breathtaking"

"She looks like a princess"

Korra couldn't help but blush at the compliments, she had never felt more beautiful in her life, and yet at the same time, she still felt like herself,

Rarity smiled proudly, "See Korra? I tolled you they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of you"

"Thanks Rare. You look pretty stunning yourself"

Rarity fliped her mane, "Don't we all?"

The people applauded to them all and Rarity bowed, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind" she even blew them kisses.

Korra looked around the room, there were so manny people there to see her, "I can't believe this is all for me"

Tenzin however, remained suspicious, "I am not sure what Tarlokk's plotting, but keep you're guard up. It's not like him to through a party just for the fun of it." he tells her.

Speak of the evil….

"So glad you could make it" said Tarlokk as she approached them. "and may I just say you look ravishing this evening, Korra. And so do you're little pony friends"

Despite the compliment, the ponies still looked suspiciously at the man. Korra politely thanked the councilmen, "Thanks. A very close friend of mine made it"

"Well she did fine job, that gown is truly one of a kind. Now if you'll excuse us, Tenzin the city awaits it's hero." Korra and the ponies went with Tarlokk to greet the guests. Tenzin looked to the side and his face become red with embarrassment,

"Meelo no that is not a toilet!"

Tarlokk introduced Korra to a middle aged man with spectacles, "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

Korra smiled at the man, "Nice to meet you" she says.

Hiroshi bowed in respect, "We're expecting great things from you" he tells her kindly.

Korra looked at him with unsure expression, "Yeah…greatness"

The ponies and Spike mirrored her expression. Then they heared a familiar voice,

"Hey…Korra?"

Korra looked up and her browed lowers in a slight glare when she saw Mako, but the ponies and Spike all drop their jaws and their eyes flew wide open at what they just saw: Mako had his arm around a beautiful sophisticated young lady…WHO WASN'T KORRA!

"Who the heck is she?" Spike whispers to Pinkie Pie.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Asami" Hiroshi said as his daughter smiled.

"I think her name's Asami" Pinkie whispered to Spike,

"Thanks for the info" Spike whispered/said sarcastically.

"No problem." Pinkie whispered back happily,

"It's lovely to meet you." Asami said politely, "Mako's tolled me so much about you"

Korra crossed her arms, "Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all"

Rarity glared at the new girl while the other ponies and Spike all shared Korra's exact same expression: unamused.

However, Asami was oblivious to their real feelings towards her and remained as sweet and friendly, "And these must be the famous ponies." she smiled at the colorful creatures, "Their just as cute as you said Mako. Mako?"

Asami noticed that her date was a tad distracted. Upon hearing Asami's voice, he snapped out of it, "hu? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just-"

Korra looked at him wondering if something is wrong.

"Wow, Korra that's one heck of a dress" he said, making the avatar blush.

Asami agreed, "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um my friend Rarity made it" Korra responded somewhat bashfully.

"Wow, you were't kidding when you said she had talent." Mako commented, "Thumbs up Rare"

Rarity whispered to Fluttershy, "At least Korra caught his attention."

Korra once again looked suspiciously at the pretty rich girl, "So how did you two meet?"

"Asami crashed into him on her moped" Bolin pointed out when he zipped to her sided and then zipped away.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, more than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament" Mako voice sounded so happy. Bolin smiled happily alongside his brother, "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah….great." Korra's tone of voice was anything but happy. The ponies lowered their ears in disappointment. Asami found their little features adorable, "Awww. Their so cute" she then reached out her hand to pet Rainbow Dash, but the pegasus quickly flares her nostrils at her and Asami slightly backs away.

"Wow!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Korra yelled at her. The pegasus pony slightly backed away, and Korra apologized to the young woman, "I'm so sorry, she's just not very good with strangers."

"Don't take it personally," Mako tolled Asami, "she didn't like me the first time either."

"Oh, that's okay. I still think she's cute"

Rainbow Dash glared at her, "Come near me with those talons you call nails and then I'll show you how cute I am"

Asami was stunned by this remark, "Well that wasn't very nice to say." the heiress's eyes then snapped open, "Wait, did she just talk?"

Rainbow's eyes also snapped open and started to panic a bit; Asami could understand her!

"Uh, no. I mean….neigh?"

Korra and Mako both slap their foreheads and the ponies, plus Spike, do the same.

Asami looked at Mako, "You didn't tell me they could speak, Mako"

"It was suppose to be a secret" he tells her.

Hiroshi looked at them confused, "I'm sorry, am I missing something here?"

Korra and the ponies all looked pleadingly at Mako waiting for him to come up with some explanation. Asami noticed his expression and Bolin's nervous one and looked at the looks on Korra and the ponies. The heiress then got the message,

"No dad, it's just a little inside joke."

Hiroshi simply chuckled, "You kids and you're pranks"

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Spike and the ponies all sigh in relief. Now there was another person who could understand the ponies. All of a sudden, keeping the magic a secret didn't seem to be like much of an option anymore.

Then Tarlokk then sees Lin Bei Fong among the crowed and called her name, "Chief Bei-Fong, I believe you and avatar Korra have already met"

Lin looked seriously at the avatar. Even the ponies felt intimidated by her glare, "Just because the city's throwing you this big party doesn't mean you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

With that, the chief walked away. Fluttershy pops her head from behind Korra's back, shaking in fear.

"She's a real ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Twilight said sarcastically.

Latter Tarlokk took Korra to the top of the stairs where a bunch or reporters began asking her questions. However, most of them involved Amon and Korra's thoughts on the matter. The ponies and Spike all watched anxiously as each reporter asked Korra a question, each one right after the last giving her almost zero time to answer. Korra was already loosing her patience and the last question really pushed it…

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!"

The ponies looked worried as Korra stood with furry in her eyes, but while others couldn't….they could also see a lot of fear.

"If the city needs me then…I'll join Tarlokk's Task Force and help fight Amon"

"There's you're headline folks" Tarlokk said to them all as he placed his arm around Korra. Reporters starting taking pictures, the ponies looked worried,

Spike said to Twilight, "Remember what you guys said earlier about Tarlokk having something planed? Looks like we just figured it out"

Twilight lowered her ears, "Too bad Korra found out too little to late." she said with much worry.

Korra quickly regretted her decision.

What has she done?

Korra stood outside, hopping to clear her head. Her arms were crossed and had a serious expression on her face.

"Cupcake?"

She looked down and smiled at Pinkie Pie offering her the sugary pastry, she kneeled down and takes it, "Thanks Pinkie."

Twilight and the others walked out to join her. Korra sighed, "I know I know, it was an incredibly stupid move. I fell right into Tarlokk's trap. I feel like such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, Korra" Twilight assured her,

"Yeah. Even if what you did was pretty stupid." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looks at her angrily and Rainbow Dash slumps her shoulders, "Sorry"

"I can't turn back now." said Korra, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well I know what I'm gonna do!", Pinkie Pie smiled excitedly before exclaiming, "Liven things up!"

Korar slumped her shoulders, "Pinkie Pie I really don't think that now's a good time to-"

"Are you kidding? That's what you asked me to do, remember?"

Korra sighed again. She figured if there was anyone who could easily lighten up any damper mood…it was Pinkie Pie, "….okay. Do it"

"Yay!"

Once back inside, Pinkie Pie jumped onto the stage where the band was playing soothing jazz music, they all stopped once Pinkie Pie took out a trumpet and began playing. The rhythm was surprisingly catchy. The band members bobbed their heads and started playing their instruments to the Pony's music.

Then, without warning, the rest of the ponies all pushed Korra onto the stage, "Girls, what are you-WOW!" The avatar wobbled a bit before balancing herself. There she stood in front of the mike stand, with everybody in the room looking at her. She nervously looked over at the ponies who all smiled encouragingly,

"Sing!" said Twilight. Korra looks at her confused, "What?"

"You've done it before. Just find you're heart and sing it loud."

Korra looked at the crowed of people starring at her with anticipation. Even Mako, Bolin and Asami were curious as to what she would do. Tenzin saw Korra on stage, "What is she doing?" he asked.

Korra looked over at Pinkie who's trumpet rhythm has caught on with the rest of the band smiling as they played along with the pony, people were already stomping their feet to the rhythm. Korra smiled and opened her mouth, her beautiful voice was a bit soft at first.

_I through my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "hey-o" gotta let go. I'm gonna celebrate and live my life, saying "hey-o" gotta let go_

On Pinkie's cue, the musicians started to sped up to Korra's harmonious singing which started getting faster and louder.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor cause thats' my plans, plans, plans, plans_

The ponies and Spike all started to dance to the beat, inspiring others to do the same. Tenzin's kids and wife bobbed their heads to the song. Tenzin himself found he was unable to resist either.

_I'm wearing all my favorite brans, brans, brans, brans. Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, yeah. Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and Ooooooooonnnnnnn!_

Korra's voice grew higher and more beautiful. Tenzin's eyes widened in amazement. Mako was just as surprised, he could not believe his eyes, or his ears. As Korra kept in singing, she started swaying her hips to the beat and dancing with flair and confidence.

The real Korra was let lose.

_I through my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "Aoh" gotta let go. I'm gonna celebrate and live my life, saying "Aoh" gotta let go. Cause we're gonna rock this town, we gonna sing all nigh, we're gonna light t up, like it's Dynamite. Cause I tolled you once, now I tolled you twice, we're gonna light this up, like it's Dynamite!_

The entire gala was now bursting with sound, dancing and fun. Even Lin couldn't resist taping her foot and smiling a little bit. Korra jumped from stage, not even bothering to take the microphone, her voice could be heard perfectly without it. She danced over to the ponies and danced with them.

_I'm gonna take it all. I'm gonna be the last one standing, higher over all_

Twilight then spotted Mako and Asami dancing together and then gets an idea. She whispered something to Fluttershy who then nodded at her

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

Twilight inconspicuously levitated Asami by the hem of dress and dragged her away from Mako while Fluttershy grabbed his sleeve with her mouth and pulled him away.

_Cause I-I-I believe it and I-I-I I just want it all, I just want it all_

Twilight slanged Asami who bumped into Bolin. The two were surprised at first but they simply shrugged their shoulders and started to dance together.

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

Korra kept dancing to the rhythm with her eyes closed. She was one with the music.

_Hands in the air, put you're hands in the air!_

As the music went on, Fluttershy with all of her might flung Mako who then slammed into Korra who catches him from falling. The two were in each others arms, looking at each other while blushing. Korra smiled and they get into a dancing position, Mako was still unsure on what is happening but decided to go along with it.

_I through my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying Aoh, gotta let go_

Mako finally smiled as the two danced across the floor. Twilight and Fluttershy hoof pumped each other in triumph. The two teens took hold of the dance floor as party gowers stood back and allowed them space to perform. People watched them in amazement.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying Aoh, baby let's go, Cause we're gonna rock this night we goon' go all night, we goon' light it up like it's Dynamite, Cause I tolled you once, now I tolled you twice, we gon' light it up. Like it's Dynamite!_

_Like it's Dynamite! _

As the music came to an end Mako dipped Korra, the two were breathing heavily and the entire room broke into applause. Korra and Mako released each other.

"Wow. I never knew you could do that" Mako said with a wide smile on his face

Korra was smiling as well, "Neither could I"

Just them Asami walked over and grabed Mako's arm, "You were amazing, you both were." she said while smiling to Korra.

The avatar looked unsurely when she saw Mako and Asami together but none the less forced a smile, "Uh, thanks."

"You mind if he shares the last dance with me?' Asami asked while hugging Mako's arm. Korra tried to look as happy as she could, "….no, no of corse not. Go right ahead"

Asami lead Mako away but she gives Korra a sincerely smile before they disappeared into the crowed, leaving a very disappointed Korra behind. The ponies came over to her as they too watched the couple leave. Rarity huffs, "Hmp! I don't like her. Love her hair, but not her!"

"You were amazing Korra" Twilight said sweetly.

The avatar smiled as she kneeled down and they all shared a group hug. Korra knew she could always count on the ponies to be there to bring a smile on her face….especially Pinkie Pie.

"And don't you forget it!" *wink, wink*

The next day, all of the ponies stayed at air temple island while Korra was with Tarlokk and his Task Force training. She was all they could think about, Twilight could barely concentrate on her books, Rarity tried sowing random fabrics to calm herself down. Applejack and Spike helped Pema in the kitchen, Fluttershy played with Naga and the lemurs, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hung out with the kids. But despite their efforts to keep themselves occupied, they couldn't stop thinking about Korra.

That night they all sat around the radio, the announcer spoke about how Korra and Tarlokk managed to infiltrate a secret chi blocking training facility and captured manny chi blockers-in-training and other equalists. They even read about it in the papers. While the ponies were proud that Korra had done such a good job, they were also very concerned if Korra had made the right choice.

Once Korra got home, she didn't say a word. She simply headed to her room and stayed there.

Twilight and Spike both walked to her door. Twilight knocked first, "Korra? You okay?"

They heard Korra's voice from the other side of the door, "Not now Twilight."

Twilight and Spike shared a sad look. Twilight began trying to reason with Korra through the door again, "Just listen to me…you can't keep doing this. You already tolled us how you truly felt but you need to tell Tenzin. You're not being fully honest with him and you're not handling you're fears the way that you should."

"I just want to be alone right now" said the avatar. Her voice sounded so sad and even a bit angry.

"Come on Korra, I may not be a mind reader but I can read you're inner emotions."

"Then read this; leave me alone!"

Twilight slightly backed away from the door and lowered her ears. Spike looked just as upset she she did,

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll talk to you latter." Twilight's tone of voice wasn't mad, but hopeful as she walked away. Inside Korra's room she sat with her back pressed against the door. She hugged her legs and cried.

She felt awful for what she had just done.

The following day, the ponies all listened to the radio attentively. Tenzin stood by the doorway with a sympathetic look on his face before leaving them alone.

They all listened as Korra and Tarlokk spoke with the press about how they planed to handle Amon. Their ears perked up once they hear Korra's voice and gasped at what she said,

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel! Let's cut to the chase and settle this. If your man enough to face me"

Realizing they could hear no more, Spike turned off the radio, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked,

"Korra's trying to eliminate her fears by facing Amon in person. It's the only explanation." Rarity said sadly.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "I may have done some nutty things myself in the past, but even I have to admit, she's in WAY over her head on this one"

"She may have been honest with us, but a part of her is still hiding." Twilight said, "I'm starting to think Amon isn't necessarily her biggest fear…."

"Its failure." added Applejack.

Latter that night, Korra prepared to face Amon. She rode on a small boat near the docks of the city. Tenzin, the ponies and even Tarlokk all stood on the wooden platform as Tenzin tried to reason with her.

"Korra this is madness!"

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone"

"Korra, this isn't going to help you" Twilight tells her.

"I have to at least try."

Tenzin angrily turned to Tarlokk, "This is all you're doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind"

Applejack then took out her lasso and tied it around Korra, preventing her from moving, "Hey! Aj!"

The pony tied the rope to the side of the docks, "Sorry Korra, but we can't let you do this. Try and think this through"

"I have!" the avatar breaks the ropes with her fire, "You all stay with Tenzin. I'll be back" she said before waterbending the boat towards Aang Memorial Island. Tenzin couldn't let Korra do this, but what could he do. He then turned to the ponies, "Girls, I need you to go with her. She might need the back up."

Rainbow Dash saluted him, "Way ahead of you, T-man!"

They all ran from the docks and hid behind a small boat. Twilight used her magic and teleported them to the island. They staid hidden behind Aang's as statue as they watched Korra waiting for Amon.

After a few seconds...

"Come out, you guys" Korra said without even turning around. The ponies and Spike all stepped out from their hiding place,

"We should have remembered she could do that" said Pinkie Pie.

"I thought I tolled you guys to stay with Tenzin"

Rarity looked at the avatar with serious eyes, "Well he tolled us to stay with you"

Korra sighed in defeat. The last thing she needed were her friends getting involved in this, "Guys, you can't-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

They all screamed at the sound of an incredibly loud sound!

Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash for protection while Pinkie Pie jumped and held on to Rarity.

The noise turned out to be just the giant clock striking midnight. They all sighted in relief. Korra flexed her muscles to get her head in the game.

"Spike, you can get off my back now" Korra turned around to reveal the little dragon clinging on to her back, "He, he, sorry Kors" he said before jumping off.

"You guys need to leave now" Korra said sternly. But the ponies simply stood there.

"Guys, I mean it"

But they didn't listen. Instead they all sat down silently. Minus Fluttershy, Rarity tapped her and pointed her hoof downwards telling her to sit down with them. The frightened little pegasus hesitantly sat down. Korra knew what this meant…they were not going anywhere. They wanted to stay and help her.

"Fine. But please just stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay" they all said in union. Korra sat down with them as they all waited for Amon to show up.

An hour latter…

Pinkie Pie was playing 'eye-spy' , "I spy with my pony eye something….blue!"

"The ocean" they all answered at the same time in board tones.

"Oh, you guys are good!"

Another hour later…..

"I spy with my pony eye-"

Rainbow Dash groaned loudly, "The ocean! It's always the ocean!"

Pinkie Pie huffs, "Don't need to get all upset"

One more hour…..

Applejack finally let out a yawn, "Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause?" she asked.

Korra and Twilight simultaneously stretched and yawned as well. Twilight had a sleepy and bored look on her face, "Korra, I don't think he's coming"

Rarity agreed, "Maybe he was off doing some other evil things and didn't get a chance to hear you're invitation on the radio."

Korra eventually decided that they were right, "Probably. No point in waiting around anymore. Let's go"

Spike cheers, "Finally!"

They all got up and walked down from the statue. They walked pass the entrance at the bottom part of the statue (I hope I explained that right), when an extension cord appeared and wrapped itself around Korra's leg, making her fall down!

"Korra!" the ponies cried out.

The cord then dragged Korra inside the building and the ponies followed. The dark room was lit up when Korra unleashed a blast of fire. Their eyes widened when they see some familiar figures with familiar green orbs….The equalists!

She continued to firebend but they managed to sustain her arms with their cords. The ponies all charged at them, they kicked them with their hooves, Twilight zapped then with her magic, and Spike unleashed fire, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both tried to break the cords that held Korra's arms, but the equalists then started jabbing the ponies, paralyzing them and they all fell down.

Flutterhys struggled to move any part of her body, "I-I can't move!"

Rarity struggled too, "Me neither!"

Twilight also struggled, "Now I understand why their called chi-blockers"

The equalists held up Korra by her arms and tied up the ponies. They gasped when they saw the infamous masked man emerge from the shadows.

"I received you're invitation, young avatar"

Korra eyes were filled with fear. She closed them shut, waiting for the worst. However instead of taking away her bending, Amon grabbed her face, "Our showdown, while inevitable, is pre-mature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away you're bending right now..."

Ponies gasped.

"I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would really behind you're untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan….and I'm saving you, for last. Then you will get you're duel…and I will destroy you."

He jabbed her arm and Korra fell unconscious. Amon then looked at the ponies, who all growled at him.

"I'm not sure what you're purpose is or why the avatar keeps you. But if you are of value, you might just be of use to me yet."

Twilight growled even louder and her horn began to glow, unleashing a power energy that blasted both Amon and his equalists against the wall…hard!

A force field appeared around the girls, protecting them from the horrible man. Amon stood up, "I was right. We will meet again, little ponies"

With that, he and the equalists disappeared into the darkness.

Once they were sure he was gone, the force field diminishes and Rarity untied them all with her magic. Twilight rushed over to Korra and felt her forehead.

"She's okay. Rainbow Dash, go get Tenzin"

"I'm on it!" the pegasus flew at supper fast speed towards the island. Twilight nuzzled Korra's face, "It's going to be alright Korra"

Her horn touched Korra's forehead and then images flashed before Twilight's eyes:

Images of a bald man with an arrow with a resemblance to Tenzin, a woman with a resemblance to Lin and another man she did not recognize, and also the eyes of who appeared to be a sinister man. Once the images ended, Twilight backed away shaking her head.

"Twilight, what happened?" Spike asked, the alicorn felt woozy from the vision, "I-I don't know."

Rainbow flew as fast as she could to Air Temple island. Down bellow she and sees Tenzin in the patio passing back and forth

"Tenzin!"

"Rainbow Dash! Where's Korra?"

"Amon ambushed us, you have to come with me right now!"

Tenzin quickly got Oogie and followed Rainbow Dash.

Korra slowly began opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she managed to see a pair of legs coming towards her.

"Aang?"

"Korra!" Tenzin quickly took her in his arms, "Korra are you alright? Rainbow Dash tolled me Amon ambushed you."

Korra was still shaking a bit, "Yeah. He did"

Tenzin feared the worst, "Did he-did he take your'e bending away?"

"No he didn't" Applejack said.

To be sure, Korra quickly opened her hands and made a small fire before closing her fists.

"No. I'm okay"

Tenzin sighed in relief, "Thank goodness"

"We were so worried" said Fluttershy as she hugged Korra. She looked at the ponies worried expressions. She knew they were scared for her and the worst part was…they didn't have to be. If only she hadn't done this.

All of a sudden…Korra broke into tears and loud sobs before burying her face in Tenzin's chest as he hugged her, catching even him and the ponies by surprise.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!"

Tenzin tried to sooth the weeping avatar, "It's alright. The nightmare is over"

"You were right, I was scared this whole time. I had already tolled the ponies how I really felt but I couldn't bare and tell you or anybody else. I though if I challenged Amon then I wouldn't be scared, but I sill was! (sobs) I wasn't being completely honest, not with myself or you. I've never felt like this before and…Tenzin, I don't know what to do!"

The ponies joined in the hug. Twilight smiled at her, "It's okay Korra, we're here for you"

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you before Twilight, I didn't mean it"

"I know, don't worry about it."

"Admitting you're fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them" Tenzin said.

Korra wiped the tears away and looked at her mentor, "I promise, I'll never keep my fears a secret again."

Just then, the room lit up as Korra's chest started to glow once again. Tenzin and the ponies shielded their eyes from the light which then made the room less dark and more brighter. Once the glow from Korra's chest diminished, they saw that around her neck was an orange gem shaped in the form of an apple with a gold ring,

Applejack could not believe her eyes, "No way!"

Tenzin was a bit lost at what had just happened, "Wha-what is that?"

Korra touched the gem around her neck, "The Element of Honesty." she said in amazement.

Twilight gleamed in realization, "And it showed up when you were finally being, fully honest with not only with us and Tenzin…but with yourself."

"So, each time I preform a deep that matches one of the six Elements of Harmony…"

"They'll show up on you!" Rainbow added excitedly,

Korra couldn't help but smile, she could summon the Elements of Harmony!

"This is unbelievable!" she said

Tenzin arced an eyebrow, "I'm still a little confused here"

"Don't worry Tenzin, I'll explain everything." Korra removed the neckless and placed it on Applejack. The gem glowed before dissolving into her skin

"Two down. Four to go"

**So Korra has now achieved the Element of Honesty! Which element is next?**

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	5. The spirit of Competition

quizilla

**The Spirit of Competition**

After manny long days and hours of training, Korra and the Fire Ferrets have become stronger by the minute. Today they were practicing yet again and, as usual, the ponies and Spike were watching their progress. Twilight watched as Korra moved,

"Keep you're chin up there Kors!" the alicorn instructed,

"Got it!" Korra replied.

The three friends bended each of their respected elements with all of their might and, they ended up overpowering each other and knocked one another to the ground. But despite being on the floor, they all laughed.

"It's been great having you back to practice with us Korra" Mako said as he took off his helmet.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarlokk isn't too happy about my league of absence."

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force" Bolin said.

"Not like the second one was any more fun" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight levitated a notebook with number written on the pages and showd them to the Fire Ferrets, "You guys have made incredible progress. You're speed and precision timing has amped up by 33%!"

Korra cheered, "Great!"

"What'd she say?" Mako asked.

"We just got 33% cooler"

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes, "Way to paraphrase" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, come on Team huddle time." Mako said. Both Korra and Bolin gathered next to him. Mako then smiled at the ponies, "You girls too. You're as much as part of the team as any of us"

With gleaming smiles, the ponies all gathered near their humans friends as they huddled together in a circle.

Bolin smiled flirtatiously at Korra who in return smiled awkwardly at him. She then smiled at Mako who looked a bit unsure.

"It's our first match in the tournament tonight, I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, The Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!"

"Not quite."

They all turned around and see Asami holding their new uniforms, which had the Future Industries logo on them, "You'll need these"

Mako happily greeted her, "Hey, Asami"

"Good morning sweetie"

Korra didn't look at all to happy to see her and neither did the ponies, Twilight narrowed her eyes at the heiress, "She sure has great timing" she said sarcastically,

Spike stuck out his tongue, "Bleh!"

Mako smiled proudly at the new uniforms, "These new uniforms look great"

"You look great, champ" his girlfriend said flirtatiously. They gave each other eskimo kisses while Korra and the others gaged at the scene. Spike shivered in disgust, "Ew, double Bleh!" Bolin simply gave them a "really?" look.

"Well, teammates"

Korra and the others regain their composure as Mako spoke, "I'll see you before the match tonight, Asami and me have a lunch date"

Both Mako and Asami walked out while Bolin waved goodbye to them, "Okay well we'll check with you guys latter, you know we'll see you when we see you."

Rarity growled angrily as she watched Asami leave, "Err! Just who does she think she is?"

"I know!" Rainbow Dash started speaking in a high pitch girly voice as she mimiced Asami, even flipping her mane,

" "Oh, look at me, I'm Asami and I'm so pretty and perfect, look at my flowing raven hair",-barf!"

Korra picked up her gym bag and palced it over her shoulder. Bolin walked up to her and began flirting with the avatar, "So…Korra, there they go…here we are…all alone in the gym"

Pinkie Pie jumped in between them and stayed in mid air as she said, "Hey! We're here too, ya know" she jumped back down.

"Right, no I'm sorry, my bad, I just meant two "people" alone. Together." Bolin corrected as he flashed his signature grins. Korra was gaining to feel very uncomfortable, "Um…."

Realizing this, Twilight quickly flew in between them and moved Bolin aside a few feet, "We should really be getting back to the temple, I promised Jinora we'd play some pai cho this afternoon."

She looked to the other ponies, expecting them to help her out. Applejack elbowed Fluttershy, "Oh, um and Applejack and I promised Pema we would help her with dinner tonight, he, he, he" she said nervously,

"Y-Yeah, plus Tenzin's probably waiting for me to start training so. Bye!" Korra said as she made her way out.

"See ya! said Twilight as she flew behind Korra.

"See ya latter alligator!", Pinkie Pie waved and they all ran out the door, leaving Bolin alone and disappointed.

Latter at air temple island, as the snow fell gently down, Korra and the ponies were helping Ikki and Jinora feed the lemurs. One of them nuzzled to Fluttershy.

"Aww, you're quite welcome little one"

"So, Korra hows it going with the dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked with a cheeky grin, "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately"

"Oh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance" Ikki said dreamily,

Korra could feel her cheeks turn red, "What? Ha, listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff"

Twilight smiled while rolling her eyes, "Rriiiiiiiight"

Applejack winked, "Sure you're not"

"I'm serious!" Korar said defensively.

Jinora rolled her eyes while smiling, "Come on Korra, you know you can't keep secrets form them. Even if you tried"

Korra sighed, she knew the girl was right, "It doesn't matter anyway, besides he'll all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl"

Rarity immediately scoffed in disgust, "Oh, please! What does she have that you don't? You know, besides long flowing and perfectly manageable hair and good taste in makeup, BUT does she have you're unique charm and dangerous yet alluring fiery spirit? Ha! I highly doubt it"

Spike agreed, "She's right Korra, you're totally awesome!"

"You're truly one of a kind", Fluttershy said as she lovingly hugged the avatar.

Pinkie Pie hops happily into place while saying, "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the whole world."

"See? You are beautiful, and certainly don't need makeup or anything to prove that." Rarity continued, "Especially since you already have such a naturally glorious complexion, any amount of makeup would no doubt ruin you're fasique. Although you're hair would look lovely all lose and curled. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a swarm of boys practically worshiping the ground you walk on."

Korra slightly chuckled, "That's kind of exaggerating a bit but, you really mean that?"

"May my fur turn an unattractive shade of green if I am"

"I appreciate it you guys." Korra began fiddling nervously with her fingers, "Sooooo, lets just pretend for a second I am interested in Mako….what would I do?"

Twilight began, "Well, I think personally-

"Finally! Something where my area of expertise is useful." Rarity interrupted. Twilight rolled her eyes again, this should be good,

"Now darling, it's obvious Mako does have an unspoken attraction towards you, you just need to show him you feel the same. The first thing you need to do is through in some hints his way: bat you're eyes, pout you're lips, but not too much, flip you're hair to show it's natural flow, without being to obvious of corse, and you can never go wrong with a dazzling smile. Once he's noticed these hints he will be begging to be yours."

Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Oh, come on! You really think that'll help? I say you be bold, walk right up to him and ask if he wants to go out"

"She's got a point." Pinkie said.

"Shouldn't it be the boy who does the asking?" Rarity asked.

"She's got a point too." Pinkie said.

"What's she suppose to do? Sit around and wait till he gets the guts to ask her out?" Rainbow asked.

"She's makes another good point" Pinkie said.

Rarity was unsure what to say that this point, "Well…uh"

"Point Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie.

Jinora then got an idea, "Oh, I just red a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was suppose to marry the princess. Korra should do what she did"

"Tell me!" Korra said excitedly,

Jinora explained, "She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country, then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic"

They all looked at her with slightly terrified and concerned expresions,

Korra, "uh….."

Rainbow, "Ssssuuuure?"

Fluttershy, "Um, very romantic?"

"Yeah, nothing says "I love you" like being burned alive", Twilight said sarcastically, but Jinora did not notice this "I could lend it to you if you like." she said excitedly.

Twilight smiled awkwardly, "Great. Do most of them involve girls committing suicide?"

"Of corse not."

Twilight sighed in relief,

"Some of them are murdered or even die of sadness" Jinora said completely unfazed.

Twilight's eyes pop open, "Good to know." the alicorn said sarcastically.

"No, no, no!" Ikki said, "The best way to win a boy's heart is to make a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cups in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever!"

Pinkie Pie happily agreed, "I love it!"

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said to Rainbow Dash.

"I know right?" said the pegasus

"As nice as those suggestion are girls, I still think my advice was better" Rarity said proudly.

"No way, she should follow my advice!" Jinora added,

"Tell you what, when she needs to burn her flesh into a fiery pit of death then will take it under consideration." Rainbow said.

Korra turned around when she heard the sound of laughing from behind, "Oh, hey Pema. Um, how long where you standing there?"

"Long enough. But truest me I know what you're going through. Yeas ago I was in the exact same situation"

"You were?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, with Tenzin"

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked.

"That's right" Pema winked.

"So what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection."

"I know the feeling." Fluttershy said "The being shy and scared part I mean."

Pema giggled before continuing, "So yeah I was scared, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history"

Korra, Ikki, Jinora and the ponies all huddle together and sigh dreamingly, "Oooooooh"

Spike however, was not so amused, "Oh, brother"

Rarity wiped away a tear, "That's the most romantic and inspirational story I have ever heard"

"Uh, yeah! I think so too" Spike said.

Korra took everything Pema had just said into thought. The avatar smiled as she made up her mind.

She was going to do what Pema did…

Hang her chin up and confess her feelings for Mako!

Million of pro-bending fans cheered as the Fire Ferrets bended like the never bended before. They were at the top of their game. The Ponies and Spike all watched from the lockers as Korra and her friends fought hard on their next match.

Even the announcer could barely contain his excitement, "I am astonished with the level of indulgent being displayed here tonight by the Fire Ferrets, no wonder the avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grind stone in the gym"

The ponies all happily cheered, they were all wearing hats with fire ferrets on them waving mini flags,

Applejack, "Come on Fire Ferrets!"

Twilight, "You can do it Korra!" _Move just like a wave, some action is what they crave. We're all here for you, cheering loud and high. Knowing that with you're skills you're team will touch the sky. Like a lightning bolt, you're heart will glow and when it's time you'll know. You've just gotta ignite the light_

Ponies, "_Ah"_

Twilight, "_And let it shine" _

Ponies, "_Ah"_

Twilight, "_Cause you own the night, yeah show us the light. baby, you're a Firework." _

Ponies,_ "Ah!"_

Twilight, "_Come on let you're colors burst. Make em go"_

Ponies, "_Ah, Ah, ah"_

Twilight, "_As you shoot a cross the sky-y-y"_

_Ponies, "Baby you're a firework come on let you're colors burst, make em go Ah, Ah, Ah. As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon._

The ferrets won the match by throwing their opponents out of the ring.

_YEAH!_

The three benders embraced in a group hug and the ponies do so as well from the balcony.

"They did it!" Twilight cheered,

"YEHA!" Applejack cheered while waving her hat.

Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon and started shoring confetti everywhere, "YAY!"

Mako and Korra were the first to enter the locker rooms, Bolin was still enjoying the praise from the crowed. The two teens were then tackled by ponies and a dragon who ran to hug them,

Rainbow Dash was giddy with excitement, "You guys were, soooooooo awesome!"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash" Korra said. The two teens got up, Mako removed his helmet and smiles at Korra as he walked to his lcoker, "Wow, we were really connecting out there on that ring."

Korra removed her helmet and blushed at his compliment, "Yeah. You know I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too."

"Um, sure"

Twilight nudged Korra's leg and nodded her head towards Mako's direction, signaling her to go for it. Korra took in a deep breath before speaking, "So, I was thinking we should spend some time together"

The ponies gleamed and silently squealed in excitement as they watched the two teens. Spike was crossing his fingers for good luck.

"We've been spending lots of time together" Mako replied.

"I mean, outside of the gym and not while searching for kidnaped family members or fighting chi-blockers"

Pinkie whispered to Rainbow Dash, "It's going, weeeeeell",

"He hasn't answered yet" said Rainbow Dash.

Mako was unsure what to say next, "I don't know. Asami and I are-"

"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"

The ponies and Spike lose their exited smiles and all drop their jaws and their eyes pop open in shock, "Gah!"

\"Didn't see that common'" said Applejack still stunned.

They could not believe Korra just blurted out her feelings like that! Oh, who were they kidding? This was KORRA for pete sake.

Korra quickly turned away and covered her face in embarrassed. Mako didn't even look at her.

"Korra. I'm really sorry but…I just don't' feel the same way about you"

Ponies and Spike once again go, "Gah!"

Pinkie Pie pretended to be stabbed in the chest, "It burns!" the pony falls down.

Korra could not even begin to describe her disappointment, "Forget I ever said anything" she sadly walked away from Mako and the ponies a;; looked at her just as upset, Rainbow flew near her, "Ya know, when I said "be bold", this isn't exactly what I meant"

"Rainbow Dash, you're not helping" Applejack replied sternly,

"It's okay." Korra said sadly.

Just then Asami walked in and walked over to Mako, "Congratulations, you were so amazing out there" she kisses his cheek and Mako took one last glance at Korra, they were both sharing the same sad expressions, before walking away with Asami. Spike tugged on Korra's leg, "Korra? You okay?"

She picked him up and places him on the table next to her, "I will be. Don't worry" she scratches his head affectionately.

Bolin walked up to her, "So, Korra. I was thinking', you and me, we could go get some dinner together, sort of a…date situation"

This caught all the ponies by surprise. Especially Twilight, "Say what, now?"

"You know, a date." Bolin said. "When two people, preferably a guy and a girl, go some place together to-"

"I know what it is!" Twilight responded somewhat bitterly, making Bolin back up a bit.

Korra didn't like the idea very much, especially with the way she was feeling right now, "Bolin, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date worthy"

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the world."

"Hey! That's what I said!" Pinkie Pie said annoyed,

Korra couldn't help but blush and giggle from Bolin's compliment, "You really feel that way about me?"

"I've felt that way since the moment I saw you"

As sweet as this words were, the ponies were not entirely convinced that this was going to go well. Meanwhile, Mako was listening to their conversation and he didn't look too happy about what he was hearing.

"Truest me, I know we're going to have so much fun together."

"You know what? I could use some fun"

Ponies tried to stop them, "But-"

"What is it guys?"

Twilight tried to come up with a good enough excuse, "Uh…uh…"

In a desperate act, Spike surprised Korra by clinging on to her waist, "Spike, what are you-"

"Please don't go! I'll-miss you!"

Korra arced her eyebrow at this, "Since when are you so clingy?"

"Please!" the dragon cried,

"Spike, honey let go." she manages to release the dragon's grip on her and looked back at Bolin, "Okay, sure I'll go with you"

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Bolin!" the earthbender wrapped his arm around Korra and Mako angrily watched the two of them leave while Asami nuzzled against his chest. The ponies noticed his angry expression and looked back at the door where Korra and Bolin had just left.

Latter, in the showers where Korra was getting changed, the ponies were out of the dressing room talking with her,

"Korra, you sure you want to go on a date with Bolin?" Twilight asked

"I don't see why not. Besides, we're just hanging out, no big deal"

AppleJack said, "Look, sugarcane. Bolin is a nice guy and I know you'd never do anything to hurt him but-"

"We just don't want him to get the wrong idea" Rarity added.

"And we hope you're not just doing this because you're upset about what happened with, you-know-who" said Fluttershy.

Korra came out fully dresses and fixing her hair ties, "You mean Mako?"

"Too soon?"

"Okay, you guys may have a point. I probably wasn't entirely thinking strait. I don't see it as a date but Bolin might." just then an idea pops into her head, "Hey!…why don't you guys come with us?"

The ponies were all a bit surprised by this suggestion, "Wouldn't that be kind of a crowed?" Spike said.

"Yeah, if three's a crowed then," Pinkie Pie started counting her hooves, as more than four appeared as she counted "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 would be an even bigger crowed"

"You don't all have to come, just one or two of you and Naga's coming too. That way it won't be that mush of a date. We can all still have a fun time, I can get my mind off of Mako and nobody gets hurts."

However, the ponies were not fully on board with this. Even Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced, "Won't Bolin feel kind of awkward with us around?"

"I'll tell him you guys really wanted to come." Korra suggested. She tried very hard to make this sound like a good idea, but the looks she got from the ponies tolled her otherwise. She sighed in defeat, "Who am I kidding? You're right this is crazy. I'll just be sending him the wrong message and I can't do that to him. I'll tell him I can't go"

She prepared to leave until she was stopped by Twilight, "Wait! Maybe a little night out is exactly what you need. We'll come with, but make sure to let Bolin down easy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's all have some fun." the alicorn said with a smile.

Rainbow decided to agree, "I'm in"

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof, "Me too! You know me, I love fun!"

Korra turned to the others, "What about you guys?"

"You go on ahead, we'll just hang out here in the gym" said Applejack.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, go on and have fun", said Rarity.

"Yeah, forget about that jerk" said Spike.

"Thanks Spike. Come on guys" Korra said as she, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle left the showers, leaving behind Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Spike.

Fluttershy waves goodbye, "Have fun"

Once they were gone, Rarity quickly gained a look of determination, "Come along, Spike." the two headed towards the door. AppleJack looked at them suspiciously, "Where are you guys going?"

"To spy on Mako," Rarity said, "Did you see the look on his face when Bolin asked Korra out? He's obviously hiding something and we're going to figure out what"

Both she and Spike ran out to find the firebender, leaving a very concerned Applejack and Fluttershy, "Why do I get the feeling that this ain't gonna to go so well?" said the country pony.

Outside near the arena's entrance, Bolin waited for Korra. He quickly smiled once he saw her approaching, "Hey, Korra!"

His smile then faded when he saw she had brought company, "Um, are they-"

"Bolin, look I'm sorry but I have to be completely honest with you." Korra looked directly at him and spoke from her heart, "You're a really great guy and I like you a lot but…." she paused for a moment, this was a lot harder than she had hoped, " I don't like you…in the exact same way that you like me." this was painful even for her.

Bolin immediately looked upset, "Oh"

"I'm really sorry. When I agreed to go out with you I was really upset about something that, I kind of don't want to talk about right now, and I thought that maybe hanging out with one of my best friends would help make me feel better. I'm not saying I agreed because I pity you or anything, but I also didn't want to give you the wrong idea. And now that you know how I really feel, I'm hooping we could still go out but as two best friends enjoying each other's company? But if you don't, I will completely understand."

Korra waited anxiously for his reply. Sfter a few seconds, Bolin smiled, "You really think of me as one of you're best friends?"

Korra smiled sweetly in return, "The best I've ever had. Really."

"Well, I am a little upset about all of this…but I'm glad you tolled me the truth."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Bolin gave her a genuine smile, "Nah, I can never stay mad at you. Ya know what, forget the date let's just go have some fun."

Korra sighed in relief, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." she said as she hugged him tightly, "Wait here, I'll go get Naga." she ran off to go find their ride and Bolin kept on his smile. Twilight smiled proudly at the earthbender, "I'm glad you're taking this so maturely Bolin,"

"Well, Korra said she just wants to be friends." unbeknownst to them, he had his fingers crossed behind his back and whispered to himself, "For now anyway"

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing" Bolin said with a smile. Twilight and the others arced their eyebrows. This boy was up to something.

The group of friends decided to eat at Narrok's noodle shop, where they served water tribe food. Korra, Bolin, Pinkie, Rainbow and Twilight were all enjoying their delicious water tribe noodles,

Bolin spoke with his mouth full, "So, how do you like it?"

"Mmm, it's delicious and totally authentic." Korra said, also with her mouth full, "I didn't realize how much I missed water tribe grub"

Twilight slurped some noodles and spoke with her mouth full too, "This water tribe food really is to die for"

Pinkie slurps her noodles, "mmmm, yummy!"

"Totally!" said Rainbow Dash, also speaking with her mouth full. They all silently thanked the fact Rarity wasn't there to see them talking with full mouths.

Bolin swallowed his noodles before speaking, "That's great because this is my favorite joint. See, you love water tribe food, I love water tribe food, just one of the manny reasons we are so great together"

Hearing this, Twilight kicked his leg,

"OW!"

The alicorn looked at him intimidatingly, the young man got the message quickly, "I-I mean, you know if this were a date which it's not, just two friends and their pony pals eating together"

Twilight smirked as they kept enjoying their meal. Then, Korra noticed a group of people from across the room, one man in particular was giving them a very unfriendly look, "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?"

Pinkie Pie began looking around, "What guy?"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie's head and turned it to the direction to where the guy was sitting along with his posse.

"Oh, that guy." said Pinkie Pie.

"That's Tahno, and the wolf bats" Bolin said. Rainbow looked at them curiously, "Tah-who and the what-nows?" she asked

"The raining champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." he warned. But Korra disobeyed him and glared at Tahno. Twilight rolled her eyes, "And she made eye contact. Real shocker."

Tahno stood up, raised his hands in a flashy manner and with his posse behind him, made his way to Korra and Bolin.

"Uh-oh, here he comes." said the worried earthbender, "Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude."

When he saw him coming, Bolin continued to eat his noodles. Tahno smiled arrogantly at them, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of ammeters like you luck you're way into the tournament? Especially you, Uh-vetar."

Korra scoffed at him, while the ponies all snarled.

"And these must be the legendary Avatar pets I've heard so much about. Frankly, I thought they'd be a lot more impressive."

Rainbow Dash quickly got ready to charge at him until Korra stoped her. Tahno then got closer to the avatar, invading a bit of her personal space, "You know, if you'd like to know how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons" he then caught a wife of her hair, "Watermelon and vanilla. Nice" he said with a wink. Korra shivered in disgust at his closeness,

"Last time we let Rarity force perfume on Korra." Twilight whispered to Pinkie Pie.

Korra slowly stood up and faced Tahno with fire in her eyes, "You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot"

"Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you, if you hit him we're out of the tournament" Bolin tells her.

Korra glared at Tahno's cocky grin as the ponies mirrored her expression. Korra placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Naga came bursting through the window, roaring at Tahno who quickly backed away while shrieking like a girl. He quickly regained his composure as he and his posse left the building.

Korra and her friends then started to laugh. Rainbow Dash felt her sides hurt from the laughter, "Ha! You are so totally awesome! You too Naga" Rainbow petted the polar bear dog who then licked the pony.

Bolin couldn't stop his laughter, "Oh, man I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that"

Twilight wiped away a single happy tear, "If I didn't know better I'd say he was this close to peeing his pants! Ha, ha, ha!"

Pinkie Pie was on her back laughing, "HA, HA, HA! Pee his pants! Good one Twilight!"

"Yeah, it was great. You are one of a kind, Korra"

Korra smiled at Bolin's compliment.

Meanwhile, back at the arena. Mako was in his usual cloths shooting fire blasts at a target in the gym. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike where watching from afar as the firebender kept throwing attack after attack with much furry.

Spike winced as he watched Mako be so ruthless with the dummy "He doesn't look too happy. Maybe we should leave him alone" he said.

Rarity points her hoof at Mako, "Look at him, ever since Korra left with Bolin he's been crankier than usual"

"You really think it could be because he's jealous?" Applejack asked.

"I see no other reason for him to be upset. He is in the tournament, he has a new "girlfriend", blech!, any other boy would be over the moon right now. Look at him-"

Mako angrily shoots another fire blast and the dummy which literally exploded. The young man took in slow but deep heavy breaths.

"Unless that's how firebenders express happiness, we must face the facts."

"He really likes Korra but he just won't admit it." Fluttershy said.

"That's right"

"So, what do we do? He can't hear us, remember?" said Spike.

"We don't need words to get the truth out of him. Watch and learn," Rarity confidently walked towards Mako, while Applejack hoof palmed her face, "Oh, boy"

Mako started picking up the remains of the dummy, when he heard a cute 'neigh'. He turned to see it was the white unicorn, "Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?"

Using another method of communication, Rarity used her magic to levitate three pieces of her mane and styled them to look like Korra's hair style. Mako looked at her curiously but was kind of getting what the pony as trying to tell him,

"Korra? What about her? Besides thats she's out with my brother? After I specifically tolled him it was a bad idea" he said bitterly as he continued to clean up the remains of the dummy.

Rarity then used her magic to levitate his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She fixed her hair to make it look slightly spiky like Mako's. She began acting all broody like he does. Mako arcs an eyebrow, "Just what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Rarity continued the charade for a while: she switched back to "Korra" by arranging her hair style to match her's and pretended to be the avatar yelling. She switched to "Mako" by putting on his scarf and also pretended to be him yelling. She switches to "Korra" and pretended to waterbed while flipping her hair being all sassy and pretty. She switched back to "Mako" stuck out his tongue like a lovesick puppy and even whistled like what men do when they see an attractive woman. Mako was finally starting to understand.

"Wait, you think I have a thing for Korra?"

Rarity nodded, happy that he understood what she was trying to tell him. But the firebender was just as stubborn as the avatar, "That's ridiculous!" he said. He took the scarf back from the unicorn and wrapped it around his neck, "You were all there, I tolled her I don't feel the same way. Did she put you up to this?"

Rarity shook her head and places her hoof on her chest as a symbol of honesty,

"Either way, I made my decision." with that Mako leaves the gym in an angry huff.

Rarity grunted, "That went swimmingly" she said sarcastically.

"I tolled ya so" said Applejack.

"Nopony asked you!"

The ponies and Spike all walked outside and see Mako sitting in a plate of stairs at the arena's entrance. They then see a group of familiar figures approach them. Spike was the first to run towards them, "Hey, Korra's back!"

Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy shortly followed. Korra kneeled down and grabed Spike in her arms.

"Korra! How was it?" asked Applejack.

"Great, we had a lot of fun"

Pinkie Pie was hoping excitedly and speaking fast as she began explaining the events of the evening, "Yeah and there was this guy with really weird hair and he was insulting Korra, we wanted to show him but then Korra called on Naga and she was all like ROAR! All up in his face! It was hilarious!"

"You should have seen it!", said Rainbow Dash.

"OH, I bet it was awesome" said Spike. They all headed towards the entrance of the building, when Mako stands up and looked sternly at his teammate,

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Uh, Pro bending. We got a quarter final match"

"No, I mean with Bolin."

Realizing the tension, the ponies decided to back off, "Um, yeah we'll just be…over there," Twilights aid awkwardly.

They all walked a few feet away from the two teens. Spike jumped from Korra's arms and joined the other ponies as Mako continued to interrogate Korra, "You got him all in a tizzy and you're only using him to get back at me"

Ponies could not believe what he just said, "What?!"

"She is not!" Rarity protested.

"I am not. We're just having fun together. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken"

"You got it all wrong, I-wait a second…"

Ponies all turned their heads to look at Korra who smiled cheekily at the firebender, "You're not really worried about him. You're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

The Ponies all smiled widely! Applejack galloped her hooves happily, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"What, jealous? Don't be ridiculous" Mako said, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"Admit it. You like me"

"Rainbow Dash, HA!"

Spike, "Busted!"

"No, I'm with Asami" Mako protested.

Rarity rolled her eyes, Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie gag, while Flutterhsy and Twilight look at him annoyed. Ponies looked at Korra when she started talking, "But when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you"

They all smirked in satisfaction

"Get over yourself" Mako said.

The Ponies turned their head and narrow their eyes at him.

"I'm just being honest" Korra said defensively.

Ponies looked at Korra with concern,

"You're crazy!"

Ponies look at Mako surprised,

"You're a lier!"

Ponies looked at Korra surprised and then narrowed at Mako. As the two teens headed to the main entrance doors the ponies sneered at Mako as he walked by, startling him a bit. They then followed Korra inside.

"Can you believe him!?", Twilight said angrily.

"The nerve!", Rarity was equally angry.

"Ya got that right!" Applejack said angrily.

Fluttershy was boiling mad, "Oh, he makes me so mad I could just…just…I don't know but I guaranty it won't be nice!"

"Way to unlatch that wrath Fluttershy" Rainbow said sarcastically

Latter, the ponies waited anxiously as the next match was about to start, and when it did things didn't turn out so well.

They quickly realized that the Fire Ferrets were completely out of focus. Particularly Korra and Mako. They all winced Korra accidentally knocked into Mako when trying to attack and an earth disk from the opposing team's eathbender knocked all three of them into zone three.

"That's gotta hurt" Fluttershy said.

"You were suppose to defend when I attacked!" Mako tolled her angrily.

I had an opening so I took it!"

Bolin looked at both of them with concern, "What is up with you two? Alright, whatever just pull together guys"

The next round started, at first they started off well, until Mako got hit with water but the opposing waterbender. Bolin was by far the only one who managed to dodge each of the opponents attacks and send a disk hurling at the opposing earthbender just as the bell sounded. The ponies cheered for their friend who managed to win the second sound.

Pinkie cheered "Go Bolin!"

"That's our boy!" said Spike.

Durring the third round, all three of them got whopped by the opposing team. The ponies and dragon hatted seeing their human friends get beat up so badly. The round ended up in a tie. The referee tossed a two colored coin consisting of red and blue. Once he flipped it it landed on red, which meant the Fire Ferrets won the coin toss. Mako volunteered to be the fighter for the tie breaker, but Bolin stepped in instead, realizing his brother's head was not in the game. He stepped on the platform which rose up. Both Bolin and the opposing earthbender unleashed their earth disks at one another, Bolin rolled down beneath the opponent as he jumped up. Bolin manages to force him back the zone, but the other earthbender managed to grab Bolin and flip him over but he flanged a few more earth disks his way and the opponent falls from the platform into the pool. Bolin won the match for the Fire Ferrets, securing a place for them in the semifinals.

The ponies cheered loudly for them as they hugged and Pinkie Pie jumped happily while waving pom poms. While Korra and Mako were happy about the win, they both angrily turned away from each other. The ponies happy expressions faded when they saw the two of them.

The three teens returned to the lockers, Korra removed her helmet and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Pinkie happily greeted the avatar, "Great game, Korra!"

"Must have been a different game. Because we stunk!"

Pinkie lowered her ears in sadness, "Yeah, I didn't want to bring it up."

Mako walked pass Korra who grunted. She narrowed her eyes at him and angrily walked out. The ponies followed behind. Spike was the only one who stayed behind. He saw Mako angrily punch his locker before letting out a depressed sigh. The dragon, out of sympathy, pated his leg and smiled at him. Mako kneeled down and petted Spike's head, "Thanks."

Spike then pointed to the door and made his two claws look like two mouths talking to each other. Mako quickly got the message, "Fine, I'll talk to her"

As he left to go find Korra, Spike noticed Bolin taking out a bouquet of pink roses form his locker. The dragon looked worried, "Please tell me those roses are from one of you're crazy fan girls"

Bolin smiled confidently, "Nope. Korra might not see me as something more than a friend but I'm gonna change that"

"Uh, I don't think that such a good idea Bo." the dragon said while fiddling with his claws, "I mean what if she doesn't change her mind? You're only gonna whined up getting hurt. Not that she would intentionally hurt you it's just that-"

"Hey, would you give up on Rarity?"

"Well no but-"

"So I'm not giving up on Korra. I'm no quitter. Wish me luck little buddy"

The little dragon sadly watched his friend exit the locker room while whistling happily, "Yeah. Good luck. You're gonna need a WHOLE lot of it" he said sadly.

Korra stood underneath a gazebo outside of the arena looking up at the stars, more specifically the full moon. She started to think about the time the ponies tolled her about Princess Luna. How in Equestria she would raise and lower the moon and how she would enter ponies' dreams to help them overcome their fears.

"Bet if you ever saw my dreams you'd get a good laugh, hu Luna?" Korra asked. Even though she knew nobody would answer. She felt some familiar figures approach her.

Fluttershy spoke first, "Korra…there's something that…we need to tell you"

"I know." Korra interrupted, "You, Rarity, Spike and Applejack stayed to try to get Mako to like me."

"Technically, it was Rarity who did most of the work there." Applejack said.

Rarity narrowed her eyes at her "Hey!"

"Well, ya did!"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know you guys want us to be together and I appreciate you care so mush but let's face it. It's not gonna happen."

"You're not mad?" Rarity asked.

Korra sighs and turns around to face them, "You shouldn't have meddled"

"I tried to warn em", said Applejack. Rarity looked at the country pony with stern eyes,

Korra then surprises the ponies by smiling, "But I know you did it out of love. So you're forgiven. But don't stick you're noses where they don't belong next time okay?"

Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity noded, "Okay"

Twilight smiled proudly at Korra, "Sometimes you amaze me with how smart you really are"

"I take it you mean that as a good thing"

The alicorn, giggled, "Oh, Korra"

Then, the girls sensed another presence…they all angrily glared when they saw Mako walking towards them. Rarity quickly gots into a defensive stance, Applejack and Pinkie see this and do the same. The firebender knew they would not allow him to get closer to the avatar, "I know you girls are mad at me right now but can I pleas talk to Korra?"

Rarity scoffed, "Why would she talk with you after the dishonorable way you're treated her?"

Applejack stumped her hoof angrily at him, "You've got some nerve there pal!"

Pinkie Pie's hooves stretched upwards and she was but a mere inches away from Mako's face as she glared at him "Yeah! So take a hick mister!" and she lowers down.

Mako still couldn't understand what they were saying, "I'm pretty sure you're saying, things like "I was a jerk", "I don't deserve to talk to her", "Get out before I kick you where it hurts" "

Rarity arced an eyebrow, "Well, he's got good observation I'll give him that mush"

"And I get that but I really need to talk to her. Please?"

The ponies didn't move until Korra spoke,

"It's okay guys, besides he won't leave unless he does what he came here to do so there's no point in arguing" Korra tells them and the ponies hesitantly stopped their growling at the boy. Rarity huffed at the firebender and lowered her ears in anger, "You got lucky this time.", she flipped her mane and walked off with both AJ and Pinkie Pie but not before Pinkie Pie came up supper close to his face once again, "We're watching you" she said before slowly lowering down looking at Mako with fierce eyes.

The ponies watched from a few feet away as Mako talked to Korra, who had her back turned as she leaned on the cylinder.

"We need to talk" he said. Twilight sneered, "No duh"

"Look sometimes you can be so infuriating and-"

"Save you're breath, you've already made it clear how you feel about me"

"No, I haven't"

The Ponies all looked skeptical at him as he continued to speak.

"What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy…"

Rainbow and Applejack got ready to kick him if he went to far,

"I also think you're pretty amazing"

Rainbow, "Oh, now you're gonna get it you-wait, what now?"

Korra's yes widened as she turned around to face Mako, "So you do like me?"

Ponies waited anxiously, all leaning forward. Pinkie Pie leaned in a bit too far and fell on her face.

"Yes" the firebender replied, making the ponies smiled happily.

"But-"

Twilight looked at him with worry, "But?"

"Not the but! Anything but the but!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"I like Asami too"

Ponies "hoof" palmed their faces, "He truly is an idiot" said Rarity.

"I don't know things are complicated. And I'm feeling very confused and-"

Then right out of the blue, Korra kissed Mako on the lips! The Ponies all dropped their jaws as they gasped, "Oh, my!" Rarity placed her hooves on her forehead and fainted. Rainbow Dash excitedly flapped her wings. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Spike came running out and stopped near the ponies, panting "Guys! Guys, we've got a big-" but once he saw the two teen kissing passionately, the dragon's eyes widened. His eyes remained that way even after the kiss ended "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"Or, that" Fluttershy pointed her hoof to where Bolin stood who holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The girls all shared the same worried looks, "Oh, boy" Applejack said.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you: Bolin's coming." Spike added. Twilight narrowed her eyes at him, "Great timing Spike!" she said sarcastically,

The two teens were shocked to see Bolin, who then he began to cry, "Bolin this isn't what you think!" His brother said.

Pinkie Pie cried out, "Yeah, you're brother wasn't really kissing the girl you like! Oh, wait yeah he was"

With tears in his eyes, Bolin runs off crying like a baby as he tossed the roses to the ground. Mako angrily turned to Korra, "Great, look what you did!"

"You're blaming me?!"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

Mako growled furiously and stormed off to get his brother. Guilt swept up inside of Korra.

"I know, I know I messed up big time!" she said to the ponies.

"Yeah, you kind of did" Twilight said with honest sympathy. Rainbow flew beside to Korra, "About that kiss; good choice, bad timing"

Korra sighed before heading back inside. The Ponies looked at Rainbow angrily,

"Too soon?"

The next day, Korra was in her room thinking about what happened the night before. The image of Bolin running out in tears kept on replaying in her mind. Her head rested on her window as she gazed at the area. She opened her mouth to sing a sad song,

_I have to find a way. To make this all okay. I never meant to hurt anyone. Now I fear two of my friends are gone_

_Oh, why_

_Oh why?_

Meanwhile in the city, Mako kept searching for his brother. He felt awful for what he did to him, but at the same time..he didn't entirely regret kissing Korra. Which made him feel like the worst brother in the world.

Korra continued to sing as she looked sadly at the city.

_Losing promise_

_I don't know what to do_

_Seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through…to you_

_Oh, why_

_Oh, why?_

Twilight joined the avatar and placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"Oh, Twilight. What have I done?"

"It's okay, Korra."

"No it's not. I hurt two of my closet friends"

"You didn't know Bolin was going to show up. You were honest with him before and you laid him down easy."

The avatar buried her face in her arms,

"And about that kiss, well I'm sure any girl in the same position as you would have done the same thing"

"Really?"

"Well, if they were as impulsive and passionate as you, sure."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Just tell them you're sorry. Speak from you're heart like you do with us."

"What if they don't forgive me?"

"True friends always forgive each other no matter what." Twilight said with an encouraging smile, "I'm sure they will"

Korra looked over at the arena.

"I hope so."

That night, before the match was about to start, Korra entered the locker room and saw Bolin sitting on the bench hunting his head depressed. Mako was still not speaking to her. She wasn't sure if they wanted to hear her apology now, so instead she grabbed her gear and prepared for the match.

As the ponies watched the match from their usual place, the three friends were way out of sync and out of focus. Mako got slammed down to the ground by the opposing team, Korra kept getting wiped with water and Bolin…well, he got hit in the gut by an earth disk which caused him to puke his noodles on the side of the ring. The ponies looked at the scene with pity and disgust.

"Clean up on isle three!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Korra was knocked into zone three while Mako gets plunged into the water. But before they could lose the bell sounded.

"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together folks for round two otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye"

"Come on you guys!" Applejack cried out.

"PUll yourselves together!" cried out Rainbow Dash.

During the second round, Mako gets knocked back a zone and firebended a blast which accidentally hit Bolin from behind, "Hey! Watch it!"

Bolin was then hit by the opposing team's waterbender and is knocked out of the platform. The ponies watched in horror. Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Aw man!"

Rarity lowered her ears in sympathy, "Poor Boly"

Out of pure anger and annoyance, Korra started flipping the opposing team's firebender by making her jump up and down with her water. The referee blowed his whistle,

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!"

"All unnecessarily rough you up!" Korra angrily bended water at him, earning herself a yellow fan.

Spike bit his claws, "This really is sad to watch"

The ponies nodded in agrement.

"Well I guess there's always next year" Mako said with much disappointment. Both he and Bolin were ready to hand in the towel. Korra, in a need of help, turned her head to look up at the ponies, who smiled in reassurance. Then, Korra noticed the lights of the locker room created a hailo-like glow around them. The colors of their coats created a **rainbow** like affect that reflected in Korra's eyes. The avatar suddenly had an epiphany. Twilight winked at Korra and saluted her with her wing. Korra smiled back and nodded before facing Mako and Bolin,

"Come on guys, we still have a chance even if it is a slim one" she said with much hope.

"The way we're playing…we don't even deserve to be in the finals" Bolin said with utter disappointment.

"Look, If we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said trying to sound as optimistically as she could. But the brothers had made up their minds.

"Let's just get this over with" Mako said in a monotone voice.

"The sooner the better" his brother said with the same voice as they headed back to the starting line.

"I'm sorry!"

The two brothers stopped and turned around to the avatar, surprised at her sudden outburst. They noticed she was trying to fight back the tears.

"What?" Mako asked in surprise.

"I never meant to make things so messed up between us and I never wanted to come between you two, honest! Even if we lose this match, it won't be nearly as painful as the though of loosing you two."

The two brothers looked at her and then at each other with surprised looks.

"To me, you're more than just my teammates…you're my best friends." Korra said. Her voice was kind and sincere, "And if I have to go done tonight. I'm glad it's with you" The two brothers were both taken by surprise by her words and they could tell that she really was telling the truth. They both smiled at her

"You're our best friend too, Korra. I'm sorry." Bolin said sincerely.

Mako nodded, "Me too."

"So do you forgive me?" Korra asked hopefully.

Mako smiled kindly at the avatar, any angry feelings he had before suddenly left him, "Of corse we do. Now let's win this."

With their confidence back, the three got into their positions ready to win the match and get into the finals. The ponies happily watched the scene as the three friends stood together as one.

No matter what world they were in, one thing always remained the same…the magic of friendship!

This time, the boys fought a lot better, their synchronization was back, this new transformation wowed the crowed. But as a sad result, they were also a bit too exhausted. The ponies gasped as they saw Bolin take an earth coin to the shoulder and ends up injured,

"Bolin!" with his big brother distracted, the opponents knocked him out of the ring and he falls into the water, not long afterwords Bolin got knock out too.

Korra is now left on her own in the ring.

"The Ferrets dreams of making into the finals now rests in the avatar's hands. But with three on one I don't like her odds"

The ponies watch with anticipation ad Korra fought three benders all by herself. Spike was nervously bitting his nails.

Bolin breaths heavily as he struggled to get out of the water. Mako lended him a helping hand and hoisted his brother up, "Are you okay? How's you're shoulder?"

"Ow! It's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright"

"I'll ask Twilight if knows a healing spell or something."

The two steped onto the levitator and remained silent for a few seconds before Bolin spoke, "Are we…gonna be alright?"

"Of corse we are. We're brothers, we'll get through this mess"

"You know, I think she really meant what she said. About our friendship meaning more to her than winning the game"

"Yeah. Me too…" Mako realized he had been a bit too hard on Korra. He was starting to think she was coming between him and his brother, when then all of a sudden she helped them remember what really mattered. Mako looked at his younger brother with sincere regret, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah. Me too"

The two brothers smiled at each other. Their bond was rekindled.

"Girls, hu?" Bolin said jokingly. Mako chuckled, "Seriously"

They both watched as Korra continued to dodge every element the other pro benders through at her. Ten seconds remained on the clock, Korra started gaining her ground by strategically aligning each of the three opposing benders in a single line with swift attacks. Spike stopped bitting his claws and began bitting on Twilight's hooves, for witch she angrily swatted away from him. Korra waited for the perfect moment, a star shimmered in her eyes, with one swift movement she unleashed a gigantic water attack at the opponents. The three benders were all sent flying out of the ring.

Korra had won the match!

The brothers, the ponies and Spike all jumped and danced happily at her victory. Korra stood there proudly and waving to the cheering crowed. She never felt more alive.

"It didn't seem possible folks but The Ferrets are heading to the finals!"

Twilight jumped happily, "She did it! She did it! She really did it!"

Rainbow Dash ziped around happily, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Fluttershy, "Wu-hu! Go Korra! Yeah!"

Pinkie, "Victory Party!"

Mako happily hugged his brother, who winced in pain "Shoulder! Shoulder!"

"Sorry" he said as he released him

Korra walked up to them removing her helmet, Pinkie and Spike jumped into her arms, "You were amazing!" Spike said while hugging her.

Twilight hugged Korra from behind, "That was some very impressive strategizing, I'm so proud!"

"Thanks Twilight."

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I have ever seen" Bolin commented.

"Thanks for not giving up on us." Mako said graciously, "We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time."

"You're welcome….So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends"

"Definitely." Mako then petted Pinkie and Spike who were both still in Korra's arms, "We all can" he said.

"Awwwww! Group hug!" Pinkie Pie happily said and they all gathered around in a warm group hug.

Then, to everyone's dismay, Tahno walked in with his team, "You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is…yeah, that's the scent of losers."

Korra lowered Spike and Pinkie as he and the ponies growled at him.

"I hope we see you in the finals, then we'll see who the losers really are" Korra said while glaring at him. Tahno however remained unfazed by this, "Yeah, I'm peeing in my pants already"

He and his team walked to the ring as Korra snarled at him. Applejack taped her leg, "Save that energy for the finals there, Kor"

"Yeah, you're gonna need all of that passion for when you kick his sorry butt" said Rainbow Dash. Korra smiled at their encouragement.

Asami came in and quickly hugged Mako and smiled at Korra, "Great job! What a comeback Korra, I've never seen a hat trick like that"

"Thanks. But, if it hadn't been for you and you're father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you

The ponies all smiled at Korra for being so nice to Asami, however Rainbow Dash scoffed and crossed her hooves. She didn't care how nice Asami was, she still didn't truest her.

"Uh, if you guys are done with the little thank you party, need some medical attention over hear" Bolin's shoulder was bruised badly.

"Oh, right. Korra does Twilight know any spell-" Mako began to ask. But before he could continue, Korra and Twilight cleared their throats as sign for him to shut up. He then looked at Asami, other than the fact that they could talk, she still didn't know about the ponies' magic or of where they are truly from.

"Uh, know any…spell-ing tricks?" Mako smiled nervously at his girlfriend, "Their really, really clever"

Ponies and Korra smiled nervously as well, hoping she would buy it. Asami arced an eyebrow, "Oooookay"

"Don't worry Bolin, I can help" Korra said as she walked over to Bolin and touched his injured shoulder. The boy winced in pain, "OW! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?"

"Relax, I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is." she waterbeds some water over his shoulder which began to glow, "No, no, no, ah!" then he started to like the soothing feeling, "That's the stuff"

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt you're feelings. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

Bolin looked at her in regret, "Actually, I think I should be the one apologizing. You made it clear you wanted to just stay friends and instead of respecting you're decision I tried to make you change you're mind, which was pretty selfish of me. I'm sorry."

Korra smiled in reassurance, "That's okay."

"But we had fun together didn't we?"

"I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind Bolin"

"Please, go on, I enjoy praise" he said happily,

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother"

Rarity ruffled his hair, "That's our little Boly"

"You're winners! The Wolf Bats!" they heard the announcer say. Korra stopped healing Bolin, "What? How is it over already?"

They all looked to see the wolf bats on the ring receiving their praise from the crowed. Dow bellow they saw the opposing team all being carried away by medics. Fluttershy winced when she saw all the scars and bruises they had.

The Fire Ferrets were going to have some serious competition in the finals.

Korra was asleep with Fluttershy curled up next to her while other others slept in their sleeping bags. But one of them was not in bed.

Twilight was out on the roof looking at the city. Spike climbed up and sat next to her, "A yuan for you're thoughts"

"This world is a lot different than Equestria and the mirror world." she tells him while looking over at the city, "Things get so complicated so quickly and folks tend to let the most valuable things slip away from them almost as fast."

"I know. But at the same time, I don't think it's all that different." Spike explained, "At Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer tried to split everybody apart by making them think only negative things about each other. And Discord tried to separate you and you're friends by exposing you're weaknesses and fears. That's kind of what Amon is doing; he's splitting people apart by infusing their hate and reminding them their different."

"You're right Spike. But it's not our job to fix it. It's Korra's. She's the Avatar. She symbolizes unity by controlling all four elements."

"Maybe that's why you're here. Since we came to the city you girls have done nothing but help Korra, even if you don't think it's much. You're helping her realize the true magic of friendship. And once she's learned all she needs to learn she'll be able to stop Amon and save the city. So don't worry. It's like you always say: There's nothing we can't accomplish if we work together."

The princess placed her leg front leg around the little dragon in a side hug.

"You're right Spike. Eyes on the prize."

**The song Korra sang was an obvious parody of "Find a way" from MLP. It was pretty obvious. And the ponies were singing "Firework" by Katey Parry. Oh, and yes she had that "Rainbow Eyes" moment.**


	6. And the winner is

**And the Winner is...**

At the arena, Korra, Mako and Bolin were practicing hard in the gym, using pictures of Tahno as their targets. Korra happily ripped one paper into two with a water whip.

Twilight sat on a corner writing down some numbers on a notebook as she smiled proudly. Rarity was sowing some emblems into three different colored sashes. The tournament was only a day away and the teens were more determined to win and show Tahno they meant business.

Korra starts doing a cheer after she rips apart another os Tahnos's pictures, "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight, I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take this pompous wolf bats"

Mako removed his helmet, "It's gonna be our toughest match ever. But I think you're right."

Bolin wraped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Introducing you're new champs-"

Bolin and Rainbow Dash finishd the last part together, "The Fantastic Firrrrrrrrrre Ferrets!" The two high five/hoof each other,

"Ya'll have come so far. I'm so so proud", Applejack said proudly.

"Thank's Aj." Korra said.

"And to commemorate the occasion, I took the liberty of making you three, these good luck sashes!" Rarity levitated each of the three benders a sash, each color represented their elements: blue for Korra, red for Mako and green for Bolin. Each of them had a charm sowed on to them, Korra's was a blue heart shaped gem, Mako's was a flame shaped ruby, and Bolin's was a green gem shaped like Pabu's head,

"Wow," said Mako.

"These are awesome!" Bolin said happily.

"Thank you Rarity" Korra said.

"And that's not all." Twilight said with a wink.

"We also made a cheer just for you guys" Pinkie Pie said happily.

Rainbow Dash pointed toward the dragon, "Hit it, Spike!"

Spike saluted and took out a minnie drum and began to play as the ponies jumped, flip and fly in acrobatic movements as they cheered,

_"Two, four, six, eight! _

_Name a team that's really great! _

_Come on now, give a cheer, for a team that shows no fear! _

_South, north, east and west, three benders who will beat the rest! _

_Go, go, Fire Ferrets, you're the best!"_

As the ponies all formed a pyramid, Pinkie Pie shoots confetti out of her party cannon. Bolin and Korra applauded,

"That was great you guys" Korra said.

"Totally, a real confidence booster" added Bolin.

Mako was the only one not applauding and instead looked at them with a dreary expression. He still couldn't understand the ponies. He couldn't hear their special cheer. It really bugged him.

Korra noticed his sadness, "What's wrong, Mako?"

"I just don't get it." he tells her, "You guys can hear the ponies, Tenzin can hear them, even Asami! Why can't I?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Korra tells him.

"Maybe you're just not 'believing' enough" Bolin said, as he placed his hand over his heart.

"I do believe!" said Mako said defensively, "I believe they are magic, I believe they do come from a parallel magical world, and I believe they can speak like normal people, problem is I can't hear them!"

The ponies all looked at him with pity. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I feel the exact same frustration when it comes to airbending. I tried everything I could think off but so far, nothing."

Just then, the radio scratched with the sound of static and they heard a familiar voice, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon"

The ponies all jumped at the sound of his voice, "Amon! GAHHHH!"

Spike quickly ran and hid behind Korra's legs, Fluttershy flies into Korra's arms for protection, they all listened as the rebel leader continued, while al wearing serious expressions.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match…because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals. Or else…there will be severe consequences." the radio turned off and Amon's voice disappears.

"That guy's got some nerve" Bolin said angrily,

"I'll say! He interrupted my jam!" said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy whimpered in Korra's arms as the avatar stroked her mane, "Calm down, honey. It's gonna be alright"

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall"

Korra didn't waste a second to push the large golden doors open. There stood the entire council, surprised to see the children.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting" Tenzin said as he rose from his chair.

"As the avatar and a pro-bending player I have the right to be heard!"

The ponies and Spike all stood beside her, standing as proud and determined as Korra, well Fluttershy, though standing tall had a very scared look on her face. She haven't been in front of such important older humans ever since she and the others first came to Republic City.

"You can't cancel the finals" the avatar cried out.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you," Tenzin said, "as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down"

"What about the rest of you? Tarlook, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once" said Tarlokk as he too stood up.

Applejack shook her head in disbelief, "There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear"

"The council is unanimous, we're closing the arena" Tenzin stated. The two brothers protested.

Mako, "No!",

Bolin, "You can't!"

"I don't understand," said Korra, "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon" The ponies all nodded in agreement.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at static, just so you and you're friends can play a game" said Tarlokk.

Mako stepped forward, "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace, to watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace!" Bolin pointed out, "It's an inspiration to everyone"

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly as she flew beside Bolin, "You said it brother!"

"Preaching to the quire!" Pinkie Pie raised her hooves up in the air,

"Oh, boy" Twilight hoof palmed her face,

But Tarlook was not amused, "I appreciate you're naive idealism but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the arena you let Amon win" Korra stated. Bolin agreed as he pointed at Korra, "Yes, exactly what she said, yes!"

Tarlokk looked at them all seriously, "I'm sorry, but our decision had been made. This meeting is adjured."

Just wen Tarlook is about to officially close the meeting with the gabble, Twilight raised her hoof, "Wait!"

Then, to her surprises, an extension cord comes out of nowhere and breaks the gabble in Tarlokk's hands. There in front of the door stood Lin, "I can't believe I'm saying this… but I agree with the Avatar"

"You do?" Tarlokk asked in surprised and shock.

"You do?!" the ponies asked, also in shock.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra said, even she couldn't' believe it.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin," she said as she gave a brief look at Tenzin looking indifferently at her.

"Ouch" said Spike as he clenched his chest.

"But the rest of you, come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"I'm really beginning to like this lady" Rainbow said with a smile.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and none benders from escalating into all out war." Tenzin said. As he spoke, Twilight tugs on Korra's pants leg, "I have an idea" she tells the avatar,

"The council is not changing its-"

"Wait!"

They all looked at Korra who has her hand raised, "I…think, I have a solution"

The other council members all look at her with curiosity, especially Tenzin "What do you have in mind?"

Twilight flew up to Korra and whispered in her ear, the avatar's eyes widened at what she had just tolled her, "What?! Are you nuts? There's no way!"

The council and Lin, minus Tenzin, all looked at the avatar with strange looks as she appeared to be negotiating with this strange little creature.

"Korra, it's okay." Twilight said with a confident smile.

"No, it's not! There's no way I'm going through with this" Korra said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, think about it: we come into this world found you and you have been able to return to us two of the Elements of Harmony" Korra's eyes slightly widened as Twilight continued explaining, "Not to mention, the seven of us all feel as if we'd known each other our entire lives. Don't you see? Maybe this wasn't all just a coincidence. Maybe we were meant to find this place. To find you. So we can help you stop Amon."

"But to let everyone know the truth about you? The real truth?"

"I think they should. This place is wonderful but it appears to be lacking the most powerful magic of all. They have to believe in it, they have to believe in us…in you."

Korra thought about what Twilight had just said for a moment and quickly realized the she may have a point. Not to mention she could sense the pony was incredibly sure about this choice. She finally nodded with a smile and Twilight lowered down next to the others.

Korra stood before the other council members with confidence, "They can help." she said while gesturing to the ponies. The council members all arced an eyebrow as the ponies all stood tall, "Are you implying that these, things have the power to defeat Amon?" Tarlokk asked unsurely.

"Well, not on their own, but I believe they can be a great deal of help to us to defeat him"

"And just how are they suppose to do that? You said so yourself, they are completely harmless"

"Well, that's not entirely true". Korra winked at Twilight who winked in return. Korra then closed her eyes as the ponies all started stomping their hooves in a rhythmic pattern,

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud, thud…thud, thud, thud**

Bolin then claps his hands

**Clap**

**Thud**

**Clap, clap**

**Thud **

Mako then claps his hands also. The council members and Lin were still skeptical as to what was happening.

Then the rhythm starts to speed up a bit.

**Thud, thud….thud, thud, thud.**

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud, **

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud**

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud**

**Clap**

Korra opened her eyes and her mouth as her strong beautiful voice filled the room as the rhythm continues,

_Ohhhhh, yeah. Hey, hey we may seem different, as night and day, but Equestria girls see things a different way. Just look a little deeper and you will see_

She kneeled down to Twilight and strokes her face with her hand

_You'll know I'm just like you and you're just like me!_

Twilight flew up and then her horn began to glow,

_We're Equestria girls and we're here to shout,_

With hew magic, Twilight begins levitating objects from the tables as each council mender watches in aware,

_That the Magic of Friendship is what it's all about,. We're Equestria girls, standing side by side, finding the magic of friendship deep inside. _

_Equestria girls…._

Twilight landed with her horn still glowing and stroked a pose with her wings wide open.

_..Yeah"_

Twilight's horn glows again and starts to teleport herself from place to place, amazing the audience even more.

_"Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines"_

Fluttershy then flew next to Korra who tickled the pony's chin,

_"Fluttershy, so sweet and kind"_

Applejack takes her lasso and does some tricks, even jumped and did back flips,

_"Applejack, has a country flair"_

Rarity then zaps one of the council women with her horn, giving her an elegant elaborate hair style which she absolutely adores and the unicorn smiled proudly.

_"Rarity knows just what to wear"_

Rainbow Dash flies at supper fast speed across the room, leaving behind a rainbow trail.

_"Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side"_

Pinkie Pie then appears out of nowhere on a long rope throwing confetti and balloons everywhere, nobody knows where they came from

_"No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie"_

All six ponies gather together in front of the council as Korra continued to sing,

_"Generous, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty. Free to be who we will be, living life in Harmony!"_

Finally Twilight unleashed a magical blast up to the ceiling creating sparkles that fall all around. The conical had never seen anything more beautiful their the lives. Even Tarlokk couldn't believe his eyes. Tenzin was the only one who remained unfazed.

The ponies gathered around Korra as they danced to her singing,

_"We're Equesria girls, and were here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about."_

Bolin and Mako started doing back flips and dancing along to the rhythm

_"We're Equestria girls and we're here to say,"_

_"We're gonna see things a different way!"_

_"Equestria girls"_

Once the song came to an end, the council members all rose from their seats and clapped. The ponies and Korra all took a bow, "You see? These ponies are special." Korra said, "They may not seem like mush at first but they are strong and intelligent. They may not be able to take Amon down alone, but that's why their here. To help us. To help me."

Tarlook shook his head to clear his mind, "….I'll admit, I have never seen anything like that in my entire life"

As impressed as they all were, Tenzin couldn't let Korra and the girls go through with this, "I, however, and not convinced" he said, catching the Ponies and Korra by surprise, "HU?!"

"Korra, I admire you have a strong faith in you're ponies and while their powers are indeed outstanding, I fear a few magical tricks and flying sparkles isn't enough to defeat Amon."

"But-"

"I have another suggestion." Lin added, "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers, our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will, personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarlokk asked,

"I guarantee it." she says with much confidence.

Twilight then gets another idea, "Wait, Korra I can generate a force field to protect the arena"

"Are you sure?"

Twilight nodded, "Positive"

Korra once again rose her hand and spoke to the council, "Hold on! I know you think their just a bunch of cute little creatures with no muscle, but I can prove to you that they are as strong as I say they are."

"How?" Tarlokk asked.

"Twilight Sparkle is incredibly gifted with the arts of magical spells. She can generate a force field to protect the arena tonight."

Tarlokk look down at the little creature curiously. "Can she really?"

"There is nopony else who can." Korra said with much confidence. Lin was not convinced, "I still think my metalbenders are a better option." she tells them,

"I think so too" Tenzin agreed,

"I don't see why we can't have both."

Everybody turned their looks over to Tarlokk as he spoke somewhat scornfully and sarcastically, "It is hard to argue with Chief Bei-Fong's track record, and the Avatar appears to have a highly strong amount of faith in the power these ponies posses which may I add is remarkable."

The ponies all smileed proudly,

"If they are both confident that Lin's elite team of officers and the pony's force field spell can both protect the arena, then they have my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

The council members, minus Tenzin, all raised their hands in agreement, "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals"

The group of friends jumped and cheer!

Bolin, "Alright!"

Mako, "Yeah!"

Korra, Thank you!

Tarlokk bows at Lin and the ponies, "And good luck to you, Chief Bei-Fong and Starlight Twinkle"

"It's _**Twilight Sparkle!**__" _the teens corrected the councilman,

"Of corse"

Twilight and Korra both arced an eyebrow at him.

The friends all stood outside of the council's office. Bolin couldn't stop jumping for joy, "This is great, we're gonna play in the finals!"

Mako kneeled down to Twilight's level and looked at her with much concern, "Twilight, are you sure you can generate a force field that big, and keep it up for the entire game?"

Twilight nodded and 'neighed'. "She'll be fine." Korra said with a confident smile, "Besides, I'd think you'd learn by now that these ponies are way tougher than they look" to empathize her point, the ponies all gave daring and fierce posses…minus Fluttershy who stood ideally by and lowered her head, her mane covering half of her face. Mako looked at the little pegasus with concern.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go say thanks to Bei-Fong, I'll see you boys tonight." Korra said as she turned around a corner of the halls to catch up with Lin.

Bolin waved at her, "Latter"

"Hey, everything alright there Fluttershy?" Mako asked with concern. The pegasus whimpered and started to cry as she flew out of the room in a hurry. Mako called out her name, "Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Not again"

"We'll go after her" said Twilight. The ponies fly and ran after the pegasus as the boys follow them. Fluttershy landed outside of the building where Naga waited.

"Fluttershy, what's the deal?" Spike asked.

"I chocked" the pegasus answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

Fluttershy turned around to face them, her voice somewhat higher than usual, " I chocked! You all did amazing performances back there, but all I did was hide like I always do. How am I suppose to help Korra stop Amon if I can't even do one mizly flap in front of a bunch of older humans?"

Twilight looked at her with sympathy and smiled in reassurance, "Fluttershy, it's okay. Besides Korra has taught all of us her combat moves and you've learned them all so fast"

Rainbow nodded in agreement "Yeah, don't worry about what those old guys think"

"You have more than enough strength and spunk to fight." Rarity assured her.

Despite what they were saying, Fluttershy was not fully convinced, "Well…if I want to be a true fighter then…I-I need to train harder." she flew up and looked at them all with a determined look on her face, "I'll see you all latter" with that she quickly flew away into the sky, leaving the others behind as they called for her,

Twilight, "Fluttershy!,

Pinkie, "Come back!""

"What was that all about?" Mako asked his brother, he couldn't understand a word Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy said she needs to train harder if she has any chance to help Korra in defeating Amon." Bolin explained.

Then Korra came running out of the building and approached them, "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I just figured out! Get this, Tenzin and-hey wait," she started counting the ponies, and Spike, by color and species, "Dragon, purple, white, orange, pink, blue, no yellow, where's Fluttershy?"

"She said she had to train some more" Bolin tells her. Korra's eyes widened, "What?"

"He said that she said she had to train some more" Pinkie Pie explained.

"I know what he said, I just meant "what" as in "what" why did she say that?"

"Well, it wouldn't kill ya to be more specific next time."

"She thinks she aint tough enough" added Applejack.

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! Then again, it IS Fluttershy. Did she say where she was going?"

They all sadly shook their heads and Korra sighed, "Okay, don't worry, she couldn't have gotten very far." he turned to the two brothers, "Me and the ponies will check the air temples, you guys go back to the arena and give me a call if she's there"

The two brothers simultaneously nodded.

At the arena, the boys awaked inside the corridor of the building, shouting Fluttershy's name.

"Fluttershy!" Bolin called out,

"Fluttershy!" Mako also called out.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

"Come on, sweetie."

Bolin then looked at his brother with a weird expression, "Did you just call her, "sweetie"?"

Mako slightly blushed, "She brings it out of people."

Then they heard some soft grunts coming from inside the gym. They both stood at the entrance and saw Fluttershy punching and kicking a dummy. She did it so hard that the dummy bended backwards and hits the pony in the face, making her fall on the floor. She growled, got back up and continued to punch. Mako and Bolin looked at each other concerned,

At air temple island, the girls and Spike all gathered near the quad,

"Anything?" Korra asked

Spike shakes his head, "Nope"

Applejack lowered her ears, "Sorry"

Rarity lowers her gaze, "We stroked out"

An air acolyte aproached Korra, "Avatar Korra, a young man is on the phone for you"

Back at the arena, Korra and the ponies ran inside and see the brothers outside of the gym, "I got you're call, where is she?"

Mako pointed his finger to the gym. Korra silently gasped when she saw the poor pegasus training herself to death and constantly getting hit again with the dummy. Pinkie Pie lowered her ears as she watches her friend, "Poor Fluttershy"

Korra then angrily slaps Mako's arm, "OW! Hey!"

"Didn't you guys do anything?!"

"We tried to get her to stop but she won't listen."

Korra sadly looked at the pegasus still trying so hard to kick the dummy, and getting hit back which resulted to her landing on the ground. She turned once again to face the brothers, "Can you boys let us talk to her?" her voice sounded soft and almost…motherly.

"Sure" Mako said.

"Let us know if you need help" Bolin tells her.

Korra smiles graciously, "Thanks"

The boys both leave the girls alone to talk to their friend. Spike started slowly back away, "This looks more like a girl-to-girl kind of moment so-", he attempts to leave but Korra grabed him by the tail and lighten him up while giving him the stink eye, "Nice try, Spikey-wikey"

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Awww man!"

Fluttershy landed on the ground once again while breathing heavily, sweat was streaming down her forehead. She was exhausted but she was determined to prove herself.

Korra called out her name, "Fluttershy!"

"Not now Korra, I almost got it!"

But before she could make another attack Korra grabed the pegasus and puts her down. "Baby, please stop" Korra kneeled down to her level and removed strands of hair from the pony's face, "Why are you doing this?"

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, "I didn't show the council what I was really made of. Everypony else got to show them all of their skills and potential, but I didn't. All I did was hide. I guess that's the one thing I'm good at"

Korra lifted up her chin to look at her, "No, you are great at a lot of things." Korra said kindly, "You have an amazing talent to communicate with animals, you always know when to help someone in need. And even if you don't always see it, you can be incredibly fierce when you want to be"

Fluttershy turned away from the avatar, "Yeah, but most of the time I'm quiet and shy, I thought if I tried to be a bit more fierce then maybe I could actually…be more like you girls, you know tough and fearless all the time."

"But, honey that's not you."

"I guess I can be a bit assertive when it counts sometimes but, here in this world, I need to be even more assertive and tough, because it appears only the strong and fearless manage to get through."

Korra lowers her gaze and then smiled at Fluttershy, "You are strong. You don't have to change who you really are. You can be assertive but you can also be that sweet and selfless pony I know and love"

To prove just how much she believed in her friend, Korra began to sing.

(Parody of "Smile, Smile, Smile from MLP)

_Oh, sweet Fluttershy. Why can't you see? That way down deep inside you are as strong as can be. It doesn't matter when you're feeling scared or shy. Cause to you're friends you are so much more than meets the eye. _

_And I love you just the way you are. Yes I do_

_You're loving heart is you're greatest strength. Yes it is_

_Cause all I really need is you as you, so don't ever, ever change_

_I love the way that you bring, the good in everyone. You never stop giving long after the day's done. That's right!_

_And when the animals fight, or don't want to share. You stand you're ground and show who boss when you give them the Stare_

_And We love you just the way you are. Yes we do_

_You make all of us proud everyday. Yes you do_

_You're perfect exactly as you are so don't ever think you're not_

_It's true some days are never easy. And you want to hide but you're friends are here to be you're guide. You say you can learn a lot from me and maybe that's true. But I also believe that I can learn a lot from you._

Fluttershy began to see the truth behind the words. With newfound confidence, the pony flew upwards,

Fluttershy, "_I'm feeling pretty good now, you're words fill me with glee. You all say I'm strong then I must be strong It's time I don't disagree. Cause you love just the way I am"_

Korra and ponies, "_Yes we do"_

Fluttershy,_ "You're loving hearts are what give me my strength"_

Korra and Ponies, "_Yes it does"_

Fluttershy, "_Cause all I really need is to be me so I'l never change. And Korra I love you as you are, promise me you'll never change. Everypony I love you all, promise me you'll never change."_

Ponies and Korra, "_We will never, ever change, let our loving hearts give us our strength, all we really need is to be true, true to who we are inside"_

Korra,_ "Yeah all I really need is to be true to you and me. We're exactly as were meant to be"_

Korra and ponies,_ "I-Love you-don't-ever-CHANGE!" _

Korra and Fluttershy, "_Don't ever change. Don't ever change"_

Fluttershy flies up with confidence, "You're right Korra, I can be a fighter. All I need is to believe and myself and be true to who I really am"

Korra smiles proudly at her little pegasus, "That's my girl!" they all huddled together into a warm group hug.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain firebender stood by the doorway smiling.

That night, the arena was packed full of people anxiously waiting for the first round of the tournament. It was the biggest night in the Fire Ferret's lives and they were determined to win! Outside of the arena there were police airships and boats scattered all around the bay, ready for any sneaky attack Amon had in mind for tonight.

The teens were in the lockers getting ready, while Bolin was giving a pep talk, "Now I know there's a big crowed but don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. I believe in you."

He was talking to Pabu and Spike who were both wearing white shirts with the Future Industries logo on them. Spike did not look amused, "No amount of dumplings is worth this"

Rarity was tying the sash she made around Korra's waist,

"Aw come on Spike, you look adorable" Korra said as Rarity used her magic to tie the sash she made around the avatar's waist.

"You sure do, Spikey-wikey" the unicorn said in a cute-sy tone. Spike then gives them a cocky grin, "Well, well, well I guess it is starting to grow on me"

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from flying all around. As Mako placed his gloves on, Rainbow Dash flies pass him leaving behind a rainbow trail. Mako was getting annoyed at that for she had already almost hit his head…twice. She flew over him one more time, "Hey! Rainbow! Mind watching where you're flying? I like my head where it is….on my body!"

"Sorry, I'm just sooooooooooo PUMPED! Oh, man I can't believe it! Tonight's the night! If you guys win, which I'm pretty sure you will, you'll become champions!"

"I know it's exiting." Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Though honestly, I'm a little nervous too"

Pinkie Pie unexpectedly lowered from the ceiling, "You're nervexited!"

Korra arced an eyebrow, "Nerve-what?" and Pinkie Pie landed on the ground, "You feel like you just want to scream from the roof tops and say YAY ME!…but you also want to curl up in a ball and hide at the same time" she rolls up into a ball and then unrolls, "We've all been there"

Twilight burst in through the doors, "Okay, everyone's accounted for, police officers are posted on each entrance, across the bay and above the arena, now all I need is to conjure up the force field and we are 100% safe."

"Great" Korra said happily.

Twilight could feel her heart pounding from the nervousness, which matched Korra's, "Wow, this is it." said the alicorn.

Korra nods, "Yeah"

"You're going to do great"

"Thanks"

"Just forget about the fact that there are a billions of people out there waiting to see if you win or lose, which I know you'll win"

"I really appreciate-"

"Of cores there is also the fact you're going to be facing the three year champions, but don't let that scare you" the alicorn's voice began to shift from supportive so somewhat nervous and doubtful.

"I wasn't going t-" Korra was interrupted again when Twilight's tone began to get even more frantic and even started to talk fast,

"But I did read somewhere that the Wolf Bats like to play dirty but I thought it was just a rumor but what if it turns out to be true? And if they do play dirty, what if you get hit in the shoulder like Bolin did last time? You fall out of the ring and the guys get distracted because you fell and then they get knocked out and you lose the finals and-"

Korra quickly grabbed Twilight and shook her, "Twilight Sparkle! Pull yourself together, woman!"

Twilight quickly shook her head and Korra released her go. They both simultaneously do their breathing exercise together and Twilight finally calms down, "Sorry, got carried away. Good luck"

Applejack affectionately nudges Korra's arm with her hoof, "Show em who their messin' with"

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot." Spike jumped from the bench he was standing on and walked to the lockers and took out something that surprised Korra

"Here"

"A fire lilly? Spike where did you get this?" she graciously took the lovely gift. The dragon blushed, "I found it at the park. I just though, it could be a good luck present."

"That is so sweet. Thanks", she lift Spike up and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more. Once she lowered him down, Spike saw both brothers look slightly annoyed/envious. But Spike simply smiled arrogantly, "What can I say? Ladies love the little guys"

Mako is startled when Twilight uses her magic to create words out of thin air. The firebender read the words out loud,

" "Wow, even a dragon is more of a ladies man than you are. Rainbow said it, not me. P.s. just cause I didn't say it doesn't mean I don't agree with it"?!-Hey!"

Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack giggled, while Mako lowered his brow, "Very funny guys. Very funny".

The bell rang

"That's our cure!" Korra and Twilight both said at once, "Jinx!"

The two giggled before Twilight flew over the ring as all lights fell on her. The alicorn gulpedd nervously, she wasn't always one who liked too much attention. She slightly flinched as the announcer spoke,

"Before we begin we would like for you all to this this, I assure you it is something you have never seen and I don't think you ever will again"

Twilight took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her horn glowed as a magical beam shoots from it and up to the ceiling and out to the top of the outside of the arena. From the skylight the audience all saw a magenta colored force field surrounding the entire arena. Everybody watched in aware at the incredible sight. Twilight's horn stoped glowing and breathed heavily.

"Now don't be alarmed folks, this adorable little cutie had just created a force field to protect all of us from any crazy scheme Amon has in store. That masked menace better watch out now because the Avatar has some real special friends by her side, and with that kind of power he doesn't stand a chance. Please give a big round of applause for Twilight Sparkle!"

The entire stadium cheers for Twilight who blushes and smile while waving at them. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly upwards on opposite corners of the arena to keep an eye on things as Twilight stayed high above.

"Now let's start the show!"

Pinkie Pie was wearing a Fire Ferrets t-shirt and waving a mini flag, "GO FIRE FERRETS! GO FOR THE WIN!"

The Fire Ferrets walked onto the platform, Spike was on Korra's shoulders. The Ferrets receive the praise from the crowed and waved in return. From a v.i.p seat, Asami blew Mako a kiss, for which he retuned. Both Korra and Spike gagged at the scene.

Once they reached the ring, Bolin whispers to the ferret on his shoulder, "You're on, Pabu"

Pabu began doing tricks by moving on his front paws. Korra whispered to Spike, "Spike, that's you're cue"

He jumped down from her shoulders and did a few one claw stands, back flips and lately shoots green fire from his mouth and the ferret did a backflip and jumped on the dragon's head who makes a final pose.

"Yes, nailed it! Their so talented" Bolin said proudly.

But only a few people applauded. Spike pouted, "Everybody's a critic."

The lights dimmed a bit and a spotlight shined over their opponents as the name was announced. The Wolf Bats all walked out wearing bat masks and purple capes while howling while fireworks go off all around the arena.

The ponies all booed at the opposing team;

Rainbow: "BOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK!" Rainbow Dash booed from above.

Applejack: "Send them wolves packing' guys!" Applejack shouted.

"Here, here!" said Rarity.

"Make them eat dirt!" Shouted Pinkie Pie. The others looked at her with weird looks,

"What? Nobody likes to eat dirt"

Tahno takes off his mask and cape as he smiled arrogantly at the ferrets. Spike, back on Korra's shoulder, scoffed, "Show off"

Korra angrily pounded her fists, "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!"

The match begin, but once it did the opponent quickly moved toward the Fire Ferrets and Tahno attempted to uppercut on Korra with his waterbending but she quickly dodged it with a backflip, only to be hit by another water blast.

The ponies quickly realized that Tahno was already playing dirty. But not just him. Mako was forced back to zone one when the Wolf bats' earthbender kicked him with more than just a few earth disks. The firebender of the opposing team flipped while Bolin kicked some earth disks at him, one of which bounced off the side ropes and hit the opposing, knocking him agains the fence. The ponies all cheered from the sidelines at Bolin's lucky move.

Tahno out of furry waterbended a stream of water at Bolin forcing him into zone three. This acts was suppose to guarantee a fowl for Tahno and his team, but to the ponies's and Fire Ferrets' shock…they didn't!

"What's the big deal, ref?! That was a housing foul!" Mako shouted angrily at the referee who signaled to Mako that it was not a fowl, making the firebender scowl in anger.

The ponies did not like the looks of this, there was obviously something wrong but the refs seemed to be ignoring the whole thing.

"What's the big idea?!" Rainbow asked, followed by Fluttershy, "What's going on?"

Applejack, "What's the big idea?!"

Rarity, "How dare he!"

Pinkie, "That wasn't very sporty!"

Twilight watched from above with worry, "I was afraid of this" he said to herself.

The wolf bats continued to play their dirty tricks: Tahno froze the water when Bolin jumped back, causing him to slip and get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the ring. Next, Tahno and his earthbender both attack Korra and Mako whole both rolled out of the way from incoming earth disks, the two opponents attacked Korra who gets pushed back into zone three. Out of anger, Mako stands in front of Korra to protect her from the incoming threat from the three opposing benders but in the process they are both pushed out of the ring.

"NO!" the ponies and Spike shouted.

"It's a knock out! The Wolf Bats win the championship for the fourth year in a-hold on a second folks!"

The ponies were shocked yet happy to see Korra hanging onto the side of the ring and onto Mako's shirt. She swings him back onto the field while she let herself fall into the water. Mako takes Tahno down with a fire blast just as the buzzer sounds to end round one.

The ponies all cheered for them, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight did flips in mid air. The Ferrets round up to talk before the next round. The three of them huddle together,

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been payed off, it's the only explanation" Mako said.

"Twilight was right about that rumor being true."

"Someone wants us to lose"

"If the Wolf Bats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we"

"No, we can't! The refs have it out for us if we're gonna win this thing it has to be fair and square."

Korra sighed in disappointment, "That's no fun but…alright"

Twilight cheered for them from above, "Come on you guys. You can do it!"

The second round began and the game was fierce with more illegal ices moves from Tahno; he waterbeds the water to her foot and freezes it and Tahno kicked her in the back with his water. Meanwhile, the opposing firebender shoot fire blasts that could practically chop his head off, luckily Mako managed to dodge them.

"Wait, aren't this head shot illegal?" Rarity asked.

"They sure are" said Applejack while glaring angrily at the Wolf Bats, "Just who do those passers think they are?"

The round ended in a tie and the only way to determine a win was with a coin toss. The Ferrets won this one.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?"

Korra stepped forward. "I'm taking this one. Let's go, you and me pretty boy!"

Tahno smileed arrogantly, "Thought you'd never ask"

Applejack lowered her hat, "This is it!"

Rarity shouted with much strength in her voice, "Show that fashion nightmare who's boss!"

Pinkie was literally trembling, "Oooooo, I'm so nervexited!"

The two wtaterbenders both face each other in the center of the ring, ready to strike. Tahno kept on taunting Korra, "Come on little girl. Give me you're best shot."

In no less than two seconds, Korra stroked Tahno in the chin!

The impact was so strong Tahno's helmet literally came flying right off. The ponies all dropped their jaws at the scene, Rarity closed Pinkie's mouth. Korra smiled confidently,

"Hmp. Chump."

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferret!"

The ponies quickly regained their composure and they all cheered loudly, even FLuttershy.

"She did it! She did it!"

Korra waves to the ponies from the balcony and blows them a kiss .

Korra and Mako high five, "Nice one!

"That's the stuff, you are my herrrroooooooo!" Bolin cried out happily.

"We might actually win this thing" the firebender said hopefully.

The third round began, the teams were more or less evenly matched, but then Tahno did another trick: he gets his earthbender to skater an earth disk and Tahno sends three blasts of water containing the pieces of rock directly at the Fire Ferrets and are knocked out of the ring.

"Oh! This is going too far! That water had rocks in it!"

Twilight Rainbow and Fluttershy cried out, "KORRA!"

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike cried out "NO!"

"Knockout!" said the ref.

Even Tenzin was furious at this, "Oh, come on those were illegal head shots! Open you're eyes, ref!"

Pinkie Pie kept on shouting, "FOWL! FOWL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID FOWL!"

"Well folks it's a controversial call but the Wolf Bats launch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crown tournament campions"

Rainbow Dash angrily kicked while in mid air, "No! You can't do this!"

"They cheated! We want a rematch!" Fluttershy shouted angrily.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike all yelled, "Boooooooooo!"

While the wolf bats celebrate, Rainbow Dash catches something on the corner of her eye: she sees a man putting on a bandana over his mouth and her eyes widened…it had the Equalists insignia on them. She quickly flew near Twilight, "Twilight, look" she pointed downward where they both saw the man with the cloth and then see more people among the audience putting on the exact same bandana. Fluttershy witnessed one of them pulling something out of their popcorn cartons.

She flew near her friends, "Equalists, all around" she said fearfully,

"I should have known they would find a way to sneak pass security." Twilight said.

"But I thought the force field would keep them out" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, but from the outside. You two warn Tenzin and Lin, I'll get Korra and the others"

The two pegasus ponies nod before flying to the humans, but their eyes widen in horror-

"Look out!"

Before they could react, Lin was electrocuted from behind by an equalist with an electric glove. Tenzin shoot an air blast at the equalist but is then electrocuted by another. Rainbow Dash kicked the equalist that electrocuted Tenzin while Fluttershy kicked the one who electrocuted Lin. the Equalists tried to grab the pegasus but they prove to be too fast. Fluttershy grabed one of their legs with her tail and he trips, loosing his glove. Fluttershy seizes the opportunity and grabs it with her mouth and places it on her hoof, electrocuting the equualist in the process.

From the balcony lockers, the other ponies see the metalbenders being electrocuted as well, their eyes widen in horror. Rainbow Dash flew pass each of the equalists, knocking them on their behinds. She lands next to Tenzin and Lin and starts shaking them, "Tenzin! Lin! Wake up! Fluttershy, we need-"

Rainbow was shocked to see Fluttershy…electrocuting each equalist with her new glove!

"Sorry" she said as one fell to the ground. She then kicked another one and shocked him, "Sorry"

She does it again to another sneaking up from behind her and he fell to the floor, "So, sorry"

Korra and the ferrets emerge from the water and see what was happening; metalbenders everywhere falling down and electricity coming from gloves that some masked people were wearing.

Korra could not believe what she was seeing, "What?"

"Korra, you okay?" Twilight quickly flew down beside her.

"Twilight, the equalists are here!"

"I know"

Twilight's eyes widen and she gasped as she sees the Lieutenant about to electrocute the water…with the Fire Ferrets in it!

"Look out!"

Twilight shot a magic blast at him which knocked him out of balance, but one of his electric sticks lands on the water, electrocuting the fire ferrets. Twilight who was very near the water, gets electrocuted as well and lands in the water beside her human friends as their unconscious bodies floated. In the process, the force field over the arena disappears.

Applejack places back her hat and takes charge, "Come on Ya'll, they need our help"

The ponies headed to the door but are stopped by an equalist pointing an electric glove at them, "You're coming with me, little ponies"

"Not on you're life!" Rarity quickly jumped and kicked the equalist strait in the jaw knocking him down.

"Nice one Rarity!" said Pinkie.

"I wish Korra could have seen that", she uses her magic to take the electric glove from his hand and arcs an eyebrow at it, "Not my personal choice for an accessory but it'll have to do for now"

Applejack takes her lasso from the lockers, "Let's rock!"

While Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued to defend Tenzin and Lin, Rainbow was electrocuted from behind by a glove,

"AHAHHHHHH!"

The pegasus pony falls down,

"Rainbow Dash! AHAHHHHHHH!"

Then Fluttershy gets shocked too and they both lay there beside Lin and Tezin. One equalists attempted to take them but another stops him, "No, Amon was very clear…he only wants the purple one."

The equalist is then electrocuted from behind. The others turned to see the rest of the ponies and Spike looking fiercely at them.

Rarity was levitating the electric glove that took the equalist down and electrocuted the rest. With them down, the ponies circle around their unconscious friends.

Applejack feels Lin's forehead, "Their alright, just dazed"

Then, from the ring, they all see Amon walking onto the platform with his equalists. The rest of the ponies and Spike, see him. Applejack glares at him. "Amon." there was much venom in her voice. They saw that he was challenging Tahno and the wolf bats.

While Amon dueled the Wolf Bats, the ponies charged at the equalists that were now surrounding them. Applejack ducked their attacks and lassoed five of them into submission. The equalists laid tied up on the floor.

"YE-HA! Never mess with a member of the Apple family!"

One equalist tried to electrocute Pinkie Pie, but she kept on jumping away from his grasp. She was really messing with him…and having fun while doing it.

"You-ho! Come and get me!"

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the pony. She then suddenly poped from over his shoulder,

"Over here!"

He attempted to electrocute her but instead accidentally electrocutes himself. Pinkie Pie lands on his back on the floor with a happy smile.

"Nope, my bad. I'm here!" she skips away,

Rarity just stood by the rail, filing her hooves, while she electrocuted each equalist that came at her and then levitated other out of the rail or back against the wall.

"Honestly, you'd think Amon would hire much better assistance"

Spike did some impressive jumps and kicks up to the equalists faces and then he took in a deep breath and send five, maybe even seven, equalists away with an enormous green fire blast. The ponies are in shock, "Woooooow"

Spike happily jumped in victory, "Now that's fire power!"

Then down bellow, they see the Wolf Bats being kicked into the water by the equalists and equalist banners appear all around the arena.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike asked with worry.

"Down there!" Pinkie Pie points downwards and they see the teens and Twilight being dragged out of the water by the Lieutenant.

While they are distracted, more equalists trapped them all with a net and electrocuted them. The girls and Spike scream in agony before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, while being dragged by the Lieutenant, Korra and Twilight both have the exact same vision as from a few nights back: the one about Aang. They saw him, Toph, and the sinister looking man. They even saw images of what appeared to be Asng struggling to move his body.

The Lieutenant tied them all up to the pole underneath the ring. They were still unconscious but Twilight slowly came to, the Lieutenant grabed her face, "Don't worry little one. Amon has something special in mind for you. Soon, you're power will be used for the right reasons."

Twilight gives out a faint neigh sound before the Lieutenant walks off. Amon speaks to the audience with a microphone,

"I believe I have you're attention, benders of Republic City. So once again the Wolf Bats are you're pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because everyday you threaten and abuse you're fellow none bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight."

Meanwhile, as he spoke Twilight started to fully regain consciousness, she attempts to make her horn glow but her exhaustion was making it faint. She then tried to wake up Korra. The other ponies all slowly regained consciousness as they hear Amon's words,

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meets the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows…but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City."

Underneath the ring, the three teens and Twilight were now fully wake.

"Anything?" Korra asked as her friend struggled to activate her magic, which was still weak.

"Eh. No. That shock took a lot out of me, not to mention the energy I put into making that force field"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mako asked, more so to Korra than Twilight.

They then see Pabu swimming towards them, Bolin was happy to see him, "Pabu! Listen up, buddy" he then started talking to him with his teeth. Korra, Mako and Twilight looked at him weird,

"Stop fooling around!" his brother said annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm trying to save us"

Twilight glared at him, "Well could ya hurry it up?"

Bolin arced an eyebrow at her attitude, "Yech, somepony's a little cranky"

Twilight angrily growled at him.

"Alright, alright!", he nods at Pabu who began chewing on the ropes. Bolin smiled proudly, "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony" the others smile as well.

Meanwhile, while still trapped within the net, Rarity tried to use her magic but it was faint at first, then after three more tries it glowed bright. She looked over at the equalists guarding them and starts pondering a plan. She whispers to Applejack to listens attentively as Amon continued his speech,

"My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The time has come my followers, the revolution has begun!"

From above, an equalist airship was seen over the arena and cords break through the glass.

Rarity's horn glows before she shouted,…."Now!"

Rainbow Dash, who was pretending to be asleep, bites one equalists leg as Fluttershy bits the other, with them distracted Rarity levitated the net from over them. Lin and Tenzin come too as well and Tenzin, seeing the ponies, attacks the equalists with an air blast.

Applejack turns to the two pegasus ponies, "R.D, Fluttershy, ya'll go to Korra and Twilight, we'll handle the rest." she said with authority.

Rainbow saluted to her, "Aye, aye captain!"

They both fly towards the teens underneath the ring while Amon and his equalists, ridding on the cords, were lifted up.

The ring then exploded shocking everyone and the pony shilled their eyes from the blast. Pabu squeaked in fear.

"It's okay Pabu, just a little explosion" Bolin talks to him with his teeth again, "Keep chewing you're almost through it."

Then the ropes started glowing magenta and the teens and pony were now free. Twilight's magic was up and running again.

"Thanks Pabu, but I go it"

Rainbow and Fluttershy showed up, "Guys!"

Korra smiled when she sees them, "Rainbow, Fluttershy, it's so good to see you"

"Where are the others?" Twilight asked.

"Their alright" said Fluttershy.

Korra created an ice bridge over the water and looked up seeing Amon leaving the arena.

"Come on girls, we're going after Amon"

Bolin looked at Fluttershy, "You sure you up for this, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy shook her head "No…" her face then becomes fierce and determined, "but I'm gonna try anyway"

Mako shouted to Korra, "Be careful!"

Korra jumped into the water and hoisted herself up with a huge tornado of water. The alicorn and pegasus ponies fly beside her. But then the water gives out and Korra began to fall,

"AAHHHHH"

"Korra!"

Twilight's horn started to glow and levitated the avatar upwards,

"We got ya champ" said Rainbow Dash.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, thanks" said Korra.

The four girls fly higher towards the equalist airship, Korra launched a firebending attack at them while Twilight used her magic to levitate Korra in mid air. The girls come face to face with Amon. They look at him fiercely as Korra and Twilight both shoot fire and magic blasts at him, but the masked man remained outside of her grasp by entering the inside of the airship.

Korra and the others look down and see the destruction and several burning police vehicles were scattered across the bay.

Twilight felt the guilt growing from inside, "This is all my fault. If i had only-"

"No Twi, this isn't you're fault." Korra assured her, "Lin couldn't stop Amon so neither could you. He played all of us."

The pony looked at her sadly, then they see more equalists coming down from the cords of the airship as they attempt to Attack Korra by swinging at her. Rainbow Dash kicks one equalist and he falls on the platform of the arena, where Lin had just emerged.

More equalists come at Korra but both Rainbow and Fluttershy kick them off their balance and knock them into the platform where Lin grabed them with her extension cord and launches them into the ocean. She then tried to pull herself up towards the airship with her metal cables, but is knocked over by an electrified attack from the Lieutenant, who had two more equalizes at his side.

"Lin!" Twilight cried out.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly towards three equalists by the Lieutenant's side. The yellow pegasus looked at the enemies with angry eyes, "It is not nice to hurt people!"

Korra and Twilight then come to Lin's rescue by unleashing a simultaneous fire and magic attack at the Lieutenant. The three of them battle, with Korra unleashing one last fire blast and Twilight kicking the man right in the face, "Why don't' you pick on somebody you're own size?" said the alicorn.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued to hold off the equalists while Twilight and Korra fought the Lieutenant. The pegasus began to grow tired.

Rainbow was panting, "I don't know if I can keep this up anymore."

Fluttershy was panting as well, "Me neither"

Lin seeing the fight, unleashed her cables, wrapped them around the equalists and throughs them out off the platform.

"I love this lady!" Rainbow said as she excitedly hugged Fluttershy.

Lin hoisted herself up to the airship. Meanwhile, Korra and Twilight manage to overpower the Lieutenant, but then he kicked Twilight and the pony sledded across the platform, unconscious.

Korra looked at the Lieutenant with furry in her eyes and attacked him fiercely. The pegasus ponies quickly came to Twilight's aid. Before the Lieutenant could finish Korra off she knocked him down with her fire. But then they both looked down at their feet…the strain of the fight proved to be too much for the glass dome and it began to cave away underneath them. Korra and and unconscious Twilight fall down. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight as Fluttershy grabed Korra's arm, but the avatar proved to be too heavy for her and started to slip. The avatar screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Korra!"

Lin gasped when she heard the pegasus' cry. As a selfless act, she lets go of the air ship and used her cords to save Korra who grabed onto the cable while Lin's other cable held on to an equalist flag.

They land safely on the stadiums bleachers. Rainbow brings Korra an unconscious Twilight who takes her into her arms.

Lin looked at the alicorn with concern, "She gonna be alright?"

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, making the avatar and the other pegasus ponies smile in relief,

"What did I miss?"

Korra huged the pony tightly, "I'm so happy you're alright."

Rainbow and Fluttershy hug her, Lin watched the scene and smiles, "So…you really can talk"

"Wait! You can hear them?!" Korra said in shock as the others shared her expression.

Lin simply smiled and nodded, "Yes. And I'm glad you're all okay"

Korra smiled graciously at the chief. "Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid"

They looked up at the damaged building as the airship leaves.

"Looks like we lost this one"

Twilight had on a face of utter regret and disappointment, "I promised I'd help keep the people in the arena safe. If only I had conjured the force field sooner, or-"

"Twilight, you did what you could." Korra said sweetly.

"But now everybody will know how badly I messed up. They'll never believe in us now. They'll hate me."

"I know how that feels. Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together."

The alicorn happily hugs the avatar.

"Twilight! Korra!"

They see the others running towards them, Twilight flies out of Korra's arms just as Mako rushed over and hugged the avatar tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!" he said relieved.

"Me too!" Bolin joined in the hug and the ponies all hug Korra.

Tenzin finally comes by and joined the others. Lin was still feeling ashamed for not having fulfilled her responsibility of keeping the arena safe. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand"

"He played us all." Tenzin said as he looked up at the damaged arena's roof above them,

"Republic City…is at war."

Korra kneeled down to Fluttershy and smiled proudly, "Fluttershy, you were amazing back there! I knew you had it in you"

The pegasus pony blushed and hid her face in her mane, "It was nothing. I was just trying to help"

"Well you sure did put up a real fight up there" Twilight added.

"Really, it's no big deal"

Korra lifted up her chin so Fluttershy would look at her, "No, sweetheart. I tolled you you do have a fighter deep inside of you and that fighter comes when it's needed most. That's what happen out there. When push comes to shove you _can_ take care of yourself and you're friends. I'm very proud of you my little pony"

Fluttershy looked around to see everyone sharing Korra's proud smile. Fluttershy's eyes begin to tear up as she hugged the avatar, "Thank you, Korra. Thanks for believing in me"

Lin smiled at the two, "You were right about these crea-I mean, ponies. They sure did put up a fight"

"Just because something looks cute and adorable doesn't mean it can't be fierce." Korra said as Fluttershy nuzzled her face.

Up on the equalist airship, The Lieutenant approached Amon.

"Amon, we had a perfectly good chance to take the pony, why did you-"

"Patience. The Avatar and that pony obviously share an extremely close connection. If we took her now, she would only unleash her powers on us and return to the avatar. But, once she is out of the way permanently the pony will no longer have it's master…that's when I'll step in."

Cue dramatic music…..


	7. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

The Arena was in ruins, surrounded by police officers. Korra and the ponies came ridding on Naga and walk pass the police tapes all around and headed to the attic where the boys live. While the ponies and Spike ran besides her, minus Pinkie Pie who as usual, was jumping.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them they're going to be staying with us at the island"

Spike agreed, "Yeah, it'll be great to finally have some boys around." the girls all narrow at him. "N-Not that there's any problems with you guys"

"Come on Spike, you're not the only guy at the island." Korra said, "What about Meelo? Or Tenzin?"

"Meelo's okay but he's kinda annoying sometimes and Tenzin's old. At least with Mako and Bolin I might get to experience a real "guys' day out", ya know?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Spike"

They all walked up to the attic and see the boys backing their things. Korra walks up to them with a happy face, "Hey guys, great news: you don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can live on Air Temple Island with us."

Pinkie Pie jumped around Bolin happily, "Isn't it exiting? We can stay up and eat chocolate cake until we throw up and then we can eat more cake and then throw up again and then we can all sit around and share funny stories!"

"Let me help you with that darling" Rarity said as she levitates some boxes that Mako was carrying. The firebender scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, well we'd love too, but-"

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin said.

Korra suddenly looked at them upset, Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and lands on the floor, Rarity drops the box she was levitating…on Spike's tail….hard,

"OW!"

Bolin wraped his arm round his brother, "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us"

Twilight's jaw was practically on the floor, "You can't be serious"

And speak of the evil….

"Hey, Korra." the heiress greeted cheerfully. However, Korra and the ponies all shared the exact same shocked/annoyed expression. Luckily they had their backs turned so Asami did not see this. Twilight lowered her ears in disappointment "I stand corrected"

"I was hoping you'd stop by"

Rainbow grunted at her and flared her nostrils while Korra gives her the stink eye, "Rainbow, be nice"

The blue Pegasus sat on the floor and crossed her hooves, "Hump!"

Korra forced a polite smile at Asami, "I'm sorry, I guess she's still getting use to seeing you"

Asami smiled at the Pegasus pony, "It's okay Rainbow Dash, and I'm a friend"

Rainbow didn't speak; instead she just scoffed and flicks her tail at Asami.

"Sassy, isn't she?"

Korra rolled her eyes, "You have no idea. Anyway, we were just leaving." she gave the boys a short wave, "So I guess we'll see you guys around…sometime" she said grimly as she and the ponies made their way out.

"What about tomorrow? I'd love for you to come visit the estate" Asami said kindly.

"Oh, that sounds…nice" Twilight said politely/unsurely. Rainbow Dash flew up and narrowed her eyes at Asami, "No it doesn't. Sorry, Asami but Korra has some very important Avatar stuff she's got to do"

"Rainbow Dash, where are your manners?" Rarity said seriously.

Pinkie Pie began talking really fast, "Yeah, and I didn't know Korra had stuff to do she usually tells us and I'm more than sure that she did not tell us she had stuff to do."

Asami arced an eyebrow at Pinkie's supper fast talking, "Does she do that a lot?", she asked Korra while pointing at the pink pony.

"You get use to it. I appreciate the offer but, Rainbow's right I actually do have some stuff to do"

Pinkie Pie sat down on the floor all disappointed, "Aw come on! After all of this crazy stuff, we could use some fun!" she then reverted back to her happy self as she jumped in front of Asami, "Maybe she has a pool, do you have a pool Asami? Do ya? Do ya?"

Asami laughed at her silliness, "Yes I do"

"A pool does sound nice" said Spike. Twilight taped on Korra's leg, "Korra, can I talk to you for a moment please? Excuse us, Asami."

Asami stood there with the ponies in a brief awkward silence. Rarity spoke first, "So…what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Meanwhile, Twilight spoke with Korra in the corner of the room,

"Look, I know you have mixed feelings about Asami, frankly so do I, but maybe she could be a good friend if you gave her a chance. If _we_ gave her a chance" she said with a kind smile.

Korra bit her bottom lip, "I guess. But to be honest I'm not entirely sure we would get along. I mean, she and I seem so different"

"Well, you and I aren't exactly Siamese twins" Twilight said somewhat jokingly, earning a chuckle from Korra, "You make a good point"

Fluttershy walked over to them, "And it would be nice to see another house from this world, not that I don't love the Air Temple, but a change of scenery would be nice. That is if you really want to go"

Korra smiled sweetly at the Pegasus and peted her head, "Awww. You know I can never say no to you, sweetie."

Korra and the girls both walked back to Asami, "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Great" the heiress smiled happily, but Rainbow Dash was not smiling at all, "WHAT?! EEERRR!"

Without warning, Rainbow Dash charged angrily at Asami but before she made contact, Korra grabbed her tail while she was airborne.

"Rainbow Dash! Stop it right now!"

Asami looked in terror as the pony struggled in the avatar's grip, "I SAID STOP IT!"

Rainbow eventually stopped her struggle and lowered down. Korra looked at the pony with utter disappointment, "What is the matter with you?!"

Rainbow lowered her ears in shame but pouted in annoyance. Mako glared at the misbehaved pony, "What's her problem?", Rainbow growled at him.

"That's enough!" Korra said sternly. Seeing the angry look on Korra's face, Rainbow hung her head in shame. Korra sighed and turned to Asami, "I guess this means we're not invited anymore, are we?"

"No you're still welcome to come and they are two. But, her…."

Rainbow sneered again at the heiress, "Why you!"

"I'll take care of it, promise" Korra said as she eyed at the pegasus.

Mako crosses his arms, "Maybe you should get her a mussel or something", Rainbow Dash attempted to charge at him, but Korra holds her tail, "Let's go ponies" she said as she dragged the pegasus by the tail and they all left the apartment. Applejack left last as she glared at Mako, "If you could understand me I'd tell you to shut you're pie hole before she kicks you where you don't want a pony to kick you!" with that she walked out along with the rest.

Mako scratches the back of his head in confusion, "What did she say?"

Bolin and Asami both just whistled and ignored the question.

Outside of the arena, Rainbow Dash tried to get Korra to talk to her. The avatar was silent.

"Korra? Look I'm sorry, okay. Are you really that mad?"

"I'm not mad. Just…"

"Embarrassed?"

"No. Well…maybe a tiny bit"

Rainbow lowered her head in shame, "I'm really sorry"

Korra sighed, she knew her friend was only trying to help, "I'm sorry too. Sorry I snapped at you back there. The truth is, I really do appreciate you being concerned about my love life. If I should even call it that. But as I recall, I told you not to interfere anymore."

"I wasn't interfering!"

"You tried to bite her…three times already!" Korra pointed out.

"Technically twice, I didn't try to bite her when we got to the apartment"

"You did flare you're nostrils, though" Spike pointed out.

"Not helping."

Korra kneeled down to Rainbow's level. "Rainbow, I know you're just looking out for me and my happiness and I love you for that. But my mixed feelings towards Asami and the fact that she's dating the guy I like shouldn't be an excuse for you to go all crazy on her. She hasn't done anything wrong. Now that I think about It I wasn't always on my best behavior around her either."

"But, Mako-"

"Can choose whoever he wants." Korra interrupted her, "Look, I'm not entirely sure where we stand at this point and I'm still kind of trying to figure it out, but what I do know is that he's with Asami right now. And even though it does hurt me to see them together, I want him to be happy. His friendship matters more to me than some silly love triangle."

Rainbow Dash now felt worse about how she treated Asami. It surprised her that her best friend, who practically had almost the exact same personality, was telling her she was wrong to be mean to the heiress, "I understand"

Korra smiled at the Pegasus, "But I really do appreciate you're loyalty. It's just one of the many things that make you so great"

Pinkie Pie taped her bottom lip with her hoof as she began to think, "You know who you sound Like? Let's see, who do you sound like, he's tall, pointy beard, bald"

"Tenzin?" said AppleJack.

"No, no that's not it"

Korra laughed at Pinkie's silliness.

"You're right." said Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry Korra. I promise I'll at least try to be nicer to Asami. And, for what it's worth, despite what's happening, I still believe you and Mako are meant for each other."

Pinkie Pie gleamed, "I got it!" then she sits down, "No I lost it"

Korra petted Rainbow on the head, "Thanks Rainbow. And hey, if you don't want to go to Asami's place I won't blame you"

"Actually, I think I should. I want to apologize to her in person. Can I?"

"Of course, but promise me you won't go off and attack somebody like that. Unless it was absolutely necessary. Okay?"

Rainbow winked, "You got it A.K"

"TENZIN!" Pinkie Pie shouted,

"Finally got it?" Korra asked.

"No look its Tenzin. Hey Tenzin!"

At police headquarters, the girls waited for for Tenzin and Lin while they spoke with Hiroshi Sato about the events at the arena, when they hear a familiar voice beside them,

"Hey, Korra"

They couldn't believe who it was. Especially Korra.

"Tahno?"

The man looked all depressed and his hair was all stringy as he sat on the bench.

"He doesn't look so good.", Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"I actually feel sorry for him" Spike said.

Korra, out of sympathy, sats next to him on the bench, "Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took you're bending"

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me is permanent."

Korra lowered her head in sadness and then she gets an idea, "This probably won't help as much, but-"

She nods at Pinkie Pie who immediately got the idea. Tahno arced his eyebrow in curiosity, until he saw the happy pony blowing up a balloon, inflating it and ridding it like a horse. The former waterbender lets out a slight chuckle at the pony's antics. Pinkie then took out a cake out of nowhere and tossed it in the air, but instead of it landing on her, it lands on Applejack who had a look of 'how did I get here'. Then Pinkie Pie appeared from behind Tahno placing a party hat on him. He and Korra then burst out laughing.

Tahno had never laughed like that in so long, "Oh, man! That was weird and funny….thank you"

Korra smiled, "Don't mention it" she said. Then Tahno's face became serious.

"Korra…you gotta get Amon for me"

Korra nodded and Twilight smiled, "Guess he's not as big a jerk as we thought" she said.

Tahno's eyes widen in shock, "Wait, they can talk?"

Korra and the ponies all looked at him with surprised looks.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rainbow said in disbelief, "Another one?!

Tahno could not believe it: the ponies could actually talk, "Can they always do that?" he asked.

Korra looked down at the ponies, their reflections could be seen on the clan floor. The same **rainbow aura** that appeared that night at the arena appeared again in Korra's eyes. The avatar smiled as a happy realization came to her, "Yes. But they can only be heard by those who are willing to truly open their hearts to them….just like you did Tahno."

Tahno smiled kindly at the ponies who smile back. For the first time in his life he felt…truly happy. Pinkie Pie gave the man a warm hug from behind. Tenzin and Lin both came out speaking with Hiroshi Sato,

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know" said Lin.

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these equalists to pay for what they have done."

He nodded at Korra as a greeting and she nods back. As Hiroshi walked away, Twilight also noticed he kept his eye on her for a few more seconds. This made the pony look at him suspiciously.

Tenzin looked over at Tahno, "We're ready for you now"

Tahno got up from the bench and saluted to Korra, "See you around…Uh-vetar"

Instead of being annoyed, Korra chuckled "See you around, chump"

Right after he left, Korra's chest started to glow again. Once it diminished, they saw that she had on neckless of a pink gem shaped like a butterfly with a gold ring hangs from her neck.

Fluttershy eyes widened, "My Element!"

Korra removed it and placed it on Fluttershy' neck. It glowed before dissolving into her skin.

"Well, that's two mysteries solved" she said

"And still one big masked problem to take care of" Applejack added.

The next day, the girls and Spike arrive at Asami's house. They all couldn't believe how large the place was.

"Wooooooow"

"Nice digs" Spike said.

Rarity's eyes sparkled, "It's as big as Canterlot's royal palace"

Then butler walked out to greet them. "Miss Avatar Korra, right this way please"

They all followed him inside and their eyes grew wider.

"Cheese, louise! Ya'll can fit an entire barn in this place" said Applejack as they all walked deeper into the gorgeous mansion.

"The decor is simply marvelous!" Rarity commented, "You must be feeling like a real princess right about now, Korra"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at the silly idea, "Yeah, right. Me a princess?"

"Hey, it could happen" said Twilight.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Sure it can and maybe a giant pink elephant will fall right out of the sky and start doing carnival tricks and eat ice cream with a giant lief."

Pinkie Pie gasps!, "You have that dream too?!"

They followed the butler to a place in the house where they saw a pool, and Bolin doing a cannon ball into it. They also saw Asami and Mako sitting at the corner of the pool.

Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly, "Look they do have a pool!"

The butler introduced the group of friends, "Avatar Korra and the Ponies, have arrived"

"Hey Korra" Mako waved hello.

"Glad you made it" said Asami.

Bolin rose from the water, "Welcome to paradise" he said as he floated on the water with Pabu.

Pinkie Pie was already wearing some goggles, flippers and floaties, "Let's rock this pool ponies! Cannon ball!" she did a canon ball into the water, splashing the others. She rose from the water with her hair all flat and wet, she shook her head and it instantly becomes puffy and curly again, "Nice place you got here, Asami"

Asami giggled, "Thank you Pinkie Pie", she then frowned with worry when she saw a family blue pony with wings and rainbow mane and tail, "I see you brought Rainbow Dash" she said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, she promised she would be on her best behavior." Korra said before looking sternly at the pony, "Right RD?"

Rainbow nodded bashfully, "Right." When she didn't say anything, Korra clears her throat, "Ahem!"

"Oh, right. I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday, Asami" the pegasus said sincerely. The heiress simply smiled at the Pegasus, "Apology accepted"

Korra sat by the pool as Mako and Asami swam in the water, "Well, looks like you guys settled right in"

"Pretty much. Except, someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said jokingly.

Asami simply smiled, "Yeah but I soothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission"

Korra rolled her eyes and so do the other ponies. Bolin came out of the water, "This is the greatest place in the world, watch this, and watch this: fetch me my towel, good sir"

The butler came over with a towel, "Yes, Master Bolin"

"Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy!" he stretched his arms out, "Now pat me dry"

"As you wish", he dried the young man off with the towel while the other ponies gave him 'really" expressions.

"Don't forget Master Pabu"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir" the butler dried off the ferret on Bolin's head who's fur then became puffy. Bolin and Pabu then jump back into the water, annoying the butler and getting the ponies rather wet.

Pinkie Pie jumped out of the water and shook herself dry, Asami swam up to the girls,

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping? Makeovers?" she asked not at all exited about what Asami would come up with.

The two brothers wrestled each other in the water, "Oh, I vote makeovers!" said Bolin before being tackled by his brother.

Rarity looked at the avatar confused, "Korra, you didn't have a problem shopping with me last time"

"Yeah, because you don't just shop for cloths and fabric, you shop to create art."

Rarity was touched by her friend's sweet words, "Awwwww"

"Actually, I have something a little more exiting in mind?" said Asami as she stood from the water.

"More exciting than creating cutting edge one of a kind fashions?" Rarity asked smugly,

"Maybe" Asami said with a smile.

"More exciting than pro-bending?" Spike asked smugly also.

"Well-"

Pinkie Pie then starts jumping around her and talking really, really fast,

"More exciting than traveling to a Crystal Kingdom that was once cursed by an evil king and saving all of the crystal ponies from that evil king who came back in the form of a shadow and has the power to create dark scary crystals that can destroy an entire Crystal Empire?! (INHALE!) Is it?!"

Asami blinked, "…..uhhhhhhhh. Why don't I just show you?"

Asami took them to all to an outdoor race track; the girls and Spike were all quite impressed at the speeding cars.

"Pretty cool hu?" Asami sake, noticing Korra's happy expression.

"Way cooler than a makeover" said the avatar.

"As much as I love makeovers, and you know I do, even I have to admit…this is quite remarkable" said Rarity as she watched the vehicles race.

Rainbow Dash playfully pretended not to be impressed, "Yeah, I guess it's pretty awesome"

Korra rolled her eyes while smiling. Classic Rainbow Dash.

"This is exiting!" Pinkie Pie said, "Not as exiting about the crystal empire and about the evil king and-"

Applejack covered her mouth before she could say anything else, "We get it, Pinkie."

"This is where Future Industries test drive their satomobiles" Asami explained as the cars speeded in front of them. Twilight marveled at the machines, "The craftsmanship is amazing"

Spike was equally impressed, "Look how fast they go"

But Rainbow Dash simply scoffed, "I bet I could totally beat those things"

Asami looked at her with sneaky grin, "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"You know it." Rainbow flew from her seat and hovered in front of the heiress smiling confidently, "What do you say, rich girl? You and me on the race track. Come on, let's go!"

"Come on Rainbow Dash, that wouldn't be fair." Korra said, "Of course you'll win you've got wing power"

But Asami was not someone to turn down a challenge so easily, "Thats okay. You're on Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow did an air flip, "Sweet!"

Asami turned to Korra, "Ever been behind a wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog"

"Want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra couldn't help but grin excitedly, "Let's do it!"

Korra placed on her googles, Asami sat on the drivers seat while Korra sat in the back. Rainbow Dash was flying beside them, "So, you two against me?"

Technically, her since she's the one driving." Korra points to Asami on the driver's seat, "I'm just coming along for the ride."

"Whatever. I hope you're hungry Asami"

Asami smiled cockily, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you're about to eat my dust!"

Korra learned forward to Asami, "She's not kidding, I suggest you keep your mouth closed at all times."

Pinkie Pie cheered from the bleachers, "Go Rainbow Dash! No wait, Go Asami! No wait, Go Korra!"

Asami started the car as the referee waved the flag as a signal to start. Three of them raced

*There is no second driver in this version*

Rainbow had to admit, Asami's car was fast. But she was even faster. The pegasus smiled and winked at the two girls as she flew passed them.

"HA! That the best you're pretty little machine can do? Not very impressive!"

Asami gets a sneaky smirk as she hits the gas pedal. Rainbow Dash's yes widened when she saw that the two were now neck and neck. The others cheered for them from the bleachers. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings even harder and flew in front of them but Asami, though her car did manage hit the sidewalls for a moment, managed to bypass Rainbow Dash once again. The Pony smirked and flew as fast as her wings can take her. Both Rainbow Dash and Asami shared the same fierce expressions as both the car and pony reached the finish line…

*FLASH!*

Pinkie Pie took a picture with a camera, which nobody knows where she got it from, and looked at the picture that came out as the image develops,

"Aaannnnnnndddddd. Rainbow Dash wins by a nose!"

Rainbow Dash landed and breathed heavily with sweat streaming down her face. Korra and Asami get out of the car.

"That was amazing!" Korra said as she jumped off of the car.

Rainbow wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Yeah…tolled ya I'd win. But I gotta admit, you sure gave me some real competition out there Asami. That was some pretty fast thinking. Truest me, I know fast when I see it."

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." said the heiress as she removed her helmet and fixed her hair.

"I hear that. But, in the end, I still won"

"Honestly, I didn't doubt that. You've got some very impressive skills there Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow smiled at the compliment, "Thanks."

Korra removed her helmet, "I gotta admit, we had you pegged wrong, Asami. We thought you were kind of prissy. No offense!"

Asami simply chuckled, "It's alright. People usually assume I'm daddy's helpless little girl but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self defense classes since I was this high. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy"

Rainbow Dash had to admit, Asami was not at all what she though she was. Even Korra was willing to admit it. The pegasus scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"Something wrong, Rainbow?" Asami asked. The pegasus looked at her with her ears lowered in shame, "Asami, I know I wasn't exactly the nicest pony to you. I shouldn't have judged you before I really got to know you and the truth is…you're pretty awesome. I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah me too" Korra said with her hands behind her back in a bashful manner. Asami was deeply touched by their honesty,

"Well, I already forgave you but, thanks anyway."

Korra slightly chuckled, "You'd think I'd know better than to judge someone based on how they look; I mean I'm friends with you ponies."

Rainbow Dash ruffles Korra's hair with her hoof, making the avatar laugh. Asami smiled at their antics, they sure seemed to have such a close friendship.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through. Beb, ebb!" Bolin shouted as he quickly made his way to the restroom.

"Um, is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked Asami.

"We have a ladies powered room upstairs. First door on you're right, you can freshen up in there"

"Thanks. Come on, Twi"

Mako arced an eyebrow, "She's coming with you?"

"Hey, when I pony's gotta go she's gotta go." said the alicorn who then started to gallop in place, "And, now I REALLY need to go!"

She quickly flew up to the bathroom creating a small gust of wind.

"Wait up!" Korra said as she followed the alicorn.

Inside, after Twilight was done, Korra was washing her hands when sees a makeup-sponge and looked at it curiously. She then uses it to powder her face but then gets covered in a huge cloud of powder.

She walked out of the bathroom coughing and Twilight giggled, "Rarity's right, stick with the natural look, honey"

Korra looked at her annoyed, "What? Is it a crime to experiment now and again?"

"You are aware of what you just said, right?"

Korra face palms herself in embarrassment, "I've been spending a bit too much time with that unicorn."

They then heard a familiar voice from down the halls, "No, I assure you everything is going exactly as planned"

Korra and Twilight slowly made their way across the hall and quietly walked to the door where the voice was coming from. Korra placed her eye on the keyhole while Twilight twitches her ear to listen better. It was Hiroshi talking on the phone,

"Luckily the cabbage corp investigation has bought us enough time."

Korra and Twilight's eye grow wide with shock,

"Truest me, by the end of the weak….we'll be ready to strike"

He hangs up and Korra and Twilight quickly back away from the door, both very concerned about what they had just heard.

Bolin and Pinkie are getting sprayed with perfume by the butler and then Korra and Twilight ran quickly down and made their way towards the exit.

"We gotta go!" they both said in union.

"You're leaving?" Asami asked.

"But we only-" Rarity began but was interrupted by Korra, who stammered when she spoke,

"I'm sorry but I forgot I have to air sit-I mean baby bend-I-I mean baby sit the airbender kids"

Twilight tried to play along but she was just as anxious as the avatar was and also stammered when she spoke,

"Yeah and we promised to hear-I mean stop the-I-I mean help her out with that"

Fluttershy looked at them confused, she would have remembered if they were going to babysit, "But you didn't say we-"

"We really need to go, now!" Twilight interrupted.

"But we haven't even swam in the pool yet" Spike whined.

Twilight impatiently useed her magic to levitate all seven of them, "This was fun we should really do this again sometime, bye!"

Korra and Twilight quickly ran out while the others were being levitated, leaving Bolin, Mako and Asami with very confused expressions.

The girls, while ridding on Naga, all made a stop at Narooks. They all jumped off,

"Care to explain why you two ran out like a pair of freaked out chickens back there" said Applejack.

"Yes, that wasn't very polite of you girls" Rarity said.

"We're sorry Rarity but we had to." Korra said.

"We just discovered something nasty" Twilight added.

The ponies all looked at each other with concern, "Nasty how?" Fluttershy asked.

Korra sighed before speaking, "Twilight and I overheard Hiroshi on the phone."

"We think me might be involved with the equalist" Twilight added.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "What?!"

"What proof do you have?" Rarity asked with worry

Korra fiddled a bit with her hair, "Well we don't have any but I know what we heard"

"He also said something about "The cabbage corp investigation buying them more time" Twilight said while making air quotes with her hooves.

"You think he was the one who framed the cabbage corp with that equalist tech?" asked Rainbow Dash

"That's one theory" said Twily.

Rarity scratched her head, "I'm having trouble processing this, Hiroshi seemed like such a nice guy."

"I know, I wish could still believe that too," Korra said sadly, her expression then turned serious, "but I've got a gut feeling we can't trust him anymore"

Twilight nodded, "I agree. He's defiantly hiding something"

"Well we've got to tell Tenzin about this" Applejack mentioned.

"Or Chief Bei-Fong" said Spike.

Fluttershy then gasped as a realization comes to her, "Do you think Asami is in on it?"

Rainbow quickly narrowed her eyes and crossed her front hooves, "If she is I just want to point out I never liked her!"

"Me neither!' Rarity said with her nose high, "She wears far too much red lipstick"

"I don't think Asami knows about this" Korra said.

Twilight agreed, "Yeah, we can't accuse Asami for something her father is doing."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief, "Oh, good because I was actually kind of starting to like her"

Rarity lowered her nose, "Me too"

"Me three" Pinkie Pie said while appearing to lower upside-down from above.

Korra quickly got a determined look on her face, "Either way, Applejack is right. We've got to tell Tenzin about this"

They later that night in the city, tell all tolled Tenzin and Lin about what they had recently discovered. And in the process they learned a little about Hiroshi's background from Lin; that his wife was once killed by a firebender years ago, which could possibly lead to him having resentment against benders. This news made the girls feel compassion and sympathy for Asami. Which made the whole telling her the truth thing even harder.

The next day, Korra, Tenzin, Lin and the others visit the Sato estate. As the two adults made their way up the stairs, Korra and the ponies were stopped by Mako and Asami.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked,

Rainbow flew in between them and spoke to Asami. "Hate to break it to ya, but you're dad is-"

"Rainbow Dash, please." Korra interrupted before looking at Mako and Asami, "Twilight and I heard Hiroshi talking on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this but, we think-"

"We think you're father is-" Rainbow tried to continue, but Korra quickly covered her mouth, the rainbow pony struggled in her grip,

"We think you're father might be involved with the equalists" said the avatar.

Asami could not believe what she had just heard, "What?! I don't believe this!" she angrily walked up the stairs to talk with her father.

Mako was just as upset, "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem? And Twilight, I expected better from you"

He followed his girlfriend up the stairs while Twilight narrowed at him and shouted, "Yeah, well let's see how you like it when you're girlfriend's dad tries to mount you on his wall!"

"Ew" said Spike with a disgusted expression.

Upstairs in Hiroshi's office, Lin and Tenzin were speaking with him until Asami walked in furry, with Korra, Mako, Spike and ponies in tow.

"My father is innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful equalists"

Hiroshi looked at them all surprised, "Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals"

Mako narrowed his eyes at Korra, "Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra?"

The avatar looked accusingly at the rich man, "Me and Twilight Sparkle overheard you on the phone. You said the cabbage corp. investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that."

The ponies stomped their hooves at the man. Hiroshi simply laughs, "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination."

Korra and ponies glared at him.

"My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to "strike" the market with a new line of satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

Twilight growled and stomped her hoof angrily, "He's lying!" she teleported to his desk and pointed a hoof at him, "First of all, how can Cabbage Corp possibly be a competitor for him, he sells cars not vegetables! Second, Korra and I heard him loud and clear and judging by the tone of his voice, there was no way he could have been talking about "mere" business and if that's not enough, the other day at Police headquarters he looked at he like this!"

She makes the same face Hiroshi made when he saw her the other say.

They all look at her surprised. The only ones who did not understand her were Mako and Hiroshi. The alicorn stared fiercely at the man. But he simply laughed and then petted her head,

"And I'm certain this adorable little one is just as mislead at her mistress. Isn't that right, little cutie?" he started scratching her chin, "Who's a little cutie? You are, yes you are-"

Twilight then bit his finger and the man yelps in pain, "OW!"

"That's enough Twilight Sparkle!" Asami yelled at her. The two girls glare at each other before the alicorn returned to Korra and the others.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at you're factories and warehouses?" Tenzin says.

Asami scoffs, but Hiroshi remained calm and composed. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries"

And they do just that: They all searched every inch of Hiroshi's warehouses and found nothing. Not even a clue, which everyone knows Twilight is extremely good at.

Korra was already frustrated as she walked to Lin and Tenzin, "I can't believe we didn't find anything"

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent" said the chief. But Twilight was not willing to believe that, "No he's not!" she cried out, "We heard him, maybe he has the equalist tech hidden somewhere else"

"Like where?" Tenzin asked.

"I have no idea. But we should still-"

Asami and Mako walked towards them while the heiress glared, "Okay, you did you're search. Now you can all leave"

Applejack walked forward and looked at the heiress with serious eyes, "Sorry Asami, but we aint done looking yet"

Asami glared at all of them, "Are you serious?!"

"I may not have heard what Twilight and Korra did, but if they are positive that what they say is true, and then I believe em"

"As do I" Rarity said.

"Me too", Fluttershy said seriously,

Pinkie raises her hoof "Me three".

"And me" said Spike.

Rainbow Dash flew up to Asami and looked at her with furious eyes, "And me!"

"I can't believe you're all taking her side!" Asami exclaimed angrily, "My father is not an equalist and that's that!" she said while poking Rainbow's chest. This angered the pony,

"Well we think he is!"

"You better watch your mouth you arrogant blow-hard"

"Pampered princess!"

"Big mouth!"

"Clown face!"

"Short legs!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Oh, you did not just go there!"

"ENOUGH!" Fluttershy came between them, "Please, no more fighting"

Asami and Rainbow both turn away from each other, scoffing and cross their arms. Mako turns to Korra, "Can I talk with you for a moment"

Korra nodded with a serious face. She turned to Rainbow and Asami, "Please try not to tear each other apart"

"No promises" Rainbow said while glaring at the heiress. Asami sneered at her.

Mako takes Korra a few feet away from the others to talk with her.

"So, I hope you're convinced now"

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying"

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

Korra gasped at this, "What?! Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with it!"

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over"

His hurtful words echoed in the ponies's ears.

"¡WHAT?!"

Korra felt something ace within her. His words really stung. And the ponies felt it too.

"I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is"

Mako didn't answer. He simply walked away along with Asami. Rainbow Dash attempted to fly to them and knock some sense into them, but Korra stoped her.

While the girls were with Naga, Korra felt something in her hand. She looked at it and sees it was a piece of paper. She and the girls look around but saw nobody else there. They all read the note and their eyes widen. Korra turns to Lin and Tenzin.

"I think you guys should hear this." she reads the note out loud, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silver rope bridge at midnight".

"Do you really think this person can tell us the truth about Hiroshi?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only one way to find out"

At the bridge they all awaited patiently for their mystery man. Pinkie checked her watch, "It's midnight."

Twilight looked around, "I don't see anyone"

"You sound like it's a bad thing" Spike said while hiding behind her legs.

"Pst! Over here"

They walked to a man in a long trench coat and hat, "Listen, I joined the equalists I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us none benders, but I didn't sign up for this-this war"

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalizes"

"I knew it!" Korra and Twilight said in union. That's kind of a habit for them.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger." said the man, "Some new kind of weapon"

The ponies and Spike gasped at this, "You're kidding" said Rainbow Dash.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing" Tenzin explained.

"That's because he has a secret factory"

Korra's eyes widened, "Where?"

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion"

They all looked at the man in complete shocked,

"That explains why we didn't find any evidence." said Applejack, "He must have planed ahead this whole time"

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes, "He's a sneaky one" she said in a dramatically disappointed voice.

"We have to find that factory and expose Hiroshi for the lier and double-crosser her really is" Twilight said determinedly.

They all nodded in agreement.

The following night, Korra, Spike, the Ponies, Lin and Tenzin fly above Republic City on the metalbender's airship. Korra was sitting in a corner doing breathing exercises. Fluttershy peted her shoulders,

"Nervous, hu?"

"Yeah. Mako and Asami already hate me, and I'm pretty sure raiding her house isn't going to get me back on either of their good sides."

"Once they see the truth about Hiroshi, they'll understand." Spike assured her.

Korra sighed, "I hope you're right, Spike"

Asami, Mako and Bolin were all relaxing in the living room, Bolin happily ate fruit from a bowl. When all of a sudden, the police entered the room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

"What are you doing here?" the heiress asked.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion" Lin explained.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." the heiress said narrowing her eyes, "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house"

With this info, they all go to Hiroshi's workshop. But once inside, they find no one. Not even Hiroshi.

"Dad? Hello?"

Pinkie Pie took out a magnifying glass from her puffy hair, "This looks like a job for: Detective Pinkie Pie!"

The pony started looking for clues. She walked all around the floor with her left eyes pressed against the magnifying glass. She even walked over the cops…while they were still standing, they all acred their eyebrows at the little pony. She never took her eyes off of the magnifying glass. Everybody dropped their jaws when they see Pinkie Pie walking up toward the ceiling, still with her eyes on the magnifying glass.

"Nothing here." she said finally taking her eye off the magnifying glass. And falls from the ceiling at Korra's feet. Asami arced an eyebrow, "How does she-"

"I've been asking that since the day I met her" said Mako with a monotone expression.

An officer walked to Lin. "Chief the estate has been secured. No one has left the work shop since we arrived"

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving", Lin then walked to the center of the room where she stomped her now bare foot on the ground and uses her metalbending to detect something.

Rainbow whispered to Korra, "What's she doing?"

"Metalbending, she's sensing the vibrations underneath the metal" Korra explained.

Lin opened her eyes, "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside"

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami said in disbelief. The ponies hoof palm their faces.

"Oh, open up your eyes woman!" Rarity cried out.

Lin uses her metalbending to remove the metal layer…exposing the stairs and an elevator going downward.

Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof to the tunnel, "SUSPICIOUS!"

Rainbow crossed her front legs in front of her chest and eyes at the heiress, "You were saying?"

Bolin whispered to Asami, "Do you think you're dad knows about this tunnel?"

Asami couldn't believe what she was seeing, "I don't understand. There must be an explanation"

Spike crossed his arms, "Yeah, the explanation is that you're dad is a big fat lier!"

"Spike!" Korra looked at him angrily and the dragon lowers his ears in regret.

Korra looked at Asami with sympathy, "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry"

Rainbow also looked at the heiress with sympathy, "Yeah…..me too"

Rarity, "Us too"

Fluttershy, "Aha"

Applejack, "Mighty sorry"

Asami didn't say anything. She was far to upset to speak.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered.

They all attempted to follow but Mako, Bolin and Asami are stopped by the chief, "You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

The ponies and Spike follow Korra. The avatar stopped on her tracks and turns to them, "You guys stay up here with them"

Twilight was surprised by this, "What? Why?"

"We got it covered" she kneeled down and smiles at the alicorn, "Besides, I think somebody up here could use your help"

She looks up at Asami. Then Twilight noticed Asami's hair clip began to give out something of a **rainbow hue**. The rainbow colors reflected in her eye. The alicorn nodded at the avatar, "Please be careful"

Korra placed her hand on her shoulder and smiles, "I will" she gives the pony a kiss on the head before following Tenzin and Lin as the others watched. Mako turned his head away with guilt.

The ponies all looked up at Asami with pitty. The poor girl was so confused.

"Don't worry Asami, everything is going to be alright." Twilight said.

"How do you know?"

"Because we're here." she gestured to herself and the ponies who all smiled warmly at the heiress, "I know we haven't gone off on the right hoof before, but we hope you can give us all a second chance. Maybe even give Korra a second chance."

Asami was a bit startled when the alicorn and the other ponies started to sing.

Twilight, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see." _

Ponies, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend"_

Twilight flew up to Asami's level and placed her hoof on her shoulder, "_You've discovered a sad truth. And you're unsure if you'll make it through"_

Fluttershy flew to her as well, "_Would you try, to look and you'll see. A miracle is not too far behind."_

Ponies, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need, a friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shine from a true, true friend"_

Asami smiled as the ponies and the brothers all hugged her, "Thank you, that really means a lot"

Applejack smiled kindly at the heiress, "Ya got seven new friends now, suguarcube. Whatever happens, we'll be here for ya."

"We all will" Bolin said.

Asami felt touched by their words, "Thank you. All of you."

Then, they all hear a loud noise coming from the tunnel. All of the sudden, the ponies felt a painful jab on their chests and winced in pain.

Spike rushed to Twilight's side, "What happened? You okay?"

Pinkie Pie clung to her chest, which really hurt, "It's Korra" she said.

Rarity was also clinging to her chest, "We feel she needs help"

Mako quickly felt anxious at seeing the ponies in such pain, she he still couldn't understand them, "What's going on?"

"They think Korra needs help" Bolin said. Mako's eyes widened and he looked down the tunnel, "We need to get down there and see what's going on"

"Absolutely not!" said the cop, "You're staying put until the chief comes back. That goes for you ponies too"

Bolin gave his brother a look and Mako quickly sees what his brother has in mind, "Alright, we'll stay put, but could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop" he said while rubbing his nose. He looked over and winked at the ponies who quickly smiled mischievously. Twilight winked in return and did a fake but adorable sneeze,

"Acho!"

Mako pointed to the alicorn, "See?"

But the cop was not buying it, "No, were waiting right here"

None the less, Mako played it cool, "Okay, but don't blame me if the little ponies start to-"

Twilight began doing another fake sneeze, "A….a…..aaaaaaaaa"

"Oh, boy!"

"What's the matter with her?" the cop asked.

"She's about too-"

"Aaaaa….CHOOOOOOOOO!"

As Twilight 'sneezed' she unleashed a magical blast that knocked the cop on his back, Bolin and Mako then tie him up.

"Nice work, Twilight" Mako said proudly.

The alicorn smiled proudly too. The officer was now tied up to a barrel and his mouth was covered by a cloth,

"Sorry, pal we know you were just doing your job" said Mako

"Yeah, just stay put until the Chief comes back." said Bolin, "That sounds very familiar doesn't it? Why, because you said it"

"Let's go guys" said Rainbow as they all walked down the tunnel, but Mako stops Asami from going in by putting his hands on her shoudlers, "Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out"

"I have to find out the truth about my father"

"We understand, sweetie." Twilight said, "Which is why we're going to find out for you. Spike, you stay and keep Asami company until we get back"

The dragon saluted to her, "No problem"

Mako had no idea what they were saying, "I'm not sure what they said but, we're going down there to find out the truth for you. Please"

Asami looked down at the little dragon hugging her leg for reassurance, "Alright" she said disappointedly.

Mako turned to Twilight, "Let's go Twilight" she nods and the two go into the tunnel.

"Be careful" both Asami and Spike said in union as they watched their friends walked down the tunnel. Asami clapped her hands together tightly as she looked down with uncertainty.

A hole is earthbound from the ground, Bolin popped up from underneath along with Mako and the Mane Six. They hide behind a few boxes and Bolin lets out a silent gasp.

"Oh, no"

They see equalists taking unconscious and tied up metalbenders and dragging them into their trucks.

Mako could not believe his eyes, "Korra was right"

Rainbow eyes him seriously, "Sure, now you believe us?"

"We gotta do something, quick!" said the firebender, completely ignoring Rainbow Dash's words.

Fluttershy tapped Mako's shoddier and pointed to where Korra, Lin and Tenzin were laying on the ground. They all sneak their way towards them, Mako carried Korra in his back while Bolin Takes Tenzin onto his with Rainbow and FLuttershy helping him while Rarity and Twilight levitate Lin.

"Not so fast, boys"

The unicorns droped the chief in shock. There stood Hiroshi alongside the Lieutenant. Hiroshi had one one of those electric gloves.

Bolin talks to him while playing with Tenzin's hands, "Hello Mister Sato. Wow, what a really swell scary factory you have here under you're giant mansion."

Mako glared at the rich man, "Sponsoring our team, supporting the avatar. It was just a big cover."

"Yes. And the most difficult part, was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street-rat like you!"

Mako angrily glared at the man. And to his surprise, Rainbow Dash flies in between the him and Hiroshi, "Mako may be a jerk sometimes, but he's still our friend!" she exclaimed defensively.

The ponies all stood in front of Mako in a defensive position, "And aint nobody calls our friend a street-rat and gets away with it!" cried Applejack.

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Mako looked at the ponies in complete surprise. They were all standing in front of him and Korra ready to protect them from Hiroshi. And it almost looked as if they were defending Mako. He couldn't believe it, "Girls? After everything I did and said you're still defending me?"

They all smiled at him and nodded. Mako's eyes widened in surprise and slowly smiled, "Thank you"

Hiroshi, however, as not intimidated at all, "How adorable, you really think you ponies can defeat me?"

The ponies fiercely glared at the man as he prepared to destroy all of them.

"Dad stop!"

Hiroshi turned around and is shocked to see his daughter looking at him with hurtful eyes.

"Why?"

Spike was behind her leg. Hiroshi lowers his head in shame, "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could."

Korra started to wake up and Fluttershy flew near her.

"But now that you know the truth, please…forgive me. These people, these…benders…they took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world. But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together."

He takes off his elective glove and hands it to his daughter, "Join me, Asami"

The young heiress looked at the glove and with a shaking hand, slowly approaches it.

Spike yanked on her skirt, "Don't do it!"

Asami looked down at the little dragon, "Don't you see? Amon's the one who's ruining the world, not benders. He's luring everyone to hate each other, that's not a perfect world that's madness!"

Asami then hears Twilight calling to her, "Asami, we're we come from, we believe in something called the Magic of Friendship. And we've come to realize…that's exactly what this world needs."

Asami's eyes shimmered as the alicorn's words rang in her ears. "Don't be part of the problem..." she said.

"Be part of the solution," Spike concluded, "and let me tell ya, Amon aint it."

All Hiroshi could hear were animal noises coming from both of them,

"Will you little pests be quiet! Asami, please"

Asami slowly walks towards her father; Spike tries to hold her back by pulling on her skirt, but to no avail. Asami reached for the glove. But before she could touch it, she looked over at Korra. All of a sudden, the avatar's eyes appeared to be shimmering with **rainbow** colors. The same colors were then reflected in Asami's eyes.

She now knew what she had to do…as she placed the weapon onto her hand.

Mako could not believe what he was seeing, "No"

Asami looked at her father, "I love you dad"

To everyone's surprise-Asami used her glove to shock her father!The man lays on the floor unconscious. The Lieutenant comes at Asami but she managed to kick the electric stick from his hand and knocked him to the ground.

Mako, Korra, Spike and the ponies all dropped their jaws. They knew Asami has combat skills but they never imagined she was THAT good.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were wide open in utter disbelief, "All the mean stuff I said to you before, I take it all back."

Lin regained consciousness as Rarity and Twilight helped her stand up. They saw the mecah tanks approach them

"Let's get out of here!" Mako commanded.

They all jumped into the escape hole and Bolin covered it with his earthbending.

On board the police airship, Asami looked down at her former how in dismay.

Korra held Spike in her arms, "That was very sweet of you back there Spike." she said while hugging him close.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let her through her life away."

Korra looked down at all the ponies, "Thanks. To all of you"

The ponies all smiled warmly at her. Mako walked over to Korra with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Any of you." he said looking at the ponies, "But Asami's dad being an equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now."

Korra lowered her gaze, "I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

Spike nuzzled in her chest for reassurance.

"So, does you're offered to live at the Air Temple still stand?" the young man asked hopefully.

Korra smiled, "Of course it does. And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you so much" he said graciously.

Korra placed her hand on his shoulder, "After everything she's been through. She's going to need you Mako."

He nods and walked to Asami. Korra watched the two hug with a sad expression. Rarity rubed her head on Korra's leg.

"Are you going to be alright, darling?"

Korra smiled at the unicorn, "Yeah. I think I am"

"That was really selfless of you." Applejack said proudly.

"Hey, when it comes to friends, you need to think about their needs before your own. That's something I learned from all of you."

They smiled and then, everybody in the ship gasped as they see Korra's chest glowing again. Spike jumped out of her arms and Fluttershy catches him. Once the glow dimmed down, they all see a purple diamond shaped gem with a golden ring around Korra's neck.

"What happened?" Asami asked.

Mako recognized the object, "Another Element of Harmony" he stated.

Asami looks at him curiously, "Element of what-now?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Korra explained. "Each time I perform an act of friendship, one of the respected elements of that act appears on me."

"Which Element is that?" Bolin asked.

Korra smiles at the object, "Rarity's. Generosity."

Korra kneeld down and places the neckless around Rarity. Like all the others, it glows before dissolving into her skin.

"Like I said. You are a gem." said the unicorn as she and Korra embrace in a warm hug.

Asami was still a bit confused, "Uhhhh, yeah I'm still a little lost."

Korra giggled, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything. Once you get settled into you're new place."

The two girls smile at each other. "Thank you Korra"

"You don't have to thank me"

"No, I think I do"

Korra looked curiously at the heiress.

"You see, when my dad offered me the glove, I wasn't sure what to do. But then I looked at you and, this may sound crazy but, I could have sworn I saw…."

"You saw what?" Korra asked.

"I saw…a rainbow."

Everybody looked at the heiress as if she had lost it. Even Mako.

"A-a rainbow?" Korra asked, unlike the others, she didn't look at Asami like she was crazy.

"Yeah. I saw you're eyes shimmering with this rainbow-like pattern. But it wasn't you're typical rainbow, the colors were different"

"Let me guess, they were white, blue, pink, yellow, orange and purple?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The avatar looked over at the ponies, they were all just as surprised as her, "Just a lucky guess" she said.

"Well, when I saw it I suddenly realized what I had to do. So..thank you." to Korra's surprise, Asami hugged her. The avatar hesitantly returned the hug. The heiress released her and returned to Mako. Korra looked out the window of the ship.

"First the elements, now this." she said as she looked at her reflection in the window. "What could it mean?"

"I wish I knew." said Twilight as she also looked out the window. "But I have a pretty good feeling we'll find out pretty soon."

**WOW! That's four Elements of Harmony! Which one is next? Find out next time**


	8. When extremes meet

**When extremes meet**

Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Spike and the Ponies where all waiting by the docks at Air Temple island anxiously waiting for their friends. Pinkie Pie was jumping excitedly as usual and Rarity took the liberty of making an elegant violet/blue cape with fur lining.

"I love that cape Rarity, new design?" Korra complimented her friend's latest creation,

Rarity modeled her cape, "Just finished it last night. Best one yet"

Pinkie Pie pointed to the distance, "¡I think I see the boat!"

Indeed it was the boat where Mako, Bolin and Asami where on, they all greeted their friends as they got off the boat.

"You're finally here" Ikki said excitedly,

"Glad ya'll made it" said Applejack

"¡Yay!" Pinkie said.

"Welcome to Air Temple island. You're new home." said Ikki

"Yes, welcome to my domain." said Meelo

Bolin smiled at the young boy, "Well aren't you a sweet little monk child."

Pabu landed from Bolin's shoulder and ran towards Naga and Fluttershy who greeted the little ferret with nuzzles.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a Fire Ferret." said Jinora.

Twilight surprised Jinora by speaking at the same time she was, "An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central earth kingdom."

Jinora arced an eyebrow at Twilight who smiled proudly, "I've read all about them too."

Ikki gasped when she saw Pabu "¡He's cuuuuuuuuttttttteeee!"

Jinora covered her ears from her sister's loud shriek. Pabu hissed at Ikki and tried to run away from her.

"Oh dear, Ikki please be careful he doesn't like loud noises so much." said Fluttershy. Meelo airbended himself on Naga pulling her ears, "Yip yip, fly sky bison fly."

Twilight smiled and rolls her eyes at their antics.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said to Korra.

Asami nodded in agreement, "Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers."

Korra and the other ponies arced their eyebrows when they see two Air Acolytes carrying A LOT of bags which they knew belonged to the young heiress.

"Thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra said as she looked at the large amount of bags.

"Trust me, it could have been worse." Mako said as the acolytes struggled with the large amount.

"Worse? It looks like she brought her whole room." Spike said.

"And you girls say I overpack." said Rarity.

But Korra shook it off, "No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome."

"Right this way, folks." Rainbow Dash said as she led the way for their visitors.

As they walked towards the buildings of the air temple, Asami noticed Meelo smiling at her, "You're pretty; can I have some of your hair?"

Mako laughed at this, "Looks like I have some competition."

Rarity and Applejack heard this and they both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Just because they were friends with Mako and Asami, didn't mean they had to like their mushy stuff in their own temporary home.

Ikki and Pinkie both stand in front of everyone ready to show them around.

"And now for the grand tour." Ikki said while spreading her arms wide. Pinkie points to the"The flying bisons sleep in those caves down there." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed to the right as Mako, Asami and Bolin all looked at that direction.

"And that's the temple Grandpa Aang build." Ikki said pointing to the buildings and her guest turned their heads to the direction she was pointing at.

Pinkie points to the left, "And that's the green house where we grow the vegetables we eat." Pinkie said while pointing to the left as the three guests looked at her direction.

Once they were done, Ikki and Pinkie both smiled.

"I have a couple of questions." said Bolin, "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte cloths? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how manny trees are on this island?"

While he was asking these questions the ponies looked at him weird. Ikki thinks for a moment before answering, "Yes, yes, no, no ten thousand nine hundred and fifty two."

The ponies droped their jaws, minus Pinkie, "She's good." said the pink Pony

Rainbow was not to happy about this, "Great, first there were two now we've got three!" she said upsettingly.

"So, where are we gonna be staying?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy," said Meelo, "boys have to stay on the boy side."

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora said politely as she led the way.

"I'm a boy." Bolin added. The two brothers followed Jinora to their new rooms. Spike then realized something, "Hey, wait a second, I'm a boy too! Why do I stay here with the girls?"

Meelo scratched his head, "You're a boy? I thought you were a girl baby dragon."

Spike was baffled at this, "WHAT?! What gave you the idea I was a girl?!"

"You're always with girls and you let Ikki and Jinora put dresses on you." said Meelo.

Spike looked at him annoyed while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie burst out laughing.

"They force me too okay!"

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too." Korra said.

Spike waved his claws, "Hello!"

"Okay, you can go too Spikey-wikey." said the avatar in a cute-sy voice, making the dragon pout, "Did you really have to call me that now?"

Meelo looked at Asami, "We shall meet again soon beautiful woman."

Spike draged the boy away by his pants, "Stop right there pal, you're embarrassing yourself."

They both went to follow Jinora and the two brothers while Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh, the irony."

"The girls and I will take you to your room this way." said Korra as she and the girls led Asami to where she will be staying.

"You are going to love it darling, we had it arranged just for you." Rarity said.

Fluttershy flew next to Asami "It may be a little small but we do hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will" said the heiress.

They entered a girls dorms and walked down the halls. Korra was actually looking forward to having Asami around, maybe now they could become better friends. Until….

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

(We all know who said that. No introduction needed)

"¡GAH!"

*insert explosions and thunder*

Korra and the ponies become extremely shocked at what Ikki had just tolled Asami, Pinkie Pie, who was hopping the whole time, froze in mid air and fell hard on the floor, Fluttershy's wings closed shut and also fell while Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open wide, so did Applejack's, Twilight's and Korra's. Rarity literally passed out.

"Oh, uh…no, I wasn't completely aware of that." Asami was both surprised and kind of unsure.

Twilight started to sweat and chuckle nervously, "Ha, ha, ha, kids! With their wild and crazy imaginations, ha, ha, Ikki sweetie of course Korra likes Mako, as a friend. We all do, right girls?"

"Uh, yeah yeah" Applejack nervously agreed.

"Totally" said Rainbow.

"A good friend" Fluttershy added.

"Nothing more, really" Rainbow said again.

"What she said" Pinkie said.

Applejack lowered her ears nervously, "Yeah?"

"Moving on." Korra said as she grabbed Asami's arm and led her down the halls, "And some pony please wake up the unicorn." the avatar added.

Pinkie takes out a trombone and blows into it hard. The noise woke up Rarity who jumped in shock.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Korra opened the doors to Asami's new room and politely allowed in before she and the ponies walked in as well. Korra grabed the left door while Twilight controled the right with her magic and they both simultaneously close the doors in front of Ikki.

"Hey!"

"Run a long Ikki" Korra said through the door.

"Sorry Ikki" said Pinkie Pie.

Ikki become furious and snarled. Her eyes comically white.

Inside the room, Asami was still pretty surprised by what Ikki had just said. Korra tried to ignore what happened and act casual,

"So…here's your room"

The room was simple but the ponies made it look very pretty, the walls were slightly pinkish white, the sheets had bright colors as did the wardrobe, and there was a nightstand with a lovely lamp and a vase of flowers.

"We know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used too" said Korra

"We've tried to make it as tasteful as we could but with such small space there was only so much we could do." said Rarity.

"I think it's really charming" Asami said as she walked to the window, "And the best part about it…nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Twilight bowed in respect, "Of course."

They were surpassed by a knock at the door, and Korra furiously said, "Ikki I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-…"

To her shock, and embarrassment, Tenzin opened the doors.

"This is just isn't you're morning, is it?" Rainbow whispered to her,

"Uhhh, Tenzin! Come right in" Korra said awkwardly.

"Good day ladies." he said as he entered the room, "Asami welcome to the island."

The heiress bowed in gratitude, "Thank you for having me."

Tenzin bowed as well before turning to Korra, "Bei-Fong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police latter. I think we should both be there."

"Okay," said Korra. She and the ponies shareed a small glance before she turned to Asami, "Asami, if you'd like the ponies can show you around the island some more. I won't be gone long."

She walked out of the room with Tenzin. Leaving Asami with the ponies. For the first three seconds, they all stood there in an awkward silence.

Applejack spoke first, "Soooooo"

"Is it true?" Asami asked.

"Is what true?" Pinkie Pie asked in return.

"About Korra and Mako?"

The ponies all looked at each other nervously, "Whaaaaaaaaat? Pst! No!"

"Korra and Mako are just friends." Fluttershy tried to sound as convincing as she old.

Rarity did also, "Yeah, really good friends, Ikki was just talking crazy, he, he, he."

Asami arced an eyebrow, "Okay then." she said unsurely.

Twilight finally decided to put an end to this awkwardness. She spoke to the heiress in a kind voice, "Listen, we've got a whole day ahead of us, if you'd like you can unpack you're things, make yourself at home, and we can show you around the rest of the island when you're ready."

Asami smiled graciously, "I would like that very much, thank you."

They all left the room to give their friend her space. Once they were outside they all sighed in relief.

"Ikki really did a number on Korra back there." Rainbow said. "What was she thinking?"

"She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better." Twilight said,

Pinkie Pie stands on two legs and crosses her heart, "I should make her do a Pinkie Promise to never tell another person's secrets."

"What do we do about Asami now?" Applejack asked, more specifically to Twilight.

"I…really don't know." said the alicorn as she lowered her ears and hung her head upsetingly, "Let's just…go with it and see where those three end up from here on out."

Twilight sadly walked away, leaving her friends looking at her with concern.

"Why must humans make relationships so complicated?" Rarity asked sadly.

Applejack simply said, "Part of their charm I guess."

A few hours later, Fluttershy had some lemurs perform a show for Asami, Mako and Bolin, who sat together in the quad. The cute little creatures win the audience over.

"Wow, nice" Bolin praised,

Asami was equally impressed, "I can't believe you trained them to do that."

Fluttershy blushed at the compliments, "Oh it was nothing"

Asami and Bolin then noticed Mako sticking his index finger into his right ear and wiggling it like he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"Um, are you okay?" Asami asked.

"I just don't get it." said her boyfriend, "Korra said that the ponies can only be heard by someone who is willing to open their hearts to them. I've known them for a few months now, and still I can't understand them at all!" Mako placed his head on his palm and sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe you're not opening yourself enough to them." said his brother.

"I have! I've told them secrets, I've accepted their friendship, I believe in their magic. What more am I suppose to do?"

Asami thinks about what he just said and looked down at the ground for a moment, "You sure there ins't something you haven't told them? Something, you haven't told anyone?" she asked.

Mako shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well, maybe it's-…" Asami was interrupted when Spike shouted, "Korra's back!"

He pointed to Oogie who has just arrived. The ponies all rushed to greet the avatar who jumped from the bisons's saddle.

Pinkie jumped happily in place, "Korra, how was it? Did you meet the new chief? What was he like? Did he-…"

Korra ignored her questions and walks away.

"-say hello?"

Pinkie stoped jumping and sat on the floor all sad. The other ponies looked sad too.

Later that night, Korra sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the city and Aang's statue. Every time she looked at the statue she felt…small compared to it. It was clear that she would never be like Aang. No matter how much others wanted her to be, she couldn't. He managed to save the world in a year and master all four elements, while she can't even airbend the tiniest breeze. She felt like such a failure. She cried silently and then heard a familiar voice.

"¡Korra! You out here?" she heard Mako call out, followed by Twilight's voice, "She's this way"

Bolin also cried out, "¡KKKOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAA!"

Pabu came out of the bushes and climbed onto Korra and began licking the tears from her face. Her other friends came out too, Fluttershy nuzzled her face.

"Korra, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Rarity levitated a hankie and wiped her tears, "Oh, darling you're pretty eyes will get all puffy."

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine" Korra said sadly. But Mako knew it wasn't so. "Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us."

Applejack placed her hoof on Korra's knee, "You don't have to hide anything."

"Especially since _we_ know when you're lying." said Rainbow Dash.

Korra sighed before speaking, "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel…"

"Alone? Useless?" Twilight added with sympathy. "Like you feel the whole world is against you because you're not Avatar Aang?"

"And you really try but you feel like you're best just isn't enough?" said Rainbow with equal sympathy, "And you're scared to let everybody down?"

Korra cried harder as she enwraped the alicorn into her arms in a tight hug. She knew the ponies were not being mean, they were simply saying exactly what she was feeling inside.

"You guys are the only one who truly understands me. No matter how bad an Avatar I am."

"¡Hogwash!"

Everybody looked at Rarity, shocked about her sudden outburst. Especially Korra, "Rarity?"

"Sorry about the foul language darling but what you're saying is downright unacceptable."

"She's right Korra, you're amazing." Asami said sincerely.

Mako agreed, "Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the four elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid."

Twilight agreed as well, "Exactly, and he wasn't alone—"

"-He had his friends to help him." Bolin added, "Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!" he said the name with greta pride while spreading his arms wide.

Applejack smiled proudly at the young avatar, "Ya see Korra? These people stick by you because they see what's in your heart," she palced her hoof over her heart, "and what you are is a strong-"

"-Determined-" Rarity said.

"-Loving-" Fluttershy added.

"-Funny-" Pinkie Pie said while jumping.

"-And totally awesome friend" Rainbow Dash said in her usual cocky tone.

"And friendship is the most powerful magic of all." Twilight said with much compassion and confidence, "It doesn't just exist in Equestria….it's everywhere."

Korra looked up at all of her friends. She realized Twilight was right. She wasn't alone…she never really was.

"It's helped us overcome every obstacle we faced, no matter how impossible it might have seemed. It's the one magic that can truly unite us all. Republic city needs to remember that and who better for the job than you. With us." Twilight placed her hooves on Korra's lap for reassurance.

Mako looked at his girlfriend with a confused look, "What is she saying?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "She's saying that friendship can unite us all, and that Korra needs to remind everybody of that."

"Remember what we said the first time we came here?" asked Applejack, "That we would stick by your side no matter what, and I'm nothing if not a pony of my word."

"We've got you're back Korra." Mako said confidently, "and we can save the city. Together."

They all huddled together, the teens kneeled down and placed their hands into a criled and the ponies placed their hooves in too.

"I'm in" Spike said placing his claw in there too.

"Absolutely" Rarity said happily.

"You know it" Applejack said confidently.

"Let's do it" Rainbow said

"Yes indeedaly" Pinkie said,

"Yay" Fluttershy said softly.

Korra looked at her friends' determined faces. Twilight waited for her answer, "Korra?"

She smiled confidently before placing her hand in with the others.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

Then to their surprise, Meelo flies down while passing gas right on their hands. The friends look disgusted.

"Yeah let's do it. What are we doing?"

Rarity fainted and everybody laughed. Twilight looks over at the city and then she starts to sing.

(Second parody of The Crystal Pony Ballad song)

Twilight, "_Republic City needs our help; this war can not last forever. I think we can do it but we need to work together."_

The others smile at her words. They realized really do need to work together.

Twilight,_ "Oh, we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see. We can save Republic City as a family."_

*music*

Rainbow, "_No obstacle is too hard"_

Bolin, "_No mountain is too high"_

Rarity, "_Once we all unite our talents"_

Asami, "_This epic team will reach for the skyyyyyyyyy!."_

They all smiled as Asami sang the high note beautifully.

Everybody,_ "Yes we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see, we can save Republic City as a family." _

Mako, "_Amon has turned our world dark."_

Asami, "_And all they see is hate and fear"_

Korra, "_Now I know we can make a difference. I'll no longer shed a tear."_

Everybody, "_Yes we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see, we can save Republic City…."_

_"As a family!"_

Korra, "Thanks you guys. Now let's get this show on the road."

Everybody, "¡Yeah!"

They all gather together at the quad, ready to patrol the city for equalits. Bolin looked onward at the city.

"Get ready Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by team Avatar." Bolin spoke with a dramatic tone.

Asami walked out and joined them, wearing an equalist electric glove and her driving suite.

"Asami, you always know how to accessories you're outfits." Mako complimented.

"I figured one way to fight equalists is to use an equalist weapon." she made the glove give out some electrical currents for emphasis.

Mako then looked around and realized they were missing a few members, "Wait a sec, where are the ponies? Aren't they comin'?"

"They'll be out in a minute," Korra said. "Rarity wanted to do some last minute adjustments to their "action" outfits." she used air quotes on the word 'action'.

At that very moment they heard Rarity's exited voice, "Here we are!"

They all turned to see the ponies, all wearing similar full body jump suits, each with high collars and a slight "v" neck cut with a symbol that matches each of their cutie marks, and matching knee high boots. Twilight's was navy blue with a magenta six inch star on the front and on the flank of the suite, her boots are light blue. Applejack's was green with a red apple on her chest and flank, a bag with her laso, and her boots are black. Pinkie's was a dark pink with a balloon on the chest and flank and her boots are pale yellow. Fluttershy's was yellow-green with a pink butterfly on the chest and flank and light blue boots. Rarity's was violet/red with blue diamonds on the chest and flank and matching blue boots. Rainbow Dash's was black/blue with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest and flank and had light blue boots. Spike was wearing high collar zipped up black jacket and a navy blue scarf. They all stood proud and fierce.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" Korra said.

"Yeah!" Bolin agreed,

"Not bad" Mako said.

Pinkie Pie pounded her hooves together, "Now let's go and show those equalists what happens when they mess with us."

Korra pounded her fists together, "Alright. Let's ride."

They all got onto Naga's back! Who then bucked them off of her. The teens and ponies end up on the ground.

Spike rubbed his sore rear, "Not cool Naga!"

Korra rubed her head, "Alright scratch that, any other ideas"

Asami flipped her hair as she stood up, an idea formed in her head, "I think I have the answer."

A few moments later, Asami comes out in a sleek satomobile. She smiled at her friends, "You think this'll do?"

Everybody smiled as they all got in the car. "I like the New Team Avatar style" Mako said impressed. Spike jumped on his lap, "Shotgun!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she nodded Asami's shoulder, "What are we waiting for? Hit it, rich girl!"

The kids and ponies patrolled the city, keeping their eyes peeled for anything unusual. The earth ponies and Spike were all in the car while the winged ponies flew near the vehicle. They were listening to police reports on the radio.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." said Asami.

Just then the radio scratched;

"Calling all unites, level 4 alert! Jail break at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted, chi-blockers and equalists are still at large armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east."

The heroes all looked at each other. They stopped and they spotted the equalists pass by them on their motorcycles and the truck pass right in front of them.

Applejack pointed to their direction, "There they are!"

"Let's get em!" Korra exclaimed while pointing to her left.

Asami charged gears and the chase began…

Korra looked up at the two pegasus ponies, "Rainbow Dash, you Fluttershy and Twilight fly ahead and try to stop them."

Rainbow saluted her, "On it!"

The winged ponies fly ahead as cars twirled and stopped from crashing into the truck as it plowed through the street. Asami dodged the cars but then another massif truck blocked their path.

"Korra, Bolin give me a ramp!", shouted Asami. The two earthbended a ramp that send the car soaring into the air. While it was airborne, Pinkie Pie lifted up her hooves in the air with glee,

"WEEEEEEEE!"

The car lands and Asami hits the gas pedal to make it go even faster. Twilight flew by near her, "You know I could have just levitated you guys up!"

Asami slightly chuckled, "Oh, yeah I forgot."

The winged ponies flew ahead and Twilight zapped one equalist's motorcycle which caused him to crash into a lamp post, though he was still alive his ride was toast.

"Nice on, Twi" Rainbow dash said proudly. Bolin stood from his seat and used earthbended earth darks which hit the wheels of another motorcycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground. The third one unleashes a smoke screen from his motorcycle which keeps the others from seeing.

"I can't see!" cried Fluttershy as she squinted her eyes.

Twilight lit up the way with her horn with a powerful energy light, allowing them to see a bit clearly. They saw the chi blockers turn to the right

"Twilight! Help us out!" Asami shouted. The alicorn used her magic to levitate the car away and make the turn safely.

"I love magic!" Asami shouted happily. They were still covered covered by the smoke but are guided by Twilight's light.

"They didn't know we made the turn." said Asami.

"I have an idea!" said Twilight Sparkle, "Wait for my signal."

Asami nods as she continued to drive, waiting for the alicorn princess to give the signal.

"Get ready….now Asami!"

Asami changes gears and the gains gains enough speed to ram the motorcycles, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet of the car. Rainbow and Fluttershy aim to kick them but one dodges the attack and kicks at Rainbow Dash sending her to the back seat, where Korra grabed her in her arms. The chi blocker then ties up Flutterhy with a bola and she lands in Mako's arms. The second chi blocker jumped onto the back and jabs Bolin's arm, preventing him from earthbending. Asami electrocutes him and Rarity levitates the now unconscious equalist with her magic and throughs him out of the car.

"That was for Boly you ruffian!" she shouted angrily.

Twilight and Mako shoot fire and magic blasts at the equalist but he dodges them and ties up Mako's hands and Twilight's hooves. Korra grabbed Mako's shoulders and pulled him down while Twilight levitated the equalist in mid air. She looked at him fiercely.

"You're not hurting anybody else tonight!" said the princess before she threw the chi bocker out of the car. She flew on ahead closer to the truck and zapped the wheels, deflation them. Asami drives the car closer and Mako electrocutes the drivers inside the truck with his lightning stunning them. The truck comes to a screeching halt as it hit a lamp post. Team Avatar get out of the car, the ponies all kicked the back doors of the truck open and Rarity and Twilight levitated the escaped convicts while Applejack tied them all up.

Moments later, photographers were taking pictures of Team Avatar and the captured equalists and convicts. Rarity and Rainbow Dash enjoyed the moment as they both gave them their best posses.

"Be sure to get my good side, darling."

Rainbow Dash gave them some heroic/action posses, "Yeah that's right"

Korra and Twilight smirked when they see Tarlokk's Task Force arrive, "Well, look who finally decided to show up" said the alicorn princess in a, surprisingly, smug tone.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarlokk asked sternly as he approached them.

"Oh, hey Tarlokk nice of you to show up finally." Korra said mockingly before gesturing to the arrestees, "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

The ponies and Korra all share a glance before looking smugly at Tarlokk.

"Hm, that's funny. I didn't see you're little Task Force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away." Korra replied smugly while inspecting her nails.

The ponies all hoof pump each other, Korra and Twilight hoof pump with matching smug smiles.

Tarlokk narrows his eyes and pointed to her in fury, "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way!"

The ponies all glared and growled at him making Tarlokk back away a few feet, "And keep you're pesky ponies under control!"

With that he leaves. Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry at the Councilmen.

"Big nasty jerk-face!"

Korra and the others all smiled proudly of their victory. And then out of nowhere…Korra started to giggle. The others looked at the avatar strangely,

"Um, Korra? You okay?" Mako asked concernedly.

The avatar then bursts out laughing without a care. "AH HA, HA, HA, did you see the look on his face! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The others arced their eyebrows. Korra was just laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing on the planet. Pinkie Pie was laughing along too as she laid on the floor hugging her stomach, "¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,!"

Asami then started to chuckle, "It was kind of funny, ha, ha,…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Bolin slowly joined in as well, "ha, ha, ha, ha"

And finally, even Mako couldn't contain it, "AH! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The ponies and Spike then joined in the laughing fun. They didn't even care that other people were staring at like like they were nuts. The friends simply laughed and laughed together.

Finally Korra slowly stopped, her stomach was literally hurting from the laughing, "Oh, ho, ha, ha. Aw, man. I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from."

Asami hugged her stomach, and was still laughing, "Are you kidding, I haven't laugh like that in a long time!"

"Me neither!" Mako said between laughs. Bolin wiped away a happy tear, "After all of this crazy war and stuff going on, laughing together really seems to...make it all better somehow."

Korra's laugh finally stoped but she still had on her dazzling happy smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does."

Then Korra's chest started to glow again, surprising everyone. Once the light was gone, they saw a blue gem shaped like a balloon with a gold ring appears around her neck.

"Wow! Another element!" Asami said.

"Which one is that?" Bolin asked.

Korra smiled as she looked at Pinkie. "Laughter."

She removed the necklace and returned it on Pinkie Pie, it glowed before dissolving into her skin. The little pony started to jump happily, "Yay! Best patrol nigh, ever!"

"Hey, that makes five in tow." Mako started listing out the Elements of Harmony:

He points to Rainbow Dash, "We've got, Loyalty"

He gestures to Applejack

"Honesty"

Then Fluttershy

"Kindness"

To Rarity

"Generosity"

And last Pinkie Pie

"And Laughter"

"Only one left now is the Element of Magic, right?" Bolin asked.

"That's right, Twilight's element." said Spike.

Korra smiled excitedly, "Great! Only, one question…how am I supposed to get that one?" she asked sadly, "In case you all haven't noticed, I'm not magic."

"Maybe it doesn't literally mean magic," Asami pointed out, "it could be a metaphor for something else in this case."

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. What else could be an example of magic?"

They all look at each other, trying to figure out what else to signify magic. But Korra knew the answer wasn't going to come up any time to soon. Especially not tonight.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Rainbow Dash flew up, "Okay, so we stopped the bad guys, totally showed Tarlokk just how awesome we really are. Now what do we do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Korra said with a smirk as she walked to the car, "The night's still young, what you say we all have a little fun."

The others all shared sly grins. They liked the sound of that.

They all got back in the car, Pinkie turned on the radio and continued to change the station until they found one with upbeat music. The others nod their heads to the rhythm; Twilight conjured up some nighttime sunglasses for all. Asami started the car and they all cruised the streets while singing to the radio.

(Song from Big Time Rush)

Korra, _"Rollin' past graffiti walls."_

Twilight, "_Billboards lighting up the block"_

Korra and Twilight, "_Everyone of us on a mission"_

Fluttershy, "_Oh yeah"_

Mako, "_Got a whole __**Krew**__ by my side"_

Bolin, "_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by."_

Mako and Bolin, "_We ready to get down to business"_

Fluttershy and Pinkie and Rarity, "_mm, mm"_

Korra, "_It's packed from wall to wall and everybody is calling"_

Everybody, "_Here we come"_

Korra, "_It's almost time"_

Everybody, "_Feel the rush"_

Asami, "_Now hit the lights"_

Korra, "_We gonna get it all started"_

Everybody, _Because the night is young, the stars come out for more, today was crazy but tonight the city is ours. Live it up until morning comes, today was crazy but tonight…_

"_¡__The City is ours!"_

"_¡The City is ours!"_

"_The City is ours"_

"_¡The City is ours!_

Korra, "¡_The city is ours!"_

The new Team Avatar and their magical friends cruised and enjoyed the rest of the night.

The next morning, Korra was once again at the edge of the cliff, only this time she's not smiling but thinking. The ponies all walked to her.

Spike sat next to her, "Korra? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, guys. Just thinking"

Rainbow Dash sat beside her too, "Last night was pretty epic, hu?"

"Yeah it was. We were all great out there."

"And now we have five of our Elements of Harmony." Pinkie Pie said while briefly making her element appear and then disappear on her chest.

Korra giggled, "I know. As happy as I am that we're all a team and we really look like he has a chance against Amon… (sigh)."

"Some of that "avatar" doubts still lingering on ya?" said Applejack

"Maybe a little"

Korra starts to sing:

(This next song is a parody from a song by Sofia the First)

_I've read all the books, I've learned all the steps but everywhere I turn. I still feel that's like a billion things…that I still need to learn. _

_I've got all the strength; I've got all the skill that makes me the Avatar I guess. I know all the stuff but is it enough to make me a success? How can I keep on trying and still stay strong when so many times I wonder if I belong. _

Korra continues to sing as she walked around the island. They passed by the boy's dorms and Mako hears Korra singing from his room. He than walked outside and silently followed as she sings around the island with the ponies following her.

_They look at me, what do they see? I'm an idol or just pretending to be? But this day, to make them all says that I did it perfectly. Oh, I gotta keep on trying and just stay strong. This is my time to show them that I belong_

_It's really not all about the name or how high I score, because I now see that what's inside should mean a whole lot more!_

_So I won't give up, I'll face any task, I'm gonna try my very best. To do the right moves and finally prove I'm as wise as the rest. So I'm gonna keep on trying and still stay strong. This is my time to show them that I belong!_

_I'll make some mistakes_

_I might get things wrong_

_But I gotta just stay strong_

_I'm gonna finally show them…I belong! _

Korra kneeled down and embraced the ponies in a warm hug. She was slowly gaining more confidence in herself.

Mako watched from behind a tree. He smiled and sighed dreamily at her beautiful singing. But then he snapped himself back to reality as he shook his head. He was still with Asami, what was he doing 'swooning' over Korra? He sighed as he retuned to his room.

The following night, the team stoped at a bakery, eating dumplings while chatting. Korra and Mako stood on the right side of the car while Asami leaned on the left side deep in thought. She silently scowled when she heard Korra and Mako giggle.

"Hey, why isn't Spike here tonight?" Bolin asked.

Korra couldn't help but giggle a bit, "He had a…previous arrangement."

At Aar Temple Island, Spike was not amused…..

"Awww, look at you Spike!" Ikki said, "You look so cute in that dress."

"Don't forget the tiara" said Jinora

Spike just sat there pouting, "I hate my life"

"Oh, man that poor little dragon" Mako said in between laughs.

Korra laughed along, "Yeah, but deep down he likes that it makes the girl's happy."

"I guess" Mako bit his bottom lip before speaking again, "….you know, I heard you singing earlier today."

Korra coughed on her pastry and blushed, "What?! Oh, oh you-you heard me? Sorry, I didn't even know anyone was actually listening." the avatar covered her face in embarrassment, "Oh, man that's so embarrassing."

"That's okay. You have a great voice."

Korra smiled shyly, "Really?"

Rarity nudged at Applejack and pointed her hoof at the two teens talking. The ponies smiled as they watched them. Asami overheard and she was not very happy.

"Well, yeah. You sang great at Tarlokk's gala too and last night. How long have you been singing?" Mako asked.

"Actually, I've never really sang at all in my entire life until I met the ponies. It's weird, sometimes I just feel something inside and when I open my mouth the words just come out it's…kind of magical."

Mako smiled, "Yeah. It really is."

They staid there looking into each other's eyes. As Mako looked into Korra's eyes, the light made them shimmer and reflect rainbow like colors around her irises. The same colors slightly reflected in Mako's eyes…slightly.

The ponies all swooned silently at the scene.

Then the radio scratched, waking the teens up from their trance.

All available units please respond to the 56 hundred block of dragon flats burol! Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous, and proceed with caution.

Rainbow Dash punched the air happily, "Allllllright! Finally some action!"

Asami takes the driver seat while Bolin takes the seat next to her, "I call front!"

Pinkie Pie jumped onto his lap, "¡Me too! Ya, front seat buddies!"

Applejack and Rarity jump on the back seat as Mako takes Korra's hand as he helps her into the car

"After you"

"What a gentlemen. Thanks" Korra said graciously as she sat next to the ponies. Even Rarity was impressed by this, "My, how chivalrous of you"

"First time for everything" said Applejack.

Mako then jumped in and smiled at Korra. Asami sees this on her review mirror, which briefly emitted a rainbow-colored glow over the two, as she looked at them with jealousy. She then sees Twilight Sparkle in the mirror, looking at her with stern eyes. Asami realized she needed to focus so she stars the car.

They arrived in a neighborhood completely cut off from electricity. All the houses were dark and nobody was home.

"Why is everything so dark?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe everybody forgot to pay their electric bills?" said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight arcs her eyebrow, "Everybody?"

"It could happen"

They then all see a large crowed of people, nonbenders, protesting at the metalbending police officers who were holding them behind a blockade.

"Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami pointed out confused.

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra said with concern.

"Then why would the police say that they are?" asked Fluttershy.

They then see a cop standing on top of a police truck with a megaphone talking to the frantic public.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately."

One of the bystanders shouted, "Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!"

The non-benders continued to shout and complain.

"Why would they cut these poor folks their power?" Applejack asked with concern.

"I'm seriously beginning to question this city's choice in law informant." Rarity said.

The cop continued to speak through the megaphone, "Disperse, or you will all be arrested."

"You benders can't treat us this way!" said a woman holding her baby. The woman's daughter pointed to where Korra and the ponies are.

"Mommy look, it's the Avatar and her ponies."

They all turned to see Korra and her friends. The woman pleaded to Korra, "Please help us. You're our avatar too."

Korra looks at all of the poor people pleading for her help. She then sees the little girl making her way through the people and pass the cops. She ran to Korra and hugged her legs, surprising the avatar.

"Can't you ask you're ponies to help us with their magic?"

The young girl looked at Korra with pleading eyes and she looked at all of the other people with concern. Her eyes briefly shimmered with the **rainbow** glow as she realized she needed to do something.

She gently strokes her head gently, "I'll do what I can. I promise. Go back to your mother."

The girl nodded before returning to her mother. The ponies all shareed Korra's determined face. The avatar pushed two cops out of her way.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this."

Applejack then noticed a familiar figure at the corner of her eye. "I'm beaten' HE knows what's going on." she said.

They all turned to where Applejack was pointing and see Tarlokk talking to the police. Rainbow Dash flies towards him and began pulling on his jacket with her teeth and dragged him by to Korra to face her. The councilman shook the pony off of him,

"Still can't control these pesky ponies, avatar?" said the councilmen as he adjusted his cloths,

"Tarlokk, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demanded while Rainbow snarled at him. But Tarlokk was not intimidated in the slightest,

"Avatar Korra, you and you're playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

Pinkie Pie stood beside her with a fierce look in her eye, "Yeah! So do as she says….or else!" she said threateningly.

"This is an equalist rally!" Tarlokk said, "There is nothing innocent about it!"

"Their not equalists, their just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said standing up to him.

"They are the enemy!" he said ferociously before turning to one of the officers, "Round up all these Equalists!"

On his command, the police started earthbending removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coiled the barriers around them. The cops them slammed their feet to the ground and created large mounds of earth to rise from the ground. The people were all terrified.

The ponies had never seen anything more horrifying in their lives! The fear in their faces was too much for them. Korra noticed their frightened expressions and sprung into action,

"Stop!" she earthbended the mounds down while Twilight used her magic to remove the barriers around them, allowing the people to escape. Tarlokk become furious at this, and then he sees Asami. With a wicked smile he wraps her wrist with his waterbending and drags her to the cops.

"Hey! Let me go!" the heiress cried out as she struggled to break free.

"You're under arrest!" said Tarlook as he pulled Asami towards him and to metalbenders hand cuffed her hands.

"What? You can't do that" Mako tells him.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out pass curfew and her father is a know equalist conspirator."

"Let her go" the firebender demanded furiously.

Tarlokk simply smiled wickedly before turning to the other police officers. "Arrest him and his brother"

The cops obeyed and tied both brothers up with their extension cords and pulled them in. Rainbow and Applejack ran to the two cops holding Asami and kicked them both right in their jaws with all of their might, forcing them to release her. The two cops landed on the ground. Flutterhsy and Pinkie Pie did the same with the cops that tied up Mako and Bolin, freeing the brothers.

Tarlokk was furious at this, "That's it! Take down those monsters right now!"

Korra gasps! The cops then attempted to capture the ponies but they all quickly jumped away from them.

Twilight sneers and her horn began to glow strongly, "Alright, I've had just about enough of this!"

Korra tried to stop her, "Twilight, wait!"

The alicorn flew up into the air and started zapping police officers with furry. She levitated their metal cables and started tying them up with them. She even launched an extremely powerful blast at Tarlokk who was then knocked right into the police cop van. The Councilmen is alright, but he was furious.

Twilight lowered down breathing heavily, sweat streaming down her whole body. Korra rushed over to her and tried to sooth her angry friend, "Calm down honey. Calm down. It's okay."

Tarlokk grunted as he approaches them with much furry in his eyes.

"Here to help us, are they? To think I believed that. Those creatures are not friends, they are a menace! They are just as dangerous as Amon!"

The ponies all gasped at his remark.

"No their not!" Korra shouted in furry, "She was only trying to defend these people! They all were!"

"If you can't control them then what help are they to us?"

Some of the cops managed to release themselves from their metal cables, which Twilight had recently tied them up with.

"Take those children and take down those monsters!" Tarlokk ordered.

The cops obeyed him, they tied up brothers and Asami once again and one by one they captured the ponies. Each pony yelled and galloped to break free of their grasps. The cops managed to tie them up with their metal cables, especially the Pegasus's wings, causing them to fall to the ground hard. Korra watched in horror as her pony friends were all taken down one by one. Lastly, Twilight was tangled up and landed hard on the ground. Korra's rage grew.

"Tarlokk!"

She earthbended two rocks upwards, ready to strike.

"Unless you want to join you're friends in prison I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." said Tarlokk.

Then, Korra heard Mako's voice calling her, "Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it."

"He's right. Don't do it!" Twilight shouted as well.

Their voices seemed to get through to her. Korra slowly, though reluctantly, lowered the rocks and watched in anguish as her friends were being taken away, including the ponies.

"We'll be alright" Bolin assured her before he was pushed into the police van.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin he can get you out!" she shouted.

"Tell Spike not to worry!" Twilight tells her before she was pushed into the van. All the ponies were throne inside by the cops. Fluttershy is the last to get inside.

"Get in there you little beast!"

The cop kicked the poor little Pegasus who yelped in pain, earning a gasp from Korra!

"No! Don't hurt them!" She quickly ran to the cop and grabed his arm while crying pleadingly, "Please, don't do anything to them, I'm begging you! Please!"

The cop breaks free of her strong grip, the avatar's eyes were starting to tear up.

"It's not up to us" he said.

Korra tearfully looked at the ponies and then at Mako with a heavy heart. Once the doors closed, she then looks angrily at Tarlokk.

"So sad to see you're little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run."

"This isn't over Tarlokk!" she pointed her finger threateningly at him.

"Oh I believe it is. And about those little ponies—"

Korra clenched her fists, "If you so much as touch one hair or feather on them you will regret it! I mean it!"

Tarlokk kept on his wicked smile, "Why do you defend them? You saw the damage they caused. Then again, they did have you as an owner. Maybe that's where they got their destructive behavior."

"Don't you DARE hurt them! You won't take them away from me!"

"I believe I already did."

With that, he and the cops drove away, the ponies watched from the windows of the back of the truck as they cried from inside.

"Korra!"

Korra's heart broke into two. Once they were all gone she kneeled to the ground and cried.

She felt as if a part of her had been stripped out of her.

At police headquarters, Tenzin sees Korra struggling to get at least one officer to speak to her.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?" he asked.

"I don't know these knuckle heads won't tell me anything!"

"I'll take care of this"

He sees Chief Saikhan by the counter, "Saikhan, a word if you please"

The chief walked toward the two, "Councilmen Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment can't it wait?"

"No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight as where her ponies. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business, plus those ponies attacked numerous police officers and a member of the Council."

"They were only trying to help because you're so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists." Korra stated, "They should be released too!"

"All equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely." said Saikhan, "They'll be freed if and when the Task Force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin stated.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilmen Tarlokk"

"Oh I planned to. At the Council meeting, first thing in the morning."

"What about the ponies?" Korra asked, "What has Tarlokk planned to do with them?"

"That information is unavailable to me at the moment." Saikhan said. Korra grabed him by the collar and the chief looked at the avatar fearfully.

"Listen here bub! If anything has happened to my ponies, so help me, I'll-"

"Korra! I know you're worried about the girls, but try to calm yourself down. I'm sure they will be alright."

"But-"

Tenizn looked at her sternly and she gives in, "Fine." she then grabbed Saikhan by the chin this time, "But you're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

Tenzin takes her shoulder and leads her away from the man, "Calm down Korra."

They prepared to leave until Tenzin stopped and turned to the chief, "But you really are the worst!…Ever!'

They two made their way out until they both heard some familiar voices,

"Let me go."

"Unhand me this instant!"

Korra instantly recognized them, "Wait! Those voices-"

A group of cops walked out struggling to keep the two ponies, Rarity and Rainbow Dash at bay. the ponies kept on struggling in their grasp and bitting into the leashes around their necks, even resulted to bitting the cops.

Korra smile excitedly as she cried out, "Rainbow Dash! Rarity!"

The ponies happily smiled once they saw their friend.

"Korra!"

"Take them down!" yelled one of the cops and two of them took out a vaccine. The ponies cried in pain as the needle was injected into them

"NO!"

Korra quickly ran toward the ponies who are already starting to lose consciousness.

"k…korra?" Rarity had fallen down to the ground, Rainbow Dash slowly lowered down "H…help…." the two ponies were now out cold.

"NO!"

Korra sadly watched the sleeping ponies being dragged away by the cops. She struggled to get to them but continued to be stopped by police officers who attempt to hold her back, then more and more came to try and hold down the avatar as she watched in anguish the ponies being taken away. Korra's tears were shown when she could no longer see her pony friends.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! RARITY! RAINBOW! NO!, no, no"

Korra finally kneeled down and the cops disperse as Tenzin walked over and wrapped the weeping avatar in his arms.

At Air Temple Island, Korra laid on her bed. The poor avatar continued to cry into her pillow. Spike stroked her head to try and ease the pain.

"There, there Korra. The ponies are strong, they'll be okay."

"You weren't there, Spike! You didn't see what they did to them!"

"I know I know, I'm just as mad as you are." Spike then gets a determined look and jumped out of the bed, "Come on, get up!"

Korra wiped the tears from her face as she sees her little dragon buddy with a fierce look on his face.

"What?"

"Are we really going to wait till tomorrow morning for Tenzin to talk to Tarlokk?"

"I don't want to"

"Well then let's go and talk with him ourselves"

"But what if he takes you too?"

"Okay, fine you talk to him. I'll go for moral support and in case you need backup."

Korra dried her eyes. She knew she wanted to save her friends. She gets up from her bed and opened up her window, looking at the city. Her mind was made up as she turned to Spike, wearing a look of determination of her own.

"You're right Spike. Let's move."

Spike jumped excitedly, "That's my girl!"

Korra walked to Naga, "Wake up Naga. Let's go"

The two friends ride on Naga and arrive at City Hall. Korra is the first to get off.

"Wait for me here guys"

Naga nuzzled Korra and she hugged her polar bear dog, "Don't worry I'll be alright."

"Be careful" Spike said.

Korra gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"I will."

They both watched their friend head into the building.

"I hope Twilight and the girls are okay, Naga." said Spike, Naga whimpered in response, "But I'm sure things will work out. Korra will just talk to Tarlokk and she'll have the others out in no time….I just hope she's not loosing her cool in there."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra said angrily. She had tried to get Tarlokk to release her friends but this man was relentless and twisted. Tarlokk kept his composure…and his wicked smiled, "Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say, and I'll let your friends go."

"Is that why you arrested them? To get to me?"

"I need your answer"

"…...What about the ponies? What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Well, at first I did plan on sending them to a science facility lab in order to learn more about their so called "magic"."

Korra was utterly shocked and disgusted by what she had just heard,

"You-you were going to send my ponies to a lab to be dissected?!"

"If you give me your word to do as you're tolled, and to keep you're creatures in line, I'll reconsider that option. But I need your answer."

Korra was quiet for a few seconds before giving her answer "…No."

That was not what Tarlokk wanted to hear, "I'm sorry, I thought you cared about you're ponies."

"More than you know. But I also know that this is not what they would want me to do. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me. And I will set my friends free. All of them. If it's the last thing I do."

"You will regret that decision."

Outside, Spike was starting to get worried. Korra had been away longer than he had hoped.

"You know what? Maybe I should go and see if she's doing okay."

He jumped from Naga's head and she pulled Spike's tail, preventing him from leaving "Come on girl, I'm just going to sneak a peek and that's all."

Then, they heared a loud noise coming from inside the building scarring the little dragon.

"Or maybe I'll just stay here with you."

They heard another noise. This time even louder. And violent.

"That doesn't sound good. Korra might be in trouble! Wait here Naga!"

The dragon bravely ran into the building. Once inside, he saw the walls crumble and hides behind a chair. He sees Tarlokk hanging from the balcony and from the hole in the wall, he sees Korra, her eyes burning with furry.

"Still think I'm a half baked avatar?'

Spike watched in fear as Korra destroyed half of the building and landed on the ground, which crumbled beneath her. She breathed heavily as she slowly approached the councilmen, who was quaking with fear.

"What are you gonna now? You're all out of water pal!"

Spike sees Korra about to strike Tarlokk with fire. He quickly ran from his hiding place to stop her from doing something she would regret.

"Korra, no!"

Then Korra stoped. But it wasn't because of Spike's call.

Tarlokk had his arms razed up and all of the sudden, Korra's arms moved under his command. Korra struggled in his grip. The dragon gasped.

"You're in my way avatar and you need to be removed."

"Let her go!"

Spike charged at the Councilmen, but was then stopped in mid air. Korra couldn't believe her friend was now paralyzed just like her, "Spike?"

Spikes tried to move his arms and legs, even tail, but to no avail, "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

Korra continued to struggle as she came to a horrible realization, "You're-you're a…bloodbender?"

"A blood-what-now?" Spike asked

"Very observant" said Tarlokk.

"It's…not a full moon, how…how are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He bloodbends both Korra and Spike to a pillar and they both landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Korra." said the dragon.

"It's alright Spike."

As Tarlokk approached them, Korra's vision becomes blurry and she once again has the visions. Aang, Toph Bei-Fong, Councilmen Sokka, a mysterious man. Then Korra's vision returned to the present and she sees Tarlokk. He had tied up both her and Spike and placed them on the back of his satomobile.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere no one will find you, but don't worry I'll at least give you the privilege of having this worthless little pest to accompany you. Out of all of your vermin he appears to be the least of a threat."

Spike growled at him in furry.

"Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again."

Korra shoot a blast of fire from her mouth as she screamed in furry. Tarlokk closes the doors and starts to drive.

"You can't do this! Let me out! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KORRA!"

Twilight Sparkle wakes up along with the other ponies, the sleeping affect from the vaccines had worn off faster than originally intended by the cops. They were all inside their own prison cell at police headquarters.

"Korra's in trouble!"

"I felt it too!" said Rarity, "Did you see those visions?"

Pinkie Pie popped her head, "I did"

Applejack nodded, "Me too"

"We have to get out of here" Fluttershy said.

Twilight stood firmly on the ground as she aimed her horn at the wall, "Stand back girls."

Twilight's horn glowed bright and…

*BLAST!*

The walls of the prison they were in crumbled and they all ran the heck out of there.

They all ran and they fly all over the city, they search everywhere, both high and low. The winged ponies even caried a land pony as they searched the city crying out for Korra's name, but they do not find her.

They all gathered near the park.

"We can't find her" Rainbow said .

"Twilight, did you happen to see where she was?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shakes her head,"No, all I saw where those visions of Avatar Aang and Toph Bei-Fong. I heard a scream and then…nothing. I can't seem to feel her presence anywhere."

Applejack placed her hoof on her forehead, "Me neither"

Pinkie Pie dramatically cried to the heavens.

"Korra! Where are you!?"

For the rest of the night, the ponies found no trace of Korra.

**I hope the action chase scene was okay, to be honest as short of a fight as it was it was a bit hard to try and have both the Ponies and Team Avatar do the same amount of work, I think it came out alright but not my best action seen up until now. But don't worry, there are still more action scenes to come and the ponies next time are going to be EPIC! **

**Also, I know the "Rainbow-Glow" seems to be happening a lot, I try not to overdo it, but it's just SOOOO cool! **

**Okay, so much like in season 4 of MLP, the rainbow glow manifested when each pony had a moment of clarity, while in this case it's very much the same, the rainbow happens to characters who do have a moment of clarity and the rainbow is suppose to symbolize that in some way or another Korra and the Mane Six helped in that moment of clarity some way or another. So it kind of mirrors a bit of what happened in book 4. **

**Hope that cleared things up. Oh, and the rainbow affect happening in the review mirror when Asami looked at Korra and Mako, not exactly a moment of clarity, but a symbolic moment of their bubbling romance, and that Asami will soon need to accept. **


	9. Out of the past

**Out of the past**

Both Korra and Spike struggled in Tarlooks grip as he levitated them with his bloodbending. After capturing them, Tarlokk took the two to a cabin located within the mountains near Republic City. He levitated Korra and Spike down the stairs to the basement and placed them within a metal box.

Korra continued to struggle in his grasp, "What are you doing?"

Both she and Spike felt Tarlokk release them from his power and he shut the metal box, locking them both inside.

"Tarlokk!" Korra keept hitting the door with her fists

Spike joined her, "Let us out!"

"You can't keep us in here forever!" Korra shouted

But Tarlokk did not answer. He left the room, got in his car and drove away.

At Air Temple Island, a ferry arrived and the ponies jumped out. They were all extremely tired from searching for Korra all night and decided to return to Tenzin and tell him Korra was in danger.

Rainbow Dash felt her wings would fall off at any time, "I never thought I'd ever say this, but my wings are killing me!"

"Mine too." said Twilight. They all walked inside down the halls of the temple and reached Korra's room. Twilight called for her dragon, "Spike?"

*knock, knock*

"Spike, we're back….Spike?" but there was no answer. They opened the door and don't find him.

"Naga's not here either" said Fluttershy.

"Maybe their with Tenzin" Applejack said.

They all walked to his and Pema's room. Just when Twilight was about to knock on the door, they heard the airbender from inside,

"What?! I'm on my way!"

Tenzin opened the door and sees the ponies, "Girls! Oh, thank goodness you're all alright."

Pema walked out and spoted the ponies, "Girls? Oh dear you all look exhausted."

"Hey Pema. Tenzin, what's going on?" Twilight asked with concern.

"I have to get to city hall. Korra's been captured."

The ponies eyes widened, "I knew something had happened!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

Twilight began explaining, "Last night we had these strange visions and then we heard Korra scream. We don't know what happened but we broke out of prison and looked all over the city for Korra but couldn't find her."

"Can you sense her presence anywhere?" asked the airbender, "Didn't you say you placed an Empathy location spell on Korra and yourselves in case of these kinds of emergencies"

Twilight lowered her ears, "Yes, but last night the cops injected us with a sleeping formula that was suppose to keep us down for at least twelve hours. The shock from Korra's scream woke us up and gave me enough energy to blast us out of our prison. But ever since my horn hasn't had the same amount of power."

"Alas, a side affect from the formula has left our horns on the fritz.", Rarity said as she tried to make her horn glow but it was faint, "I'm afraid the affects of the spell are far too weak for us to locate Korra at this point." she said.

"It'll wear off but, I'm just not entirely sure when." said Twilight.

"Come with me, we'll go cheek out the crime scene and maybe find some clues to what happened to Korra." Tenzin tells them.

They all nodded in agreement but Pema stoped them, "No, you girls should rest and eat something, you can't go looking for Korra in this state."

Fluttershy was about to protest, "But we—"

"No buts!" Pema interrupted sternly, "I'll make you all some breakfast. Now come along"

The ponies all groaned, there was no use in arguing with the mother of three, and latter four.

"Fine." the ponies say in union.

Back at the hideout, Korra kept hitting and kicking the door but it was no use.

"Somebody! Help! Please!"

Spike eventually gave up on hitting the thing as well, "This thing is sealed tight." his ears perk up as he remembered something, "Wait! Didn't Twilight placed an empathy spell on you guys?"

"Yeah, but for some reason it feels very weak." she said sadly, "Like something is blocking it."

Spike did not like the sound of that, "So we're stuck here?! But, but we can't! What if nobody finds us? What if we stay stuck in here forever?! WHAT IF-"

"SPIKE! You're not helping!"

The little dragon lowered his ears and Korra sighed as she sat on the floor of the box. Her hair was a tangled mess and there were scars on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said. Spike sat next to her, "It's okay, I really wasn't helping."

Korra took the dragon in her arms and the two shared a warm hug, despite their situation, they were together and at least that was a bright side. Then Korra remember's Tenzin's advice from before.

"_I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_

A look of determination appeared on Korra face, "Spike, I need you to stay perfectly still and quiet." she said as she placed him down next to her.

"Why?"

"I'm going to meditate. I have a feeling Aang might be able to help us."

"Well in that case, meditate away!"

Korra smiled and she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to meditate.

*You all know the visions she has, at least those who already saw this episode, so I'm gonna give a brief description of her visions instead, okay*

Spike stayed next to Korra for a while as she sat perfectly still like she was in a trance. The dragon didn't know what else to do so he simply laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes to try and relax while Korra began to see things within her mind...

She sees images of older Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong, Lin's mother. She silently chuckles in her head at Toph's nickname for Aang, "Twinkle Toes." She next sees them interrogating some man named Yakone in a restart and then arrest him. But not before the sinister looking man makes a threat at Aang. The avatar simply stood there with a stoic face.

After a while Korra opens her eyes.

"Wow"

Spike looked up at her, "Did you see him? What did he say?"

"He didn't really talk to me, it was more of a memory."

Korra looks up, "I finally connected with you Aang. But what are you trying to tell me?"

"A way out of this box would be nice." Spike said.

Korra breaths once again before closing her eyes. Spike laid his head back on her lap.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

In Tenzin's office, the ponies were all with him. Pinkie Pie was bitting her hooves while Applejack tried to calm her down, Twilight and Rainbow Dash keep passing back and forth, they've already bumped into each other…twice. Rarity was passed out on the floor with a hoof over her head as Fluttershy faned her with a handkerchief.

Twilight was already furious, "I can't believe Korra was captured by equalists!"

Rainbow shared the feeling, "I know! No way this could have happened! It's got to be some kind of a hoax, no way Korra would let herself get captured that easily! Well, okay that one time at Aang Memorial Island, but still!"

"Something just doesn't feel right," Twilight said, "if only I had been at the crime scene with Tenzin I could have found some kind of clue."

"We couldn't risk Tarlokk seeing us and locking us up again." Applejack pointed out,

Rarity briefly woke up, "She does have a point", she said before she passing out again, Flutetrshy narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

Tenzin covered the phone with his hand, "Girls please, I know you're all worried about Korra."

"Not to mention we can't find Spike anywhere." Twilight added.

"Yes, yes I know but I'm-" he heared the person from the other side of the phone, "no, not you-let me take this call will you?"

The ponies all remained quiet until they heard someone come in. They all gleam when they see it's Lin, Mako, Asami and Bolin.

Tenzin was surprised to see them as well, though his type of surprissed was bit different from that of the girls, "I have to go, call me back the minute you hear anything." he hung up the phone. The ponies all greeted their friends.

"Lin!" Twilight shouted happily.

"Asami!" Rainbow shouted.

"Bolin!" Pinkie shouted .

"You're all here!" Applejack said happily,

"Thank goodness!" Fluttershy said as she hugged Bolin.

"You're out of jail?" Rarity asked,

"Yes, thanks to me" said Lin.

"Well I for one have never been so happy to see you." Rarity then takes a good look at Lin, "Nice coat by the way."

"Thank you…I think"

"How did you girls get out?" Asami asked.

"Twilight blasted the wall with her magic." Pinkie Pie explained while making explosion noises with her mouth.

Bolin looked around the room, "Hey, where's Spike?"

All of the ponies lowered their head sadly, "We…don't know." Rainbow said sadly, "We think he might have been with Korra."

Asami gasped, "Oh, no"

Tenzin was still baffled to see the three teens and former chief, "Lin, who-what are you-what are you-you should be in the hospital-and you three, you should be in prison."

Pinkie Pie scratched her head, "That's a weird way to say "I'm happy to see you"

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin said.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her, "Good because we could really use some. Twilight's magic is far too weak for us to locate her and Rarity keeps passing out every time somebody says "Korra's missing"

At hearing that, Rarity passes out….again

Lin arcs an eyebrow, "Yikes"

"Do you have any leads?" Mako hopefully asked the air nomad,

"I've been on the phone all morning but, nothing yet."

"Can't Twilight Sparkle locate her with her spell or something?" it was clear in his voice that Mako was getting pretty anxious.

"She said her magic is far too weak to locate her, a side effect from the sleeping drug Tarlokk had injected into them."

"We need Naga! She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."

Well, Mako was out of ideas now.

Applejack explained, "We've searched nearly every inch of this gigantic city and found nothing'. Not even Naga."

"You'd think a giant polar bear dog would be hard to miss." Twilight added.

"Then again, my vision was a tad blurry from that vaccine." Rarity said while rubbing her head,

Applejack rubbed her head as well, "Yeah, mine too. We could have spotted her and not even noticed."

"I'm surprised we didn't plummet into the ground while we were flying all night." said Fluttershy, "Considering how many build-boards and buildings we crashed into."

"You guys were that woozy?" Bolin asked.

"Not exactly woozy, just kind of nearsighted. But even that didn't stop us from at least trying to find her."

"You girls got a lot of guts." Asami commented.

"Then where do we start looking for Korra?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is the equalists are hiding underground, in the mass of tunnels beneath the city." Lin suggested.

Asami crossed her arms, "Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures." she said bitterly.

"Still peeved, hu?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense." said Bolin, "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

Mako's face lights up, "I know where to start looking, come on."

Twilight followed him "Right behind you" she then screeches to a halt, "Wow, never thought I'd ever say that to him."

They all flew on board Oogie and landed on a very familiar location, it was where Mako, Korra and the ponies all saw the Chi Blockers take Bolin and the Triple Threats a couple of nights ago.

"This is where we saw the truck take Bolin and the Triple Threats." said Twilight.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako said as he pointed to the direction and they all followed him.

"I wonder if he will ever be able to understand us." said Rarity.

They continued to follow him until they reached the intersection.

"Which way?" Asami asked.

"This way kinda, smells familiar" said Bolin.

Pinkie Pie placed her nose on the ground and started smelling, like a bloodhound, for any signs of Korra.

"I don't smell watermelon or salt water anywhere." she said.

Asami arced an eyebrow, "Watermelon?"

"That's Korra's signature shampoo." said Rarity. Most them looked at her with confused looks, minus Mako.

"What? It's what makes her hair so silky looking. If she had it loose more often it'd show more but she insists on keeping it tied up. Not that it doesn't look good that way either."

Lin stomped her foot down and felt the ground with her metalbending, "There's a tunnel nearby" she said as they set of and slide down an embankment.

"There!" said Mako pointed to a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate. Lin then sees something on the ground, "Motorcycle tracks"

Mako looked at the inside of the tunnel with hope in his eyes,

"Korra has to be in there…somewhere."

Lin used her metalbending to lift the bars and they walk in. Mako light up the way with his firebending.

Fluttershy was already shaking, "This place is so spooky."

"Not to mention smelly." Rarity then feelt something wet and slimy underneath her hoof, "Ew! I think I stepped in mud!"

Pinkie Pie smells her hoof, "Actually I don't think that's mud."

The unicorn shrieks as she tries to shake the liquid away from her hoof, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Mako hears Rarity's "neighing" cries, "Rarity! Quit fooling around!"

Applejack pulled on Mako's long jacket and points to a path.

"Let's try this way"

"And what if Korra's not down there." Asami asked him.

To her surprise, Mako snaped at her, "Then we pick another tunnel until we find her! Come on ponies."

As the others followed, Asami looked at him upset and angry. Fluttershy noticed Asami's expression, "Wow, he's really worried about her." she said to Rarity.

"Well, who can blame him? Normally I would never stuck to violence." she said while flipping her mane. Then her voice became fierce and menacing, "BUT I WILL RIP APPART WHOEVER HAS LAYED SO FAR AS A FINGER ON KORRA OR SPIKE!"

Everyone looked at her concerned. Even Mako was surprised, "Down girl. Save that energy for the equalits."

Rarity regained her composure, "Quite right"

Rainbow Dash started pounding her hooves, "When I get my hooves on them their gonna wish they had never been born!"

Pinkie Pie hoped along singing, "_Equalist wrap up, equalist wrap up!"_

As they walked down the tunnels,Twilight flew beside Mako, both with matching determined look in their eyes.

"We'll find her Twilight. I'm sure of it." he assured her. Twilight nodded in response.

Asami and Bolin were a bit behind, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, walked a few feet in front of them as they overhear their conversation.

"Hey, is Mako alright?" Asami asked, "He seems really worried about Korra"

"Yeah, we all are, especially the ponies." said Bolin.

"I know but, he's you're brother. You think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?"

At the sound of the question, both Applejack and Pinkie Pie looked at each other nervously while Bolin tried to play it cool….with good luck, "W-what? No that's just gossip. Crazy talk is coming out of you're mouth right now, right Applejack, Pinkie Pie?"

The two ponies stopped on their tacks. "Why are you bringing' us into this?" Applejack asked, she really didn't' want to get caught in the middle of this.

"What do you know Bolin? Come on, spill it!" Asami demanded to know.

"Nothing"

Applejack tried to change the subject, "Yeah, can we just focus on finding Korra right now?"

The ponies treed to leave but stopped when Bolin started talking again, "Well, there was this one time furring the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed—"

Applejack and Pinkie's widen open, "BOLIN!"

"They…kissed?" Asami could not believe what she had just heard. Her boyfriend had kissed another girl and she didn't even know it.

"No, no of corse not" Applejack tried to put on a smile, but her natural honesty just wouldn't allow her to do so. She sadly lowered her ears, "….yeah. It's true."

Pinkie Pie was equally sad, "Sorry."

Asami looked hurt and Bolin tried to make her feel better, "Believe me I was upset too but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that" Asami sadly walked on ahead. Both ponies then kicked Bolin in the chin.

"OW! Hey!"

"Bolin, you need to make a Pinkie Promise to never tell anybody else secrets again!" said Pinkie Pie sternly.

Bolin scratched his head in confusion, "A pinkie-what-now?"

"Follow me, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Bolin decided to follow the pony, "Alright. I promise to never tell another secret. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Pinkie smiled proudly, "Good"

They all continued down the tunnel until they heard the sound of motors.

"Hide" Lin ordered.

They follow her orders and duck behind a pillar as they watched as two equalist ridding their motorcycles into a wall, which then lifted up and closes once they have entered.

"A secret passage" said Fluttershy.

"Very sneaky" added Pinkie Pie.

Lin traced her hand on the wall and then used her metalbending to open the wall from the inside. Rainbow smiled at this, "I am loving this metalbending stuff."

They all quickly ran inside before the wall closed again. They all reached the underground facility, they see two tunnels with cable carts with equalists ridding on them. One female equalist comes out of one cart.

"Everything went delivered to the prison sir." said one of the equalists.

"That must be where their keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"And Spike" Twilight added.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin instructed. She signaled the group with her hand and they all ran toward the tram and jumped in. The ram started to move as they traveled down the tunnel. Pinkie Pie waved her hooves happily, "Weeeeeeee!"

At the tunnel's exit, two equalists see the tram and approached but quickly found it to be empty. From inside the tunnel, Lin uses her extension cables to grab the Equalists and drag them inside. Rarity and Fluttershy both kicked the two equalists right in their faces, knocking them out.

"That was for Korra and Spike!" said the angry unicorn. Lin turned to Bolin and Asami, "You two, keep an eye on them."

Lin stomped her foot again and with her metalbending she searched the prison, "My officers are inside." she said.

"What about Korra?" Mako and Twilight asked in union. Lin lowered her gaze, "I don't see her yet"

Applejack galloped with determination, "Well then let's go and look for her! Come on, ya'll! The ponies all ran ahead as Mako ran after them, "Girls, wait up!"

Lin and Tenzin followed as well. They arch the corridor of the prison and turned a corner….only to be stopped by two equalists. Tenzin quickly gets in position but was stopped by Rainbow Dash who flew in front of him,

"We've got this" said the pegasus confidently.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both flew towards the Equalists. They launched their lassos but the ponies avoid them and simultaneously grabed them with their mouths. They fly around the Equalists tying them up. Twilight and Applejack take the opportunity to kick them in their guts and they hit the wall.

While Lin went on to find her officers while Mako ran to one equalist and removed his mask, grabbing him by the collar.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?!" he asked intimidatingly.

Twilight turned to the others, "Rarity, you Pinkie Pie and Applejack help Lin find Korra and Spike."

They nodded before follow the former chief. While Lin searched for her officers, the ponies searched the rest of the cells.

Pinkie Pie shouted, "Marco! Marco! I said Marco!"

"Found anything?" Applejack asked.

Rarity shook her head, "Nope"

"No Polo" said Pinkie.

"Did you find her?" Lin asked as she approached them, having already freed her metalbending officers.

"Not a trace" Rarity said sadly. Applejack scratched her head, "I don't get it. If Korra and Spike aint here…where could they be?"

Mako was still trying to get answers from equalist, and he was already loosing his patience, "I'll ask you one more time-where is she?!"

He held the equalist up to the wall, one hand with a flame of fire. The winged ponies all snarled at him ready to bite or kick when necessary.

"We don't have the avatar and the equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarlokk's lying."

Mako, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight looked at him confused, "What?"

Lin returned with Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack and her officers in tow,

"I've scanned the entire prison and the ponies searched it too. Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarlokk make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked.

Twilight began to analyze things. And then it hits her, the alicorn gasps! "Because HE has Korra!"

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"She said Tarlokk was the one who really kidnapped Korra." Tenzin said with much ager in his voice,

"He fooled us all!"

Even Fluttershy was beginning to boil over, "That…that big…dumb…MEANY!"

At that moment, a siren alarm sounded off.

"Great Fluttershy! You sounded the alarm!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Let's go people! And Ponies" They hear Bolin shout.

With Lin's police officers, they all hopped on the tram cart. While they travel down the tunnel, Pinkie Pie, wearing a sailors hat, takes out a telescope and sees the equalists coming from behind them on another tram cart.

"Equalists off the port bow!" shouted Pinkie while pointing toward the equalists.

The others turned to see them approaching. Bolin used his earthbending to block their way by collapsing the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash into the rubble.

"Try to chi-block that, fools!"

Lin's eyes widened when she spotted the Lieutenant, chi-blockers and mecha tanks at the end of the tunnel. "We've got company!"

"These guys really don't know when to quit!" Rainbow said.

Twilight then felt her horn glow. Her magic was back to full power, "Lin, everybody huddle together!" she ordered.

Lin was confused as to what the princess had in mind, "What?"

"Trust me!"

They all do as the alicorn says. They all gathered together and held each other tightly as her horn started to glow brighter and brighter as the tram closed in on the equalists.

Bolin cried out in fear, "Twilight!"

*ZAP!*

The Lieutenant and chi-blockers blink in surprise…the cart was now empty and they were all gone.

"What? Where did they go?!"

From where Oogie was, they all magically appeared in mid air landed hard on the ground, minus the winged ponies of corse, who winced when they heard the loud thumbs and groans form their friends.

"WOW! That was a rush!" Bolin shouted as he sat upright. Asami was wiggling her finger in her ear, "WHAT?!"

"I SAID THAT WAS A RUSH!"

Mako was also having trouble hearing, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Asami, "WHAT?!"

Bolin, "WHAT?!"

Tenzin, "WHAT?!"

Pinkie Pie, "WHAT?!" the pony really didn't have trouble hearing, she just wanted to play along.

"WAIT, THAT LOUD ZAP MADE MY EARS POP! HOLD ON A SEC!", Mako stickd his finger into his ear, wiggles it and then he can hear again, "Okay, that feels better"

Lin stands up as she dusted herself, "I never thought I'd say this but…thank the spirits for magic."

"Everybody alright?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, a little shaken up but I'm okay" said Bolin.

"I'm not" Twilight was sitting on the ground looking depressed. Tenzin kneeled down to her level with a sympathetic expresion, "What do you mean? You're magic is back."

"Yeah it is…but I still can't find Korra."

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Twilight's spell still isn't working." Tenzin replied, "She can't find Korra"

At the sound of this, Mako could feel his heart pounding with fear, "No…no!"

Then Fluttershy began to cry loudly, taking everyone by surprise. Rarity tried to calm her down, "Oh, Fluttershy darling please don't cry." but then tears begin to form in her eyes too. "If you start crying I'll start crying."

Even Rainbow Dash began to tear up, "Yeah (sniff) quit it will you."

But she then begins to cry loudly too. In fact, all the ponies begin to cry. Pinkie Pie had two waterfalls of tears literally coming out from her eyes as she cried loudly like a baby, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bolin looked at them with much sympathy, "Poor, ponies"

"I feel awful" said Asami.

Mako looked just as upset as they did, but he knew crying wasn't going to help. He walked up to them and whistles loudly getting their attention.

"Look, I know you're all scared and worried but you need to stay calm." he kneels down to Fluttershy, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Fluttershy, look at me sweetheart." he lifted up her chin so she could look at him, "Listen, don't worry. Korra is the toughest, most impulsive and stubborn woman I have ever met, she's going to be okay. And we won't stop until we find her. I promise."

All the ponies looked at him hopefully. They could see in his eyes that he was speaking the truth.

"To all of you. I won't give up."

Pinkie then did her signature Pinkie Promise with her hooves, which Mako already knew about. He smiled as he did the gestures she did,

"Yes. I Pinkie Promise"

Then Applejack wiped away her tears, "And we won't give up either."

Rainbow Dash also wiped her tears away and flew up with much determination, "What are we waiting for? Let's go find our friends."

They all got back on Oogie as they flew towards city hall.

While airborn, the ponies sang to themselves in their head, hoping that Korra and Spike were alright.

(Song is a parody of "What my cutie mark is telling me")

Twilight, "_I'm not sure where she could be and I hate not knowing why_

Fluttershy, _The thought of Korra being gone just makes me want to cry."_

Rainbow,_ "It's up to us to find her, no matter what may seem."_

Ponies, "_This cannot be her destiny." _

Rarity, "_But where o where could our Korra be?"_

Unbeknownst to them, their human friends were singing to themselves too in their own heads.

Tenzin, "_Korra's soul is strong and proud, she's been through worse no doubt. As mentor I must maintain my peace but my mind just will not stay at ease. There are so manny places yet to look it's no fun being me. But this cannot be her destiny." _

_Oh, where o where could my student be?_

Mako was determined to find Korra by any means necessary. But he was also beginning to wonder…what was this burning sensation within him? Was it his thrive to find Korra because she was his closest friend? Or could it be linked to his growing romantic feelings for her?

Mako, "_She's not here, or there or near but I dare not even rest. I try to keep my cool, I do but I'm feeling so distressed. This flame keeps me going, it's burning within me. Could this really be my destiny?"_

_When I find her then I will see_

Asami observed her boyfriend. She'd never seen him this determined towards anything before. She couldn't help the bubbly feeling in her stomach.

Asami, "_The way he's acting towards her, for me it's no trill. This growing envy inside I cannot keep it still. I have to keep on trying, but is this it for me?"_

_This cannot be…_

Mako, "_Oh, could this be…"_

Twilight, "_Her destiny…."_

Mako, "_My destiny…"_

Asami, "_It's what my frail heart"_

Ponies, "_It's what my frail heart"_

Ponies, Tenzin, Mako, Asami, "_Yes it's what my frail heart is telling me." _

They finally reach City Hall and meet up with the rest of the Council and Chief Saikhan inside.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." said Tenzin.

Lin sneers at Saikhan. The feeling was mutual.

"Chief" Lin said coldly.

"Lin." Saikhan was just as coldly. He then saw the ponies beside them, "Wait, what are they doing out?"

Lin stood in front of the ponies protecting them, "They are with us and by order of Councilmen Tenzin you are not allowed to take them."

The ponies smiled smugly at the new chief. Just then, the doors opened and the ponies all lowered their ears and got into defensive stances when a certain waterbender entered.

"Have you news on Avatar Korra?" Tarlokk asked. He tried to act innocent but he was not fooling anyone. Especially Tenzin,

"We do"

The ponies all growled and sneered at him. Tarlokk was surprised to see the ponies out of prison, "Chief, what are those monsters doing out? Arrest them immediately!"

Mako stepped forward in front of the ponies and eyed the fan with w fierce expresion, "You're not gonna lay a hand on them. Not while I'm here!"

The ponies all smiled sweetly at him and Fluttershy flew near him and nuzzled his face, "Thank you, Mako"

"Besides, the only monster here is you." Tenzin said while pointing his finger at the waterbender, "You kidnapped Korra!"

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act." Tarlokk said trying to sound as innocent as possible, "I already explained, equalists attacked us and took her."

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" said the waterbender angrily.

"It's true! He took her!"

They all looked up at the balcony and see the council page hiding behind a pillar.

"Hey, it's that skinny delivery guy." said Rainbow Dash.

The page continued to tell the truth, "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilmen Tarlokk ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarlokk bring her down to the garage. He also tied up a little scaly creature and put in the back of his car with her."

Twilight's eyes widen, "That was Spike!"

"That is nonsense" Tarlokk angrily replied as the page cowered behind the pilar, "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voice lier!"

"How dare you speak to him that way!" Fluttershy glared as she flew up to Talrokk's face with a fierce look in her eyes. A look even Tarlokk felt intimidated by.

"Listen mister! He may be short and skinny and not a bender but he's more of a hero than you will ever be. Korra was right about you all along, all you do is use you're powers and position to take advantage of others. You don't care about anyone besides yourself!"

"I was right, you really can talk!" said the council page.

Tarlokk was confused by this foo he could not hear Fluttershy speak at all, "What? See, he's nothing but a lier!"

"Why did you wait until now to fees up?" Lin asked.

Fluttershy smiled kindly at the frightened page, "Please, don't be afraid to speak up." she encouraged.

The council page swallowed his fear until he looked down at the six ponies, all smiling at him. The colors of their coats manifested into a **rainbow glow** in his eyes. The page finally found the courage to speak up as he stood out from behind the pillar, "I was terrified to tell because…because Tarlokk is a bloodbender!" he pointed accusingly at the shocked councilmen, "He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

They all gasped!

Pinkie Pie cried out, "A bloodbender?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, what's a bloodbender?"

They all got into a fighting position ready to take down the former councilmen.

"Don't make this worse for yourself." Tenzin said fiercely, "Tell us where you have Korra."

Twilight and Rarity had their horns glowing and the ponies stomped their hooves ready to fight.

Everybody cried in pain when Tarlokk lifted up his arms and bloodbended them to their knees. One by one, he knocked them all out and they laid unconscious on the floor. Even the Page from the balcony was knocked out. Tarlokk backed away and flees out of the room.

While they were all down, the ponies started seeing images, the same visions Korra had been having. Then they all get a strange sensation within them, what was once blocking their ability to know where Korra was was now allowing them to see and feel exactly where she was. They felt Korra's avatar spirit and then they all woke up with a gasp. The humans were all still down.

Twilight turned to the other ponies whoe where were all waking up, "Did you guys-"

"Yeah" Applejack replied.

"We did" Rarity added.

Pinkie Pie said happily, "We know where she is!"

Twilight gave them all a determined look, "…I'll go and bring her back."

Rainbow Dash stood up, "I'm coming with you-ow!" the pegasus pony kneeled down when she saw that her wing had been slightly bended when Tarlokk bloodbended them.

"Rainbow Dash, you're wing." Twilight said with concern.

"It's just a slight sprain, I'll be okay." said the wounded pegasus, "But I don't think I'll be able to fly out in that snow."

"My alicorn wings have enough strength for me to pass through the thick snow with ease."

"We'll stay here and fill the others in." said Applejack, "Be careful Twilight"

"I will. Once I bring Korra back I'll have her look at you're wing Rainbow Dash."

"Just bring her back safe. Spike too." Rainbow said.

Just as Twilight prepared to leave, Rarity stopped her, "Hold on darling", she levitated Mako's scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Twilight's neck, "It's not much but it should keep you warm enough until you find Korra."

Twilight smiled and then flew out the door, heading toward the mountains.

The ponies turned to see their human friends waking up.

Bolin was still a bit dazed, "Ughh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird"

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami tolled him.

"Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarlokk is long gone." said Saikhan, "I'll alert the whole force."

He leaves to do just that and the other council members leave as well.

Applejack inspected the humans for any serious injuries, "Ya'll okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Lin assured. Asami then notices something, "Mako, you're scarf"

"What?" He realized he no longer has it around his neck. He started looking around the room, "Where is it? Wait, where's Twilight?"

"Don't worry, we know where Korra is now." said Fluttershy, "Twilight went to go and find her."

Asami smiled at this news, "Really?"

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"She said they know where Korra is. Twilight's gone to find her."

Mako was ecstatic to hear this, "Really? That's great!"

They then hear Rainbow Dash wince in pain.

"Rainbow Dash" Bolin exclaimed with worry,

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

Rainbow Dash winced as she tried to move her injured wing a bit, "When Tarlokk bloodbended us, he slightly sprained my wing."

Tenzin kneeled down and examined the injury, "Nothing serious, thank goodness, but you still need some medical attention.", he takes the pony in his arms as he stood back up, "We'll take you back to the island so you can get better."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked. Rainbow said something to Tenzin, which to Mako were 'neigh' sounds.

"She says Korra is somewhere in the mountains. Twilight Sparkle's alicorn wings give her enough strength to fly through the thick snow."

"Maybe we can still catch up with her." Lin suggested, "How long have we been out?"

Pinkie Pie takes out an hour glass watch which was now mysteriously on her wrist, "Hmmmmm….two hours."

"What!?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"How long?" Mako asked.

"Two hours." said Bolin.

The council page then walked out groaning while rubbing his head. Fluttershy rushed to him, "Oh, dear are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, "I want to apologize for not telling the truth sooner."

Fluttershy just smiled sweetly at him, "It's okay."

"Did-did you really mean what you said before?"

"Of corse I did. A good friend once told me that just because somebody looks un-intimidating on the outside, doesn't mean they can't rise to the occasion. You stood up to Tarlokk and showed you too have a warrior in you."

The page smiled at her kind words, "You really think so?"

"I do" said the pegasus, "And I hope that from this day forward, you will have more confidence in yourself."

"Oh, I will. Thank you…little friend."

"Anytime."

Tenzin smiled proudly, "Well done, Fluttershy."

Asami agreed, "Korra would be proud."

The pegasus blushes.

Everybody smiled as the pegasus hugged the page, except Mako who looked down to the floor in sadness. He still couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oooookay, if we're all done here, let's go get Korra!" said the firebender.

Meanwhile, Twilight was flying as fast as she could towards the mountains. She shielded her eyes from the cold winds and then spotted something down bellow. She quickie recognized the figure,

"Naga!"

The alicorn flew down and the polar bear dog licks the pony's face with joy making her giggle, "I'm happy to see you too girl."

she jumped on Naga's back, "Come on, I know where Korra is"

The two ran across the snow in search for their friends.

Korra finally woke up with a gasp, and Spike wakes up from his deep sleep.

"Wha-hu? What happened? Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what did Aang said."

Korra rubbed her eyes, "Aang…this whole time…he was trying to warn me about Tarlokk."

"Seriously?! You've been out like a light four hours and that's all you got?! No offense but you're previous life had WAY bad timing."

"Actually, I think this information was more helpful than you think."

They both gasped when they heard the downed of the door opening and footsteps walking down the stairs. Spike instinctively jumped into Korra's arms as she held him tight.

"My life is a disaster now! Thanks to you." said the angry councilmen.

Korra smiled smugly from inside the box while still holding on to Spike, "So, you're little bloodbending secret's out?"

Tarlokk groaned angrily at this.

"And I know how you bloodbend me without a full moon….you're Yakone's son!"

Spike exclaimed "Burn! Wait, who's Yakone?" he asked.

"I was his son. But in order to win Republic City…I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city through its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you…you ruined everything! You and you're pathetic little monsters!"

"Man, this guy needs some serious therapy." said Spike

"Tarlokk, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra tells him. But Tarlokk had other plans,

"Oh, no. No I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage."

Korra started pounding on the door again, "You'll never get away with this!"

Tarlokk walked up the stairs and then they heared him gasp.

"Amon!"

Korra gasped while Spike hugged her tightly. They could hear Amon's voice from above them,

"It's time for you to be equalized."

The two friends listened to the noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like Amon and Tarlokk where in the middle of a duel.

Spike clung on closely to his friend, "K-Korra…I'm scared"

Korra held the little dragon tightly, "It's going to be alright, Spike."

They then hear Tarlokk screaming in agony followed by a thumb which could only mean one thing…Amon had taken his bending away.

"I'll take care of him, you take care of the avatar." Amon turned to his fellow Equalists, "Do not underestimate her. Once she's gone…that purple pony will belong to me."

Korra and Spike gasped in horror! Spike was practically shaking, "He-he wants Twilight?"

Korra shushed him as they heard footsteps approaching. Korra looked up at the metal bars above the box, and then at her arm warmer, "I have an idea. Spike, get on my back."

The Equalists approached the box, the Lieutenant took out his electric sticks and shocked the box. Korra cried in agony form the inside, when in reality she was hanging from the top bars of the box using her arm warmer, Spike was holding onto her back tightly. Once the lighting disappeared, The Lieutenant opened the box and found Korra laying there unconscious.

"Tie her up" said the Lieutenant.

Then Spike jumped down and breathed a huge blast of green fire at the equalists. He hooped on Korra's back as she emerged from the fire and used her earthbending to shake the ground before running out the door.

Korra bursts out of the house….and saw Amon. They locked eyes for a moment before Korra lifted up the snow around her transforming it into icicles and aimed them at Amon. Korra ran and slid down the hillside. Amon ran to follow her, but Korra was gone.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her." he said to his Equalists.

Korra slide across the snow with Spike holding on to her back, his arms wrapped around her neck.

"That was close." he said.

Korra then triped over a tree root, causing her to lose her balance and Spike accidentally let go of her. Korra slid across the snow and hit a tree ad Spike landed on the snow. He the white flakes off of his head and ran toward Korra who laid unconscious with snow all over her,

"Korra! Korra? Please, wake up, please!" he rapidly removed the snow from her and tried to shake her away, "No, no Korra please! Wake up Kors! Wake up!" but she wouldn't move. The little dragon shouted into the sky,

"Help! Somebody!….anybody!"

Knowing nobody would hear him, the sad dragon sat there next to his friend until he heared a familiar voice.

"Spike!"

"Twilight?" he squinted his eyes to see a giant figure coming towards him amongst the snow. He smiled once he sees who it really is an rushed towards them,

"Twilight! Naga!"

The alicorn hugged the dragon, "Oh, Spike I was so worried"

"It was Tarlokk, he kidnaped us"

"I know, I'll explain everything else latter." she then sees Naga nudging Korra who wasn't moving.

"She won't wake up. It was a pretty nasty hit." said Spike.

Twilight's horn lit up as she placed it on Korra's head. The avatar stirs and opens her eyes, briefly shimmering with dim **rainbow** colors.

"Twily? Naga?"

Spike happily hugged her, "You're alive!"

"I ran into Naga while I came out looking for you." Twilight explained.

Korra hugged the giant white beast, "Good girl. I guess you're Empathy location spell did work after all."

Twilight shook her head softly, "No, It wasn't the spell that helped me find you. I don't think we ever really needed it. We'll just know whenever you truly need us."

Korra stroked Twilight's face, "At first, I was trying to save you girls…but you were the ones who ended up saving me."

Twilight removed the red scarf around her neck and wraped it around Korra.

"Come on, let's get you home"

The three of them rode on Naga back to Republic City.

The others are flying over the city on Oogie, making their way to the mountains. It was already nightfall.

"We're almost to the mountains" said Tenzin.

"Finally!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Bisons don'f fly all that quickly do they?"

Then they all heard a familiar howling. Mako recognized it instantly, "That sounds like Naga! Down there!" the firebender pointed to an arena down bellow and Tenzin stirred the bison to land.

Korra groaned on Naga's back when she saw her friends approach her, Spike and Twilight

The ponies all jumped off the bison and rushed to their friends, "Korra! Twilight! Spike!"

"Oh we were so worried! Are you all alright?" Rarity asked.

"We're fine." said Twilight, "But Korra's exhausted"

"We missed ya so much, suguarcube" said Applejack.

Korra gave them all a weak smile, "I missed you guys too"

Tenzin rushes to his student, "Korra! Oh, thank goodness"

"Where's Talrokk? How did you get away?" Lin asked. Mako shoved them away as he arpoached the avatar, "Give her some space!"

The ponies and Spike watched with aware as the firebender carried Korra to Oogie. Asami watched them with sadness.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm glad you're here" Korra leaned her head on his chest making he smile in relief. Mako gently lowered Korra onto Oogie's saddle and stroked her face.

"You're safe now"

Korra closed her eyes and breathed peacefully. She felt safe.

Twilight flew near her and nuzzled her face. She 'neighs 'something to Mako

"Thank you" he said.

Twilight rolled her eyes playfully, and Mako slightly blushed, "I assume that's what you just said."

Twilight smiled as she takes Mako's scarf with her mouth and gives it to him. However, once he took the scarf he placed it back on Korra.

"She needs it more."

The other ponies and Spike jumped onto the saddle an sat next to them.

**Just to clarify, Korra and the ponies already shared an Empathic connection from the start, which at first makes the girls see deep into Korra's most inner spirit and be able to tell what she's really feeling and Korra can do the same with the ponies. Twilight's spell was suppose to be used like a "locator" thing for the ponies to be able to sense where Korra is and when she needs help in certain situations, but the affects of the sleeping rug has made their magic weak and "sleepy" if you will. In the end, they discover they never needed the spell to begin with, in fact the spell never truly activated when it was cast because they could already tell where Korra was, the ponies could always locate their beloved avatar but only when and if she truly needs them. In this case, she had to be left alone in order for her to meditate and connect with Aang, it was really Korra's avatar spirit link to Aang that interfered with ponies trying to find her, he was in a way trying to tell them that Korra needed to be left alone to do what she had to do, when the time was right, the ponies were able to locate her instantly. I hope that **


	10. Turning the tides

**Turning the Tides**

Everybody was safe and sound at Air Temple Island. Korra got her medical attention and Rainbow Dash's wing was already starting to heal, but she still couldn't fly so much. Outside, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were gathering flowers for Korra to make her feel better. When they were done they walked towards her room and found Asami standing there by the doorway with a sad expression.

Asami was taken by surprise as a lovely flower was levitated in front of her face. She noticed the two ponies smiling kindly at her. The heiress smiled and graciously took the gift before walking away.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie entered Korra's room. Korra laid on her bed asleep, her hair was down, all the ponies were on her bed asleep with her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were on both corner sides of the bed while Fluttershy was sleeping with Korra's arm wrapped around her. Twilight was on Korra's side sound asleep. Spike was next to Twilight. Mako watched them all sleep, but he was mostly looking at Korra. Mako reached for Korra's free hand and placed his over hers.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie quietly walked in and Rarity levitated the bouquet of flowers and placed it on Mako's lap. The firebender looked at her confused. Then Korra began to stir and wake up. This slowly woke up Fluttershy and Twilight and Spike. Mako quickly removed the hand he had over Korra's.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Korra asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Mako was obviously blushing, "I-I uh…I came to make sure you were alright."

"That was really sweet of you." she said as she cuddled Fluttershy closer to her, she then spotted something.

"What's that?" she pointed to the bouquet of flowers on Mako's lap. He looked at Rarity who winked at him.

"Oh, these? Their, uh just something I thought you'd like."

Korra sat on the bed, Rainbow and Applejack wake up and see her smelling the flowers.

"Their beautiful, and all of my favorites too. Fire lilies, violets, daisies…a white rose? How did you find this one? They don't normally grow here on the island."

"I…may have had some help with that one." Mako said somewhat shyly.

"Well, this was really thoughtful. Thanks."

"No problem." he stood up from his chair, "I'm going to let the others know you're up. I'll have Pema make you breakfast."

Applejack jumped from the bed, "Applejack can help with that." said Korra.

"Okay, I'll be back. Get some rest" Mako said sweetly before walking out. Once he was gone, Korra arced an eyebrow at Rarity

"What?"

"Come on Rarity, this has you're work written all over it."

Rarity blushed and chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

Korra rolled her eyes while smiling, "You know all of my favorite flowers and…the pink sparkly ribbon."

Indeed, the bouquet was tied together by a lovely sparkly pink ribbon which could only have come from Rarity. Korra then gently petted her head.

"But that was very generous of you. Thanks."

The unicorn smiled

Everybody was gathered at the table as are the ponies and Spike, minus Applejack, and they watched as Korra practically gorged down Pema's food. Twilight giggled at how fast the avatar was eating, "Korra, slow down the food's not going anywhere."

Korra spoke with her mouth full, "Sorry, but I haven't eaten in twenty four hours." she swallowed the rest of her food before talking again, "In case you forgot, I was trapped inside a box."

Spike also spoke with his mouth full, "How can I forget? I was there"

As Korra continued to eat Rarity arced an eyebrow, "Her table manners are far from perfect…" then she smiled, "I'm so happy to have her back!"

"The food tastes amazing Pema." Korra said, "I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe" Pema replied. Applejack walked into the room with a hot apple pie balanced on her head, "Make way, folks. Fresh apple pie coming through!"

Twilight levitated the pastry onto the table and cut everyone a slice. Korra couldn't believe it, "You made apple pie?"

"Well Pema did most of the work actually." said Applejack.

"Pema, you made this?" Korra asked.

"I just followed Applejack's instructions. It took a little while to get it put it turned out pretty good."

"Dig in everyone" said the country pony. They all took a bite of the sugary pastry and they all smiled and hummed in satisfaction,

"Mmm. This is amazing!" Bolin said with his mouth full. He swallowed the piece of pie before speaking again, "Aj you have got to give me the recipe"

Mako takes a forkful of the pie, "Wow, I've never tasted anything like this"

Asami loved it too, "Delicious. And sweet too"

Applejack lowered her hat, "Happy to be of service"

Pema stood up and began taking some of the empty plates from the table.

"Let me help" Asami said as she helped Pema.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened." said Tenzin

"Well, first off Tarlokk who he says he is…he's Yakone's son."

Pinkie Pie spit out her drink, "Yakone's son?! Wait, who's Yakone?"

Rainbow hoof palmed her face and groans.

"Seriously, who is he?" Spike asked.

"I remember my father told me about him when I was young." Tenzin said, "He was one Republic City's most notorious crime lords back when my father was still alive. He was known for us unusual bloodbending abilities."

"And what about this bloodbending business?" Rainbow asked.

"I read about it once," said Twilight, "It's a skill only learned by waterbenders. It allows them to control the liquids within a person's body. Aang's wife Katara had it made illegal."

"So that's how Tarlokk managed to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin stated.

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin asked, "And where's Tarlokk?"

"Amon captured him…and took his bending." Korra explained.

"What?"

"Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too. But that's not the worse part."

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of that, "There's more?"

Korra looked at Twilight, "Amon wants to capture you too Twilight."

The ponies all gapes and Pinkie spit out her drink again, "WHAT?!"

Twilight stared at Korra with wide eyes, "ME?! W-why would Amon me?!"

"No doubt he wants you for your magic." said Korra, "He thinks that by getting rid of me, you will have no owner so you'll have no choice but to obey him."

Twilight gave her an annoyed look, "So basically to him I'm some kind of pet?"

Tenzin grew worried, "This very disturbing news. Amon is becoming more bold, taking down an councilmen almost capturing the avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

They all look at each other worriedly.

"But Korra, how did you figure all of that out?" Fluttershy asked.

"While I was locked up I started meditating. I connected with Aang's memories."

Twilight then remembered how she and the girls couldn't detect Korra before,

"That must be why we couldn't see where you were. Aang wanted you to know the truth about Tarlokk before any of us found you. But after he bloodbended us and knocked us out we were finally able to see where he had taken you."

Both Korra and Twilight's eyes widen,

"Wow."

Later in the courtyard, Korra was done healing Rainbow's wings.

"Give it a try R.D"

The Pegasus flapped her wing and started to fly, "Alright!"

She did a few air flips before landing on the ground, "Korra, you are the healing master."

"You're welcome"

"Korra?"

The girls turned around to see the alicorn princess walking towards them

"Twilight"

"Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" she asked the avatar.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Go ahead. I think I have an idea on what this is about. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"No problem" said Korra.

Rainbow flew off to join the others, leaving Korra and Twilight alone to talk. Korra could see through Twilight's face, "It's about Amon isn't it?"

Twilight didn't answer, instead she cries into Korra's arms.

"I'm so scared! Not just about Amon wanting to take me, but that he's actually willing to take you down to do it!"

The alicorn continued to sob as Korra stroked her mane, "It's okay, it's gonna be alright" she said.

"But what if it's not? If anything happens to you it will be because of me. I…I just couldn't bare to live with myself if that ever happened! I just can't!"

Korra lifted up Twilight's face to look at her,

"Twilight, nobody is going to take you away. And I am not going anywhere. Amon's been planning on destroying me long before he even knew about you. It's not your fault."

She wiped the alicon's tears away with her thumb.

"Look, I know you're scared I am too. But we can't let that keep us from doing what we need to do. I'll always be there for you…just as I know you'll always be there for me."

The girls hugged as they both continued to cry

"I love you, Twilight"

"I love you too." Twilight wipes away the tears and smiles at Korra, "You're right. We'll stop Amon together. He's done ruining lives."

Korra smiled proudly, "That's my girl"

They both looked at the city from the horizon, to them it looked grayer and more depressing that it ever did.

"I never thought Republic City would look so different than when I first came here." said Twilight as she looked at the gray city.

(Song is a parody of "Strange new world" from Equestria girls)

Korra, "_I've never seen a place, that's quite like this. Everything is turned around; my whole world is upside-down."_

Korra and Twilight walk across the courtyard, Korra jumps onto the railing of a catwalk and starts to tumble,

Korra, "_Getting on my feet, trying not to fall._

Twilight uses her magic to get Korra back on balance,

_Doubts need to let them go, gotta use all that we know."_

They continue to walk and see their friends; Tenzin talking to Lin, Asami sitting alone in the courtyard and Mako also somewhere else alone looking as serious as ever. Korra and Twilight both shared confused looks as to why the couple isn't together.

Twilight, "_I don't hear any laughs, or see any smiles. Everything's either pale or gray, I hope this cloud doesn't stay."_

Korra, "_Everything's confusing, when all we see is fear. But we look a little closer and I see there's still hope, my dear."_

They see Pinkie making the airbending kids laugh along with Spike, making the two girls smile with much hope.

Korra and Twilight, "_What a strange new world (what a strange new world)"_

Twilight, "_We're trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)"_

Korra, "_Sorting through the ups and downs." _

Korra and Twilight, "_Of this strange new world (what a strange new world)"_

_What a strange new world_

Tenzin had left to meet with the council, Korra was in her room with the ponies and Spike, and they had on their "fighting" outfits, while Korra was brading Fluttershy's mane and tail into braids. Rarity has her mane in a low ponytail, Rainbow Dash was stretching her wings to be sure they were fine. Spike was doing some sit-ups.

"Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen."

"Careful Spike, don't sprain yourself." Korra said jokingly, but the dragon didn't stop.

"Hey, I've got a score to settle with Amon, I gotta be ready for anything. Sixteen…seventeen…"

Mako was on the other side with his ear pressed up against the door listening to Korra laughing. He took a deep breath before knocking. He could hear Korra's voice from the other side,

"Who is it?"

"It's me" he responded.

"Come right in, we're decent"

Mako walked in and saw Korra already done with Fluttershy's braids.

"Looking good Fluttershy" he gave her a thumbs up and the pegasus blushes.

"So what's up?" Korra asked casually.

"Nothing I just, wanted to know if you were okay." he tried to sound as casually as he could. But he wasn't fooling the ponies, there was a tint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm better, thanks. Physically at least, emotionally…not so much."

Mako could tell what she meant by that, "You're worried about Twilight, aren't you?"

"Well duh!" Korra said a she got off of her bed and looks at Mako.

"Mako, I can take Amon wanting to get rid of me but…If anything happened to Twilight or the others I would never be able to forgive myself. You have no idea how much they mean to me."

"Actually I do." this caught Korra's attention as he continued, "I've seen the way you care for them, and how they care about you. To be honest…they mean a lot to me too."

"Really?"

"Really?!" the ponies all asked happily.

Mako smiled, "Really. Their my friends too even if I can't understand what their saying." he places his hand on Korra's shoulder, "And I won't let anything happen to them either."

Korra smiled and, without warning, kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"

Mako blushed and smiled. The ponies swooned at the scene, and surprisingly even Spike did too.

But then Korra slight backed away, "Just to be clear that was a friendly kiss on the cheek so Asami doesn't have to worry about anything, alright?"

Mako's smile faded, "Oh, right. Right, of course" his tone sounded somewhat disappointed.

They then heard what sounded like explosions coming from outside the window. Pinkie Pie jumped from the bed in shcok, "What was that?"

Korra was the first out the door, "Let's go check it out"

They all followed her, Rarity levitated Korra's parka and takes it with her.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" asked the avatar as she ran to Lin and the children.

"Republic City is under attack" Lin tolled them.

They started in shock, "Wait, Tenzin's out there!" Applejack realized.

"We have to go find him!" Korra said determinedly, "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike you all stay here and help Lin and keep the kids safe in case anything happens."

Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Spike salute her.

"Yes mam'!"

"Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash you guys are coming with us." she ordered.

"What about me?" Twilight asked.

Korra looked at Twilight's face, "You're absolutely sure you want to do this, hu?"

Twilight looked at her friend with the same determination, "….Yes. I understand you don't want anything to happen to me or any of us, but I am not going to stay hidden away because we're scared of Amon pulling a fast one. He wants my magic so he won't want to hurt me. Besides...I am not leaving you."

Korra sighed, she's wasn't sure about this but she feelt the alicorn's determination burning with the same amount of passion as her own.

She finally caved, "Alright! You can come."

Twilight cheered, "YES!"

"When did you get so stubborn anyway?"

"I've been hanging out with you, haven't I?"

Not long, they arrived at the docks. The ponies all jumped off the ferry along with the teens.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra.

"It's right around here somewhere. There it is!"

They follow the avatar to where she had parked Asami's satomobile. It had hit a lamppost, causing it to dent and was practically over the sidewalk. The ponies winced at the sight, "Ohhh."

"Wow, nice parking job" Asami said sarcastically,

"Hey, you guys got arrest and left us alone with the car. I made it very clear: I don't know how to drive."

"All things considered you did a great job." said Bolin. He then removed the parking tickets from the windshield, "But how are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?"

Mako takes the tickets and burns them with his flame, surprising his brother.

"Relax, the city is under attack, the police have more important things to worry about."

"The boy makes a good point." Twilight said.

Asami took her glove from the trunk of the car, "This should come in handy"

Korra turned to the alicorn, "Twilight, stay as close by as you can."

The pony nodded in return. Mako opened the door to sit next to Asami in the front, but the heiress stops him, "Why don't you sit in the back? With Korra." she bitterly suggested.

Mako looked at her angrily, "I think I will"

Korra and the ponies looked at each other confused.

"What is up with them?" Rainbow asked.

Mako took his seat next to Korra while wearing an angry expression, "Everything alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's terrific" he said bitterly/sarcastically.

Asami backed away the car a bit too quickly and they almost hit another passing car.

Bolin, "Car! Oh, we're good"

They drove really fast, making the ponies' manes flap in the wind.

"I get the feeling Asami might be angry with Mako" said Fluttershy

Twilight and Rainbow narrow their eyes as they said in union,

"Ya think?!"

Asami drove as rapidly as she could until they reached City Hall…. being attacked by Mecha Tanks,

Twilight gasped, "The Mecah Tanks!"

Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof to a truck of equalists taking hostages, "And they've got Tenzin!"

Asami hits the gas pedal and Bolin created a ramp with his erathbending, making the car rise into the air,

"JUMP!"

The teens all jumped out of the car while the vehicle flew ahead and hit a mecah tank, knocking it down as it bursts into flames. The ponies flew beside their friends.

"I was kinda starting to like that car." Rainbow Dash said sadly.

The mecah tanks began to attacking them, one unleashed extension cables at Mako which electrocuted him. The firebender screamed in agony.

"Mako!"

Twilight used her magic and zapped at the mecah tank, forcing it to let go of Mako, he got on his knees as he took in deep breaths. The Mecah tank unleashed another metal cable that hit Twilight right in the gut. The alicorn then began to fall.

"Twilight!"

Mako quickly got back up and caught Twilight right before she made contact with the ground.

"You okay?"

She shook her head to wake herself up and then she nodded and neighed a yes to Mako. She quickly got back on her "wings" and flew up zapping the rest of the mecha tanks. Because the material of the tanks is for strong her magic doesn't have much power over it.

With Bolin's ramp, Korra ran up to one of the machines, flipped over it and bended water into it's exhaust outlet, the machine couldn't attack and so Bolin used the chance to earthbend from underneath it, knocking it down.

Meanwhile, Asami electrocuted the equalists taking Tenzin. She continues to do so with the rest, but two more equalists came from behind her, only to be knocked out by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Thanks you guys" the heiress said graciously.

Tenzin began to wake up and Fluttershy rushed to check on him, "Tenzin, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tenzin joined Mako and Bolin in fighting the last meca tank. Twilight used a powerful blast of magic on the machine's exhaust outlet like how Korra did with the water, this gave the Tenzin the chance to airbend from beneath the machine, sending it sky high and landing on the building.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew around another mecah tank that keept shooting its extension cords to capture the ponies, but they manage to grab the cords with their mouths and tie them around the machine, giving Korra the chance to knock it down with her waterbending.

From above their airship, Hiroshi watched the scene from a telescope.

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those…benders! And those annoying pony creatures are causing nothing but trouble just like they are. Are you sure you want to have them?"

"I only need one." said Amon. "The one with the right amount of power to make mine invincible and accelerate our dream of equality."

"But that thing is with the avatar! You said so yourself, it appears to only be loyal to her."

"For now. As for the others, we will capture them before long and you will have your daughter back."

The mecha tanks were finally defeated, the machined all laid down broken on the ground. Bolin stood next to the ponies, "I don't know about you guys, but I am loving Pony Power!" he cheered while raising his fists up high.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow happily cried out as she an Bolin fist/hoof pumped. The ponies all hugged Tenzin, happy that he was alright.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked her mentor.

"I'm fine. Thank you kids, another moment latter and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys…look." Mako pointed to Air Temple island…where they see equalists air ships heading towards it.

Tenzin's eyes filled with horror "Oh, no"

"Maybe now is a little too early for a group hug." Twilight said.

Back on the island, the sentients see the airship and the equalists, followed by the Lieutenant, make their way on the island by sliding down their metal cables. The white lotus sentients charged to fight them.

Lin, The ponies and Spike all saw the airship and prepared themselves to fight the equalists.

"Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie stay close and get ready." the former chief commanded

Applejack takes out her lasso, Rarity had her horn glowing with a fierce look on her face and Pinkie Pie had her party cannon at ready. Spike was pounding his fists.

"Everyone else hides inside and remains calm." Lin ordered to Pema and the children.

But then, Pema began to scream.

"Pull it together Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?"

Ikki looked at her mother with worry, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!"

Applejack and Rarity's eyes widened, "What?!"

Pinkie pie jumped happily, "Yay! The baby's is coming!"

"This is the worst possible timing!" Rarity exclaimed.

Pinkie stopped jumping, "Oh, so no yay?"

Jinora, "Oh, no"

Meelo, "Not now baby!"

Two female Air Acolytes quickly lead Pema to the infirmary. Applejack turned to Spike, "Spike, you go and help Pema."

"Me? I don't know anything about delivering babies."

"You don't have to deliver just help her out, get her some water, anything."

Pema screamed again.

"GO! She always liked you!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Spike rushed to Pema's side, "Don't worry Pema, Spike is here to help."

"Thank you sweetie"

It wasn't loofa before equalists overpowered the sentients and made their way towards the temple. Lin and the ponies waited patiently for the invaders.

"Get ready girls"

Applejack stomped her hooves, "We were born ready"

"I was born with a freckle behind my left ear." said Pinkie Pie.

They all looked at her weird, but the pony kept on her smile,

"True story"

Lin heard something in the distance, "Quiet. Their coming."

Right at that moment, they saw the Lieutenant and the equalists charging at them. Lin quickly used her extension cables at the same time Applejack used her lasso to fight off the equalists by whipping at them. Rarity used her horn to levitate two equalists and slamed them into one another. Repeatedly.

"Why are you hitting each other? Why are you hitting each other?" she troughs them to the ground.

Lin used her earthbending on the equalists, rising rocks from the ground to through them off their balance and knock them down, while Pinkie Pie used her party cannon on the equalists, blasting them away.

Lin smiled at this weapon the pony had, "I have go to get me one of those."

With Pema, the Air Acolytes were helping her while Spike gave her a glass of water.

"The children, where are they?" she asked with worry.

"Don't worry. There in the other room, totally safe" said the Air Acolyte.

Spike handed her the glass, "Yeah, just relax Pema"

Then Pema let out another scream, "¡AH!"

Spike was so startled that he dropped the glass of water onto the floor, "Or not! Whichever works for you!"

Lin and the ponies continued to fight off the equalists. Lin kept earthbending and unleashing her cables at them while the ponies each fought them as well. Applejack even knocked one that was coming at Lin. Rarity levitated another equalist and slammed him into the wall of the temple. But the invaders wouldn't' quit.

"These rapscallions are determined, I'll give them that" said Rarity.

Then Lin unleashed her cables at the Lieutenant who in return electrocuted her, enwrapping his sticks with her cables.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Lin!"

The ponies all charged at the Lieutenant. All three jumped at him at the same time. Timed seemed to move in slow motion as the ponies nearly made contact with the Lieutenant.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Lin opened her eyes and sees the three ponies on the ground. The Lieutenant had electrocuted them with his sticks.

"Girls!"

The Lieutenant approached the woman, ready to finish her off…

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

Jinora came flying down on her glider and literally blew the Lieutenant upwards into the air and slammed into the roof. Jinora smiled in triumph.

Ponies were so happy to se her, "Jinora!"

"Atta girl!" Applejack cried out happily,

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin cried in worry.

"Get off our island!"

Ikki came zooming on her air scooter and knocked down three equalists down.

Pinkie Pie cheered. "Go Ikki!"

Rarity cheered as well, "Wo-ho!"

Ikki landed beside Lin, Jinora and the ponies. Lin did not like seeing the girls in such danger, "Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!"

"Taste my furry!"

Meelo flew down and lands his behind on an equalist face, breaking wind right on it.

Applejack arced an eyebrow at this, "Uh"

Rarity's nose crinkled in disgust, "Ew"

Pinkie Pie simply cheered, "Go Meelo!"

"Meelo be careful!" Lin shouted.

The little airbender kept on blasting away the equalists away with much strength and furry. He then blasted all of them away simultaneously by creating and air bubble around himself which he then dispersed creating a huge gust of wind. The young boy screamed in furry.

Lin gave up, "Never-mind"

All of the equalists sat on the ground tied up and defeat. Lin looked at the corner of her eye.

"Rarity, stop hitting those equalists."

Rarity was levitating two equalists and making them hit each other. The unicorn lowered the two groaning equalists down smiling in embarrassment.

"Sorry, got carried away"

Lin turned to the sentients, "Take these equalists and lock them in the temples basement."

Applejack nudged Jinora's arm. "You kids were incredible back there."

Pinkie jumped around excitedly, "Yeah! You where all like "whoosh!" and they were all like "gerrrr" and then you were all "get away from them!" and then Meelo was all "taste my furry!" (Blows a raspberry) Yay!"

"You were all smashing!" Rarity said proudly. Lin also smiled proudly at the kids, "Yes they were. Nice work kids."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at her, "Ahem!"

Lin turned to the ponies. "You girls did a good job too."

They then saw a bison landing in the quad,

"Dad!" Jinora and her siblings ran to hug their father while the ponies ran to hug Korra

"Korra, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy thank goodness you're alright." Rarity exclaimed happily.

"We're fine" Korra asured.

Tenzin hugged his kids, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"We caught the bad guys" Meelo said while climbing his father's head.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin in shock and anger, "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Applejack stood in front of him, defending Lin "Now slow down there partner, if it weren't for your kids we'd all would have been toast."

Pinkie Pie jumped onto Lin's shoulder, "Yeah, and not the good kind of toast, all crispy and covered in melted butter, mmmmm, butter." she jumped off of Lin, who smiled at the airbender,

"It's true; they really came through for us. You should be proud. You taught them well."

Tenzin smiled at his children who looked up at him with matching smiles. They really were his father's grandchildren,

Rarity then yanked on Tenzin's robe, "Not quite sure if this is bad time to mention this but, Pema is sort of…in labor."

Tenzin's eyes widened, "What?!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, dear! I hope she's doing her breathing exercises!"

The Pegasus flew at super fast speed towards the temple to the mother-to-be, "BREATH PEMA!"

"Go on, be with your wife." Lin said kindly as she cleared the path for him.

Tenzin quickly ran into the temple as the others followed. As Tenzin walked into the halls he heard the sound of crying and ran faster. He finally reached the infirmary….to see his wife carrying their newborn son. Spike was sitting next to her smiling at the baby making "cooing" noises. Fluttershy removed some strands of hair from Pema's face. He then noticed her husband walk in, a warm smile on his face.

"Tenzin"

"I'm here Pema" he said as he sat next to her on the bed. They looked down at the baby. Pema couldn't contain her smile, "Our new son"

"He's so cute" Fluttershy complimented. Spike agreed, "Yeah. Tough too, be put up a pretty good fight."

Tenzin took the child in his arms and the baby smiled at his father. The kids sneak a peak from the door entrance.

"Come, meet you're new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time." Meelo said happily as he and his sisters go on the bed with their mother to greet the newest member of their family. Fluttershy wiped away a single happy tear, "You kids should be so proud." she said.

Jinora smiled happily, "We are"

"Welcome. I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a supper great family and we're so happy you're a part of it."

Spike tickled the baby's chin, making him giggle, "Just to warn you though; they do tend to get a little "nuts" sometimes."

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at him, "Spike!"

"But all in all, their pretty cool." the baby grabed Spike's claw and began sucking on it, making the little dragon tear up, "You are one lucky little guy." he said.

Korra, Mako, Lin and the other ponies watched happily once they entered the room. The ponies even shed a few tears, well Pinkie Pie cried like a baby.

"This is so beautiful! WAHHHHHHHH!"

But sadly, Korra's smile quickly faded, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but…more airships are coming."

The family looked at each other distressed.

"So much for the happy moment." Spike said sadly.

Outside, they are horrified to see a whole bunch of airships coming towards the island.

"What do you wanna do Tenzin?" Korra asked her mentor hopefully.

"I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…i'd hate to even think of it."

Fluttershy placed her hoof on his shoulder for reassurance.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Lin tells him.

"But-…"

"No arguments! You and you're family are the last airbenders. There is no way in the world I'm letting Amon take you're bending away."

"Thank you Lin."

Twilight smiled proudly at Lin's loyalty, "Spoken like a true friend, Lin"

Tenzin turned to his student, "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

Rainbow's eyes widened, "What?! You want us to just give up?"

"No, we're not giving up!" Korra said seriously.

"I'm not asking any of you to." Tenzin said, "I said word to the United Forces, they will be here soon and once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is…we need to be patient."

Tenzin placed is hand on her shoulder, "You're learning well."

Korra smiled, "If you're going…I want you to take the ponies with you."

Twilight was shocked by this, "What? No!"

"I'm sorry you guys, you've all done wonderfully and fought hard and I know you said you would all stick by me through this ordeal but…I can't put you in anymore unnecessary danger." The ponies all looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't want them to leave but she would do anything to make sure they were safe, "And I think Tenzin needs you guys."

"Actually Korra, I believe it would be best if they remained with you." her mentor said.

Korra was surprised by this, "But Tenzin-…"

"Me and my family will be fine, don't worry. I may not know much about magic but I am certain about one thing…you all found each other for a reason."

Korra looked at the ponies who smiled in agreement.

"You girls share a bond that is unlike anything I have ever seen. I know that together, and with your other friends, you will have the strength to defeat Amon."

Twilight's ears perked up, "I have an Idea! Korra, can I borrow one of your arm warmers?"

"Sure" she removed one from her arm as Twilight levitated it. her horn glowed brighter as she cast a spell on it, making the arm warmer change from blue to purple in color. She then levitated it to Tenzin.

"Tie this to the bison's horn. It will active an invisible force field that can protect you. Nobody will be able to get through." she explained, "But you need to hurry, the spell will only last for a few hours. I just hope it's enough.

Tenzin nodded, "It will be. Thank you princess"

Twilight smiled.

Lin, Pema and the kids were all on Oogie ready to leave. But before Tenzin got on, he and Korra hugged each other goodbye.

"Stay safe Korra" he said.

"You too"

Ikki hugged Pinkie, Meelo hugged Spike and Jinora hugged Twilight.

"Be careful" said the airbender,

"We will" Twilight promised. With heavy hearts, the kids got on the bison's saddle. Tenzin kneeled down to Twilight, "Twilight, promise me you will stay by Korra and help her in any way that you can. I know she will do the same for you."

The princess placed her hoof over her heart, "You have my word."

"Tenzin, if we're leaving we better do it now." Lin said.

Tenzin airbended himself on top of the bison, tied the arm warmer around its horn and it instantly glowed.

"Remember, nobody can get in only from the outside." Twilight explained.

Tenzin nodded, "Thank you"

They all watched sadly as the bison flew away into the distance. Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "They'll be alright Korra" the avatar silently prayed that her friend was right.

Then they spotted the equalist airship approach as metal cables lowered down and made contact with the ground bellow. More equalists lowered down from the cables. The sentients all stood in front of the teens and ponies protecting them.

"Go, we'll hold them off." one ordered. Korra and the ground ponies all got on Naga. Rarity was on the driver seat in front of Korra. Applejack and Pinkie Pie rode onto on Naga's head.

"Everyone, climb on" Korra cried gesturing them all to get on. Mako, Bolin and Asami climbed on while the winged ponies flew beside them. Spike rode on Twilight.

Korra stirred the reigns as the polar bear dog ran as fast as her feet could take her. As they ran around the side of the island, Bolin pointed to something coming at them, the Lieutenant.

"Mustache guy!"

As the man slide down the slope and jumped to attack them, Naga also jumped up and SLAPPED the Lieutenant down the hill with her paw, all while letting out a mighty roar!

Korra smile proudly at her animal companion, "Nice one Naga"

"Everypony, stay close!" Twilight instructed as the white beast jumped into the water and the wiggled ponies all dove in at the same time. Once underwater, Korra waterbeds an air bubble around them as Naga continued to dog paddle deeper into the sea.

As Tenzin and his family flew away, the armband on the bison's arm glowing bright, an equalist airship attacked them. They shoot a giant next at the sky bison but the force field repelled it. However, the equalists would not give up so easily as a few more of them all jumped high and landed onto the forcefield. They kept on hitting it with their electric sticks and bear hands until the thing gave way. Luckily, Lin managed to knocked them down by whipping at them with her extension cables.

"They're not going to give up, and this force field won't last for long!"

She used her cables once again to grab hold of one of the equalists net ropes and looked at the family. The looks on their frightened faces triggered something within Lin. The sun's rays managed to break threw the grey clouds and the lights reflected a rainbow-like glow among the family. The **rainbow** colors reflected in Lin's eyes.

She had made up her mind.

"Whatever happens to me…don't turn back!"

"Lin what are you doing?!" Tenzin shouted.

Lin ran and jumped off of Oogie, reeling herself up and landing on the airship, where she began using her metalbending to tear the ship apart, but they eventually tie her up and electrocuted her.

Tenzin and his family watched the airship retreat.

"That lady is my hero" Meelo said.

Tenzin sadly watched as the airship grew farther away, "Yes…she is"

The heroes managed to make it safely to shore. They all watched sadly at Air Temple island from the opening of a sewer tunnel. The ponies and Korra all looked heartbroken at the scene. Mako walked up to Korra.

"Korra, we better keep moving."

He kept his hand on her shoulder as they all walked deeper into the tunnels. Asami did not look very happy as she watched them together.

As they walked, Korra looked up at Mako, "Thanks. For saving Twilight back there."

"It was nothing. She would have done the same for me"

With a smile, Twilight flew up to Mako and kissed him on the cheek, which caught him by surprise. Twilight then flew beside Korra.

"You know he's really not all bad" she said.

Korra smiled too, "I've noticed."

**About the part when Korra lists her favorite flowers: I'm not sure if Korra is the kind to like flowers, or maybe she is and she just doesn't think about it very much, but if she did have favorites my best bet would be that she would like daisies (because of their simplicity) and violets (because of their color) fire lilies because they remind her of fire (hint hint) and the white rose…probably because it's white like snow and eye-catching.**

**Only two more chapters left! **


	11. Skeletons in the closet

**FYI, I re-edited some previous chapters with a note that what parody the songs are of. **

**Skeletons in the closet**

Republic City was not looking so good, Amon and the equalists have taken over. Aang's statue now had Amon's mask on its face, for manny it was a new good beginning but for others…it was the beginning of a nightmare.

A large group equalist supporters gather in the park as Hiroshi speaks to them through a microphone on stage.

"It is a glorious day my equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we…will…PREVAIL!"

The whole crowed cheered, minus two equalists chi-blockers who walked off the scene behind a cluster of bushes. One of them earthbended a rock aside and they jumbo into a hidden hole. Underground, they removed their masks to reveal themselves to be Korra and Mako in disguise.

Korra was supper upset, "Can you believe Hiroshi? "The avatar's on the run" I'm not running from anyone. Let's go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit em!"

Mako quickly stopped her, "Relax, General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

Korra groaned in annoyance, "I hate this being patient stuff"

They continued walking down the tunnels. Then Korra suddenly beginan to smile and giggle, "You know what's funny? What you just said sounds exactly like something Twilight would say"

Mako chuckled along, "While I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash would have agreed with your "knocking some heads" plan?

"Well how would you know? You can't even understand a word she says-"

Korra stopped on her tracks, realizing what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, honest."

"No, it's okay." Mako assured.

"Twilight's right, I really should think before saying anything and-I probably shouldn't have just said that!"

Mako staid quiet for a moment. His silence only made her feel worse, "I'm sorry, I know I'm an idiot."

"No, no you're not don't ever say that!"

Korra blinked at his sudden reaction to this. "O…kay?"

Mako sighed, "Why is it that everybody else can hear the ponies talk but me?"

"Well, Tenzin couldn't hear them at first but once he accepted me for who I was he could. When Lin accepted me, Tenzin and the ponies as allies and stopped acting so harsh all the time she heard them too. So did Tahno when he stopped being so cruel. But Tarlokk, Hiroshi and any other nasty person we ran into so far still can't hear them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, they can only be heard by people who really opens up their hearts. Someone who lets go of any negative feeling that keeps them from really having a friend. Me on the other hand, I have a connection to the ponies, they're a part of me so I could always hear them no matter what."

"Okay, so I need to let go of something that's holding me back and then I might be able to understand them?"

Korra shrugged, "I guess. Question is, what do you think is holding you back, and from what?"

"…..I'm not entirely sure" his voice sounded as if he was trying to hold something back.

"Well, I hope you figure it out." Korra said before walking down the tunnel. Mako staid for a few seconds before following her.

At their hideout underneath the city, Pinkie Pie was doing funny tricks with Pabu making Bolin and Asami laugh with the others. Pinkie had a serious face as she spoke with the ferret.

"Okay, Pabu this is it. You ready little buddy?"

The fire ferret simply squeaked.

"I thought so!"

Pinkie took out a cape, an Amon mask and speaks in a Dracula accent.

"I V'want to take you're bending, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

She then appeared on the left dressed as Super Pinkie, "Halt, villain! I supper Pinkie with my trusty sidekick, Ferret Boy will stop you!"

Switches back to Amon on the right, "I don't think so, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

"I don't think he says "bleh, bleh, bleh!" all the time", Asami whispered to Bolin,

"Shush! This is the good part!" he said as he watched the pony attentively.

Back to Super Pinkie, "Stop him Ferret Boy!"

Nothing, Pabu lickrf his leg

"Ahem!"

Pabu then hissed and launches at "Amon"

Pinkie as Amon cried, "¡AHHH! Get this vermin off of me!"

Switched to Super Pinkie, "HA! Ferret Boy's ferret powers render yours completely useless."

Asami looked incredibly surprised, "How did she do that?"

Back to Amon, "Aaaaaa! I have been defeated! Curse you Ferret Boy and Super Pinkie!"

Back to Supper Pinkie, "And so once again the day is saved! Thanks to Supper Pinkie."

Pabu jumped on her head as an invisible wind flapped her cape.

"And Ferret Boy!"

Both Bolin and Asami applauded, "Great performance you two, five stars" Bolin said.

Asami laughed, "You two are a riot!"

Pinkie and Pabu high fived, "Nailed it little buddy!"

Spike then pointed to the entrance of the tunnel, "Hey look, Korra and Mako are back!"

The ponies all ran to greet them.

"How was everything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Still pretty crazy" Korra responded.

Asami looked at them both with serious eyes, and a tint of jealousy…okay maybe more than a tint, "You two were gone awhile" she said.

"Here we go" Twilight whispered to herself.

Mako looked at Asami sternly, "We were doing reconnaissance" he said.

Spike gasped, "Dude, watch the language!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "It's a fancy way of saying they were doing observations to see what Amon's next move is."

Asami simply crossed her arms "Whatever" she said bitterly.

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head, "Awkwaaaaaard"

"Welcome back!" Gommu said happily as he greeted Korra and Mako, "Hope you've worked up an appetite cause dinner is served!"

Rainbow smiled, "About time, I'm starving"

He lead Korra and Mako to where dinner was, while Asami shoot a jealous glare at Korra and Mako. Rarity arced he eyebrow at this.

"I know she has a reason to be angry, but this attitude of her's is very unbecoming, especially in our current situation." she said seriously,

Applejack nodded, "I agree. She and Mako have really got to make up their minds on where their relationship is heading'." she looked at the angry heiress and lowered her ears, "Though something tells me it won't be heading the directing she has in mind." she said somewhat sadly.

"Quite right. I don't know whether to feel happy for Korra or sad for Asami. But I do know I'm getting extremely impatient with Mako at this point." Rarity said while literally growling as she said the last part.

"Join the club, sister." said Applejack.

Twilight looked as them concerned and then at Spike, "By the way Spike, what did you think 'reconnaissance' meant, anyway?"

"I don't know, something about making-out"

"Eww!"

"What? It's not like they haven't done it before!"

Gommu stired some home made gruel and poured some into their bowls.

"Thanks so much for letting hide out with you the past few days" Korra said graciously as Gommu poured the gruel into her bowl,

"Honored to ablidge. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called "equalist" policies. We've got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No sir-ry. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

"That's the best way to live" Twilight commented.

"You are a wise and noble hobo" said Bolin.

"I agree." said Applejack.

Gommu smiled at their gratitude, "Thank you very much".

Much like manny, he could hear the ponies talk. He served bowls for the ponies, "Here ya go, eat up Little Ponies"

The girls all looked at the bowls with disgust. Rarity crinkled her nose, "Is this at least a vegetarian meal?" she asked, somewhat disgusted.

"Don't worry, Miss Rarity it's got all of the healthy necessary fruit groups." Gommu assured.

The unicorn looked down at the brown colored food and then up at the happy hobo. She didn't want to make him feel bad, especially since he so graciously allowed them to stay with him. The unicorn gulped, "Oh, well then…" she hesitantly levitated her spoon, "Bottoms up". the others watched in hesitation as Rarity took a sip of the spoonful of gruel. She had her eyes shut but the whole time. The moment she had the spoon in her mouth her eyes flew open.

"Mmmmm. Not bad."

With that, the other ponies all began to eat from their bowls without worry.

"Wow, this is good" said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie licked her lips, "Yummy!"

Spike eats a spoonful, "Mm, this is great!"

Rainbow Dash licked her lips, "Really hits the spot"

Bolin ate a spoonful and smiled, "Mmmm, no kidding. This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had, seriously."

Gommu smiled graciously, "I called it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

Ponies then stopped eating, their spoons still in Twilight and Rarity's mouths, and AJ, Flutterhsy and Rainbow still had the bowls up to their lips.

"Did he say dumpster?" Fluttershy asked disgusted.

Rarity began to feel woozy and passed out. Asami's face turned green as she spited out her gruel. Twilight also turned green, "You know what, I'm not all that hungry"

Fluttershy pushed her bowl a few feet away, "Me neither"

Pinkie Pie took her bowl into her hooves, "Well I'm still eating!" the puts her face into the bowl.

"Me too" Spike said before he continued eating.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her bowl, "Well…food is food" she said before she continued eating.

Applejack shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, what the heck" and she continued to keep on eating. Rarity woke up but the moment she saw them eating the gruel, she passed out again.

"More please!" said Pinkie Pie as she rose her bowl to Gommu for seconds.

A few hours latter, Mako and Korra changed back into their normal cloths. Mako was done helping a family moving some boxes and then he heard laughing.

"Pinkie Pie! Get back here!"

He sees Korra chasing Pinkie Pie, in her mouth was one of Korra's hair ties, Korra with her hair flowing behind her tries to capture the little pony who kept escaping her grasp, but she didn't appear annoyed at all, in fact she's enjoying it.

Mako smiled at this cute scene. Even during hard times, Pinkie Pie always manages to get a smile out of Korra.

"An adorable scene isn't it?"

"AH!" Mako jumped but quickly calmed down once he say it was Gommu,

"Oh, it's just you"

"Sorry to scare ya." he noticed the firebender's sad look, "Something troubling you?" he asked.

Mako hesitantly answered, "I still can't hear them?"

"Who?"

"The ponies. Korra says that there may be something holding me back, something that's preventing me from really opening my heart to them."

Korra laughed again, getting both Mako and Gommus' attention.

"Gotcha!"

Korra managed to grab the pony who then jumped onto her back in a piggyback position. She gave her back her hair tie and Pinkie nuzzled Korra's face while she giggled.

Gommu noticed the look on Mako's face and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's not them who you should really be opening up to."

With that he leaves Mako who continues to see Korra and Pinkie laughing together.

That night, Korra sat near Naga, the other ponies were all asleep, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were all on Naga's saddle, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were both nuzzled next to Korra while Spike slept soundly on her lap. Korra was still awake.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako asked as he took a seat next to her,

"No. I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too"

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my firebending test. And now I'm in the middle of an all out war. And these ponies are caught in the middle of it. I know they said they'd be there for me but…Mako what if I can't protect them? What if they never get back home, to their families and friends?…Their in this mess because of me…what kind of a friend am I?"

"A great one." he said with a kind smile, "These ponies stick by you because they see what's inside your heart. Literally. They had a chance to be safe but they stayed with you. They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to be. They're going to be alright.

Korra smiled at his kind encouraging words, "Thanks."

"Back then, we didn't even know each other, and now…I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Korra couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was pounding fast and unbeknownst to her, eyer eyes shimmered with light **rainbow** colors.

"You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I have ever known." he said with much compassion in his voice. Korra smiled and blushed, "I think you're pretty incredible too but…you already knew that."

They simply sat there smiling at each other. Then, Mako slighting began to lean in, but Korra quickly moved away.

"I should probably try to get some sleep" she said with her head turned.

Mako looked at the avatar with disappointment. He then noticed something about her eyes…they appeared to be shimmering with rainbow colors. Suddenly, the same **rainbow** colors now reflected in his eyes just like the nigh before he, Bolin, Asami and the ponies were arrested by Tarlokk's Task Force. Only now, they _completely_ manifested in his eyes.

"Me too. Goodnight" he said as he walked away.

"Goodnight." Korra said. She laid her head on Naga and sighed. She then looked at the corner of her eye at Twilight.

"I know you heard all of that"

Twilight opened up one eye and smiled, "Really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Korra slightly giggled, "You'd think we'd learn by now."

Twilight smiled, "Korra, if anything happens to us It won't be because of you. You have done nothing but protect us and keep us safe and best of all…you've become the best friend any of us have ever had. This whole ride we've been on together…I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me neither, you're all my best friends too. Mako said he can't imagine his life without me now…I feel the same way about you girls."

"We do too. And do you feel that same way about him?" she asked with a sly grin.

Korra staid quiet for two seconds before answering "…let's try and get some sleep." she once again laid her head on Naga. Twilight simply smiled and tried to get back to sleep, "Fine, you don't need to tell me…I already know the answer."

Korra smiled before falling asleep.

A few moments later, Twilight was still struggling to sleep, but Korra managed to sleep soundly. Then, Twilight saw Mako standing up and walking down one of the tunnels. Curious, Twilight got up, knowing Korra and the others would be fine, and she followed Mako.

Twilight walked along deeper into the tunnels and then she hears…crying.

At a corner, she spotted Mako, sitting and hugging his knees and actually crying. It was a surprising sight for Twilight, for she had never EVER once seen Mako actually cry before.

"I'm such an idiot." he said to himself, not even aware of the pony's presence, "Did I really think she was going to forgive me after everything I've done? I wouldn't forgive me either."

Twilight hid in the shadows as she listened to Mako's private conversation.

"I was so stupid. I wish I wasn't so afraid. I wish I could just tell Korra how I feel. I love her."

Twilight silently gasped when she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"I love her, I know that now! I love you Korra. Why could't I just say it to her face?"

"Then say it!"

Mako lifted up his head and saw Twilight standing in front of him,

"Just tell her how you feel. You have to open yourself up, if you don't you'll never truly be happy."

Twilight sighed and lowered her head, "I only wish you could understand what I'm saying." she began to sadly walk away.

Mako looked at the pony with a surprised expression,

"…I do."

Twilight quickly stopped and turned around, "W-what?"

"I….I do understand." he said still stunned. Twilight's eyes widened and she could feel her eyes tearing up, "You-you did?"

Could this mean what she thought it meant?

"Yeah…I can hear you…" a smile slowly formed on Mako's face and he laughed happily, "I can hear you, I can actually hear you!" he exclaimed happily!

Twilight galloped happily, "You can hear me!"

She ran to Mako and they embraced in a warm hug, they were both crying tears of joy.

"You can finally understand me!" the alicorn was overjoyed.

"I can't believe it! Korra was right, I was holding back." said Mako as he and Twilight ended the hug. Then his face became serious,

"But it wasn't from you…"

Twilight looked at the firebender curiously as he finally realized the reason why he couldn't understand her before,

"I was holding back from Korra…I wasn't being open enough"

Twilight smiled, "And how do you feel now?" she asked.

Mako wiped some tears from his face and took in slow deep breaths as he smiled, "Better than I've felt in a long time. Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Thank you."

Then all of the sudden, our of pure joy, he began to sing.

(Another parody of Ballad of the Crystal Ponies)

_My life was no paradise, that much is no mystery. Filled with so many tries and fails, I never believed in fairytales. Then in the blink of an eye, she turned my life sound but yet I still denied what I had found._

_She's stubborn and impulsive. But she always fights for what is right_

_Everyday she drives me insane. And yet she haunts my dreams every single night. _

_Now I have to make this right, yes because now I finally see, I can save a happy ending for this Love Story. After all we've been through, there is no doubt in my mind, my love for her is something I can't hide._

_If I had known better then, I would have said things differently. To the girl who won my heart, so unexpectedly. _

_Yes, I have to make this right, because now I finally see; I can save a happy ending for this Love Story. After all we've been through, there is no doubt in my mind, my love for her is something I can't hide. _

_Yes my love is something…I can't hide. Oh, oh. My love for her is something…I won't hide._

The two friends hugged once more before returning to the hideout.

Mako had finally fully opened up his heart.

The next morning, Korra was woken up at the sight Twilight flying at in her face.

"GAH!" Korra jumped in shock, and Spike jumped out of Korra's lap and the other ponies all wake up to Korra's scream.

"Good morning!" Twilight said gleaming with happiness. Korra arced an eyebrow, "Uh, good morning? What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, you'll see"

Mako walked by towards the girls. He waved happily at the avatar, "Morning Korra"

Korra noticed his happy expression. "You too?"

Twilight and Mako looked at each other with knowing smiles, "She's not much of a morning person" said the alicorn.

"So I've noticed" Mako replied.

Korra's eyes flew open as she quickly stood up, "Hold the phone! Did-did you just—"

"Understand what she just said?" Mako finished, "I did"

Korra was stunned at first but then she smiled, "I can't believe it!"

Without warning, she lunged towards Mako and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"This is great! You can finally hear them!"

Mako could feel his face turn red as he looked over at Twilight who was smiling with glee. Mako smiled at the girl hugging him and hugged her in return. Taking in the warmth of her embrace.

Korra then realized what she is doing and lets go of him blushing.

"Um, sorry"

Mako was still blushing too "No, don't worry about it."

Twilight was already tired of this awkwardness, so she pushed Mako a few feet closer to Korra. The others ponies smiled, despite all of the madness something good was happening.

The group existed the tunnel to the fogy seas.

"The coats is clear" Mako said as he led them all out into the opening.

"Girls, stay close" Korra tells the ponies. At the docks they all looked over the horizon of the ocean and Bolin look through the telescope.

"Once the United Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in any way we can." said Korra.

Mako quickly spoted something in the distance, "Their hear"

They all looked over at the ocean, Fluttershy taped Bolin's shoulder and pointed at the telescope which he had backwards. They all saw a ship at the horizon which was drawing closer. But then, Twilight noticed that something didn't feel quit right, "Is it just me or is it a little too quiet?"

Korra started to get the same feeling, "You're right. Where are the equalist airship?" she asked as she looked up at the sky.

"Out to brunch?" Spike asked.

Mako took the telescope from his brother and looked around the bay, "I don't see any mecah tanks either."

"I've got a bad feeling" said Applejack as Mako and Korra shared worried looks.

From a distance, they heard the sound of explosions. The ships were being attacked by underwater bombs!

Rainbow Dash could not believe what she was seeing, "Bombs underwater?! How does Amon come up with this stuff?!"

"Stay here!" Korra said to the ponies before she ran ahead jumped over the railing and dived into the water.

"Korra!" the ponies cried.

Twilight bravely spreader her wings and flew upwards, "I'm going out there!"

"What?! Twilight, no!" Mako shouted but the alicorn ignored his cries as she created a magical bubble around herself and dove in after Korra. Mako slapped him forehead, "Gah! Like avatar, like pony!"

Both Korra and Twilight emerged from the water, "Twilight? Why am I not so surprised?" Korra said.

They both heard strange noises coming from above. Mako looksed from the telescope, Pinkie Pie jumped on his back with her own telescope and looked in his direction. Up in the sky, they saw biplanes, piloted by equalists, heading toward the ships.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked.

"Better question would be, why does he keep inventing them anyway?!" Rainbow added.

The plane began dropping bombs onto the ships, some even landed in the water. Twilight used her magic to create and air bubble for Korra as they both dove underwater.

"I'll go up there and try to stop those planes." Twilight said.

"I've got you're back." Korra said.

"Good luck!" they said to each other in union.

They both reached the surface, Twilight flew up near one of the planes and blasted the tail of the plane with her magic, causing it to go down. All the bombs they had already dropped, Twilight zapped at them before they got a chance hit the ships. Twilight continued this for as long as she could, zapping the bombs making them explode in mid air before they made contact with the ships, but quickly realizesd there were too manny planes and they are all dropping bombs all too fast for her to keep up, she couldn't zap them all at once. She flew down to Korra in the water.

"There's too manny of them, and their going too fast!"

"Keep firing as manny as you can, I'll take care of the rest"

Twilight nodded and did as Korra said. The avatar dove underwater and waterbeded herself upwards very high with a large whirlpool, she used her waterbending to knock done a plane coming at her, but unfortunately, it crashed into her water whirlpool and she fell again into the water. In the water, she sees a missile and used her waterbending to direct and launch it at a plane above. Twilight blasted one last plane and breathed heavily, this was too much for her. She flew near Korra almost out of breath.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." said Korra. She then began swimming towards one of the ships, "Come on"

From the ship, General Iroh used his firebending to protect himself from a bomb but the impact caused him to hurt his arm and fall off ship. Korra dove underwater and managed to grab him. Twilight flew beside them once they hit the surface.

Korra held on to the young general as he coughed up water from his mouth, "It's alright, I've got you"

"Avatar Korra? You saved my life, thank you"

"Hang on General, we'll get you somewhere safe." said Twilight as her horn began to glow.

"Did she just talk to me?" Iroh asked.

The three of them were zapped and teleported back to their friends. Twilight landed on the ground breathing heavily while the others huddled around them.

Rarity sees the general, "Oh, my. Is he okay?"

Korra helped him stand up, "He'll be fine he needs healing."

Back at the hideout, Korra was almost done healing Iroh's arm, while Spike gave Twilight some water.

"You really put up a fight back there Twilight." said the dragon,

"Yeah, those planes really took a lot out of me." said Twilight.

"I applaud you for your bravery Princess Twilight" said Iroh.

Twilight smiled kindly, "Thank you General"

"Call me Iroh" he said kindly while smiling.

"Sorry about you're ships, dude" Rainbow said.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecah tanks, but not these new high speed aircrafts."

"I know, every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra said while she continue to heal his wound.

"No matter what our plan is he always has a better one." Bolin said.

"That horrible man really ruffles my feathers!" Fluttershy said angrily.

Rainbow agreed, "Mine too"

"And mine" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie, you don't even have feathers." Applejack said,

"Oh, yeah"

"Amon is winning for far," said Iroh, "but we're not of the fight yet."

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said, "So how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh's arm was now healed as he stood up, "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job" Korra said.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked the young general as he prepared to transmit the message to the reinforcements.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked

"He's part of the United Forces too?" Rarity also asked.

Iroh nodded, "Yes, bit of a wild man but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"I like him already" said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"Ready sir", Gommu began sending the message while Iroh spoke, "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by equalist aircraft, retreat to red sand island until my signal. Do not approach city until you have received all clear."

Later they all gathered around a map on top of a table, "Now comes the hard part." Iroh tells them.

"Oh, and all this time I thought we gonna to be doing things the easy way." Twilight said sarcastically as she and the winged ponies hovered over the map.

"We need to ground those aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at one place on the map, "They flew in from this direction"

Twilight observed the place Mako was pointing at, "So, that must mean the airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." she said while pointing to the area with her hoof, the picture of the mountains.

"Clever little pony aren't you?" Iroh complimented.

Twilight blushed, "Well, I have my moments."

"Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn" said Iroh. As they dispersed, Rarity whispered to Fluttershy, "You know, for a human he is…rather dashing" she said somewhat flirtatiously.

"And courageous" Fluttershy added. The two giggled.

Rainbow Dash flew by Twilight, "Come on Twilight, we should really stretch out our wings. We're gonna need all of our strength if we're gonna stop Amon."

"Wait."

They all stopped and turn to look at Korra who had on a look of determination.

"I'm sorry but…I'm not going with you tomorrow."

Mako, "What?"

Asami, "Why not?"

"I know that feeling." said Applejack, "That's the feeling you get when you're absolutely sure about something."

"Dare we ask what you're so sure off, exactly?" Rarity asked hesitantly.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon." the avatar said determinedly, "It's time I face him."

Fluttershy whimpered, "I was afraid she was going to say something like that."

"That's not a good plan." Iroh said, "We have to stick together."

"The guy does make a good point." said Spike pointing his thumb at the young general.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts telling me it's time to end this. On my terms."

"Darling, as much as I understand your desire to put a stop to Amon, I'm not so sure it's a wise idea even if you believe it is." said Rarity.

Applejack nodded, "I have to agree with Rarity on this one."

Even Rainbow Dash was on their side, "Yeah, even you can't face Amon by yourself."

But Korra had made up her mind, "I know manny of you don't think it's a good idea, but this is something I have to do."

"We know, we can sense you're burning determination." said Applejack.

Twilight flew up and landed in front of all of them, wearing the same determined face as the avatar behind her, "Face it girls, weather we agree with it or not Korra's not gonna change her mind about this…"

She turned to face Korra, "I for one agree. You should do what you think is right."

The ponies all sighed in disapointment, "No use fighting it." said Fluttershy.

"I still think its crazy," Rarity added, "but Korra's instincts haven't let us down yet, and I refuse to believe they will start now."

Korra smiled at her friends' encouragement, "Thanks guys"

Iroh, however, was not fully on board with this, "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be." said Mako, "I'm going with you." the young firebender stove by Korra's side.

"You don't have to do that." she said.

"Yes. I do."

Asami looks at them with sadness. Then, she noticed that both Korra and Mako's eyes began to shimmer with** rainbow** colors as they looked at each other. This had to be a clear sign: Asami was not the one for Mako. It was a sad truth the young heiress had to accept.

Iroh thought about what Korra had said, "My grandfather would respect the avatar's instinct. So will I."

Korra smiled at him, "Thanks. And Iroh, I want you to take the ponies and Spike with you tomorrow. Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy can help take down the air ships while Pinkie and Rarity take down the mecah tanks."

"Un, Korra are you sure about that?" Mako asked uncertain.

Korra turned to the ponies with a face of confidence, "Pinkie Pie."

The pink pony saluted her, "I'm on the job Avatar Korra! I'll take those tanks down with my party cannon!" she shot things from her cannon for emphasis.

Korra turned to the white unicorn, "Rarity"

"I have my fighting outfit ready…." she said excitedly. Korra narrowed her eyes at her causing the unicorn to blush, "I mean, I'll use my magic to help stop those mecah tanks."

Korra smiled before turning to the orange earth pony, "Applejack?"

"Ready for anything" she said confidently.

Korra turned to the airborne pony, "Rainbow Dash"

"Do you even have to ask? I'll take those equalists down with my awesome fly moves!"

Korra then turned to the yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy…. Fluttershy?" she and everyone looked around but didn't see the pony

"Ahem!", Iroh pointed downward to his feet, where they see Flutterhsy hiding behind his leg.

Korra kneeled down to her level, "Fluttershy, come out"

"Can't somepony else help out?" the pony asked while still behind the general covering her face. Korra simply smiled kindly, "I wouldn't send you if I didn't think you could handle it. Come on, you've taken down equalits before."

"Yes, but never planes." the pegasus pointed out.

"Come on, you can do this. Who's my brave little soldier? Come on."

"Me", Fluttershy hesitantly answered,

Korra placed her hand near her ear, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Me?", Fluttershy answered again, this time a bit louder,

"Didn't quite catch that"

"ME!" she shouted to the top of her lungs,

"There it is!"

Fluttershy finally gained her confidence as she stepped from behind the general, "Okay! I'll do it. For you Korra"

Korra kisses her head, "That's my baby girl."

She then turned to the alicorn princess, "And Twilight Sparkle, you help Rainbow and Fluttershy in the sky, okay."

"No."

Korra was surprised by her response, "What?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"What? Twilight no, I'll be fine. I've got Mako, you go with Iroh and—"

"No. The other ponies can handle things without me, they've had before, but i need to help you face Amon. Who knows what tricks he might have up his sleeve? Besides…I've got a score to settle with him."

"I agree." said Applejack, "I would feel a lot better if you had someone as crafty as Twilight on your side. No offense there Mako."

"None taken" said the firebender.

"And even if I can't be there when you kick Amon's butt, I'll still be happy to know Twilight will be there." Rainbow Dash said as she placed her hoof around Twilight's shoulder, "She's no me but she's still just as awesome. More or less."

Twilight rolled her eyes at that comment and returned to Korra, "Before Tenzin left, I promised him and his family I would help keep you safe and stop Amon. And I intend to keep that promise. A princess is true to her word. So you can say no all you want, I'm going with you and that's final!"

Korra chuckled. This pony really can be just stubborn as her at times, "No use fighting, when you set your mind on something there's no changing it."

The ailcorn waited for the avatar to answer….., "Alright. But I can't let Amon see you."

"I'm way ahead of you. I remember learning an invisibility spell that can make one living creature invisible. I thought about using it for Tenzin but the spell only works when cast on oneself."

"I understand. Okay then. Let's stop Amon and save Republic City."

Applejack said, "Ya'll hear the lady, let's do it!"

Rarity, "Absolutely"

Rainbow, "Rock on!"

Pinkie, "Yes indedaly!"

Fluttershy, "Yay!"

Bolin, "Alright!"

Twilight and Korra hugged

(Time to come together from Equestria girls)

Twilight, "_It's time for us to come together. It's the only way that things will get better."_

Iroh finds a rope from a box and and tosses it to Applejack.

_It's time for us to take a stand_

Applejack grabed it with her mouth and then showed him her lasso skills.

_So come on and lend a helping hand_

Iroh was very impresses. They gave each other a hoof/fist pump.

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright, we'll all be ready for the fight_

Rarity was adjusting Korra and Mako's equalist uniforms and then gets a brilliant idea.

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend; we'll come together on the end._

Rarity found all kinds of fabric and clothing material from the folks of the underground town. She excitedly ran pass Korra and Asami. Asami looks at her weird, but Korra simply smirked.

Applejack and Rainbow, "_It's time to show that we've got pure spirits, raise your voice and let everyone hear it."_

Mako was helping Spike hit a target directly with his fire.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie:_ It's time to show that we're strong, so come on everybody sing along._

The little dragon managed to hit the target perfectly, and he and Mako fits pumped each other, Korra watched and smiled at the two. She turned tp see Rarity making an outfit.

_Look how we all come together_

A roll of black ribbon rolled away but is stopped at Asami's feet and the heiress picked it up.

_Look how we all come together. Things are only just starting to get better_

Asami sat with Rarity and helped her with the outfit. Korra smiled at this.

_Look how we all come together_

Korra sees Fluttershy giving Naga a bowl of food and one to Pabu, before giving him a nose kiss.

_Things are only gonna get better, better, better._

An Equalist mask comes up from behind some boxes, scaring poor Flutterhsy away. Rainbow Dash begins to laugh until Korra takes the mask away.

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright_

Korra looks at Rainbow sternly while crossing her amrs, the pegasus smirks nervously, Korra rolls her eyes and then smiles.

_We'll all be ready for the fight. Fix it up, yeah help a friend, we'll come together in the end._

Korra and Mako were sitting discussing a plan while looking down at the map. Their hands accidentally touch and they back away blushing.

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend. We'll come together in the end_

Rarity and Asami smiled proudly at their work. Rarity latter gives Twilight her own version of an equalist outfit, only it's navy blue with light blue stars decorated around it.

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright._

Korra smiled at Twilight's new look

_We'll all be ready for the fight_

Bolin sees Pabu floating, but it turns out to be Twilight who had him on her head while she was using her invisibility spell. The earthbender laughs.

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend._

Korra, team avatar and the ponies all huddle together.

_We'll do this together, together now!_

The next day, everybody prepared for the final battle. The ponies were all in their "fighting" cloths. Mako had just finished putting on his equalist disguise and sees his young brother approach him. The two brothers hugged goodbye.

"Love you little bro"

"Love you back big bro"

Gommu cried at the sweet scene. Bolin walked over to Korra who was with Naga, "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude…be careful"

"I will"

The two embraced in a warm hug, "Good luck. If you're going into the mountains you should take Naga." she hugged the polar-bear dog's head, "Take good care of Bolin for me."

The beast licked Bolin's face, earning a smile from Korra.

Mako then walked over to Asami who looked at him sadly. She already had a hunch on what he was going to say.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today I want you to know how much I care about you."

Even though she knew this was the end of their relationship, she had to put on a brave face,

"I care about you too"

She kiss eddies cheek and walked away. Spike cameleer and looked at the firebender curiously, "Sooooooo, does this mean you guys are over or not? Because I seriously can't keep up with all this relationship stuff you humans do."

Mako chuckled as he petted Spike's head, "You'll understand when you're older"

"I think I'd rather not"

Korra and the ponies all shared a group hug, "Be safe girls."

"You too, suguracube" said Applejack.

"Show Amon who's boss" said Rainbow Dash.

"You'll look out for them won't you?" Korra asked as she looked over at Iroh, Bolin and Asami with Naga

"Of course, darling." Rarity assured her.

"We'll see you again soon" said Fluttershy.

Spike hugged Twilight, "Be careful Twilight"

"I will"

Once they ended the hug, the ponies all went with the others. Pinkie Pie returned to Korra for one last hug before going again with the others. Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie all rode on Naga while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew beside them.

Korra nods at the princess, "Let's go Twilight."

Korra, Twilight and Mako exited one tunnel while the others exited the other.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes." Gommu said as he watched them leave.

Korra used her waterbending to create an air bublle as she Mako and Twilight walked across the bey and to the shores of Air temple Island. The teens placed on their masks while Twilight did her invisibility spell. Her own glowed as sparkles landed all over her body making her transparent in Korra's eyes.

"Did it work?" Korra asked confused.

"I don't see her" Mako said.

"But I still do."

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "you might be able to see me but others won't. Let's move."

As the three friends quietly made their way onto the island they spotted and airship above and see the masked man climbing onboard.

"There's Amon!" Korra said.

"We need to get into the temple," said Mako "then when he returns…"

"We ambush him" Korra finished.

"I've been looking forward to this." Twilight said fiercely.

The three quietly walked towards the buildings of the island, until-

"What are you two doings here?"

They all turned around to see the Lieutenant standing in front of them."Stay calm", Twilight whispered to the others.

Mako tried to come up with a good excuse, since the Lieutenant thought they were fellow equalists

"Uh, we were just transferred" the firebender responded, he actually sounded convincing.

Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at them, "Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako asked.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

"We'll be there, sir." Korra replied.

With that, The Lieutenant walked away, "I know another way in." Korra whispered. The three slowly and inconspicuously made their way to a secret entrance behind the temple. They walked in and reached the attic above. But once they were there, Mako quickly realized something,

"Uh, we're not alone up here"

In the corner of the room they see a large cage….with Tarlokk inside.

Twilight could not believe her eyes, "Tarlokk?"

The teens removed their masks and Twilight temporarily removed her spell. Tarlokk looked at the teens and the alicorn. His hair was loose and tangled and he looked as if he had just came from a horrible fight, "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." he said dryly.

"We had no idea you where here." Korra said, her voice didn't sound angry at all, but surprised, "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No. I'm the only one"

"And what makes you so special?"

"….I'm Amon's brother"

The words rang loud in their ears, they themselves couldn't believe what they had just heard. Twilight was at a loss for words,

"Hu-but you-WHAT?! You're Amon's brother? How could you be his brother? Is any of this making any sense to you guys?!"

Tarlokk looked at the pony as his eyes widened in surprise, "I don't believe it…you really can speak."

"You can hear her?" Mako asked equally surprised.

"Yes, perfectly."

Twilight shook her head to try and make sense of all of this as she stroked her mane with her hoof, "Well, if you can hear me now would you please explain as to how in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you and Amon related!?"

"Amon is from the Northern water tribe." Tarlokk explained, "He's a waterbender and a blodobender, just like I was."

Korra was shocked at this, "What?!"

Twilight's jaw literally dropped and her eyes widened, "And the plot twists continue."

"You knew this all along?" Mako asked accusingly at the man.

"No, not until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all began with my father…Yakone."

Twilight sighed as she sat down on the floor, "You guys might want to get comfortable, I have a feeling this is gonna take a while."

And so Tarlokk told them his story, he told them how his father, to avoid getting arrested, changed his image by plastig surgery and tried to make a new life for himself in the South Pole. There he married a kind young woman and together they had Tarlokk and Amon, formerly named Noatokk, as his children. At first life was great, until Yakone discovered that his sons could waterbed. Ever since he became cold and hard on them, pushing them with their waterbending training shifting from the loving father they knew, into a cruel abuser. Once he finally told them about his past as a crime lord he trained his sons in the art of bloodbending in order to get revenge on the avatar. This caused the two once close brothers to drift apart. Noatokk proved to be an incredibly gifted bender and master his father's physic bloodbending style at the age of fourteen. But the more Yakone trained them, the more cold and distant Amon became. Tarlokk's family was falling apart. When Yakone forced the two boys to bloodbend one another, Noatokk managed to beat his brother easily and Tarlokk refused to fight his big brother. Yakone called his son a weakling, only to have Noatokk defend him and bloodbend his own father. Noatokk asked Tarlokk to run away from home together, away from their cruel father, but Tarlokk couldn't bear to leave his mother. And so Noatokk left home without him, leaving Tarlokk with his mother and father. Yakone left behind his desire for revenge and eventually passed away as did his mother in time.

Korra had never felt so awful for the former councilmen, "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." she said sadly, even Mako felt sympathy for the man, Twilight wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye.

Tarlokk spoke with much integrity, "Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I though that I was better than my father, but his ghosts still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother."

Even Twilight could see the honesty in his words, "Tarlokk I am so sorry for everything you have been through, honest." she said, "You know, I always thought that evil was just, 'there' you know? Like there was never a real reason as to why a being was evil or not. They just were by nature, like how a bird just naturally knows how to fly, or a fish naturally knows how to swim. But I see now that evil is not born…it's made. Nobody is born bad, and it can actually be prevented. But the sadness of it is that people don't fight to keep it from consuming them. They just let it"

The princesse's words rang loud and true to everyone in the room, "I use to think the same thing too" said Korra.

"And me" said Mako.

"I appreciate your sympathy" said Tarlokk, "The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon was you're brother." Mako asked.

"When he took my bending the sensation was somehow familiar. I latter recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

Korra placed the pieces together, "So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending."

"That actually makes sense, even for me." Twilight said.

"I don't know how he does it," said Tarlokk, "but then again I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatokk."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked.

"We can't." said Mako, "Any attack we threw at him he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Twilight stood up and walked across the room, "So much for our ambush plan."

"If we stay here we're toast." Korra added.

Then, both the avatar and the alicorn came across the same idea, "But there's another way to beat him!" they both said in union.

Mako looked at them curiously, "How?"

"This whole time Amon has been one step ahead of us.", Korra explained,

"But finally, we have the advantage." Twilight added, "We know the truth about him."

Korra continued explaining their new plan, "If we expose him as a bender in front of all of his supporters."

"At the rally" Mako added as their plan began to take shape in his mind

Korra smiled, "We can take away his true power!"

"And undermine his whole revolution." Mako added with a smile as well.

Twilight flew upwards with excitement, "Took the words right out of my mouth. Since I've been here all I've seen Amon do was inflict fear and anger and tear people apart. That ends today. It's time we reminded everyone of this city that they should all live together as friends and not enemies!"

"You were right before Twilight." Korra said, "The Magic of Friendship is exactly what this world needs. I see that now"

Twilight and Mako smiled proudly and Korra looked over at Tarlokk with sympathy.

"Thank you, for your help."

Tarlokk nodded in response. Mako prepared to leave but Korra stopped him, "We can't just leave him here."

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Korra nodded in return and the two teens left the room. Tarlokk then noticed the lock on his cage glow and become unlocked. He sees Twilight smiling at him before she made herself invisible again and followed the two teens. Tarlokk almost reached for the lock but quickly decided not to.

For the first time a long time, he had finally won some true friends…even if it was for a short amount of time.

**Only one Chapter Left! And this one is gonna be a real doozy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much s I enjoyed writing it! **


	12. Endgame The Seventh Element

**Endgame/ The Element of Unity**

Iroh, Asami, Bolin, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie traveled on Naga toward the Equalist airbase on the mountain. They finally reached their destination. They saw the airbase down a mountain and the planes appeared to be preparing for take off.

"I think we found our secret airfield." Iroh said.

"What was you're first clue?" Spike asked sarcastically.

The general turned to the young earthbender, "Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off."

Bolin salute him, "Ay ay captain, Oh I mean general, general."

He then turned to the ponies, "Ladies, get ready to fight any equalist that comes our way."

Rainbow Dash salute to him as well, "You got it, General Iroh Sir"

"But also be careful, I know the avatar will never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you." he then felt something gouging his leg, he looked down to see it was Rarity

"How chivalrous of you" she said while batting her eyelashes. Applejack dragged her away by her tail, "Focus Rarity"

"Right, sorry"

The humans and ponies, and dragon, all headed down the mountain, but Bolin stopped when he heard Naga whining. Pabu was on her head.

"Alright you guys wait here until we get back okay." he tells them. The polar bear dog got up to follow but he stopped her by raising his hand, "Ah, ah, stay"

Naga hesitantly sat down on the snow as Bolin headed along with the others. Fluttershy flew over and petted their heads, "Sorry sweetie" she said before flying off.

They walked down the snowy hill towards the base, but once there they didn't see any fences protecting the area. Asami arced an eyebrow at this, "Why would there be fence poles but no fence?"

To answer her question, Asami, the ponies, Iroh, Spike and Bolin all felt the electricity overpower them, the poles were electric the whole time.

The humans and ponies all laid on the snowy ground unconscious.

The Pro-bending arena was packed full of non-benders/equalist supporters and equalists as well, anxiously waiting for their leader to come out on stage. Korra, Mako and Twilight awaited for Amon on one of the balconies. Twilight wore a look of determination on her face.

Then the stage opened from the bellow and the masked villain rose up with his fellow Equalists beside him. The entire arena fell filled up with the sound of roaring applauds.

Twilight glared at the rebel leader, "Don't enjoy it too much Amon, you're reign of terror is about to end." she muttered angrily to herself.

Amon took the microphone and spoke proudly to his followers, "Thank you all for joining me on his historic occasion."

""Thank you for joining on historic occasion, blah, blah"", Twilight mokingly mimicked him,

"Shush, Twilight" said Korra.

"Sorry, I just want to get this over with"

Korra rolled her eyes underneath her goggles, "And you guys call me impatient"

Amon continued his speech, "When I was a boy, a firebender strucked down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie Amon!"

All eyes fell on the balcony above as Korra and Mako removed their mask and Twilight made herself visible for all to see her and sot by the rails glaring down at Amon.

"Or should I call you, Noatokk?"

Amon stared daggers at Korra and her little pony who had her ears lowered and flaring her nostrils at him. Everyone in the room started to gasp and ask questions.

"Everyone calm down," Amon assured them, "we have nothing to fear from the avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra kept on speaking, "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he used his bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" she said while pointing down at him.

The entire stadium gasped again and started talking to each other in confusion,

"This is nonsense." said the Lieutenant. Amon on the other hand, was actually amused by all of this, "You're desperate avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"You're family wasn't killed by a firebender." Korra continued as she spook to the large crowed of people, "His father was Yakone and his brother is Councilmen Tarlokk."

More gasps came from the audience.

"And if that wasn't enough he planned on taking away my pony Twilight Sparkle in order to use her magic for his own purposes."

Even more gasps….shocker.

Amon however, remained unfazed, "An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth."

Amon slowly untied the back of his mask, Korra, Mako and Twilight waited to see what he was really doing, he was going to expose himself…once the mask was off Amon's face had a huge scar across it. The entire room gasped in horror at the sight.

"This is what a firebender did to me!"

Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What?"

Twilight was just as confused, "B-but this doesn't make any sense!"

"The Avatar is lying!" shouted a man in the crowed as Amon placed on his mask.

"I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!" Korra protested, but the people kept on shouting, "They don't believe me."

"It didn't work" Twilight said,

"We said what we had to, let's get out of here." Mako said as he got into a defensive stance as two equalizes approached them.

"I wouldn't leave yet Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Amon said as the stage opened up again….Korra and Twilight's eyes widened in horror as they see Tenzin and his children tied up to poles with garnets covering their mouths.

Twilight gasped, "Tenzin!"

Korra felt her heart pounding with fear, "No, they got away. We saw them get away!"

Back at the airbase, the rest of the ponies and the humans were all unconscious inside a cage-like prison. Bolin and Iroh were tied up together, so were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack and Pinkie Pie and Spike. Asami had her hands tied behind her back. The young woman stirred awake at the sound of a familiar voice,

"Asami."

The young girl woke up and was face to face with her father on the other side of the bars. Hiroshi looked at his daughter with regret,

"Asami I know I have hurt you and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to you're senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become!"

"How dare you! I am avenging her death!"

An equalist walked up to him, "The airplanes are ready for take off sir."

"Good, annihilate the fleet."

Iroh and Bolin gasped

Applejack said, "But, how did he—"

Hiroshi smiled wickedly, "That's right General, I intercepted you're message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where their hiding."

He took one more look at his daughter before walking away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Rainbow shouted threateningly from inside the cage, "When we get out of here you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with us!"

"And just how do you suppose we do get out of here?" Asami asked.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend." Iroh asked Bolin,

"That is a negative sir."

Rarity grabed their attention, "Ahem! I believe manny of you are forgetting something." she made her horn glow and Bolin grined, "Oh, yeah!"

The unicorn used her magic to untie Bolin and Iroh and then Asami and all of them

"Thanks Rarity." said the heiress, "Now try and break the lock."

Rainbow Dash flew to the bars, "I got this one" with all of her might she kicked the lock of the metal cage…..she staid there frozen for a few seconds before shouting,

"OW!" the pegasus rubbed her sore hoof. Pinkie Pie winced at this, "Ew, that's gotta hurt."

Rarity tapped on the bars with her hoof, "It's made of pure metal darling. Not even you're powerful hooves could break that."

Rarity gasped when she heard the sound of something crashing through the doors of the base.

"Naga!" Bolin cried out. The Polar bear dog had Pabu ridding on her head. Pinkie Pie waved to them, "Over here girl!"

Naga used her giant paws to smash the bars downwards with all of her might, freeing her friends. Fluttershy flew towards her and hugged the polar bear dog, "Oh, thank you Naga!"

Rainbow Dash cheered, "You rock girl!"

Bolin grinned, "Who needs a metalbender? We got NAGA! YEAH!"

Spike jumped on her head and began showing the polar bear dog with multiple kisses of gratitude, "My hero!"

Now that they were free, they all ran out of the base, "I'm going after those airplanes!" Iroh said as he headed towards the plans about to take of.

"Wait for us!" said Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy flew beside him.

Naga hoisted Bolin on her back while Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike followed them. Rarity screeched to a halt when she spots Asami run towards a mecha tank and jumped on the cockpit.

"You sure you can drive that thing?" asked the unicorn.

Asami began tweaking with the controls inside of the machine and smiled, "Ha, just like a Future Industries forklift. I've got this covered." she closed the cockpit and started to move the mecah tank towards inside of the base. Rarity looked at the remaining machined curiously before boldly jumping into the cockpit of another. She used to magic to work the controls, "Eh, this doesn't seem so hard", she said as she pulled on a lever and from the claw of the machine an extension cord shoots out and strikes one of the planes still on the ground and it explodes.

Instead of feeling bad, Rarity cheered in triumph, "AHA! Asami and Korra are not the only fast learners on this team." she said confidently.

Iroh uses his firebending to lift himself up towards the plane. Rainbow Dash flew to the cockpit and knocked out the pilot by pulling on his jacket and lunging him out, giving Iroh the free privilege to fly the machine. The pegasus ponies flew beside the plane.

"Stupid question: do you know how to fly this thing?" Rainbow asked.

Iroh smiled at the pony, "There's a first time for everything"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "I hate it when humans say that!"

It took a short while, but Iroh managed to get the hang of the machine. He flew upwards on the plane as the two pegasus ponies followed him.

Back at the rally, Amon had Tenzin and his family were tied up by poles.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending. Forever." said Amon with the his hands raised up. Korra glared at the masked man, "Amon let them go!"

"You're welcome to come down here and try and stop me."

"Let's get him!" Twilight said fiercely as she and Korra attempted to attack Amon but Mako quickly grabed Korra's arm and Twilight's tail, stoping them from doing so.

"He's trying to bait you guys"

"I don't care!" said Twilight.

"We have to save them!" Korra added.

"The avatar needs to be reminded of the power I posses", Amon slowly walks towards Tenzin and his children.

Twilight glared at the man bellow, "Well you need to be reminded of the power **I** posses!"

Twilight zapped the stage with a powerful blast of her magic followed but a lightning blast from Mako. Twilight used her magic to levitate Korra and Mako onto the stage and started blasting at equalists.

Twilight used her magic to unlock Tenzin's chains as Korra came to melt the chains that help the kids, "Where are Pema and the baby?" Twilight asked.

"Their imprisoned."

"And Bei-Fong" Korra asked.

"I don't know yet"

Once free, Tenzin used his airbending to blast away the equalists and Amon while Korra and Twilight freed the kids. Jinora was so happy to see them both, "Korra, Twilight"

"We're here" said Korra

"It's gonna be alright." Twilight said, "What happened?"

"You're spell worked but the equalists were relentless," Jinora explained, "they kept coming at us until the portal gave way."

"I'm so sorry." said the alicorn with regret.

"Don't be, you did you're best"

"Follow us, kids" Korra commanded.

Twilight broke the doors with a powerful zap and they all reached a fork in the corridor. Korra turned to Tenzin, "Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion"

"Let's go get you're mother and the baby" Tenzin tolled his children.

"Prison break!" Meelo shouted,

Tenzin and his kids quickly took the other rout while Korra, Mako and Twilight see Amon enter the halls. Korra conjured up a flame wall to hinder Amon as the three ran ahead and entered one of the doors in the hallway. Amon hopped over the flames and entered the room where the children had hidden.

As he walked into the room, Korra hid underneath a table covered by a cloth while Twilight was held tightly in her arms. They heard Amon walking across the room and saw his feet from under the table. The girls began to sweat in fear, their hearts pounding. But soon…Amon walked away. The two girls silently sighed in relief.

Then Korra's body was suddenly dragged from under the table, forcing her to release Twilight.

The alicorn gasped at the sight of Amon bloodbending Korra in mid air. The poor girl struggling to control her body, the pain visible in her eyes. Before Twilight could react, Mako began shooting fire blasts at Amon with much furry.

"Let her go!"

But then Amon managed to bloodbend Mako too. He held both of them in mid air as Twilight watched with horror. Mako was thrown to the ground as Amon forced Korra on her knees. He grabed her neck.

"No!"

"Korra!" Mako watched helplessly as Amon was about to place his thumb on her forehead…

*ZAP!*

Amon was suddenly knocked against the wall by a powerful magenta colored blast, temporarily freeing Korra and Mako from his power.

Twilight stood courageously in front of the mask man breathing heavily, "Get. Away. From. My. FRIENDS!"

Twilight started zapping at Amon with all of her furry but he manages to dodge each of her attacks. Before Twilight could unleash another blast, she felt her body stiff and she started to rise from the ground. Amon had her under his control now too.

Korra and Mako watched in horror, "TWILIGHT!"

The alicorn kept on struggling in the man's grip but there was no use.

Amon was too powerful.

Iroh, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying behind more equalist airplanes. Iroh stood up and used his lightning to knock two planes down from the sky.

Rainbow saw one of the planes unleash a bola that was heading towards them…more specifically, at Flutetrshy.

"Fluttershy, look out!"

Rainbow quickly pushed Fluttershy out of the way but the bola became tangled in Iroh's propeller.

"Iroh!"

Iroh instinctively jumped out of the plane just before it exploded in mid air. The ponies flew down to save him but Iroh quickly used his firebending to boost himself. As he soared through the sky the ponies flew beside him,

"You okay?" Rainbow asked the general.

"Yes, don't worry about me"

"We're really sorry" said Fluttershy.

"Don't be, you were just looking out for each other."

He navigated himself towards one of the planes and landed on the wing. As Fluttershy watched the general bravely cling on to the wing with all of his might, she remembered Korra's words;

_"You do have a fighter deep inside of you and that fighter comes when it's needed most."_

With a look of pure determination and courage, Flutershy flew on ahead, surprising even Rainbow Dash. She flew right in front of the pane and gave the equalist controlling it her STARE!

The glance was far to powerful, that the equalist actually shrieked and willingly jumped right out of the plane. His creaming becoming more faint as he fell and unleashed his parachute.

Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open, "Wow! What did you do?"

Fluttershy simply smiled and shrugged, "What I do best"

Iroh managed to get himself on the cockpit of plane, while Rainbow Dash flew ahead towards the last remaining plane and kicked the pilot on the face, forcing the plane to go down.

"Nice one Rainbow Dance!" shouted the general.

"No problem, and It's Rainbow Dash!

"Right!"

Iroh took control of the plane but then the ponies looked up and saw another plane dropping bombs down on them. The bomb fell on the left tip of the tail-wing. As Iroh tried his best to maintain control, Rainbow Dash winked at Fluttershy.

"I got an idea, stay with Iroh!"

She flew up high as fast as her wings could take her, once she was high up enough she speeded down, the wind flapping in her mane and face. Just when the pilot of the above plane was about to drop another bomb on Iroh's cockpit, Rainbow Dash unleashed her famous SonicRainboom which destroyed the plane and the bomb before it made contact with the general.

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly as she crossed her hooves, "Don't mess with the pony"

She flew to the plane Iroh was on and saw it heading towards Aang's statue with Amon's mask.

"Iroh!"

Rainbow Dash flew quickly to her friends just as Iroh jumped from the plane and Fluttershy quickly grabbed his left arm while Rainbow grabbed his right. The plane crashed into the statue. The ponies struggled to keep the man up.

"He's slipping!" Fluttershy said fearfully.

Sadly the ponies' grip wasn't strong enough and Iroh fell, but thankfully he managed to hold on to the Equalist flag that was on Aang's staff. The ponies flew beside him as they see Amon's mask fall off of Aang's face.

Iroh smiled graciously, "Thanks for looking out for me Aang." He looked at Fluttershy. "And thank you brave little warrior."

Rainbow hugged her friend, "Yeah, Korra will be so proud. Well, prouder."

Fluttershy simply smiled and blushed.

Back at the airbase, Bolin had already rendered two of the five airships useless with his earthbending. Equalists in Mecah Tanks attacked him with their cables just as he finished. Suddenly, Naga jumped in the way and grabbed the cables with her mouth and with all of her strength she flipped over three mecha tanks in one go. They fell and slide at Bolin, when a lasso was suddenly tied around his waist and pulled him out of the way before the meca tank could hit him. The young man landed on his bum, smiling at the orange pony smiling at him. His mouth hung open when he sees the machines destroyed.

"Wow!" was his only reaction.

Applejack sees another mecah through another cable at them. Using her lasso, she countered the cable and instead used it to wrap it around the machine, which fell over.

"I am so over these mecah tanks!" she said as she tipped her hat

Two more mecah tanks came directly at them. But then, Pinkie Pie and Spike both jumped onto the mecha tanks' cockpits and did funny faces at the equalists controlling them. They tried to shake the pony and dragon off but they jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The equalists ended up hitting themselves with their own meca tanks and they all stopped working as they crashed into one another.

Pinkie Pie lifted up Spike in victory, "I AM PINKIE PIE DESTROYER OF EVIL!"

"Can you put me down?"

Inside the base, Asami and Rarity worked together to to destroy the remaining planes, after a few mishaps Rarity managed to get the hang of the machine, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." she said.

Then another mecah tanks entered, grabbing the girls' attention. It was Hiroshi Sato,

"What are you doing?! You are aiding the very people who took you're mother away!"

"You don't feel love for mom anymore!" Asami said angrily, "You're too full of hatred."

Hiroshi was boiling with rage, "You ungrateful…insolent child!"

Hiroshi charged his mecha tank at her, but Rarity used hers to unleash wires to entrap him, but Hiroshi avoided them and took his chance to ram his mecha into hers, launching her away onto her back. The cockpit opened and Rarity fell out dazed from the attack.

Asami gapsed, "Rarity!"

With her distracted, Hiroshi rammed his mecah tank at Asami also knocking her on her back. He bashed Asami's cockpit.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!"

He prepared for the final blow when chances of rocks came hurling at him,

"Mr. Sato you are a horrible father!" Bolin exclaimed as he rode on Naga, hurling rocks at the man. Pinkie, Spike and Applejack rode with him.

Asami seized the opportunity to stand up and ripped the arm off of Hiroshi's tank. Meanwhile, Applejack, Pinkie and Spike helpped Rarity stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." the unicorn assured her friends.

Asami tossed her father into the hangar wall and teared off the door of his cockpit. Asami was about to unleash the final blow but then, at seeing the frightened look on her father's face, she stopped…she couldn't do this.

Hiroshi took this opportunity to launch a cabled claw at her, this distracted Asami for a moment as Hiroshi climbed out of the damaged mecah tank and attempted to escape.

"You really are a horrible father."

Asami launched a spinning wire trap, which entangled and electrified Hiroshi into submission. Asami bowed her head and shed a tear. She jumped off of the mecah tank as her friends gathered around her, all looking at her with sympathy.

"We're really sorry you had to do that." Spike said.

Asami had a serious face, "…I'm not. He deserved it."

The ponies all circled around her, Asami lowered down and they all hugged her. Bolin then joins in the hug.

"You're not alone"

Asami's eyes fly slightly wide open when Boin said this, her eyes shimmering with **rainbow** colors…she really wasn't alone.

Twilight continued to struggle in Amon's bloodbending grip

"I truly believed you're power could be of great use to me" he said, "…I realize now that I had been foolish. You're powers bring nothing but destruction. Even if I ended the Avatar here and now, you will never be loyal to me."

Twilight wiggled in his grasp.

"I'll end you first…then the avatar"

"AMON STOP!"

The man turned around and saw the Avatar standing up with a pleading look on her face, "Let her go, please!"

"Face it avatar. It's over"

Korra began to cry at seeing her friend in such pain. She looked at Twilight's hurtful eyes, sparkling with **rainbow** colors, which manifested into her own eyes as memories of their times together replayed in her head, all the things Twilight had been through, all the wonderful things she had done for Korra.

Finally, the avatar got down on her knees, she looked directly at the man,

"If you let her go…I will let you take my bending"

Amon's eyes widened, "What?"

Mako couldn't believe it, "Korra…"

"No!" Twilight couldn't let her friend do that. But the avatar had made up her mind,

"Go ahead." she said, tears still streaming down her face, "Do what you want with me but please...spare her life."

Amon was utterly baffled by this act, "You-you'd be willing to sacrifice you're own bending for this flee infested thing?"

"Hey, I can still hear you know!" said the unicorn angrily.

Korra looked directly at Amon, "Yes. Yes I would."

"This is truly pathetic of you." he said, "Trying to use sympathy as a last resort."

Korra quickly became enraged as she briefly stood up. She could see all the darkness in Amon's heart.

"Of corse you wouldn't understand! Maybe you would have a long time ago but you don't now because you don't have friendship in you're heart anymore."

"Friendship?" Amon asked. The word itself almost sounded foreign to him.

Korra continued to speak with much strength in her voice,

"From the moment I came to this city, all I've ever heard you talk about was achieving equality. You spoke of making the world a better place but how can you if you refuse to let go of the hatred inside you're own heart? With that same anger you reminded people of their hatred for benders. Equality should be about bringing everyone together, but all you've done was tear them apart. Just like you're family was torn apart because you're father was too blind to see what he was becoming."

Hatred was what devised us all….but friendship will be what unites us all.

My friends, benders, non-benders and ponies alike, they've never turned their backs on me and I will never turn my back on them. And I will never turn my back on the people of Republic city weather they accept me or not. The choice is still yours."

She once again got on her knees, "If you still want to…take my bending but please…set her free."

Amon looked at Korra and then at Twilight, "Very well. But just to make sure there are no tricks.", Amon clenched his knuckles and Twilight's wings began to twist! The alicorn screamed in pain!

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"NO!"

Tears streamed down both Korra and Mako's faces as Amon send Twilight hurling to the wall. She landed on the ground and groaned.

"TWILIGHT! NO!"

Before she could reach her, Amon bloodbends Korra into position. He placed his thumb on her forehead…..

Twilight opened her eyes and saw Korra falling down while Amon stood there arrogantly. Twilight began to cry.

Korra had lost her bending forever.

"Finally. You are powerless." Amon said mockingly.

Mako struggled to move his body as he laid on the floor. Korra tried to bend at Amon away but she couldn't. Twilight's horn started to glow faintly but her energy was drained. Amon chuckled at that

"What's the matter little pony? Now that you're precious avatar has lost her bending you've lost all of you're magic?", Twilight let out a fait angry neigh, only making Amon laugh more, "I'm glad I didn't take you when I had the chance. You would have been useless to me either way."

"Amon!"

He turned around to see he Lieutenant walk, "Everything the avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you-bloobender!"

Amon just stood there no saying a word. The Lieutenant removed his mask and become enraged at having being fooled this whole time.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

He angrily charged at Amon but before he could do any damange at all, Amon bloodbended him in mid air. Twilight watched in horror as the man chocked in his grip.

"You've served me well Lieutenant."

Amon threw him aside into a pile of timber. Amon turned and walked past Korra and bloodbends Mako into position, ready to take his bending. But Mako inconspicuously pointed his fingers up at Amon and fires a lightning attack that stunned him.

Twilight found the strength in her legs and managed to stand up, Mako fired a few more fire blasts at Amon and Twilight took the opportunity to send at least a good enough blast of magic to cause the timbers around Amon to fall on him. Mako quickly went over to Twilight.

"Get on my back" he said. Seeing her so weak, he helped her get on him, the alicorn held him with her hooves, her wings badly broken. Mako walked over to Korra and carried her bridal style as he ran out to the corridor carrying both girls. Korra stirred awake in his arms.

"Mako…my bending, Twilight's wings"

"Everything will be alright, we just need to get out of here."

But then Mako unexpectedly stopped on his tracks as Amon bloodbended him, forcing Mako to drop Korra and Twilight to fall from his shoulders. Both girls laid on the ground. Amon bloodbended Mako and slammed him into the ceiling, the floor and the two walls on his sides.

Twilight shook herself up and tuned to Korra, pulling on her collar with her teeth to get her to move.

Amon bloodbended Mako into submission, "I'm impressed. Nobody has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented…almost."

Korra opened her eyes and saw that Amon about to take Mako's bending away.

"NO!"

As an act of desperation, Korra threw a punch at Amon…creating a gust of wind from her fist which blew Amon away from Mako, causing him to release him from his power. Twilight couldn't believe it.

"Korra…"

Korra looked down at her hand, "I...?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled when she realized, "Of corse. You're powerful desire to save the ones you love broke you're spiritual block. You can airbend!"

Korra looked at her hand and then closed it into a fist and stood tall.

"I can airbend!"

With her new confidence Korra continued to through air-punches at Amon. He was forced back to the window at the end of the corridor by her powerful blows. But then he used his blodobending once again to control Korra. Twilight ran to help but Amon bloodbended her too. The girls struggled in his grip but this time they managed to fight back.

Korra, "No…"

Twilight, "You…."

Twilight's horn glowed

Korra and Twilight, "DON'T!"

At the exact same time, Korra unleashed an air-kick while Twilight unleashed a powerful light pink blast. Both attacks appeared to merge as one and the powerful impact blasted Amon right through the window!

He plummet into the water in front of his Equalist supporters. They all gather by the railing and see Amon's mask float to the surface.

Korra, Mako and Twilight walked near the damaged wall and see the mask float up. The crowed of people didn't look very happy, they keep shouting horrible things at Korra.

"Evil Avatar!" the Protestor shouted.

Meanwhile, underwater an unconscious Amon sank deeper as his "scar" begins to fade. He woke up and then instinctively waterbeded himself out of the water. He created a whirlpool to lift himself up high and everybody saw his scar was completely gone and that their leader was waterbending. The people were shocked at this:

"He's waterbending!"

"WHAT?!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Amon looked at Korra and Twilight, both sharing serious looks. To his fear, he could see both of their eyes shimmering, but Korra's eyes had more than just **rainbow** colors, they appeared to actually be glowing an aery blue shade as she glared at him. He didn't feel like he was looking at the avatar anymore, he felt like he was looking at something far for mysterious and…magical. And it frightened him.

"What are you?" he asked himself.

"It's over Amon." Korra said strongly from where she stood, "Any power you once had is now gone. Today you've shown everyone exactly who you are. You've shown them what is in you're heart."

Furious, Amon waterbeded himself away dodging Mako's fire attacks as he disappeared from sight.

Korra looked down at Twilight, who could barely move her damaged wings. Korra gently took the alicorn into her arms and hugged her, Mako also joined in the hug to comfort his friends, but they were already crying.

Later, Team Avatar and the ponies were all gathered at the docks of Air Temple island. Applejack kept pacing back and forth.

"Where are they?"

"Iroh said Korra, Twilight and Mako would be here shortly." Rarity said. Spike was fiddling with his tail nervously, "I hope everything's okay."

"Look!" Pinkie Pie pointed to the water.

They all see a speedboat being driven by Mako heading towards them. He and Korra where now in their normal cloths and Twilight was no longer wearing her new outfit. She was still in Korra's arms wrapped in a blanket. They were accompanied by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They all had very sad expressions.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked with worry.

Mako wrapped his arm around a saddened Korra, "We managed to stop Amon" he said, "…but he got away."

The others lowered their head in disappointment, "How did you stop him?" Tenzin asked. Korra sadly looked at her mentor, "I unlocked my airbending" she responded sadly.

"You did?!" Bolin cried out happily, "That's great!"

"But it gets worse." Rainbow said sadly. Bolin looked at her confused as Korra hesitantly confessed, "He….he managed to take away my bending."

They all gasped in horror at the news!

Spike, "What?!"

Applejack, "No!"

"The only element I can bend now is air. He took something from Twilight too" she removed the blanket and they all gasped in complete horror at the sight of her horribly injured wings. Asami covered her mouth in shock, her eyes beginning to water. Even Lin felt heartbroken at the sight.

Spike could feel tears forming in his eyes, "Twilight"

Lin walked up to the girls, she gently pets Twilight's head, "I'm so sorry Twilight. And I can't believe Amon got you too Korra."

"But on the upside you finally unlocked you're airbending." Bolin said trying to brighten up the mood. They all looked at him with annoyed eyes, especially Mako.

"Bro, not the time"

"Right, right. I'll just stand over here." he backs away from the rest, "Quietly…in silence"

They see another United Forces ship arrive. Tenzin walked to Korra

"You girls saved Republic City"

"But Amon got away"

Twilight nuzzled in Korra's arms and she held her closer. Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder.

Ikki spotted a familiar figure on the ship, "Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!"

They all see Tenzin's brother Bumi, howling at them happily. The ponies were all quite surprised to see him. Fluttershy arced an eyebrow, "When Iroh called him a "wild man" I though it was just an expression."

Tenzin sighted, "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

They all walk towards the temple, but then Spike noticed something in the distance. It was pretty far but it kind of looked like a speed boat, Spike tried to get a better look but heard Mako calling for him,

"Spike, come on buddy!"

Spike decided to leave it alone and followed the others. Unbeknownst to him and anybody else, this was the very last time he or any of them would ever see Tarlokk or Amon.

Back at the Southern Water Tribe compound, everyone, including Korra's parents, waited as Katara examined Korra and Twilight Sparkle in a separate room. The elderly woman walked out with a sad expression and everyone and everypony stood up with anticipation,

"I've tried everything in my power….but I cannot restore Korra's bending…or heal Twilight's broken wings."

Everybody looked deeply disappointed, especially the ponies, "You sure you tried absolutely everything?" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously.

Applejack tried to calm her down, "Rainbow Dash, take it easy"

"But there has to be something else you can do. Anything!"

"You're the best healer in the world." Lin said, "You have to keep trying."

Katara hung her head, "I'm sorry, there is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

The ponies all began to cry. Rainbow Dash angrily kicked a wall and landed sadly on the floor crying.

Korra and Twilight, both depressed, walked out. They see everyone looking at them with sympathy and sadness.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin assured her. But Korra remained monotone and serious.

"No. It's not"

Twilight looked up at her, "Korra, listen—"

"I'm sorry Twilight." said the avatar with regret, "Because of me you lost you're wings."

"Don't worry I-I'm sure they'll get better. They don't look…that bad." she said the last part very uncertainly.

Pinkie Pie took a good look at the damaged wings, "They look pretty bad to me. And I mean, really really bad"

"Pinkie Pie, you're not helping!" Mako shouted.

"Katara's healing couldn't fix them what makes you think anything else will?" said Korra, her voice started to rise as her anger took form. Her fists clenched and shaking, "I never should have let you come with me Twilight Sparkle!"

The alicorn lowered her ears, "Korra"

"No! Back off! I wish none of had never come here!" the avatar yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

"Korra, you don't mean that" said Twilight as she tried to reach out to her, but Korra simply backed away.

"Hon, calm down it's gonna be okay" said Applejack.

"No it's not! All of you just…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The ponies all lowered their ears and slowly backed away. Korra took her parka and walked outside. The ponies knew for a fact Korra did not truly mean those words, but they still hurt none the less. Mako looked determinedly at the door and walked outside. The ponies all followed close behind. They staid at the porch as they listened to the two teens talk

Korra saw Mako approaching her, "Go away"

"I will. I just want you to know, I'm here for you"

"No I mean go away. Back to Republic City. Get on with you're life."

Mako was confused by this, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors."

She starts to walk away but Mako stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder, "I don't care if you're the avatar or not!"

The ponies listened attentively as he spoke.

"Listen, when Tarlokk took you I was loosing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…" the firebender caressed her face, "I love you Korra."

The ponies gasped at this. But Korra slightly backed away,

"I…I can't!" she jumped onto Naga and rode off.

"Korra!" Mako called her name, but she was already gone. The ponies ran next to Mako.

Tenzin walked next to him, "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

Mako walked a few steeps near the open gate and began to sing in ballad.

"_In the blink of an eye…she turned my life around…but yet I still denied…what I had found…."_

A determined look in his face, "Not anymore!"

With that, heran runs out the gates at full speed after Korra. The ponies all followed him and ran out as well. Spike stayed behind with Tenzin, both shared curious looks as they watched the young boy and ponies run off.

Mako and the ponies ran across the icy plane, following Naga's footprints as they went. He and the ponies finally stopped when they see Naga and Korra…near a cliff.

Mako called for her "Korra!"

"STOP!" Twilight shouted.

Korra didn't even turn around, instead she sat down in an infantile position and started sobbing. Mako attempted to walk towards her but was topped by Twilight. She squinted her eyes and couldn't believe who she saw standing next to Korra…Avatar Aang! The others ponies gasped too.

Applejack blinked, "Are ya'll seeing what I'm seeing?"

Pinkie Pie said, "I don't know, are you seeing Avatar Aang, who is Korra's past life is supposedly dead standing right next to her?"

Ponies all nodded, "Yes"

Pinkie smiled, "Then yeah!"

Mako was confused as to what they were saying, "Wait, Avatar Aang? I don't see him"

"But we do" said Fluttershy. They all watched as Korra stood up, to Mako it looked as if she were talking to thin air.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"She's just standing there" said Twilight, "…wait! Now her heart and head are glowing!"

"I see that!" said Mako.

Indeed, Korra's heard and forehead were glowing.

Then, the ponies' five elements of Harmony instantly appeared physically on their chests and started to glow a powerful bright white. Twilight was the only one without her element, but none the less her broken wings glowed too.

Mako watched in amazement as the ponies's chest and Twilight's wing glowed bright. Then Korra finally opened up her eyes…to reveal two glowing orbs!

The ponies eyes opened wide as they also glowed along with Korra's. Twilight's eyes were the only ones not glowing, but her wings. Korra then rose from the ground creating an air-spout as she send a wave of air behind her, followed by a ring of fire, then rocks on the ground , followed by a giant wave that broke against the cliffside.

While Korra did all of this, the ponies were all levitated up as elements of the ponies unleashed rainbow sparkles all around Twilight's wings, which glowed brighter and brighter. Mako shields his eyes from the light. When he opened his eyes, he saw Korra lowering down at the exact same time the ponies did as well, all of their eyes stopped glowing. Twilight was the last to be lowered down and the elements dissolved into the ponies' skin.

Korar turned around to see her friends behind her. But all eyes fell on Twilight who laid on the ground. She slowly stood up and stretched out her wings…now fully healed!

They all couldn't believe their eyes. Korra gasped happily as the ponies all ran towards her. The avatar embraced all of them in a warm group hug. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was,

"Twilight…you're wings!"

"I know!"

Pinkie Pie hugged Korra from behind, "And you've got you're bending back!"

"We saw him!" said Rarity

"We saw Aang!" Rainbow added.

Korra was baffled by this, "You-you did?"

Pinkie, "Aha!"

"I don't believe this." the avatar smiled as Twilight hugged her tighter, "Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal" she said with happy tears streaming down her face. Korra hugged her tighter as well, "So am I, but I'm even more happy to see you're wings fixed."

"Me too"

"Guys I'm so sorry for what I said to you before. I didn't really mean any of of it."

"We know that!" the Man Six said all in union.

Korra giggled, "I know you know. Meeting you all was, without a doubt, the best thing that has every happened to me. I just felt so guilty for putting you through all of this. Especially you Twilight."

The alicorn smiled, "Hey, we're friends"

"More than that, we're family" Rarity said while placing her hoof over her heart.

"And family sticks together no matter what, even through the hard times." said Fluttershy,

Korra let a single happy tear escape her eye, "I love you guys, so much!"

They all embraced in another warm hug. Applejack then smirked as she remembered something, "Um, hate to break this up but I believe you owe someone here a response from a previous conversation."

She pointed to behind her and Korra looked to see Mako smiling at her. She smiled back as Rainbow nudged her arm.

"What are you waiting for?"

. Not waisting another second, Korra ran towards Mako who had his arms open wide and they embraced in a loving hug. He lifted her up and twirled her around. The two smiled at each other, their eyes filled with so much love and happiness and shimmering with **rainbow** colors, even the ponies saw it. They knew deep inside that Korra had been right before….they really were meant to be together.

"I love you too" Korra finally said. The ponies all watched happily as Korra and Mako shared a passionate kiss.

"Awwww"

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly, "Looks like we found a happy ending for this love story after all."

Rarity wiped away a single tear, "I don't think they ever really needed our help to begin with"

Once the two teens ended the kiss, they were surprised by Pinkie Pie who jumped in between them into Korra's arms.

"I love a happy ending! So when's the wedding?"

The teens laughed as they were surrounded by ponies hugging them.

At one of the Southern Water Tribe Temples, Lin walked up to Korra and kneeled before her. Korra placed her right thumb on her forehead and left on her heart. Her eyes glow and so did her fingertips. As this happened, the ponies' elements glowed, including their eyes. The others all watched proudly as Korra restored Lin's bending. Once Korra was done glowing, the ponies' eyes did too, Lin stood up and earthbended large rocks surrounding the temple; her bending was back!

The ponies all galloped and cheered:

"YE-HAW! Lin's back!" AppleJack exclaimed happily. Lin turned to Korra and smiled, "Thank you"

Korra bowed and smiled too. Tenzin walked up to her, "I am so proud of you. Avatar Korra"

"Thank you Tenzin."

She looked at everyone around her, "Thank you everybody. And thank you everyPONY. I couldn't have gone through any of this without you. I love you with all of my heart."

Just then, Korra's chest began to glow once again, taking everyone by surprise, and in a blinding light appeared…a neckless with a golden ring but unlike the others before, the design is simple and has blue oval shaped gems around it. In the center was a magenta gem shaped in a six inch star. Twilight recognizes it instantly,

"The Final Element of Harmony!"

"The element of Magic" Mako said.

Korra removed the neckless from her neck and looks at it as she remembered the line Twilight had once tolled her about how the final element was revealed to them, "A spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed." she whispered as he looked at the shimmering gem, and suddenly the phrase became clear to her,

"Twilight. Would you come here please?"

Twilight flew to the avatar and bowed before her. Korra kneeled down to her level, "Twilight Sparkle…at first I didn't fully understand why the final element was magic. But now I do. It's not the magic that you make with you're horn or the magic you find in a spell book. It's the magic of having such amazing friends. Friends who support you, who love you and believe in you no matter how badly you mess up. Thank you for showing me this…princess."

Twilight's eyes teared up and she hugged the avatar, "I love you Korra!"

"I love you too."

Once they released, Korra placed the neckless around Twilight and stood up proudly as she announced, "Now all of the six Elements of Harmony are together again!"

Everyone cheered but their cheers quickly turned into gasps.

The Elements all began to appear on each of the ponies' chests and glowed bright. From them magic **rainbow** colored sparkles came out and started to circle around Korra. The others watched in aware as Korra's outfit began to change: her parka disappeared, her shirt turned light aqua, exposing her midriff but was covered by a transparent blue fabric, her pants became more slim as did her brown snow boots with water tribe patterns on the top, her fur pelt was now held by a white belt with a blue opal gem and in the center of Korra's shirt was a cyan heart-shaped gem with a white outline. She also had a small silver tiara with swirled patterns and two blue diamonds. Once the sparkles where one, Korra gasped at her new outfit, the ponies all hugged her and Mako lovingly petted Twilight and placed his arm around Korra.

"I don't even know what to say about all of this." said the firebender. He then felt something tug on his long jacket and looked down to see a very serious looking dragon,

"Now, you listen here bud! You better be good to Korra, or else I'll beat you up so bad you won't know what hit ya."

Rainbow Dash stood by Spike, "That goes double for me" she said.

"And me" said AppleJack

Mako simply smiled, "Then why are you guys crying?"

Spike wiped away his tears, "¡Because we're so happy for you two!" he then hugged Applejack as he continued to cry.

Twilight then noticed something, "Um, Korra-"

"What?"

The alicorn pointed to her cheek.

"Is there something on my face?" Korra asked as she caressed her cheek.

Mako saw it too, "Actually, there is"

Korra used her waterbending to make an ice mirror and looked at her reflection: she saw what looked like a blue cyan pattern shaped in the form of a heart with a green star in the center with a white circle.

*It's the symbols of Raava styled in the form of a heart*

Korra couldn't believe it, "Is that a-?"

"A tattoo?" Bolin asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No. It's a-a—"

"Cutie Mark!" Rarity finished with a loud squeal!

Korra caressed the symbol on her face with her finger, "A Cutie mark? I have a cutie mark? But how is that even possible?"

"I believe I can explain that"

They all saw a bright portal open out of nowhere. And from the portal, two figures appeared. Twilight recognized them immediately,

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"

She quickly ran to hug her fellow princesses. The other humans were all amazed at seeing the two beautiful alicorns.

"Hello Twilight." said Celestia. She then turned to look at the young avatar, "And hello to you too Avatar Korra."

"You know me?"

"Of course, we do"

Korra hesitated at first but then walked up to Celestia. She slowly reached for the princess's face but was unsure if she should. Celestia was even more beautiful and majestic than she could have ever imagined and her eyes looked stunning and wise.

Seeing the avatar's shyness, Celestia nuzzled her face into her hand. With more confidence, Korra gave the princess a warm hug, she felt so warm and safe. Korra then turned to Luna, who also welcomed a hug. Both sisters felt warm and safe.

"It's an honor to meet you." said the avatar. Luna bowed before her "The honor is all ours."

Korra turned to the others, "Everyone. Meet the rulers of Equestria; Princesses Celestia and Luna"

They all bowed in respect, "Welcome" Tenzin said.

Celestia bowed graciously, "Thank you. But really we should be thanking you for taking such good care of Princess Twilight and her friends. Just as we knew you would."

"What?" Korra asked.

"You knew we were here?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Yes we did." said Luna, "You see this was all part of the prophesy."

Twilight was confused by this, "Prophesy? What prophesy?"

Luna magically made a book appear, the same book given to them by the Tree of Harmony. Korra was handed the book as it magically opened up. The pages flipped before reaching a certain page, the avatar read the words out loud,

"When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite, at very first sight."

"That's the spell that brought us here." said Twilight.

Korra continued to read, "The Elements of Harmony, once there were six, but the seventh completes the mix. A heart that connects all the rest, increasing the Magic of Friendship at its best. In another world can it be found, only when the seven spirits are forever bound. Near and far, far and near, a true love is sealed, The Element of Unity shall be revealed."

They all looked at each other in curiosity, "What the heck is all of that suppose to mean?!" Bolin asked.

"This book allowed me and Luna to witness you girls and see all of your adventures.", Celestia explained.

Spike began to blush, "Wait, you saw…everything?"

"Well, not everything everything just the important things"

He sighed in relief, "good, at least they never saw me in the bathroom."

Asami crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew"

Celestia continued to speak, "You see, even though you girls gave up the Physical form of the Elements of Harmony, the very core of them still lives within you. This book foretold that one day, you ponies would travel to another world and bond with a being who's heart and sole embodied all six of the elements together. And she would share a piece of her soul with each of you."

Celestia used her magic to form images of Korra's adventures with the ponies in the snow. First she showed images of Korra fighting and then being kind to others, like sharing her food with Gommu or singing to Fluttershy about being true to who she is. The princess continued to explain;

"Korra, You may be a fierce and persistent fighter but underneath that tough exterior you have an admirable compassion. You are always selfless and helpful, to your friends, to strangers and even to those weren't so nice to begin with."

They see an image of her being nice to Tahno

"This part of you represents the element of Kindness."

Another image appeared of Korra helping her friends

'You never give up on you're friends no matter how hard the situation and even when they don't always agree with you. You're willingness to put even you're own life and dreams on the line for others shows the element of Loyalty."

They see another image of when she was kind to Asami and tolled Mako to comfort her and showing Asami her new room at the island.

"Despite you're conflicting feelings you were willing to sacrifice you're own desires for the sake of another who needed compassion and hospitality more than you did. This represents the element of Generosity."

When Korra wasn't telling Tenzin about being afraid of Amon and when she finally accepted it.

"Even if you weren't completely truthful about you're fears, a strong part of you wasn't willing to lie, you're emotions and you're heart showed the real truth, and when you really, really need to tell it like it is, you do so without hesitation. This represents the element of Honesty."

Another image appeared of Korra laughing and goofing off with her friends.

"You know you have a big responsibility as the Avatar and you know it can't all be fun and games but that doesn't stop you from enjoying life and brightening up each and every day with a smile and upbeat attitude which affects everyone around you. This represents the element of Laughter."

Images of Korra being surrounded by her loved ones.

"All of this added with the strong powerful love you feel for everyone around you makes you a true wonder of Magic. Magic in reality is a just another way to call…true love. You're love is you're strength, Korra. It was love that lead you to you're friends, and it was love that helped you become stronger and wiser. Every time you exposed a side of you're personality or did something that represented any of of the elements of harmony, they appeared on you. The bond you girls share is unbreakable and always will be no matter how far away you may be from each other."

As the images disappeared, Korra was still slightly baffled by all of this, "All this time…my encounter with the ponies really was no accident, was it?"

"No. "It was meant to be" Luna said.

Korra then realized, "And the elements of harmony that appeared on me where really—"

"Extensions of you're spirit." Celestia finished, "Now that all seven elements are together, you girls each share a piece the avatar spirit with Korra."

Mako then realized something as well, "So all of this would mean that Korra is—"

"The Seventh Element of Harmony. Unity!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Celestia and Luna both nodded. Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing "I..I don't believe this. Me..an Element of Harmony?!"

Celestia smiled, "Believe it. And because of their bond the ponies can visit Korra's world and return home whenever they like, and bring anypony else with them."

At the sound of this news, Korra and the ponies all jumped and cheered and yelled happily.

"And what about her, cutie mark?" Mako asked.

"Not entirely sure, perhaps it's a little…added bonus."

Everyone simply laughed. The princess had a sense of humor too.

"This is great, now we can go back home and still come back to visit you all!" said Twilight

Korra was just as happy, "I know!"

Celestia placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "You are a wonderful avatar, Korra. And even though you still have much to learn and will no doubt make mistakes in the future, I have complete faith in you."

Korra blushed and bowed before her, "Thank you princess."

Celestia and Luna bowed to her as well.

"This is all great and all but, we still need to get back to Republic City." said Lin, "Things are still pretty messed up."

"She's right." said Asami.

"Mind if we help?" AppleJack asked.

"It'll be a pretty big job" said Korra.

Twilight smiled confidently, "I think we can handle it, especially if we get some help from our friends and family. Princess?"

"Of course. Now what do you say we all get back in style?"

Celestia's horn glowed as she magically made a carriage appear with her and Luna pulling.

"Hop on everyone" said Luna.

"You guys are gonna pull?" Rainbow Dash said surprised,

"It'll be a nice change."

They all got on the carriage, Korra gave her parents one last hug before joining the others.

The princesses flapped their wings as the carriage took flight. The ride itself was magical, the princesses flew near the water and Korra sticked her hand in as fish jumped and splashed.

After a while, they all landed in Republic City park. The entire city looked looked grey and depressing and manny buildings were destroyed with equalist banners all around.

Korra's heart hurt at what she was seeing, "Look at this place."

"It looks like it's been drained of sunlight" said Mako, equally sad.

"In a way it has." Celestia said sadly. Then she smiled at the young couple, "But we can change that"

Twilight levitated the prophesy book, "This book works as a portal from our world, Princess Luna would you be so kind as to call our friends and family to help?"

"It would be my pleasure" said the moon princess. The book opened again as a portal came out of the pages, Luna walked through as Celestia placeed the book in the center of the park, the portal hovering over it.

The others smiled, with their new friends, Republic City would be back as it was in no time.

Twilight, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see."_

Twilight and Korra, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend."_

Twilight and Fluttershy flew off to find the tunnels and sees Gommu and some of his friends in the tunnel entrance.

Twilight, "_The Avatar needs your help. She's trying hard doing what she can."_

Fluttershy, "_Would you try and give it a chance. You may find that you'll start to understand."_

The people all come out ready to help in any way they could.

Tt the park Korra and the others were walking along the streets looking for people in need of help. They find some families that were sad that Amon was lying to them, some were even tearing down the posters.

Ponies, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend."_

Korra spotted the equalist protestor on the floor mopping and offered him her hand. He looked at her suspiciously, "What is the meaning of this?"

Korra simply smiled, "Look I know we didn't get off on the right foot but now we need you're help. The city's still scared from what happened with Amon."

Twilight appeared next to her, 'We'll need all the help we can get."

Twilight magically fixed the megaphone of the equalits protector and Korra offered him her hand. He smiled at Korra and accepted her help…and her friendship.

They were latter at the park, with a large crowed of people and ponies. Even Twilight's brother Shinning Armor and her sister-in-law Princess Cadence came to help, as did the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The protestor spoke through his megaphone on stage.

"Alright. Listen up everyone! The time of the equalits is over. It's time for a new beginning. So let's all help the Avatar and her new friends and get our city back!"

People and ponies all cheered, "YEAH!"

"Let's do it!", Korra happily exclaimed,

They all got to work rebuilding the city, people and ponies all working side by side, even benders and non-benders. This made the people happy, they realized now they can all be friends.

Ponies and people, _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A true friend will be there to help you see. A true friend is someone who finds the strength to see the light that shines from a true, true friend. _

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly, "Looking good people, let's keep up the good work."

Lin came by, "Korra, we found there are equalits causing trouble a few blocks over."

"I'm on it."

"No let me do this" said Rainbow.

Asami placed her hand on the pony's shoulder, "I'll come with you"

Asami drove to where the Equalists are and talks/sings to them. The heiress quickly stepped out of her car and tried to reason with them,

"Equalits stop this now. Can't you see what you're hate and anger has done to you?"

_Look at where you are. I'm sure this is not what you want_. _If you try to swallow you're pride, you will find that you'll start to understand."_

Rainbow and Asami,_ "A true friend doesn't care of the color of your skin. A true friend is someone who let's forgiveness reign. A true friend is someone who gives you the strength to see the light that shines from a true, true friend."_

As they sang the equalists, one by one began dropping their weapons, removing their masks and helping others in tearing down Amon's posters and releasing benders who had their bending taken away. Korra and the others then came by and see the results.

Tenzin was impressed, "I don't believe it. How did—"

"They just needed some kindness that's all." Asami said. Korra smiled.

Korra,_ "A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see."_

Asami and Korra, "_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true true friend." _

After a few days, things seemed to be getting back to normal.

AppleJack, "YE-HAW! Now that's more like it. What's next?"

Bolin, "Well, the Arena's still pretty damaged"

AppleJack, "I'm on it; I know just the ponies who can help."

At the arena, Applejack arrived with her family behind her, "Folks, meet my family"

Big Mac, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom waved hello.

"Can you guys really fix this place?" Mako asked

AppleJack winked, "Only if you help"

"I'm in" said Asami,

Korra agreed, "Me too"

"We all are" said Twilight.

"Can I help out too?"

They all turned around and see Tahno, his former wolf bats team and other pro-bending teams. Mako smiled, "Sure, every hand counts." he tossed him a hammer and Tahno smiled in return, "Great! Come on Wolfbats, let's get out Arena back!"

They all worked together to fix the arena.

AppleJack, "_This place needs fixin' it's been down for a while. Without benders everywhere never smiles. But if we work together this work won't be a lot! Just a little time and love and care and look at what we got!?"_

The arena looks better than it ever did.

"It looks better than ever! Way ta go guys!" said Bolin

"It's not over yet," they all turned to se Shinning Armor, "there's still benders that need help."

"I'll take care of that" said the avatar.

Korra was healing a long line of benders who had lost their bending, Mako watched proudly.

Mako, "_A true friend is someone I never knew I'd need, a friend who manages to brighten my day. A true friend who's love has given me the chance to see that light that shines from a true, true friend." _

Once Korra was done with the last one, she ran up to hug Mako.

Korra, "_A true, true friend is always there, even when you never asked them to be. A true friend is someone who without a doubt is the light that shines from a true, true friend"_

Luna whispered to Rainbow Dash, "Come on Rainbow, do you're thing"

Rainbow Dash flew up high into the sky and did her famous Sonic Rainboom. Amazing everyone.

"WOW!"

"I know right." Rainbow Dash said when she saw Mako's impressed face.

Pinkie pie jumpped onto the stage at the park, "Come on everybody I want to see you smile!

People and ponies all cheered, "¡YAY PINKIE!"

All friends, both humans and ponies danced and sang all around the city, making it even more beautiful than it ever was before.

"_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the Light (see the light) that shines (that shines) from a true, true Friend!" _

Everybody and every pony all gathered at Air Temple Island overlooking the newly brighter city.

"It looks better than ever." Twilight said happily

"Thanks to you guys" said Korra.

"You did a good gob too you know."

Then Princess Cadance walked over to Asami with a saddened expression, "I'm sorry, Ms. Sato. I tried to get your father to remember what it was like to love but…."

Asami sighed sadly, "It's okay. I knew it was a long shot"

Korra walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder,

"Asami I am so sorry, I thought for sure Cadence's magic would—"

Cadance interrupted, "Actually, there was still a little speck of love within him somewhere. I felt it."

This news caught Asami's attention,

"It was small but it was there. There is still some hope for him. My advice; visit him Asami. Show him that if you are willing to forgive him…he can learn to forgive too and one day, hopefully…he'll come back."

Asami smiled hopefully, "We'll just have to find out"

Asami lowered down and hugged the princess, "Thank you for trying"

She then turned to Korra, "And thank you for trying too"

"Of course."

Mako walks over and Asami smiled at both of them. Bolin came by and they all shared a Team Avatar grouped hug. The ponies joined in as well.

Twilight then sees Celestia nodding to her. She turned to her friends, "We should probably be heading back. We've been away from home for so long we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I should really get back to my boutique." said Rarity, "I have a whole new line of "Avatar" fashions to make."

"And I'm WAY behind on my share of work on the farm." said Applejack.

"It would be wonderful to see all of my animal friends again." Fluttershy said happily.

Korra smiled, "I understand. I guess, this isn't really goodbye."

"Just, until next time." Twilight added.

"We'll come back soon" Applejack promised

"You better" said Bolin.

Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "And then we'll have even more fun."

Ikki clapped her hands happily, "¡Awesome!"

They all gathered next to the princesses, Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence.

Asami petted Rarity's head, "See ya Rarity"

"Take care Asami. I just know you'll get Future Industries back on top. And if you ever need a new track outfit, don't hesitate to call."

"And let me know if you ever need a test pilot." said Rainbow

Asami placed her hand over hear heart, "I promise, you'll be the first to know."

Fluttershy petted the animals on their heads, "See you soon Pabu. You too Naga. By kids"

"By, Fluttershy." Jinora waved, "I hope to see you all soon."

"Us too"

"Time to go my friends." said Celestia. The book opened and the portal formed. Luna bowed to Korra, "Farewell young Avatar."

Pinkie, "See ya soon"

Fluttershy, "Bye everyone"

Rainbow, "Stay cool"

AppleJack, "Keep up the good work"

Spike, "Let me know when Pro bending season starts again."

Mako, "Take care"

Lin, "Thanks for everything"

Tenzin, "Goodbye"

Kids, "See ya latter!"

The ponies all entered one by one. Twilight was the last to go before she smiled at Korra.

"We love you!" she said before joining the other ponies as Korra and the others watched the portal close and the book disappear.

"I love you too my little ponies."

A few hours later, Korra was sitting near the patio alone until Mako walked up to her.

"You okay?"

Korra smiled as she got up, "Yeah. They've only been gone for a few hours but…"

"I know. I miss them already too"

They both smiled, and Mako started to nervously fiddle with the tips of his scarf, "So I was wondering if…you'd like to, I don't know…go to dinner with me tonight."

Korra smirked, "I don't know. Are you asking me out?"

"Well, yeah. So yes or no?"

Korra giggled "For a guy who's pretty good at coming up with smart game plans, you really fail to see the obvious sometimes."

They both laughed and Korra give him his answer, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Mako smiled, "Great."

"But first, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Absolutely."

They both walked towards Naga, "After everything that's happened, things around here might seem a little boring without all of that pony magic." said Korra.

"Not for me it won't." said Mako. Korra looked at him curiously, "Why is that?"

He placed his hand around her waist, "With you around….there will always be magic."

Korra and Mako held each other in their arms and shared a loving kiss. Meanwhile, in Equestria, the ponies all watched them through a crystal orb coming out of the book.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Okay, does she know how corny that line is?"

"I'm sure she does" said Fluttershy.

Twilight happily watcheed the young couple, "She just doesn't care"

The ponies giggled as Korra and Mako happily rode on Naga.

Upwards, clouds take on the shape of the Mane Six's Cutie Marks…with Korra's new one as well.

The End…for now.

**That is the last chapter of The Little Pony Legend, but the story does not end here. Check out my "trailer" for the sequel on the next chapter!**


	13. Behind the scenes

**Before the trailer, I am going to give you guys a...**

**Behind the scenes look of the magic of The Little Pony Legend**

Let's start with the plot of the story:

I was inspired when I was watching the movie, "Mr. Popper's Penguins" and for some strange reason, I began thinking "how funny would it be if it was characters from LoK and the penguins where the Mane Six?"….you can pretty much figure out what happened.

However, unlike other crossovers, the main thing I wanted with this story was for it to be as close to the canon of The Legend of Korra as it could, but at the same time rewrite it in a way that has The MLP characters intertwine with the plot in a way that feels natural and not forced. The Ponies and Spike needed to really be part of the story without them simply acting as commentary, comic relief, or cute animal sidekicks. It was a bit of a challenge to have the ponies play as an equal role to The Legend of Korra story without changing too much of what happens in the story or having their roles be too small compared to the rest, but I like to think I did a pretty good, or at least decedent, job at it. Let me know if you agree.

As for the characters:

Just as I wanted the Legend of Korra to be as close to the cannon as it could be I wanted to remain true to the characters, but at the same time explore some parts about their personalities that probably weren't shown or highlighted as much in the original series, and that goes for The MLP characters too. But, being true to their characters(MLP) aren't entirely all that hard, but making them interact with the Lok characters was both fun and a bit challenging. On the one hand, I didn't want to show the ponies each developing a deep bond with just one character who seems to act or look a lot like them, for example: a lot of people think Twilight Sparkle and Jinroa would get a long because of their love of books, or Rainbow Dash to be the closest to Korra due to their similar personalities, you get the idea. But I didn't want to be too "cliche" with the fandom's idea, I wanted the ponies to interact with all characters, weather they are like them or not, the ponies each have different personalities and they are still best friends, who's to say they can't do the same with Korra and her friends.

Korra's relationship with the ponies:

As read in the first chapter, what appears to have happened was that when Korra and the ponies made eye contact for the first time, they have some sort of "cosmic moment" like a sisterly love at first sight thing happening. And in a few days they all becomes extremely close. The idea of Korra bonding with the ponies was inspired by the series Winx Club, where the fairies bond with their pixies at first sight like sole mates. Now to some of you this may sound like a pathetic excuse to make Korra and ponies, each with such different personalities that could easily clash with the hot-headed Korra, get along with each other but if you take the time to really analyze the personalities, you'd see it's not very surprising to see Korra develop an intimate friendship with the ponies.

Korra and Twilight: yes, they are opposites but they are also very similar, especially with their backgrounds. Twilight and Korra are both headstrong, fiery when mad, they have the tendency to get grouchy and sarcastic at times, plus they both relate to the fact they both feel insecure about their important roles in life and care a great deal for their friends. While Twilight does tend to think before acting, when it comes to her friends, she follows her gut a little bit more than just her head. They may handle situations differently, but their goals are often the same. Twilight is the "rock" that keeps Korra in line while Korra brings out Twilight's inner fire, they are the example of sisterly opposites attract. Twilight corresponds with Korra's potential as an Avatar and as a person

Korra and Rainbow Dash: No explanation needed, they are like personality twins, but they can learn a lot from each other. Looking at each other is like looking in a mirror, they see their own faults and try to improve them but at the same time they see a kindred spirit, but also someone who needs to improve. When it comes to differences, I can't help but feel that both have something that makes then a bit different from each other but I can't put my finger on it. Let me know if any of you figure it out.

Korra and Rarity: Hard to believe? Actually, in a way they do have plenty of similarities. Manny of you would think Rarity would be a better friend match for Asami, but she is just as good a match with Korra as well. As tomboyish as Korra is she has been shown to have a feminine and even polite side. She has a soft side for romance and she does have a sense of style, those shirts she wears really are stylish and her arm band accessory is always a good choice. She is incredibly agile and, though fierce in battle, has a bit of a graceful vibe sometimes. She can also be polite when she really wants to be. Rarity may be elegant and classy but she is also strong-willed, sassy and she doesn't give up without a fight, even if she does it in an elegant manner she's no quitter. They are both very passionate, even if it is for different things. Rarity, who has never see a human before, becomes intrigued by Korra because of her unique style, though not exactly feminine Rarity sees a new kind of beauty in Korra and actually likes how exotic and different her style is. I can defiantly picture Rarity going crazy over Korra's eye color, those eyes really are beautiful and do look like two blue gem stones, especially in the right light. Rarity corresponds with Korra's inner femininity, passion and grace but also her originality.

Korra and Applejack: Just like Rainbow, these two are extremely alike, both are extremely dedicated and are never afraid to speak their minds, also they both tend to let their pride get the best of them, they also mirror each other in a way. Applejack corresponds with Korra's inner integrity.

Korra and Fluttershy: Korra acts all tough on the outside, and she is tough, but at the same time she has an insecure side to her which she tries to hide with her fake bravado. Fluttershy corresponds with Korra's inner shyness and insecurity, but at the same time with her inner strength and ability to rise to the occasion. They both have a kindness towards animals, no matter how big or small and they are both very kind with others.

Korra and Pinkie Pie: Korra is the kind of person who would like to have fun whenever she gets the chance, but she knows her avatar status might keep her from doing that sometimes, so when she does get the chance to unwind and have fun she doesn't wast a second. Pinkie Pie corresponds with Korra's fun-loving and playful spirit, and also her unpredictable-ness.

In conclusion, the ponies all in manny ways have traits that match or help balance with Korra's traits, so when you read her getting along really well with either one of these ponies, don't be so surprised. While in the story it shows they have some sort of magical connection with each other, one of which allows them to look into each other's most inner spirit and who what the other is truly feeling, I still wanted their relationships to feel natural and intimate not forced or unrealistic. I didn't want the need to change Korra's personality just so she could get along with the ponies, no. I was simply taping into the sides of Korra that manny people either ignore or forget sometimes, the sides that really shine through when the ponies are with her.

The songs, all of them are parodies of songs from both MLP and from various singers, films and shows. For instance, the song "Inspiration" from A lief in the wind chapter, is a parody of "The perfect slumber party" from Sofia the First. I knew you could not have a MLP story without music. I really tried to find a balance between the two shows: keep Legend of Korra as close to the cannon as I could while at the same time mix it with the lighthearted, colorful, musical and magical themes and essence from My Little Pony. The worlds have a yin and yang vibe: Korra's world is mature, serious and sometimes utterly upsetting, while My Little Pony is fun, lighthearted, and filled with sympathy and compassion. The two "soles" of these shows help balance each other, Korra gives the ponies a bit more of an edge while the ponies help Korra and everybody in her world to see that there is magic in the world, and if you truly open up you're heart, you will be surprised of what you will find.

The idea of the ponies not being "heard" by manny charters from Korra's world is somewhat of a symbolic Religious message. Korra could hear the ponies because of the magical bond that they share, but manny others could not hear these pure-hearted and innocent creatures. Tenzin's children, his wife Pema, Bolin, Asami, and even the council page where all exceptions: Because they were either innocent at heart, open-hearted, and did not let anger, hatred, pride or denial prevent them from opening to others and make friends. People like Tahno, Hiroshi, Tarlokk and Amon couldn't hear the ponies because of the anger in their own hearts, but once Tenzin, Lin, Mako and even Tarlokk learned to open up their hearts and let go of their anger, hatred, fear or denial, they were able to hear the ponies.

This is suppose to symbolize that manny people in the world can't see, or "hear", the good and purity of things because they are too wrapped up with theses negative traits. But once we all learn to open our hearts to all the good in the world, we can all be set free and realize what we have been missing. I speak from personal experience.

I believe that if a story doesn't have a message that shows us the world can be better, than it's a story not worth knowing about.

So that is pretty much what I wanted to share. Please check out the mini spin-off story, "Cutie Troubles", where Mako filly-sits the Cutie Mark Crusaders and things get crazy when he looses them in the city. Now he's gonna have to find them before Korra and the ponies find out. And in the process, he learns a very important lesson in friendship.

And don't forget to see the re-uploaded version of The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage. And the spin-off, The NightMare's Return.

And when book 3 of Korra comes out, get ready for…..The Little Pony Legend: The Great Change!

You can find the poster on my deviantArt page. The link is in my fanfic profile. I will re-upload the fanfics soon but be patient.

P.S. some of the chapters are still ins script but will have a note above stating they will be changed soon.

Have a nice day and God Bless you all! ;)


	14. Trailer for The Little Pony Legend 2

Applejack, "This place is amazing!"

Korra, "This is Glacier Spirits festival"

Celestia, "Thank you so much for inviting us"

Twilight, "GAH! Korra, why did you invite HIM?!"

Mako, "Our little Twily's got a crush"

Twilight, "….really?"

**The magical tale**

Korra, "What is that?"

Fluttershy, "Korra!"

Korra, "AH!"

**That started a powerful friendship**

Korra, "Maybe I'm not ready"

Twilight, "I think you are"

**Is far from over**

Korra, "I can't believe I trusted you"

Twilight, "Look out!"

Korra, "It seems you're always trying to get in my way!"

Mako, "I can't keep being responsible for you're mess!"

Celestia, "There is more at stake here than you know"

Twilight, "I'm glad you stayed"

Mako, "We need to stand together"

**All new magic**

Jinora, "This is so beautiful"

**All new songs**

_"Get up, sing it loud, if you're gonna come around…"_

**And an all new adventure**

Korra, "We need to enter the spirit world"

Rarity, "I'm sorry, did you just say we?"

Bolin, "I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Uh, could somebody please deflate me….thank you"

_**The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**_

Pinkie, "Ohhhhh! I'm so nervexited!"

Applejack, "You do realize that's not a real word right?"

Korra, "Ha, ha, ha!"

**Coming soon**

**This is the trailer…I know, really lame but I'm better at making trailer with clips and stuff rather than write them down. But before I start writing the sequel there will be a short story that takes place a few weeks after the first story.**

**Mako is stuck "filly" sitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders and he gets way more than he bargained for when he looses them in the city.**

**Warning, might be cute and funny. You can find the story on my profile page, along with info on upcoming stories. **

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
